Star Wars: the Dark Knight
by AVP5
Summary: What happens when you add in Star Wars and the events of the Arkham game in the same universe? Will it change the destiny of every character in the Star Wars universe? And what will happen when the Batman arrives to help save the galaxy? Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome everyone to my first ever Batman/Star Wars story. I have been waiting a long time to work on this story. Now that I finished with my classes I can finally work on this. I want to thank my friend for his help on the story and to my friends for running my ideas by with you guys.**

 **You guys are the best and I appreciate all the support you have given me for this story. I also want to thank the people who created the Batman Arkham games. They helped inspired me to make this story. I also promise my Batman will be just like from the series of the DC universe.**

 **There will be some differences, but I will make sure my Batman is someone you guys will like. Now, let's get the disclaimer over with. I don't own anything of Batman, anything from the DC universe, and from the Star Wars universe. It's time for the story to begin and enjoy everyone.**

 **Also: Bold- means thoughts & Italic- will mean what an alien is saying in their native language.**

 _Long ago in a galaxy far, far away…_

 _*Star Wars theme song*_

 _Conflict and violence continues spreading across the galaxy. The Clone Wars continues as both the Republic and Separatist forces battle across the galaxy for control._

 _The war has also caused the Jedi Order to focus their attention to assist the Republic in battles, and less on the crimes that have begun to spread. All across the galaxy criminals have used this chance to rise up and take control helping spread the violence._

 _The Chancellor has done little to stop crime since his focus has been on the war and knows none of the criminals would dare go against him with the power he has. The Jedi Order has spread their own so far across the galaxy that they have lost focused on helping protect the innocent from the criminals that harm them._

 _That was until word began spreading three years ago of a masked vigilante that began appearing across the galaxy. A vigilante dressed as a bat that began taking down small time criminals on different planets and slowly a different kind of fear was spread._

 _*Batman Forever theme*_

 _The man dressed as a bat soon started spreading over much larger criminals, criminal organizations, slavery, and even Separatist home worlds fighting crime the last few months. This was a problem not only criminals dealt with, but also the Republic where many of its political members felt this masked vigilante needs to be arrested._

 _Not only for taking the law into his own hands, but also for interfering in matters that doesn't involve him. While others continue their support for him and felt what he is doing is more than what the Republic or the Jedi Order have done for the people._

 _The Chancellor decided to ask the Jedi Order to help in bringing in this man to justice and before he can get involved in any more matters of the Chancellor. And with any luck they will find him before he ruins the plans of the Chancellor that he has been working on for so many years._

 ** _Star Wars: the Dark Knight_**

 _Unknown location_

Inside a large dark cave, hundreds of bats are seen hanging on the ceiling sleeping. Suddenly they hear a loud sound that woke them up as their eyes begin to open and they let out a small screeching sound as they turn to the source of the sound.

An elevator door opened brightening up the cave as the bats begin to take flight making loud screeching noises. An armored figure appeared from the door and heads to a large room where be begins suiting up.

He puts on an armored dark costume with a red bat symbol on the chest. He puts on his arm spikes, his belt, grabs some gadgets off the wall, and puts on a mask before proceeding towards the door as a long dark cape emerged from the back.

In the center of what appears to be a command room, an armored vehicle appeared. He enters the vehicle before activating it.

Across from the vehicle, lights begin to activate revealing a long road that leads to a bright doorway. He drives the vehicle towards it not showing any signs of fear or hesitation. The vehicle collides with the doorway vanishing from the cave.

 _Coruscant_

Outside the city a cargo ship appeared and headed towards the loading dock. Nearby several thugs in armor kept an eye out as the shipment began to land.

An expensive looking cruiser flies by. The driver walks around and opens the door as the passenger, Carmine Falcone appears.

Carmine is the leader of the Falcone family, a mob that controls part of the criminal underworld. His family sells alcohol, drugs, weapons, and have decided to join in the slavery business.

As the war progressed the Falcone Family along with other criminal organizations began assisting Count Dooku and his master helping them remain in control. Whether they ask them to deal with anyone who they felt was in their way, hunt down anyone that that is a threat, and make sure nothing happens until the war is over.

In exchange for doing this they were given immunity from the Republic as long as they do not interfere with any affairs from either side and they do not get caught with a crime that will put them away for life. An agreement they agreed to so they can gain newfound freedom and spread their business across the galaxy.

With the Jedi Order focused on the war, the Falcone family has been able to use this chance to make more money in the slave industry. Falcone came to the docks to see the shipment he plans to sell to the Zygerrian Empire for money.

"Welcome Mr. Falcone sir," greeted one of the thugs. "We have the new shipment as promised."

"Good," replied Falcone as they walk towards the crate and inside he sees at least a hundred female Twi'lek and Togruta women all inside. Some appeared to be around 10-20 years old.

"Perfect, my new clients will love this new shipment. Get them to the warehouse and make sure their ready for the auction."

"Yes sir," replied the thug as he motions for the men to get the crate ready to move.

As Falcone heads back into his vehicle one of the men hears something nearby. Walking over to investigate he sees what appears to be a dark figure standing nearby.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" the thug asked.

As the thug approaches the figure he is suddenly grabbed and pulled into the darkness letting out a scream. One of the thugs hears this and notices his friend is gone.

He approaches where he went, along with one of the other men as they approach an opened container. As he calls out for his friend, the lights are suddenly hit by something metallic causing them to go out.

One of the men kneels down and picks up the object seeing it is a metal bat shape object. As he stands back up he notices his friend looking up.

He looks up as well to see a dark figure hanging upside down from one of the cranes. He drops down and attacks both men taking them both out.

Their screams attracts the attention of the other men as they begin regrouping with weapons armed. Falcone remains in his vehicle waiting to find out what is going on, while the women in the containers huddle together hoping someone has come to their rescue.

One of the men who didn't regroup and was alone notices something fly past him causing him to open fire. He sees one of his friends running nearby, but is tackled and taken away by a dark figure causing the thug to panic when he saw what happened.

He continues firing until he ran out of ammo and begins backing away afraid. "Where are you?!"

"Here," the dark figure whispered hanging upside down behind the thug as he grabs him before the other men could find them.

As the thugs create a circle looking for who is attacking them, the figure appeared jumping right in the middle and begins attacking the men. Despite having their weapons and outnumbering the attacker, they were unable to take them down.

Falcone left the safety of his vehicle where he sees this one man taking down his men like they were nothing. He takes off running back to the safety of his vehicle as he pulls out his blaster.

"Drive, now!" he ordered his driver, but finds him knocked out as he starts to grow frightened by what is happening. "What the hell are you?"

Suddenly something lands on the hood of his vehicle, breaks through the glass of the sunroof, and pulls him through it revealing a man dressed as a bat.

"I'm Batman," the dark figure replied as he delivers a head-butt knocking him out. He looks over to see the women escaping the containers and see who saved them. "You're free."

He activates his rocket boots and takes off with Falcone as the women cheered on thanking him for saving them.

 **That's the end of the first chapter. Sorry for keeping it short, but I didn't want to make the first chapter too long. At least not until I am sure everyone likes how the first chapter goes. The next few might be the same, but I'll try to make them longer next time. So be patient for those that like this story and want to see more.**

 **Also yeah several things one the Batman Forever movie may not be one of the best, but man that opening with the theme song is so awesome so I wanted to try something with it for the opening here. Secondly yeah that fight scene was much like the Batman Begins movie, with some differences that aren't that big. Third will we see some familiar characters in this story? Well, only one way to find that out huh?**

 **Also want to thank my friend for his help and I hope you all liked how this went. If you guys like how this went then leave some reviews and let me know what you think. If you didn't like this then don't leave flame reviews please. Take care everyone and hope you all like how the next chapter goes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II is here and thanks to those who left their reviews for the last chapter. Was surprise at how many replied and how many liked the last chapter. I shouldn't be too surprise since many love Batman and Star Wars. So doing a crossover would have caused many to come read this, because it's Batman!**

 **Anyways, I want to thank my friend again for his help on the chapter and to all of you who are supporting this story. I hope you all like this chapter, which will be like the last chapter in length. I don't own anything of Batman, the DC universe, or the Star Wars universe just my OCs. Enjoy the second chapter and I hope you all like how this goes.**

 **Also: Bold- means thoughts & Italic- will mean what an alien is saying in their native language.**

 **Chapter II**

 _Coruscant_

At the Jedi Temple, Obi Wan Kenobi is seen walking down the halls after finishing another meeting with the Council. It has been a rough month for the Order. Not because of the war, which hasn't helped with what has been going on.

It was more towards of Ahsoka Tano leaving the Order after being framed for murder, Barriss Offee setting her up, and the Council refusing to believe Ahsoka's innocence. Because of that they lost a young Jedi who could have been a great Knight, but was cast aside because the Council feared another one of their own turned to the dark side.

Not knowing that they were being deceived and that another who had so much potential ended up using them. After Ahsoka left the Order has been divided with some upset that the Council did not do a proper investigation to prove if she was telling the truth, while others no longer have any trust in them.

Obi Wan was unsure what to think about all of this, but was too focused on helping his friend Anakin get through this difficult time. Losing someone close was hard, especially when that someone was his former student who looked up to him, and he saw as a younger sister.

He has tried to help his former student get passed this, but he could tell it was still bothering him. So after his meeting with the Council he decided to go look for Anakin to speak with him and see how he is doing after getting back from a mission.

"Obi Wan," he turns around to see Anakin approaching him. "You were looking for me?"

Obi Wan nods in response. "Yes, how was your mission?"

"It went well as usual. What did you need from me?" Anakin asked.

"I just wanted to see how you are doing," Obi Wan replied as the two begin walking down the halls. "You are doing okay, right?"

Anakin lets out a small sigh figuring this is what his friend wanted to ask him. "I'm getting there. A part of still wish I could have done something to keep her from leaving."

Obi Wan nods understanding how Anakin feels and how the Council regrets how hastily they were in their decision against Ahsoka. Like Anakin he cared for Ahsoka, even speaking on her defense believing she was innocent and hopes wherever she is she is safe.

"I take you or Padme haven't heard anything from her?"

Anakin shook his head in response. "I spoke to Lux Bonteri a week ago who told me Ahsoka stayed with him for a few days, but then left after that. I just wish I know she's okay, wherever she is."

"I know," Obi Wan replied placing his hand on his friend's shoulder. "We all miss her. She was special and I wish there was something we could have done to change what happened."

Anakin's hands begin to form a fist and tighten in anger. "Maybe if the Council did a proper investigation or took her word over what Tarkin said then we could have proven she was innocent. If they had just listened to her then she wouldn't have left."

"Anakin, I understand your upset, but you can't blame the Council for what happened. We were all deceived by Barriss and she did everything in her power to make sure the evidence against Ahsoka was strong," Obi Wan replied trying to calm his friend down. "There's nothing we can do to change what happened, except try to get passed this and move on. Letting your anger hold on to the past is something a Jedi should keep to themselves, you know that."

Anakin tried to calm down and heed Obi Wan's advice, but he couldn't. He still blamed Barriss for what happened to Ahsoka and for everything she put her through. A part of him wanted to go find her and make her pay for what she did. But sadly that was not going to happen.

After Barriss was locked up her cell blew up presuming killing her since the explosion left charred remains. However, a bit of her survived allowing them to confirm it was her. They later found out the explosion was rigged by a citizen who set it up to make her pay for the death of his wife. To Anakin justice got served, but a part of him still wished he was the one that laid the justice down.

"I know, it's just too hard sometimes," said Anakin as he begins breathing easily. "Anyways, I don't want to talk about this anymore. There's something else I wanted to talk to you about. It's about what we discussed last week."

Obi Wan recalls the talk they had before Anakin left for his mission and knew what it was. "I take it's about the latest sighting of this Batman who took down Jabba's family organization."

Anakin heard of this and as much as he enjoyed hearing that news, he still wasn't happy with the Batman also getting involved in some affairs of the Republic. He found out that someone matching the Batman's description broke into the Republic lab and stole the body of the Zillo beast along with other items as well.

The Chancellor has given an order to bring in the vigilante to justice. Despite their best efforts they have been unable to find or capture the Batman who remains on the loose.

"You know what else happened right?"

Obi Wan nods knowing this other story he heard. "They couldn't prove though it was him and it doesn't seem to fit the emo of the Batman."

"Maybe doing all that 'hero' work was all a ruse," Anakin replied letting his temper get the better of him again. "I still can't believe you and some of the Council actually support this guy. For all we know he could be working for the Separatist."

It is true that some of the Council members like Obi Wan did see the Batman as someone good, even if they don't agree with the methods they heard he uses. But he still believes in him and that's why he doesn't believe he committed any crime.

"Even Padme believes what this guy is doing is right and believes he didn't do anything wrong," Anakin replied upset that his wife is not on his side. "There is no denying proof that he did do this."

"From what I heard the description was sketchy at best and there is no proof that it was actually the Batman. So as far as we're concerned he is innocent until proven guilty," Obi Wan replied as he tries to get his friend to see the good side in Batman. "Yes he is a vigilante, which is against the law, but look at the good he is doing Anakin. You have to admit ever since he appeared crime has gone down a little and we have been able to focus on other matters."

Anakin sighed as a part of him does agree with Batman helping stop crime, while the other part of him feels he needs to work within the system since they don't know who this guy really is. "If he reveals who he is then I might reconsider, but he need to leave this up to the police or us to handle these crimes. It's only a matter of time before he kills someone and that is why he needs to be stopped."

"I know, but since our focus has been on the war we haven't been able to deal with the crimes that go on in the galaxy," which was actually true.

The Jedi have been so focus on the war that they have abandoned their duties on helping maintain the peace and help stop crimes. This Batman vigilante though has been going around fighting crime and help maintain the peace, which is something the Jedi have forgot all about.

"So, what do you propose we do?" Anakin asked. "Let this vigilante break the rules?"

"No," Obi Wan replied. "If we work with him, then we will be able to end the wars on both sides."

"I don't know," said Anakin until he received a message on his com-link. Once he finished he turns towards his friend. "There's been another sighting of the Batman down at the docks outside the city. Apparently something big was going to go down and the police needs us down there."

"Then let's get going," said Obi Wan as the Jedi take off to the docks.

 _Docks_

The Jedi arrive to find the police have arrived and are securing the area. They look around to see the droids putting several men in the back of the vehicles in handcuffs.

Whatever was going down it happened fast. The Jedi look over to also see coming out of the containers Twi'lek and Togruta women being escorted for treatment.

Obi Wan assumed that whoever brought these girls here were planning on selling them. They approach Tan Divo, who is in charge of the crime scene.

The police officer sees the Jedi and greets them. "Welcome Master Jedi, it's been a long time since any of you actually came to a crime scene that wasn't related to the war."

"What happened here?" Anakin asked getting straight to the point.

"Well," Divo hands a holodpad to one of the droids before explaining what happened. "Best we can tell is they were planning on moving the girls to be sold when the Batman showed up and took the men down."

He showed the Jedi the crime scene and they see the dents that were made against the containers where the men got hit. Weapons were dropped all over the ground and there didn't appear to be any signs of the bat man being in the area.

"How do you know the Batman was behind this?" Obi Wan asked.

"Who else would take down all these men without killing any of them?" Divo asked, which was true. "Anyways, some of the men that we found that were conscious told us what happened. And because we have a witness that saw the whole thing."

Divo points towards speaking to the women, giving their statement to one of the police droids. He then leads the Jedi towards another part of the crime scene where they are surprised to see what they found.

"And this I think you'll find interesting," he shows a man on top of a searchlight unconscious. "We found him like this when we got here and inside his vehicle we found a holopad with information about him planning to sell these women.

Obi Wan is surprised by what he is seeing, but when he looks over to his friend he sees he looks shocked.

"Anakin, are you okay?"

Anakin nods. "That's Carmine Falcone, he's one of the supporters of the Chancellor."

"Well, he's going to need a lot of support himself when we take him to trial," said Divo as he motions for his droids to get the man down.

Obi Wan looks up into the sky and taps on his friend's shoulder. "Look up."

Anakin looks up to see what appears to be a bat symbol in the sky thanks to the position Falcone is in. "So he is behind this."

Obi Wan nods. "So it seems."

 **That's the end of the second chapter and hope everyone likes how this went. Yeah there is no Gordon in this story since I felt Obi Wan would be like him in this universe. If anyone agrees then thanks and hope you all like this idea. Also yeah not much action here or any Batman in the chapter, but be patient please.**

 **I want to thank my friend again for his help and all of you for the support as well. If you guys like how this chapter went then please leave some reviews and let me know what you think. If you don't like this then don't leave a flame review please. Take care everyone and see you all next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three has arrived guys and glad to see how the story is going, especially how many seem to be liking how this is going. Now in this chapter there will be some stuff that I'm sure many won't like, at least those that are big Batman fans, but remember this is fanfiction so you should have expected stuff like this. Also yes Ahsoka will be involved, but I won't reveal when she'll appear or what role that will be. And you'll soon see some familiar characters from the Batman universe that will play a role in this story.**

 **Thanks to my friend for his help on this story and also thanks to everyone for the reviews. I'm glad how things are going and I hope you like this chapter. I don't own anything of the DC or Star Wars universe just my OCs. Enjoy the third chapter everyone and I hope you like it. Also: Bold- means thoughts & Italic- will mean what an alien is saying in their native language.**

 **Chapter III**

 _Coruscant_

A day has passed since Carmine Falcone was arrested the night before. The news of his arrest was made across the planet and parts of the galaxy affecting those that were shocked by the news.

Falcone claims his innocence and that he was being framed. However, the evidence provided to the prosecutor was more than enough to send Falcone to jail for his crimes.

At the senate building Padme along with the Jedi, Master Windu, Kenobi, and Skywalker went to speak with the Chancellor about Falcone's arrest to see what he will do. They brought with them information about his involvement with the Separatist, criminal acts, and how he has been involved in illegal activities on Republic controlled planets.

The Chancellor was not pleased by the news and ordered to freeze the accounts of the Falcone family. A decision that made the Jedi and Padme happy that he wasn't being lenient against Falcone despite all he did for the Chancellor.

"Lending support to the Republic is something we are grateful for, but finding out he used us to gain control and harm innocent people is something we will not tolerate," said the Chancellor speaking to the Jedi and Padme from behind his desk. "Despite this though it seems many believed we are corrupted and we knew of the crimes his family committed."

"The numbers are short though. The people have shown more interest in how Falcone was caught and what is going to happen to him," Master Windu replied, but also tried to reassure the Chancellor of the situation.

"Well thankfully the information we gained helped reveal all those involved in these crimes and we will make sure Falcone serves the rest of his life in prison," the Chancellor answered. "I have it on good word that Harvey Dent will make sure the evidence they have will put him in jail."

"The people will be glad to hear this," said Padme who was disgust to hear what the Falcone family had done. "I assume this means you'll call off the hunt for the Batman? After all it was because of him that Falcone was caught."

The Chancellor knew that the senator would bring this up and turns towards the Jedi. "I assume what I heard then that this Batman was involved?"

Obi Wan nods in response. "The witnesses all claimed it was him and that he helped capture Falcone. I know what he is doing is against the law, however he has shown he is no threat to us, he is doing good, and is only bringing in these criminals to justice."

"The law is there for a reason Master Kenobi," the Chancellor replied. "If we allowed everyone to take the law into their own hands we would have a lot of innocent deaths. This Batman must be found and brought in to justice no matter how many criminals he brought in."

"I agree," Anakin replied standing by the Chancellor's decision. "Everyone has to follow the rules, for their safety and the safety of others."

"But sometimes the law doesn't always catch up to these criminals," Padme argued. "Look I know without law and order there will be chaos, but as Master Kenobi said he's done good without murdering anyone. Even the people looked up to him, including the girls he saved."

Master Windu steps into the argument with his own. "Senator, we know the good he has done, but that doesn't mean he isn't dangerous. All it takes is one mistake and he could end up killing someone. Once that happens there is no doubt he will do it again. That's why we need to find him and keep that from happening."

"I understand that, but he has been around for three years and hasn't come close to doing anything like that am I right?" she asked causing the men in the room to be silent as she continues. "I know the law is there to keep order, but what happens when those that uphold the law are too busy fighting in a war and the police are not enough to keep the peace?"

The Jedi knew what the senator was referring to. It's true that since the war began the Jedi have been criticized claiming they are peacekeepers not soldiers, and yet they are out fighting in a war.

Their absence has allowed crime to run amuck and they have been losing support from the people. Many believe this is why they look up to the Batman who is doing more than what the Jedi and Republic is doing."

"While that is true, I'm afraid we can't bend the rules for everyone Senator Amidala," said the Chancellor who stands by his decision.

"Perhaps we should," Padme replied as she stands from her seat. "Maybe then things would be different."

A message is send to the Chancellor informing him his appointment has arrived. "We'll discuss about this later when I return. I have a meeting with Admiral Tarkin with a guest."

The Jedi bow their heads to the Chancellor before leaving the room. Padme soon follows after them, but as soon as she left the room she is confronted by Anakin.

"Why did you do that?" he asked. "Why did you speak out against the Chancellor? You know he's only trying to keep the Republic in order."

"Where's the good in hunting down someone who has been saving lives. You of all people should be able to see this Batman is not bad and is good," Padme replied a little upset her husband is not on her side.

Anakin does understand, at least a part of him does. He is glad there is someone out there who is protecting the people, stopping crime, and caring for the innocent while they focus on the war. Still, he has to agree with the Chancellor and how dangerous this Batman is. Even if he did take down Falcone he still doesn't trust this Batman guy.

"Anakin, please understand that the people need someone to look out for them while the Jedi and the Republic focuses on the war. Can you try talking to the Chancellor about this?" she asked hoping he will say yes.

Anakin lets out a small sigh and look into the eyes of his wife's pleading eyes. He does want to support her and believe that this Batman is good, but he can't.

"I'm sorry, Padme but I can't," he replied disappointing his wife. "The fact is this Batman is dangerous and it is my job to bring him in so no one gets hurt."

"Then you really don't understand," said Padme as she walks away leaving Anakin struggling on what he should do.

As Padme left she began walking along the hall of the Senate building alone with her thoughts. She can't figure out why Anakin doesn't support her about the Batman.

She wonders if he's still feeling upset with what happened to Ahsoka. It has been six months since they last heard from her and both have been concerned something has happened.

She knows Ahsoka can take care of herself and was taught how to survive from Anakin. Still, with crime high right now and how she's no longer a Jedi there's a chance some old enemies of Ahsoka will come looking for her.

That's why she wants to support the Batman, who she feels will protect Ahsoka in case she is being hunted down by some criminals. At least that's what she hopes happens.

"Are you all right, miss?" Padme snapped out of her thoughts and turns around to see a woman heading her way.

She appears to be in her 20s with long brown hair, eyes, fair skin, and is wearing a business suit. Next to her is an older woman who appears to be around her 30s with long black hair, brown eyes, and light tan skin.

"Yes, I'm fine. Can I help you?" Padme asked not recognizing the girl.

"Sorry, I'm Abigail Wayne," the woman replied before turning to the other woman. "And this is my assistant, Tatsu Yamashiro."

It is then that Padme recognizes the girl. "Abby? I can't believe it is that you?" she asked noticing the girl looked confused. "Oh sorry, it's me Padme."

Abigail soon recognized Padme and smiles happily as she embraces her in a hug. "Padme! It's good to see you again. Sorry I didn't recognize you. I was so used to you wearing all those fancy dresses and makeup."

Padme nods in agreement. "Yeah, I did look different when I wore them. I almost didn't recognize you either. It has been a while five years we last saw each other, right?"

"Yeah, five long years. How have you been?" Abigail asked.

"I'm fine, a little tired but fine," Padme replied happy to see her friend. "How have you been?

"I'm doing fine too, except you know dealing with a lot of work like you I guess," Abigail replied as the two women laughed a little.

Padme's expression changed a little as she decided to ask Abigail something else. "So, how's your brother? Is he doing okay after well you know?"

Abigail knew what Padme is referring to and nods in response. "He's doing okay, at least as best he can be. Still surprise how things ended between you two. I actually thought you two would well you know."

Padme nods understanding what Abigail is saying. "Things just didn't work out in the end."

Abigail decided to change the subject so she can lift the mood a little. "So, from being a queen of a planet to now being a senator for the people. What's next? Being chancellor?"

Padme gives a small laugh. "Who knows, it might happen. Anyways, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here on business," Abigail replied as they stop near the Chancellor's office. "The chancellor called for me and wanted to discuss a business deal for the company."

Padme now knows who the Chancellor and Tarkin were going to meet. "What do they want?"

"The same thing every past chancellor has asked from my family. To help create weapons of mass destruction to be used for war," Abigail replied with a hint of anger in her tone. "I swear each time they called us it's always with the same proposal. Every time war breaks out our family has always been called upon to be used for war."

"I remember hearing about the Chancellor trying to make a deal with a corporation. I didn't think it would be with your family's company, especially with the history it has," said Padme disappointed with what the Chancellor is trying to do.

The Wayne family's company has been around for 500 years helping supply food, medicine, machines, and transportation across the galaxy. They even help send supplies to refugees and to the poor that have suffered during any war. Since then the Republic has tried many times to get the company involved in making weapons to help them in conflict. Each time the family declined, but does make equipment for defense, but never anything for offense.

"We have been fighting for the people for so many centuries despite the negativity we get from politics about not helping in the war," Abigail let's out a small sigh. "Honestly I should stop answering the Chancellor's calls and just focus on the company."

"Why is your family against the war?" they turn towards Anakin who walked out of the office after overhearing what the two women said. "Your company could help provide equipment we can use to help end this war, but you choose not to, why?"

"Anakin, stop it," said Padme hushing at her husband before turning to her friend. "I'm sorry about that Abigail, this is Anakin Skywalker. Anakin, this is my friend Abigail Wayne."

Abigail stared at the Jedi who she could tell didn't like her. "I know who he is and where you stand on this, Skywalker. We fight for the people by supplying them medicine, food, and even homes where they can stay while this war destroys all they know."

"We fight for the people as well and we do it by fighting on the battleground against the Separatist," Anakin argued back.

"True, but when they are attacked by criminals and you're not there to stop them, what then?" Abigail argued back causing Anakin to be silence for a moment, before Padme steps in.

"Will you two please stop fighting? I don't want to have to deal with arguments than what I'm already dealing with right now," Padme pleaded trying to keep her husband and friend from fighting.

"That's fine I need to go to the meeting anyways," Abigail replied before she remembered something she wanted to ask Padme. "Anyways, while I'm here on Coruscant why don't we go out for dinner? You know to catch up."

"Sure, dinner sounds great. In fact we can have it at my place if you want" Padme suggested.

"Sounds good, well I should go get to my meeting. It was nice seeing you again Padme," the two women hug once more before Abigail turns towards Skywalker. "Goodbye, Skywalker."

She walks off into the office while Anakin turns his attention to his wife. "You never told me you knew the Wayne family."

"You never asked," Padme replied as the two began walking. "We grew up on Naboo and I've been friends with Abigail along with her brother since we were little. We then went our separate ways and we haven't seen each other in five years."

"You still could have told me and help me convince her to help us," said Anakin.

"It's her decision if she doesn't want her company to get involved in this war and I will respect her for that," Padme replied.

Anakin walks in front of Padme stopping her. "Padme, this is serious. With their support we can help end this war and defeat the Separatist."

"They already do support us with medicine and food. We can't force them to make weapons if they don't want to and we should just leave them alone, especially with what they went through," Padme replied with her expression turning to sadness.

"Like what?" Anakin asked ignoring the sad expression his wife is making.

"Let's just say Abigail and her brother have seen what weapons can do. And they won't get involved in anything that involves it," Padme replied before they made their way outside to the landing platform. "I will be going now to prepare to meet with them later tonight."

"Padme, let me come along. Just to make sure nothing happens," Anakin replied wanting to keep an eye on things.

"No," Padme answered. "I'll be fine and I don't want you to come along to stir trouble. Why don't you focus on catching the Batman since you made it clear he's a danger."

Before Anakin can reply Padme walked into her speeder with her guards and they take off. He could tell Padme was not in a good mood and knows if he pushes this any further it will not end well. So for now he'll let her cool off and focus on trying to find the Batman. Perhaps tonight he'll have a good chance catching him since he appears at night.

"All right, time to set up a plan."

 **Yep, Abigail is an OC I made that will be the sister of Batman. What role will she play? Does she know about her brother being the Batman? Think there will be a fight between Anakin and Batman? One that won't end like in batinthesun?**

 **You'll have to find out next time to see what happens next. Just like you'll have to wait to see what will happen when I bring in my OC Bruce Wayne. Yeah decided to try making my version of Bruce to be like the animated series and the movie version…a little of the last one. So hopefully you all will like him.**

 **I want to thank my friend for his help on the chapter. I appreciate it my friend and I hope you all like how this went. If you like what happened then leave a review and let me know what you guys thought. Nothing negative please if you didn't like it then don't leave a flame review. Take care everyone and see you all next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome everyone to the next chapter of Chapter IV of the story. Last time we saw the appearance Abigail Wayne, the sister of my OC Bruce Wayne who will make his appearance in the story soon. I want to thank my friend Wolf2 for his help on the story and to Greymon Leader for coming up with the name of my OC Bruce Wayne. I appreciate it guys and I hope everyone likes what happens in this chapter.**

 **Yeah, this is different than from what I'm sure many other stories you guys read. There will be some similarities in the future. I don't own anything of the DC or Star Wars universe just my OCs. Enjoy the third chapter everyone and I hope you like it. Also: Bold- means thoughts & Italic- will mean what an alien is saying in their native language.**

 **Chapter IV**

 _Naboo_

Outside of the city of Theeds there lies a large mansion that is the home of the Wayne family. It was founded 500 years ago, along with the company that was first build on Naboo before it moved to Coruscant where they were able to sell many of their merchandise to the people.

They create food that is send out across the galaxy and medicine for the people that are in need. They also helped make security equipment used by the Republic and even the Jedi Order. Droids for assistance and protection to the people. Even defensive equipment such as shields, armor, and non-lethal weapons.

In all the history of the family they have never made any weapons for war, despite politics getting involved in demanding them to make weapons. The family has always refused fearing the weapons would hurt innocent people if they fell into the wrong hands or if the government they give the weapons to become corrupted.

The family did not care though since they had one duty which is to care for the people and be there for them when they need it. Unlike other families that have used their power to become corrupted, greedy, and harm others to get what they want.

The home came under the care of Thomas and Martha Wayne, together they had two children who they raised for 8 years before they were murdered on Coruscant. The children were spared, but the trauma affected their son, while their daughter was too young to remember much of that night.

The two children are left in the care of Alfred Pennyworth, the butler who has been loyal and been considered a member of their family. He cared for them for twenty years and remains by their side even as grownups.

The company is run by both children, who also have assistance from the family's friend, Lucius Fox. He helps design inventions that help the people and help keep them safe.

Together they help continue running he company making sure it doesn't fall in the wrong hands and it continues doing what it has been doing for the last 500 years.

 _Wayne Manor_

Inside the mansion, Alfred Pennyworth is finishing cooking lunch for Daniel, who has slept in after coming back home late. He knew what the young man was doing and lets out a small sigh at the path he chose.

It is a path that will get him killed and doesn't want to let happen, but despite his protest there isn't much he can do. The boy is as stubborn as his father and not even with Abigail helping him it will change his mind.

He promised his parents he would look after the children no matter what. He gave his word and is going to keep it.

He enters the bedroom where he sees the young man getting dressed in a business suit. He appears to be close to his 30s with short black hair, blue eyes, and light tan skin.

"Good morning, Master Wayne. How are you feeling?"

"Tired," Daniel replied as he finishes putting on his shoes. "I take it my sister left?"

"Early this morning sir and she expects you to arrive to Coruscant soon. She already went to meet with the Chancellor and will need help in case she runs into more politics," Alfred replied setting down the trey with the food on a nearby table.

Daniel lets out a small sigh. "I should be more focused on where Falcone got those girls, not on another pointless meeting. Besides Abigail can take care of herself."

"Sir I think she needs help so she doesn't attack the politics," Allred replied as he approaches Daniel. "Not to mention you took down the Zygerrian Empire before going to stop Falcone last night. With all of you have done I think it is time you take a break before going in another fight."

"I wish I could, but I can't," Daniel takes out a holopad and shows Alfred what he found. "When I hacked into the Falcone family database I found out the girls were sold to them by another party who didn't show up in any of the files that they had."

Alfred looks over the information surprised by whoever covered their tracks. "Doubtful it wasn't anyone we know. Do you have a lead?"

Daniel shook his head. "I interrogated one of the men before I left him to the police. All he could tell me is someone called 'the Penguin' hired him to kidnap the girls."

"Doesn't he work for the Separatist?" Alfred asked.

Daniel nods in response. "I don't have a real name though so finding him will be as challenging. That's why I want to find out before I do anything else."

"Well you'll have to put that on hold," Alfred puts the holopad away. "Abigail needs your help on this problem. Yes we know she can handle herself, but she can't do this forever. She needs help and as her older brother you need to be there to help her."

Daniel knew Alfred was right. As much as he wants to continue working, he couldn't let Abigail deal with the headache herself.

"Fine, get the ship ready and let's get going."

Alfred stops Daniel and points to the tray. "First eat some breakfast first sir and I'll get the ship ready."

"Deal," said Daniel before calling on Alfred just as he was about to leave the room. "Alfred, is the 'equipment' on Coruscant ready?"

Alfred let's out a small sigh. "As per your request Mr. Fox has it set up. You're planning on doing some work on Coruscant I assume?"

Daniel nods in response. "Just in case."

 _Senate building_

Abigail walks into the office of the chancellor with her assistant Tatsu Yamashiro. They see the Chancellor, Palpatine, Admiral Tarkin, and Mas Amedda standing next to chancellor.

"Abigail Wayne, welcome my dear," greeted the Chancellor. "How have you and your brother been?"

"I'm fine, Chancellor Palpatine," Abigail replied acting as polite and calm while sitting down in a nearby seat. "Is there a reason why you summoned for me, again? Other than asking yet again for weapons to be used, again?"

The Chancellor knew she would get right to the chase and decided to go with it. "Abigail, your family has been good to the people of the galaxy and has helped many for the last 500 years. The people love you and they have been very supportive of your family, even when your parents were murdered."

"Get to the point of what you want," Abigail snapped not wanting him to speak of her parents. "I am very busy and if you want me to build weapons for you then the answer once more is no."

"How dare you," spoke Mas Amedda as he approaches Abigail." This is the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic and you will show him the proper respect he de…"

Tatsu pulls out a metal sword and moves it near the man's throat. The guards aimed their weapons at her, but the chancellor stops them.

"If you threaten Ms. Wayne again I will make sure you never speak again," said Tatsu in a threatening tone and spoke something in her native language, but no one except Abigail understood what she said.

"Tatsu, enough," Abigail ordered.

Tatsu puts her weapon again and stands by Abigail's side. "I'm sorry my lady."

The Chancellor begins applauding the performance of the woman's skills. He is impressed at how fast she pulled her weapon out and how his guards didn't check her to see if she had anything.

"Your assistant is impressive Abigail," said the Chancellor as he approaches the woman. "You're more than meets the eye."

"Indeed," Tarkin agreed before speaking next to Abigail. "Ms. Wayne, with all due respect to your family's legacy you must understand things must change. As you know this war is costing the lives of our soldiers and the lives of innocent people. If you truly value their lives then you should put aside tradition to create something that will help change the tide of the war."

"Indeed," the Chancellor agreed with Tarkin. "Your family fight for the people and I know you have been using your money to help fund for the people who lost their homes in this war. So, what I am proposing is you can help these people end this war, if you provide the tools to help end it."

Before Abigail speaks Mas Amedda speaks. "We know your family has never been involved in the wars because you don't want to make weapons that could be used by our enemies. However, at the rate this war is going more lives will be lost and it will continue unless you help us."

"Lady Wayne provided your soldiers with defensive equipment," said Tatsu reminding them of all the defensive tools that the Wayne Company provided. "Now you want weapons to destroy?"

"With all due respect those defensive equipment help, but not enough to defeat our enemies," Tarkin replied.

"Yet killing an animal for its armored skin is okay?" Abigail replied recalling how disgusted she was that the Republic killed a creature that was the last of its kind for its armor. "Forgive me if I don't see anything good in putting an animal on the extinct list for its part to be used for war."

"That creature attempted to harm the innocent people of this planet. We did what was necessary, just as you need to do the same thing," the Chancellor grabs her hand causing a cold chill to run up her spine. "Do it for the people and their future."

Tatsu wanted to slice the Chancellor's hands off, but Abigail stopped her and gave her answer as she removes her hands. "Goodbye Chancellor Palpatine and do not bother my brother or I with these requests again because our answer will not change."

Abigail leaves the room with her assistant leaving the three men disappointed and left them with scowled looks. None came close to the one Palpatine had on.

Mas Amedda notices the look and knew what it meant. "Sir?"

"Gentlemen, leave us," the Chancellor ordered.

The guards, Tarkin, and Mas Amedda leave the room as the Chancellor walks behind his desk. He looks out the window and narrows his eyes.

"I gave you one last chance to join me and you spat in my face," said the chancellor. "Now my dear, you and your brother will die."

 _Meanwhile_

In the lower levels of the Coruscant Underworld a woman wearing a dark cloak enters a bar filled with different male alien species having some fun and doing illegal activities. She passes by some that are having a lap dance with a Twi'lek when he spots the woman and tries hitting on her in his native language. She grabs his hand and quickly pulls out a knife slicing his throat quickly before putting the knife away. The man stood there gasping as blood slowly began pouring out of his sliced throat.

She moves her hand up causing him to gently fall on the ground as she continues where she was heading as the owner and the Twi'lek woman noticed the dead body causing panic to break out. She finds a seat and sits down across a blue-skinned Duro who is wearing a hat.

"Nice moves lady," said the male Duro tipping his hat up showing his red eyes. "If I didn't know any better I would say I saw you use the Force to push him down."

"And if I was?" she asked almost sounding like a threat.

The male Duro lets out a small laugh liking this woman's attitude. "Nothing, so you said you had a job for me?"

The woman pulls out a small box and pushes near the Duro. He opens it slowly seeing a solid gold bar in the box.

"There's a full box of this as your payment if you get the job done. That's if you can get it done."

The Duro smiled evilly as he puts the box away. "Oh I'll get it done, but I am surprise you're sending me to fight the Jedi alone."

"You won't be," she replied as she hands him a file. "You will be working with him. Consider it a test where if you kill the Jedi then you will join in on the hunt with other assassins where the winner will receive a large shipment filled with the same item from the box."

The Duro was now more tempted by this offer. Kill a Jedi and get a chance to win more gold that will set him for life?

"Oh I'm in and I'll make sure to kill the Jedi myself as long as who you send me to work with doesn't get in my way," said the Duro as he takes a look at the file. "Hmm perhaps I'll let the Jedi deal with him before I get involved."

"Just make sure the job is done," she replied before getting up from her seat. "Oh and Mr. Cad Bane, if you are captured then just know you will be dealt with, understand?"

The Duro now revealed to be Cad Bane nods in response. "Relax lady, no one not even a crazed man dressed as a bat will stop me from getting the job done."

 **Hope everyone likes how this went and yeah Bane is now in. Is this going to be like Arkham Origins? Well you'll see what happens as time passes on and hopefully you'll all like this. I want to thank my friend for his help on this story I appreciate it. I also want to thank you all for the support and reviews for the story I appreciate it guys.**

 **Also is this woman working for the Chancellor and what is he going to do to try getting rid of the Wayne kids? Also hope you all like how I did with Daniel as my OC Bruce. I would have liked to use him in the story, but I wanted to try making my own Bruce who will be a little like Batman the Animated Series. At least without the suit.**

 **If you like what happened then leave a review and let me know what you guys thought. Nothing negative please if you didn't like it then don't leave a flame review. I am off now and I will see you all next time. Take care everyone and be safe.**

 **Two more things, one Happy Thanksgiving everyone and two because finals are coming up I didn't have time to work on my Pokemon story along with my Digimon story. So they will be worked on after finals, sorry guys. I promise I will get to them before the year is over. Until then, take care, and be safe everyone.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The fifth chapter is here and things are looking good huh? I'm glad at how far this story has come and how everyone is loving it so far. I want thank again my friends Wolf2 and Greymon Leader for their help on the story. I appreciate it guys and thanks to those who left reviews on the chapters.**

 **We are also now getting into the episode where Obi Wan fakes his death. I won't show the whole thing that happened in the episode, but some of it will be seen in the chapter. I don't own anything of the DC or Star Wars universe just my OCs. Enjoy the third chapter everyone and I hope you like it. Also: Bold- means thoughts & Italic- will mean what an alien is saying in their native language.**

 **Chapter V**

 _Coruscant_

At the Jedi temple Obi Wan Kenobi is going over the information they gained from file off Falcone's organization. So far they found plenty of evidence that has him connected with the Separatist, including his connection to the Trade Federation where they conducted some illegal activities.

The bad news is the leaders of the Trade Federation left Coruscant before the authorities could bring them in. The good news is any ties with allies within the Republic has been severed, including business deals.

The only thing they couldn't get off the information is a file that is encrypted. They do have the technology to break any encryption, but the bad thing is the security on it is too hard to crack. If they try to break the encryption their way it might cause all the information to be erased. So they'll have to resort to making a deal with someone they know who can help break the encryption.

"Obi Wan, you in here?" Obi Wan turns around and sees Anakin walk into the room. "There you are. What are you doing?"

"Going over some information about what we found on Falcone's organization and who else is involved besides who we found," Obi Wan shows the encrypted file. "We came across a problem though and we have been unable to crack this file."

Anakin takes a look at the file and tries cracking it himself, but couldn't. "Is there a way to crack it without damaging any files?"

"We'll call the Wayne Enterprises to see if they'll assist us," Obi Wan answered before turning off the computer. "They have been working on a new way of hacking into the most secured encrypted files. They were planning to give us a prototype to hack into the Separatist's systems, but they still need to test it out."

"And you think we should test it out on this?" Anakin asked who is still distrustful towards the Wayne family.

"Their tech always comes through whenever we need it," Obi Wan replied as he takes the file out of the computer and puts it away. "After all they're the ones that donated that robotic hand of yours."

Anakin stood a little surprise and takes a look at his robotic hand assuming that it was provided by the Order. Now knowing it was made by the Wayne Family, well he wasn't sure what to say.

"I know you don't like them much because of what Abigail Wayne said, but you can't fault them for their decision," said Obi Wan as the two begin leaving the room. "Yes some of the senators are upset with their decision, but it is their choice on whether they want to be involved or not."

"I'm only upset because of what she said about the Chancellor and how she doesn't want to help," Anakin explained. "I guess I let my temper get the better of me since Padme is upset with me."

"Well she has been friends with the Wayne family for years," said Obi Wan as the two walk towards a window that overlooked the city. "In fact Master Qui Gon and I met the parents years ago before they were murdered."

Anakin heard about how the parents were murdered and could understand why their children wouldn't want to make weapons. Something he forgot when he let his anger get the better of him when he was arguing with Abigail.

"Obi Wan, do you think they're right?" he asked as he leans against the wall. "Do you think if they did help make weapons it might fall into the wrong hands?"

Obi Wan does the same thing as Anakin does, leaning against the wall before replying. "Every time we believe we are a step ahead of our enemies they find ways to get ahead of us no matter what we do."

Anakin knew Obi Wan was right and feels regret for arguing about it with his wife. "I guess I should go talk to Padme and apologize. Maybe even talk to Ms. Wayne to see if she'll help us out."

"That would be wise," Obi Wan replied before receiving a message from Commander Cody. "I'm here, Cody. What is it?"

"General Kenobi, we received a tip that the Batman will show up again tonight on the other side of the city," Commander Cody explained.

"All right, I'll be there in five minutes," he turns to Anakin who stares at him surprised. "Tarkin asked the Council for some assistance in capturing the Batman. I volunteered, but only to make sure he doesn't kill him and no one gets hurt."

"But you still believe the Batman is good?" Anakin asked as Obi Wan forms a small smile and pats him on the back.

"I believe if we give him a chance then he might become a good ally," he replied. "Just give him a chance."

Anakin lets out a small sigh. "No promises."

 _Padme's apartment_

Padme is in her room getting ready for her friends to arrive for dinner. It has been so long since she last saw her friends and they spend time together. Thanks to their jobs and the war it has kept them from seeing each other. Another reason she hasn't seen them is because of what happened years ago.

She snapped out of her thoughts as she focuses on finishing getting dress herself. She hopes dinner will go well after everything her friends went through today. After arriving at her place she got word that Abigail spoke against the chancellor in his office and was been receiving the cold shoulders from many senators. Daniel when he arrived also received the same treatment, but she figures he would ignore them like his sister would.

It actually brought back a lot of good memories when they were little and how they were taught to not listen to people who treat them badly. She also recalls their time playing games, having fun, and being there for one another. After what happened to their parents things changed and Daniel spend most of his time helping his sister being brave for her. She tried helping them as best she could, even after becoming queen but things didn't change much.

"My lady," Padme turns around and sees Teckla one of her handmaiden walk into the bedroom. "Is everything okay?"

Padme nods trying to reassure her all is okay. "I'm fine, just reminiscing. Is everything ready?"

Teckla nods in response and then approaches the senator. "My lady, it has been how long since you two last saw each other?"

Padme lets out a small sigh knowing what Teckla is referring to. "Five years. I just hope when we meet he is okay with everything that happened."

"I would imagine so. After all you both ended things on good terms, right?" Teckla asked, while placing a hand on Padme's shoulder.

"Yes," Padme answered, but still had a sad expression.

She never told Anakin this, but a year before the Clone Wars began and before getting married she actually dated Daniel. It was after her time with Clovis that she fell in love with Daniel and the two dated for two years.

She actually thought they would end up getting married, but when her life was getting threatened by the Trade Federation she broke up with him ending it on good terms. Still, a part of her wishes it didn't end the way it did, but she knew for his safety she had to do it.

She never told Anakin before because she was concerned how he would react. She recalls when she told him she used to date Clovis and how mad he got. So telling him she used to date Daniel to the point they could have gotten married might not be a wise idea. She lets out a small sigh unsure why with Anakin she can't tell him everything, but with Daniel is was so different.

C-3PO walks into the bedroom with some news. "My lady, your guests have arrived."

Padme snapped out of her thoughts and gives him a small nod. "Thank you, 3PO. Please let them in," as C-3PO leaves Padme turns towards Teckla. "Do you mind keeping an eye on them until I finish getting ready?"

Teckla shook her head in response. "Not all my lady. I'll make sure they are comfortable."

She leaves the room and finds their guests waiting in the living room both wearing fancy clothing. Abigail is wearing a long white sparkle dress, while Daniel who she hardly recognized is wearing a business suit.

She approaches them and greets them. "Hello there Mr. and Ms. Wayne. I am Teckla, I am one of Senator Amidala's handmaids and I'm here to help you with anything if you need it."

Abigail recognized Teckla and is happy to see her again. "Hello Teckla, it's good to see you again."

Teckla is happy to hear that they recognize her as she greets her back. "It's good to see you both again as well," she then turns towards Daniel. "It's good to see you too Mr. Wayne."

"You can call me Daniel, Teckla," he replied politely. "No need for the formality."

"I apologize," said Teckla. "It's just I haven't seen you two in years and wasn't sure if you were okay with me using your first names or not."

"With us it's always okay," Abigail sees Padme coming into the room and walks over towards her. "Hey there Padme, looking good."

"Thanks," Padme replied as she takes a look at her friend's dress. "You're looking good too and I like how the dress looks," she turns towards Daniel who she is surprise to see looks the same as when she last saw him. "Oh hey, Daniel. Um good to see you again."

Daniel could feel the awkwardness and tries his best to return the greeting. "Good to see you too. You um look good."

Padme nods as she tries her best to smile. "Thanks, you too."

Abigail could sense how awkward things has gotten so she decides to step in. "Un Teckla, something smells real good. What are you cooking?"

Teckla could see what Abigail is doing and goes along with it. "Oh well Senator Amidala asked for us to make you all something familiar so we made you both what we hope are still your favorite meals?"

"Oh yes that sounds good let's go check on it while these two talk," said Abigail as she leaves the room with Teckla.

Padme and Daniel tried looking around with how awkward things have gotten. This was the last thing the two wanted, but they both knew they would have to get passed this soon.

"So, I heard you've been doing well since stepping down as queen," Daniel began. "I'm happy for you."

Padme tries her best to give a small that didn't feel awkward. "Thank you and I heard your company has been doing well too. I'm happy for you both."

"Thank you," he replied as he continues on with the conversation. "So, I see things have been going well for you since we last saw each other. You're a hero to the people, something you seem proud of."

"I do what I can to help people and even speak for them when necessary," Padme replied as she approaches Daniel. "You and your sister though do more by helping provide them what they need to survive. From food, medicine, and providing them homes for them to live in during this war."

"We only did what our parents would have wanted us to do," said Daniel as he walks towards the living room. "They would have wanted us to help the people, keep them safe, and do what is right which is not making weapons of mass destruction."

Padme follows him and figured he would bring this up. "I'm glad you and your sister haven't agreed to do it. I don't think the people would look up to you all the same way again if that happened."

Daniel knew she was right. The politics may not like them, but the people do because they are loyal to them and they won't make weapons that could end up hurting the innocent. If they ever went down that path they would be hated by the people. Just like how many don't like the Republic or the Jedi Order for how they have been handling this war.

"I wish this war never happened," said Padme with a sad expression across her face. "If we had captured Count Dooku and the Separatist leaders early on then so many lives wouldn't be lost. If that had happened then perhaps things could have turned out differently."

Daniel turns to Padme curious about what she meant by that. "Do you regret how we ended things?"

Padme lets out a small sigh and nods in response. "We were together longer than I was with Clovis, except back then I wasn't…"

Daniel knew what she was going to say. "Same here, but back then this war before the war broke out. So we both had hoped things had gone differently and if it did do you think it would have worked?"

Padme was about to respond, but stops herself when she realized what she was about to say. She is married, she shouldn't be thinking about those thoughts. She still cares for Daniel and does miss seeing him, but it doesn't change anything. She loves Anakin and shouldn't think about these thoughts, especially when she is around him.

Luckily for Padme, C-3PO came in to interrupt them. "Excuse, my lady. You have another guest."

"Oh good let him in," she ordered hoping it was perhaps Bail Organa, but when she saw who it is she starts to regret her decision. "Anakin, what are you doing here?"

It was Anakin who had come by to speak with Padme. When he arrives though he sees her talking to a guy he doesn't recognize and how close he was to his wife.

"I came by to see you. Who is this?"

"Oh this is Daniel Wayne," she said introducing her friend, while introducing Anakin. "Daniel, this is Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight."

Daniel recognized the name and approaches Skywalker. "I heard much about you. I was told you are one of the best pilots in the galaxy, correct?"

Anakin nods in response, as his feelings about Daniel hadn't change. I heard a lot about you too and what your reputation is."

Daniel had extended his hand to Skywalker, but pulled it back when he could tell he wasn't in a good mood. "Well, I don't know if you take that as a good or bad thing. Then again from the other stuff I heard about you I'd say my reputation isn't like yours."

Anakin wasn't sure if he should take it as a good or bad compliment. He didn't have time to reply as Daniel began receiving a message.

"Excuse me will you?" he takes out his com-link and goes to another room to take the call, leaving Anakin alone with Padme.

"So, I take it you didn't tell me you were having dinner with him because?"

Padme knew this was coming and tries explaining what is going on. "Abigail brought her brother along to join us for dinner. She went to the next room with Teckla to check on the food, while I spoke to Daniel."

Anakin could hear some noises coming from the kitchen and Padme was telling the truth. "So, how long did you know them?"

"Since we were little. Our families were good friends before their parents got murdered," said Padme making sure Abigail and Daniel didn't overhear her. "Since then we haven't seen each other much until about five years ago when Daniel came back."

"Why did he leave?" he asked wondering how close his wife and her friend are.

"I don't know," she replied unsure herself. "I'm glad he came back though. We all missed him and we're glad he came back okay."

"So nothing between you two ever happened?" he asked noticing Padme's reaction when he said that. "Was there something between you two?"

Padme figured this was going to happen and didn't want to bring it up. "Anakin, please not now."

"Just tell me what went on between you two," he asked again wanting to know.

Luckily for Padme, Abigail came back into the room and noticed Skywalker. "Oh hello, Master Skywalker. I was not expecting to see you here."

"I just came to see Senator Amidala," Anakin replied not happy to see Abigail.

"But he was just leaving," said Padme wanting Anakin to leave before something happens.

"I will after I have a word with Mr. Wayne," said Anakin noticing Padme's expression changed to a hint of anger.

"You'll have to talk to him later," said Daniel as he walks back into the room. "Abby, I have to go. Mr. Fox called and told me I'm needed at the office."

Abigail knew what this meant and nods. "All right, but once you finish get back here soon."

"I will," he then turns towards Padme. "I'm sorry about this."

"It's okay, just be careful, okay?" Padme replied understanding why he is leaving and is relieved too.

Daniel nods before turning towards Anakin. "Goodbye then Master Skywalker."

"Goodbye to you too, Mr. Wayne," Anakin replied.

Daniel walks out of the apartment and heads towards the speeder where Alfred is waiting. "Got the message?"

Alfred nods as he hands Daniel a holopad. "Looks like someone is looking for you," on the holopad it shows five people tied up and blindfolded with a masked figure calling out Batman. "It was passed on to the criminal underworld who are all warned to back away. Whoever send it must have guessed you would keep an eye on whatever kind of information they all receive."

"A lucky guess," Daniel replied knowing it was true that he has hacked into the criminal underworld on Coruscant and knew if any information came by he would know about it. "Is the suit ready?"

"Ready and send to the apartment by Mr. Fox. Good thing you send him here to Coruscant to manage the second company," said Alfred as he begins driving off to the apartment.

"He wanted to manage the second building here feeling its more challenging," said Daniel as he begins removing the suit. "This shouldn't take long though and should be back to keep my promise to Abigail."

"I hope so sir," said Alfred knowing it isn't wise to tick off Abigail and also hopes this won't be a problem. "You do know it's a trap though, right?"

Daniel nods knowing it is a trap. "It doesn't mean I won't still try helping those people. I just need to play it smart and find a way to get to them without getting caught in the trap.

"Well let's hope this mysterious figure isn't bright then," said Alfred.

 _Meanwhile_

Cad Bane watches the man leave the apartment before focusing his binoculars on the Jedi. Seeing him again made him angry since he recalls all the time that Skywalker, his former pet, and Kenobi embarrassed him. Now he has a chance to get some payback. Once he deals with Skywalker then he'll go for Kenobi and the girl when he finds her.

A growl is heard behind him as his 'partner' if he can even call him that is nearby growing impatient. "When are we going to make our move? I'm starving."

"Relax," said Bane as he turns towards his partner. "We'll make our move soon. I'll go in first, then once you've taken out the guards so no one bothers us for a while."

"Good," said the partner as he tosses away a dead body of a Rodian. "I can't wait to eat the Jedi and his lady friends."

"According to who hired us she ordered us not to harm them," said Bane as he takes a look through his binoculars again. "However, if they were to get harm during the fighting she can't fault us for that, especially how another employer an hour ago hired me to take care of the Wayne brat."

The partner began to cackle. "Sounds good to me."

 **Chapter over and thanks to everyone for the support on this story. I appreciate it guys and glad this is going well. Okay also to the guy who has been sending me messages about the Batman Arkham story sequel…I will get to it when I can! I am sorry, but seriously stop sending me so many messages about it.**

 **I am busy with a lot of stuff so I don't have a lot of time to work on my other projects. You try doing what I am doing and try finding free time to work on anything. Again, sorry just saying please don't send me so many messages guys when I told you before I will get to my stories when I can. Again, busy here so sorry.**

 **If you all like how this chapter went please leave some reviews. If you didn't like this then don't leave a flame review. Those are not cool to have around. Take care everyone, have a safe holidays, and a happy New Years.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we go with the sixth chapter and before I begin I wanted to say something. I won't be able to update my Pokemon, Digimon, and Power Rangers/Star Wars stories since I am suffering from some writer's block. However, I will get to them when I can and for now I am going to upload these chapters for this story to keep everyone happy. At least until I get back to work on my other stories.**

 **So, please be patient everyone and sorry this happened. Anyways, I want to** **thank everyone for the support of the story and I appreciate the help of my friends on this. So last time we have our hero Batman or at least Daniel meet up with an old love interest, while also meeting Anakin. He took off and trouble is looming four our heroes in the form of bounty hunters.**

 **How will things go in this chapter? Will our heroes stop whatever is heading their way? Who is laying the trap out for Batman? And who is with Cad Bane?**

 **Check out the chapter to find out. I don't own anything of the DC or Star Wars universe just my OCs. Enjoy the third chapter everyone and I hope you like it. Also: Bold- means thoughts & Italic- will mean what an alien is saying in their native language.**

 **Chapter VI**

 _Coruscant_

Dinner went as well as Padme had hoped it would go. Thankfully she got Anakin to stop asking her so many questions and Abigail was able to help her also by asking Anakin about some questions. Some involving his adventures during the war and how she heard he was the youngest podracer. It helped keep him busy and it appeared to be making both her friends friendly with one another.

"Wait, so despite your engine being damaged you found a way to fix it while you were still racing? That's impressive for someone at a young age to think of that," said Abigail who found herself enjoying hearing the story of how Anakin won his podrace from years ago.

"Well, when you worked at a shop where they sell parts to podracers, for ships, or even repair even droids then you learn a thing or two that can help you during any situation," said Anakin who knew what he said is true, especially during important missions. "So, once I got my engine repaired I caught up to Sebulba as we got close to the end of the race. However, he rammed his pod against mine trying to take me out, until his got tangled with mine."

"Really?" Abigail then turns towards Padme. "Were you worried for him?"

Padme nods in response. "Yes, I was worried he was going to get hurt or worse. After all he had done for us, I wanted him to make it out of that race in one piece."

"Which I did," said Anakin as he continued with his story. "I managed to get untangled, but Sebulba's engine got damaged and he crashed. I won the race, got the money needed to help pay for the parts, and we got off the planet."

"That is impressive," said Abigail who enjoyed the story. "I'm not into the whole podracing thing, but to hear how a young boy was able to win it all catches my interest."

"And what exactly are you interested?" Anakin asked.

"Well, I prefer helping people and making inventions that doesn't destroy. One invention I am currently working on is something that can help protect planets from invasions from orbit," Abigail replied without going into full details.

"You mean using a similar protect like on I-ego?" Padme asked since a lot of the people in the Republic know of what happened on the planet and why so many ships were never heard from again when they went there.

Abigail shook her head in response. "Something non-lethal, but of course it isn't ready yet since we need a power source, which I am working on as well. A pure clean energy that can power cities for an entire planet without any harm."

"I think that is a fantastic idea," said Padme who liked the idea of an energy source that won't harm people.

Anakin had to admit that did sound like a good idea. He remembers how dangerous the mission was to I-ego when they were trying to get the cure for the Blue Shadow Virus and how they almost got killed while trying to get off the planet.

"I assume this is an invention you might consider giving to the Republic?"

She shrugs her shoulders. "As long as the Chancellor doesn't try weaponized it then yes. It will help protect a lot of planets and keep them safe during time of war."

"And if they fall in the wrong hands?" Padme asked wondering what would happen if such a invention could fall into the hands of the Separatist.

"Then I will deal with it by shutting it…" Abigail stopped when she heard something.

Anakin was about to ask what was wrong, but then begins sensing something nearby. Out of instinct he tackles both women down as a loud explosion erupted nearby.

Once he regained his senses he looks around to see where the source of the explosion came from and takes out his lightsaber. "Are you two okay?"

Padme coughed before she nods her head. "I'm okay, Abigail, are you all right?"

Abigail coughed as well and replied back. "I'm fine too. What happened?"

"Someone tried to kill us," said Anakin as he hears what sounds like rocket heading their way. "Take cover you two until security arrives," he ignites his lightsaber. "I'll go see who attacked us."

"Ani, be careful," said Padme having a worried expression on her face.

Anakin nods as the women take off for cover, while he goes where the explosion occurred to find who attacked them. He kept his guard up as he follows the source of the rocket. The source of the sound leads him near the balcony where he sees something moving nearby. He swings his weapon, but stops when he sees its C-3PO.

"Oh thank the makers it's you sir," said 3PO glad to see his creator, even though he almost cut his head off. "I'm so glad to see you're okay, but where is Senator Amidala and Ms. Wayne? Are they okay?"

"They're fine 3PO," Anakin replied lowering his guard for a moment, until he can sense someone landing on the balcony outside. "Get out of here and contact the guards."

"Excuse me?" 3PO asked confused by the sudden change in his creator's attitude, when he sees someone outside and figures it must be trouble. "Oh of course, sir. I'll just go do that then."

As C-3PO begins to leave, Anakin walks outside and sees a familiar foe waiting for him. A foe he has encountered many times and has always worn those ridiculous large hates.

"Cad Bane."

"Greetings Jedi, it has been a long time since we last saw each other," said Cad as he takes out his two blasters. "I was hoping to find your brat, but from what I heard your Order kicked her out and she ran away. So sad, but don't worry once I am done here I will go find her and sell her to the highest bidder."

This made Anakin upset knowing the history Ahsoka and him have with Bane. He is glad that he hasn't found her, but if he does he will try hurting her. "I'm not going to let you do that."

"Well, let's see if you can stop me," said Cad as he opens fire.

Anakin deflects the blaster shots away and tries returning them to Bane. However, the bounty hunter begins running so the shots don't hit him and he uses his rocket boots to fly up as he continues firing at the Jedi. Anakin uses the Force to try bringing Bane down, but the bounty hunter fires a cable that wraps around him pinning his arms. He then presses a button that sends electricity through his body and begins shocking him.

Anakin felt the pain flowing through his body, but he refused to give in. He uses his lightsaber to cut himself free and grabs the cable. Pulling it as hard as he can he brings Cad Bane towards him and then punches him knocking him along the ground. Cad uses his wrist gauntlet to fire a flamethrower towards him.

Anakin jumps back away from the range of the fire and uses the Force to stop it from getting any further. Cad Bane grabs his blasters and begins opening fire at him. Anakin activates his lightsaber as he deflects the attacks and manages to redirect one shot back hitting Bane's shoulder. He uses the Force to send him flying into the wall and crashes into it as he moves his lightsaber towards his face.

"It's over," he replied keeping his weapon near the bounty hunters face. "I suggest you surrender, right now."

Cad Bane however began laughing and didn't seem concerned. "I wouldn't be so sure about that. Let's just say I didn't come alone."

A large reptilian hand appeared from the ground, wrapped around Anakin's leg, and pulls him down through the floor. Anakin is then grabbed and slammed into the wall before being tossed away. He looks over to see a large monstrous creature standing before him snarling, hissing, and drooling. It stared at him with its sharp jaws and yellow eyes as it begins stomping towards him.

Anakin goes for his lightsaber, but sees its missing. Looking up he sees Cad Bane holding it, while he is laughing.

"Looking for this? I think I'll keep it with me, while you play with my new friend," said Cad as he turns towards the monster. "Meet Waylon Jones or as he likes to call himself, Killer Croc. Croc, have fun with the Jedi, while I go pay his friends a visit."

"No!" Anakin tries to jump up through the hole, but Croc grabs him again and slams him to the ground. He then picks him up and tosses him through another hole where there are mutilated bodies near him.

Anakin recognized one of them as the Gregar Typho who has been torn apart with a horror expression on his face. Croc soon comes into the room and begins laughing.

"They were all delicious. Not a lot of meat, but maybe you'll taste better."

Anakin gets upset as he gets up and begins calling on the Force. Killer Croc charges at him, but Anakin uses the Force to send him flying towards the wall. He then runs up at him and punches him hard in the jaw with his robotic hand knocking him down. Backing away he looks down to see Croc is still conscious, but is groaning.

"You are tough, but I don't have time for you," he tries to leave again, but Croc gets up and tackles Anakin through the wall and out of the building as the two begin falling.

Croc tries to grab Anakin, but is kicked in the face. He tries getting to one of the edges of the buildings, but Croc grabs him and punches him. Anakin makes his way around Croc and uses him to cushion the blow a little as they crashed into a ship destroying it. Some droids notice this and begin approaching the wreckage when they see someone being tossed out towards them.

Anakin lands on the ground groaning a little in pain as Killer Croc makes his way out, but was in pain a little. Anakin sees his chance and uses the Force knocking the monster into the ship as it explodes hopefully taking him out. Looking up at the building where he fell he knows he has a long way to go. Looking over he sees a ship and goes towards it as he begins heading back up to save his wife.

"Hang on, Padme. I'm coming."

 _Meanwhile_

On the roof of a building in the downtown part of Coruscant there is a masked figure, who is seen wearing a cloak that covered the body. Nearby the figure has five droids all armed and pointing their weapons at five civilians. All tied and blindfolded with no idea of what is going on. The figure kept the droids locked onto the civilians with orders where if they tried anything they are shot.

The people are hoping they will be saved by the police or at least the Jedi, but the figure made sure that wasn't going to happen. The figure send a fake tip that send the Jedi on a wild Banta chase, while the police are kept busy with a crime happening far from here.

A woman wearing a mask over her mouth approaches the masked figure and kneels down. "Master, it has been half-an-hour. Perhaps, he is not coming?"

The first masked figure turns towards the woman and replied revealing to be a woman when she spoke. "No, he will come. He will not stand by while these people die."

She has heard rumors that the Batman looked out for the safety of the people and would protect them. Still, she had no desire to kill these people. It's true she could, but she prefers to use them to get her fight with the Dark Knight. At least until she kills him and then the Jedi.

Unbeknownst to the two women wait now for the arrival of the Batman, not knowing that he has arrived and has been watching them for the last 20 minutes learning about what is going on. So far the droids the woman is using are IG-88. He has encountered these types of droids before and knew how to deal with them. The masked women though he didn't know who they are and what they can do.

However, he knew if he is going to save the people he needed to lure the women away. First the droids. Taking out his Remote Control Batarang he begins activating it to take out the heads of the droids, while also using another device to hack into the droids to take control of their arms so they don't aim the weapons at the hostages.

Once he has control over the droids he has them move their blasters above the heads of the hostages and then tosses his batarang taking out the five droids. This caught the attention of the first masked woman who swings her sword and cuts his weapon in half. She picks up the broken weapon and recognized it. Batman could see she knows he is here and so he uses his rocket boots to fly up, then glides down using his cape.

Earlier the masked woman noticed the droids acted funny and when she saw them moving their weapons away from the heads of the hostages she knew the Batman was here. That is why when she saw something cut the heads of the droids off she quickly destroys it with her sword. Taking the pieces of it she sees they are in the form of a bat. She kept her followers away wanting to fight the Batman herself.

She sees the Batman gliding above her before he made his landing nearby. He is as she had heard he would appear as.

Dressed as a bat, except he is wearing what appears to be armor along his body, with a black bat symbol on his chest, a belt with different tools on it, black gauntlet gloves, boots, a long black cape that retracts to the back, and a mask that covers his mouth with the eyes glowing white.

This appearance may seem strange to others, but she could see this is the type of appearance that can strike fear into any criminal. **I can see why the league is fascinated by him.**

"You wanted me, well here I am," Batman replied with the mask hiding how he sounds like. "Now let the hostages go, now."

"And free them I will, after you fight me," she replied with her mask also hiding how she sounds like.

She knew again she could kill these people or use them to her advantage in this fight. She could even use her followers to assist her. However, she wanted to see how good this Batman is and see if he is a worthy opponent. At least one she can fight again when it begins.

Batman looks over at the hostages who are being guarded by the other masked woman and then back at the first one. He knew he had to keep them safe and so he'll have to fight her.

"Very well, as long as we fight alone," he replied figuring the other woman will get involved.

"She has been given her orders. She will not disobey," the masked woman replied making it also sound like a warning towards her assistant not to get involved.

She makes her move as she charges at Batman and swings her sword at him. He blocks the attack using his armored wrist gauntlet as he goes on the defense. He wanted to learn how she fights and then can make his counterattack. However, the way she moved and was fighting felt familiar.

As if he has seen this type of fighting style before. He manages to block her last attack using the wrist blades on the side of his gauntlets. She tries pressing her sword down on him, but he keeps the blade from getting any closer. So she drives her knees into his gut causing him to back away.

She swings her sword again, but he catches it with both his hands and then kicks her in the gut causing her to loosen her grip on her weapon. He tosses it away and throws a punch, but she blocks it and she tries punching him back, but he blocks her attack as well.

The two begin throwing kicks, punches, and everything at each other, but each time their moves are blocked or countered, then are countered again. This kept going back and forth until she threw a punch at him. He catches it manages to move the arm to her back with him behind her, then wraps his arm around her neck. He tries to incapacitate her, but she drives her head back to his face as she frees her arm.

As she goes to elbow him, he blocks it and drives his knee to her gut like how she did to him before. He then drives his knee to her face breaking the face and knocking her away.

He waits for her to continue as she lifts her head up to reveal what she looks like. She has long black hair, brown eyes, and fair skin. He didn't expect her to look attractive, but he soon refocused and remembered they are still fighting. The woman picks up the remains of her mask and begins to smile.

"Impressive, you are better than I thought you would be," she replied before dropping the fragments to the ground. "It appears you are what I had hoped you would be."

"What do you mean? Who are you? And what do you want?" Batman asked who had a feeling something was off.

The woman not surprised by his questions replied to them, especially if it will help him be ready for what is coming. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Shiva and I came here to test you, Batman before the hunt begins."

 **Chapter is done with some surprises here. First see Cad Bane has brought in Killer Croc as his partner who we saw in the last chapter. We then have two familiar female characters arrive in the story. Lady Shiva is here, but does that means others will appear soon. Was it wrong for me to reveal her so soon?**

 **Well, let me know guys as we wait till next time to find out what happens. If you all like how this chapter went please leave some reviews. I also promise to get back to work on my other stories when I can. So for now, please be patient everyone.**

 **If you didn't like this then don't leave a flame review. Take care everyone, be safe, and see you all next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 is here and thanks again guys for all the support for the story. I appreciate it guys and I hope everyone is ready for this. Last time we saw our hero Batman confront a masked figure who turns out to be Shiva. Meanwhile we have Anakin Skywalker go up against Cad Bane and the monster Killer Croc.**

 **Will things go well for our heroes in this chapter? What will happen? What is the enemy up to? And why did they come after them?**

 **Check out the chapter to find out. I don't own anything of the DC or Star Wars universe just my OCs. Enjoy the third chapter everyone and I hope you like it. Also: Bold- means thoughts & Italic- will mean what an alien is saying in their native language.**

 **Chapter VII**

 _Coruscant_

Obi Wan and Master Plo Koon arrived at the abandoned factory where they were told the Batman was going to show up. Tarkin had send the Clones to assist the Jedi, but after what felt like hours have passed they figure the tip they received was false.

"It appears he isn't coming," said Master Plo who sat nearby looking over the information they received. "Was Tarkin sure the informant was reliable?"

Obi Wan nods in response. "Perhaps his informant finally gave a bad tip. If it's true then we should head back."

Master Plo nods in agreement as he turns towards Commander Wolfe. "Commander, call back the men and tell them we are heading back."

"Yes sir," said Commander Wolfe as he begins rounding up the men.

Obi Wan gave the same order to Cody as the Clones begin pulling back from their spots. He's glad that the Batman didn't show up, especially with all the good he is doing despite how he is doing it.

"You seem relieved that the Batman did not show up," said Master Plo as he sat up and approaches Obi Wan. "I assume you are a supporter of his?"

Obi Wan didn't bother to lie since he knew a few Jedi who support the Batman. "I don't support his methods, but I am pleased to hear he doesn't take the lives of the criminals he fights. It shows that he is isn't a crazed vigilante like many in the senate make him out to be."

Master Plo nods agreeing with the comments knowing that many senators among the senate fear the Batman and believe him to be dangerous. However, he knows some of the Council members believe him not to be a threat to the people. They don't agree with his methods or how he does things outside the law. That is why the Chancellor wants him arrested otherwise it will cause other vigilantes to appear to do the same thing and might kill someone in the process.

"Tell me, Kenobi. Do you believe the Batman is actually making a difference with what he is doing?" he asked curious to hear his response.

Obi Wan thought about the question for a moment and then replied. "I believe if we assist him then things can change. Our involvement in this war has caused many people to lose their trust in us, even those that used to be one of us."

Master Plo knew who Obi Wan is talking about and lets out a small sigh. "I assume Skywalker or you haven't heard anything from her?"

Obi Wan shook his head in response. "I know Anakin has been trying to find her ever since she left. At least so he knows she is okay, wherever she is. He hasn't been able to find her or has heard anything of where she could be. The good news is there has been no report she has been captured by the Separatist."

Master Plo was happy to hear that. "That is good news. I assumed it is because of what Skywalker taught her that she has been able to avoid trouble. She will be able to use that to stay hidden until hopefully the war is over. Perhaps by then she might return."

"Do you believe so? Even after what the Order did not believing her?" Obi Wan asked knowing that was one reason why she left. "And let us not forget what Barriss Offee did. I could sense her betrayal towards her friend hurt Ahsoka deeply."

Master Plo knew that was true. Ahsoka and Barriss were good friends, so to find out what she did to her made her lose her trust. "You bring up a good point. Still, I assume Skywalker hopes she will return?"

Obi Wan nods in response. "He does."

Commander Cody ran in carrying some information. "General, we have received a message that there was a bombing at Senator Amidala's place with General Skywalker being sighted in the area."

Obi Wan turns towards Master Plo. "I have to go. Inform the Council what is wrong and send backup."

Master Plo nods as Kenobi takes off with Cody before he turns towards Wolfe. "Commander, patch me through to the Council."

 _Meanwhile_

Batman listened to what Shiva has been telling her, while keeping his guard up around the woman. She explains she is an assassin that was hired along with six others that have been hired to kill the Batman. The one that hired them is a criminal crime lord named, Black Mask and how the hunt would begin in three days. Shiva came after the Batman not to kill him, but to test him to be sure he was worth her time.

Batman had heard of Black Mask, who is one of the most dangerous crime lords in the galaxy. He controlled much of the criminal underworld on Coruscant and was also someone the Hutt Family respected, but also feared. For a few months Batman had taken down several shipments that belonged to Black Mask. He figures the crime lord has decided to hire some assassins to come after him.

Though he didn't expect him to hire so many to go after him. He figures Black Mask isn't messing around with him and wants to take him out. Shiva gave him the information or rather the names of the other assassins. Slade Wilson aka Deathstroke, Waylon Jones aka Killer Croc, Garfield Lynns aka Firefly, Floyd Lawton aka Deadshot, Copperhead, and Bane.

Batman had heard of all of them and knew this is going to be tough. He is going to go up against the best assassins in the galaxy and against enemies he has never been up against. If he is going to stop them he'll need to be ready for them and get some information. But first he needs to deal with Shiva.

"So you don't plan to try getting the award early then? 50 billion credits is a lot of money for anyone to try to claim."

Shiva scoffed at the response from the Batman. "I have no interest in the money. I am only interested in you, Batman. I want to fight you and prove my skills against the one those I used to work for are interested in. I came before you tonight to test your skills and see if you are worthy. You have proven you are a challenge and I will wait to see if you can survive the six other assassins before I fight you once more."

"I see, so you don't care if say the other assassins get to me before you do?" he asked not sounding surprise by Shiva's response.

"If you die against one of those weaklings then you will disappoint me," she replied as she puts her weapon away. "In three days, Batman. The fight will begin and it will consume this planet. There will be chaos, destruction, and death. And if you manage to survive all that is thrown against you then you will have to deal with me."

Batman didn't want to risk war breaking out on the planet and see innocent lives being killed. However, he knew if he tries luring the fight away many of these criminals will stay to cause harm to the people just to lure him back to fight. He'll need to find them first then and then end it before any lives are lost. He could fight Shiva right here and right now, but knew he had to wait for the right time to do it.

Shiva is soon approached by one of her followers informing her of a situation. "The bounty hunter is going back against his word."

Shiva sighed thinking Croc has dealt with the bounty hunter and the Jedi by now. But she put too much faith in the idiotic reptilian. Meanwhile the Batman began receiving a message through his cowl and knew what it was. Knowing he needed to end this soon he tosses down a smoke bomb that covered the entire rooftop.

Shiva has her followers appear to find the Batman. By the time the smoke was gone, the Batman and the hostages were gone.

"It appears we'll need to settle this another time," said Shiva as calls for her followers to retreat. "We will let the Batman deal with Croc and the bounty hunter. One less problem to deal with if he gets rid of them both."

 _Padme's apartment_

Cad Bane looked around for the senator and her friend, while he carried Skywalker's lightsaber in his hand and his blaster in his other hand. "Come out, come out, wherever you are," Cad mocked trying to find the women.

"Are you in here?" he points his blaster at a nearby door and opens fire blasting several holes in it. Opening the door he finds no one is inside.

"No, I guess not. How about, in here," he ignites the lightsaber and thrusts through the door. Opening it he finds no one is inside either. "Not that one. Where could you be?"

As Bane turns the corner he finds Abigail holding a knife in her hand, but is alone. "There you are. Now, where is your friend?"

Padme appeared behind a furniture with her blaster in her hand. Abigail told her she would lure the bounty hunter to her to distract him, while Padme sneaks up from behind. Padme aims her weapon at him, but Cad could sense something is off and turns around using the lightsaber to cut the blaster in half. Abigail seeing her friend is in danger tosses the knife hitting the bounty hunter in the shoulder causing him to drop his blaster.

She runs at him and before he can use the lightsaber she kicks him right in the face knocking him down. "Run!" she tells Padme as she grabs her hand and they try to escape, but Cad uses his rocket boots to cut them off and aims the lightsaber at them.

"You're going to pay for that," said Cad with the lightsaber being pointed at Abigail.

"Why don't you turn that off and try fighting us without your toys?" said Abigail trying to trick the bounty hunter.

She wishes she had brought something to help them against a criminal with a lightsaber, but didn't expect something to happen. Thankfully she had send a signal to her brother to come back, but to help deal with the monster Skywalker is fighting. For Cad, she has someone else in mind.

"Sorry, not going to happen," as Cad goes to stab her, a woman appeared with a sword and cuts his hand off causing him to scream.

He looks over to see a woman wearing black full-body costume, black armor on her chest, knees, arm, boots, and white mask with a red dot on the forehead of the mask. In her hand she is holding a metal sword as she moves it near his neck.

"Good timing, Katana," said Abigail happy to see Tatsu has arrived. "Any luck with security?"

"They are dead, my lady," said Katana as she turns towards Cad Bane. "His associate killed them."

Padme recognized the woman to be Abigail's bodyguard and is surprised to see her wearing this strange outfit. She looks down to see Anakin's lightsaber and grabs it.

"Where is Anakin?" she asked towards Katana. "Is he all right?"

"He is safe," they look over to see Anakin making his way towards them, but looks injured. "Are you okay?"

Padme is relieved to see her husband is alive, but is concerned when she sees his wounds. "We're fine, but what about you. Are you all right?" she asked as she approaches him.

"I'm fine," he replied as Padme hands him back his lightsaber. "I'm just glad you're safe."

Abigail noticed something between the two and how they were acting. She had an idea what it was, but didn't want to say anything while the bounty hunter is here.

"So, did you take care of his buddy?" she asked towards Anakin.

Anakin nods as he turns towards Bane. "Who hired you?"

Despite being in pain and trying to keep himself from bleeding out, Cad kept his cool. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"I know you and that monster didn't come here to kill me for free. So, who hired you?" Anakin demanded tempted to use the Force on him or something else to get the truth out of him.

"I wasn't hired by anyone to kill you Skywalker and I'm sure that worthless beast would say the same thing," said Cad as he goes for the blaster hidden behind him.

Before he could reach it though, Killer Croc broke through the floor behind Skywalker as he lets out a loud roar. Anakin pushes Padme out of the way just s Croc swings his arm at him and sends him towards the wall. Abigail helps Padme up and backs away as Katana moves in front of the women to protect them. Cad begins getting up as he takes out his blaster and aims it at the women.

"Good work, but I'll take it from here," said Cad as he aims his weapon at the women. "You can go kill Skywalker if you want, but they are mine."

"No," said Croc as grabs Cad and slams him against the wall. "I will devour all of you!"

Cad tries to break free, but Croc had a tight grip around him. He tries to shoot him, but Croc bites the blaster away and destroys it.

"What are you doing?! We're on the same side!"

"Who says we were on the same side in the first place?" Croc asked as he notices the blood. "Besides, it appears you have failed in your mission and now I will finish the job, but first I think I'll have a little snack."

As Croc goes to eat the bounty hunter, he feels something hit him in the arm. Looking over he sees what appears to be a bat-shape weapon that sends an electric volt all over his body. He lets out a loud roaring scream before freeing Cad Bane. He removes the weapon and looks over to see who attacked him.

The women also looked over where the monster is staring at and Padme is shocked to see the Batman standing across the room. He was exactly how she expected him to look like and could see how intimidating he looks.

"Killer Croc," said the Batman towards the monster.

Killer Croc let's out a hissing sound when he sees who attacked him. "Batman, so we finally meet."

"I suggest you give up now or else this is going to hurt," said Batman as he presses a button on his wrist gauntlet that begins causing static to appear on his hands.

Killer Croc begins to laugh not taking the threat seriously. "I think not. I'm going to enjoy ripping the meat off your bones, now die!"

Killer Croc charges at Batman, who jumps over his head and land on his back as he grabs his face sending volts of electricity to his body once more. Croc let's out a louder scream as he tries grabbing the Batman, but the shock to his head was keeping him from getting a grip on him. Anakin begins to recover and sees the monster being attacked by the Batman, the one the Chancellor is after. He was tempted to stop him, but he knew the monster had to be stopped first.

So he uses the Force to send the monster towards the wall, while Katana charges at him with something in her hand. It turned out to be a rope with three metal spheres attached to them. She tosses one at Croc's legs knocking him down and it sends more electricity to his body. She takes out another and throws it trapping both his hands together as electricity is used once more on the monster.

Soon Croc begins to feel weakened and Batman jumps off of him, then punches him right in the face knocking him down, and knocking him out. The electricity stops shocking him and Batman turns towards Katana.

"Thank you," he replied to her.

She nods her head in response, but then sees Anakin activating his lightsaber and moving it near the Batman's neck. "You are under arrest," he said towards the masked vigilante.

Katana moves her sword near Skywalker's neck and speaks to him in a stern tone. "Release him."

Padme sees this and tries to calm everyone down. "Everyone, stop. Anakin, put away your weapon. He just helped save us."

"He's a criminal, Padme. He needs to be brought in to justice," said Anakin as he turns towards Katana. "Lower your weapon or you will be arrested too."

Katana however did not budge as Abigail approaches them. "So, you're telling me despite the Batman saving us and even yourself you will not let him go? Wow, it looks like you're not one to return the favor."

Anakin ignored her comments and turns towards the Batman not wanting him to get away. Batman wasn't worried or concerned about Skywalker threatening him. He presses a button on his wrist gauntlet that causes the lightsaber to deactivate. Anakin looks confused and tries to get it to work, but it wouldn't activate.

"What did you do?"

"Took away your toy," Batman replied.

As Padme tries to calm the two down, Cad Bane appears from behind wrapping his arm where he lost his hand around her neck and his blaster to her head.

"Drop your weapons, now," he demanded towards the Jedi, Batman, and masked woman.

Anakin sees Bane aiming his weapon at his wife's head and wanted to help her, but he knew if he did she will be killed. So he drops his weapon and raises his hand. Katana did the same dropping her sword, but also stood in front of Abigail, who was taking out a small device from her pocket. Batman noticed this and kept a folded batarang hidden in his hand waiting to use it.

"Let her go," he demanded towards the bounty hunter. "We both know there is nowhere to go. It's over."

"Wrong, it's over for the both of you," Cad aims his weapon at the Batman and fires, but it wasn't working. "What is wrong with this stupid junk?"

Batman tosses his batarang hitting the bounty hunter in the face causing him to free Padme. He tries to escape using his rocket boots, but Katana tosses a shuriken damaging one of them. As he gets up, Anakin uses the Force and sends him flying out of the building and towards the ground. Abigail and Batman were shocked to see him kill the bounty hunter.

Anakin walks over to see where Cad crashed to make sure he didn't escape. He soon realizes what he did and knew he should have just knocked him out. He put too much force into his attack and killed him. A part of him is glad since he won't harm anyone again, but he knew it went against the Jedi way.

Turning around he sees the Batman is gone, while Padme is being tended to by Abigail. He looks back outside and lets out a small sigh as three Republic gunships are seen heading their way.

 _Meanwhile_

On top of a nearby building, a drone is seen recording everything and being broadcast to a hidden room where a masked figure is watching what just happened with much joy. "Looks like we just found a new contender to join in on the fun," he said as he begins to laugh softly at first, but soon the laugh begins to escalate and the laughter grew louder before it echoed all around the room.

 **Cad Bane is dead and looks like there is now one Bane in the galaxy for our heroes to deal with. I hope everyone liked the chapter. Yeah, the fight with Batman and Killer Croc wasn't long, but I hope it was still good. I want to thank my friends for their help and thanks to you all for the support.**

 **I appreciate it guys and tune in net time to see what happens next. If you all like how this chapter went please leave some reviews. If you didn't like this then don't leave a flame review. Take care everyone, be safe, and see you all next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we go with chapter eight and I'm glad that everyone liked the last chapter. Yeah, Cad Bane is gone, but if I'm bringing in Bane then I need to get rid of Cad so there is one Bane in this story. Otherwise it will be confusing. Also I think we can all agree the man that broke the Batman's back is better than Cad Bane.**

 **Anyways, in case you didn't notice this story will be a little like Arkham Origins. For those that haven't played it, don't worry this won't be too much like it. It will a little, but only what I can use for this story. Also, yeah no Electrocutioner in this story, because well honestly who sees him surviving in this universe.**

 **So, without any further ado let us get started with this chapter with the disclaimer first. I don't own anything from the DC or Star Wars universe just my OCs. Enjoy the third chapter everyone and I hope you like it. Also: Bold- means thoughts & Italic- will mean what an alien is saying in their native language.**

 **Chapter VIII**

 _Coruscant_

Obi Wan walks towards the infirmary where Anakin is at, resting from his injuries. He arrived to the apartment of Senator Amidala where everyone except for Skywalker were okay. Anakin suffered some bruises, two broken ribs, and some cuts during his fight against Killer Croc. Despite him claiming he is all right, he was send to the Jedi temple to be healed from his injuries.

Meanwhile Obi Wan spoke to Padme and her friends to find out what happened. She explained to him everything about what happened.

From Cad Bane causing the explosion, the creature that he was working with attacking Anakin, Abigail's bodyguard saving them from Cad Bane, and the Batman arriving to fight against Killer Croc. Obi Wan was surprised to hear that the Batman actually showed up and Padme was able to describe how he looks like.

She gave a description of how the masked vigilante looks like and how he disappeared before Anakin could arrest him. Obi Wan passed the information off to the Council who had an idea of what the Batman looks like, but have no idea how to find him.

Once he finished speaking to Padme, she left with her friends and her brother who arrived to check on them. They all left together so the senator can get some rest.

After they left, Obi Wan was given the report of the casualties. How all the guards, including unarmed civilians were killed by the creature, Killer Croc and they found Cad Bane's body nearby.

He wasn't happy to hear that Anakin killed him before they could get anything out of him. Still, he hopes once the creature recovers he might have something useful for them.

He walks into the infirmary where he sees Anakin has awoken and is in bed resting. "Hello Anakin, how are you feeling?"

"Sore," Anakin replied, but wasn't in much pain as he was in before. "Is Padme okay?"

Obi Wan nods in response. "She is fine and so are her friends," he walks over and sits down near the bed. "Bane is dead and his associate is locked up."

"And the Batman?" Anakin asked wondering if they found him.

"There was no sign of him," Obi Wan replied. "Although you should thank him next time you two meet. From what Senator Amidala told us, if she hadn't arrived things could have gone bad."

"I had it all under control," Anakin replied feeling upset that he couldn't protect his wife. "Abigail's bodyguard kept me from arresting him. If she hadn't gotten in the way he would be in custody."

"From what they told me they all insisted that you let him go," Obi Wan recalls his talk with Padme and how she told him they wanted to let the Batman go for helping them, except Anakin.

"It also appears he wasn't there to harm anyone, but to help stop Bane and his associate, which reminds me. The Council asked me to speak to you to see if you know why they came after you."

Anakin stares at Obi Wan confused. "What makes them think I know why they came after me?"

"Because it seemed that Cad Bane and this creature were focusing on you as their target. Now with Bane you two have a history, but not enough for him to come after you for free," Obi Wan explained knowing how the bounty hunter works from their past encounters.

"So, we have to assume he was hired by someone who wanted you dead. I know it's a long list, but do you know anyone in particular or recently you have made enemies out of who could be behind this?"

To Anakin, Obi Wan made it sound like he has ticked off the entire galaxy. Although some part of that is true, especially enemies within the Separatist and the criminal underworld, he wasn't sure who could be behind the attack.

It is possible it could have been Count Dooku, especially Cad Bane's history with the Separatist. But, why focus on him and not on Padme or even her friend?

"I'm not sure, but I think that creature might know something," said Anakin figuring with the bounty hunter dead, this leaves his associate with the answers they are looking for. "Do you know what he is?"

Obi Wan shook his head in response. "The Council are looking into it, but so far they haven't found anything."

That left Anakin confused that the Council couldn't find anything. "How hard is it to find information on him? At least what he is."

"We're not sure," said Obi Wan who was as stumped as Anakin is. "The Council are looking into this, but we do know is it took the Clones an hour to finally restrained him after he woke up. It appears stun rays don't work on him, so they had to shock him to keep him under control."

Anakin isn't surprised to hear how much effort was put to restrain the monster, especially what he went through. "What are they going to do with it?"

"Until we figure out who wants you dead, we will keep the creature locked up here on Coruscant," Obi Wan explained knowing taking the creature off-world might be risky. "The Council also decided to have you stay here until we can sort things out."

Anakin didn't like that decision. "Obi Wan, I can't stay here. I'm needed on the battlefield."

"I'm sorry, but you need to stay here until we find out who is behind the attack," said Obi Wan knowing his former student will not let this go. "Listen, once you have recovered we can work on this case together and find who is behind these attacks. The sooner we find out then the sooner you can return to your duties."

Anakin knew he didn't have much of a choice until they find Cad Bane's boss. "All right, how long until I can join you in this investigation."

"Three days," Obi Wan replied as he hands Anakin his lightsaber. "Get some rest my friend and once you're ready we can begin."

Anakin nods and lies back down on the bed as Obi Wan begins to walk out of the room. As soon as he left, Anakin looks up into the ceiling and lets out a small sigh. He's glad that Obi Wan didn't ask him about Bane's death. He doesn't feel bad that he killed him and is glad he is gone.

How he did it though was bothering him. When he saw Bane holding his wife hostage and threatening to hurt her it made him mad. It made him want to kill him, especially when he remembered all the things he did, including threatening Ahsoka. As soon as Padme was out of danger he tried to keep him from escaping and used the Force.

However, he used too much and send him falling to his death. A part of him meant to restrain himself, but the other told him not to. He didn't hold back and because of that he killed him. Again he doesn't feel bad for doing it, but feeling good that he killed him he know is not the Jedi way.

He lets out a small sigh and decides he will speak to someone about this when he recovers. "Three days until I am back on my feet, this is going to be a long three day recovery."

 _Unknown Location_

Meanwhile inside a large cave, the Batman is sitting in front of the mainframe going over the information he got from Shiva and what he got from across the galaxy. It was difficult getting the information for some of these criminals, but mostly because some of them are secretive. He knew if he is going to beat them he'll need to come up with a plan to take each one down. He'll also need to get ready when he comes across Shiva again.

"Three days, will that be enough?" he said to himself wondering how much he can do in that amount of time.

"If you ask for help it will be," said Alfred as he walks towards Daniel with a tray of food. "I brought you some breakfast, sir."

"Thanks," he replied as he takes the cup of tea. "Where is Abigail?"

"Upstairs resting after the long night she had," Alfred replied as he recalls how long Abigail stayed up to help her brother get the information they needed on these criminals. He looks up at the screen to see the faces of each assassin. "If I may, perhaps you should stay out of this fight and let the Jedi handle it."

"These criminals are beyond anything the Jedi can handle," Daniel replied knowing each of these criminals will be too much. "Last night is proof of that and staying out of this won't stop them or Black Mask."

He begins bringing up the files of each criminal and their background. The first one on the screen is the creature he fought last night.

"The one I fought last night, his name is Killer Croc. There wasn't a lot of information I could get on him since any data on him was erased," Daniel then began pulling up some more info about him. "Until Abigail found something that dates back a thousand years ago."

"That far back?" Alfred asked surprised that there were was no up-to-date information about this creature.

"The name of his species has been wiped out from the database of the Republic, but apparently they existed on a planet in the outer-rim. His kind were well-known for their temper and for being dangerous. The Sith viewed them as a threat and wiped out many of them leaving a few survivors. From the looks of things he might be the last one of his kind."

Daniel pulled up some of the crimes Killer Croc has committed. "It didn't seem to stop him from committing all these crimes though. Good thing he's already behind bars."

"I pity his cell mate," said Alfred.

"I don't," said Daniel as he turns towards the other assassins. "They're all hired killers – the best in the business. Black Mask isn't messing around."

"After all that has happened I don't doubt it," said Alfred who was afraid this was going to happen.

Daniel pulled up the file of the next criminal. "Slade Wilson…Deathstroke. Says here he is a Mandalorian who was a hero to the people and was subjected of a failed medical experiment."

"Failed, you say?" Alfred asked seeing the many body counts this Slade has left behind. "If he was a hero on Mandalore then why did he leave?"

"I don't know," said Daniel who couldn't find any information about that. "His skills though are something I'll need to look out for when we meet."

He pulls up another file showing an armored man using a flamethrower. "Garfield Lynns a.k.a. Firefly. A pyro who has burns on 90 percent of his body and is hired to help leave no trace behind for any crime lord. His obsession with fire is going to be his end."

"How unlike anyone I know," said Alfred concerned for Daniel's safety.

Daniel ignored what Alfred said and goes to the next file. "Here's a face I don't recognize…Copperhead. Strange. These reports reference a male, not a female."

Alfred reads the file. "It says here like Killer Croc, she belonged to a species that were hired by the Sith until the Jedi hunted them down. It seems Count Dooku has hired this Copperhead to do a job for him involving…oh perhaps we should not mention this to the boy."

Daniel nods in agreement. "Good thing our friend is keeping an eye on him to make sure he doesn't do anything reckless like before."

"I'm surprise you haven't called upon her to help us," said Alfred.

"I don't want to bring her into this fight," said Daniel as he lets out a small sigh. "She's not ready."

He pulls up the next file showing a man with a sniper rifle. "Floyd Lawton a.k.a. Deadshot. Says here he is an expert sharpshooter and like Slade is from Mandalore. However, he was suspected of many assassinations. Dangerous – but reckless and claims he never misses his mark."

Alfred read more of it. "Says here a Jedi found out he was behind an attempted murder on Duchess Satine and he vowed to find the Jedi who banished him."

Daniel knew who the Jedi was, but hopes when he finds this assassin before he finds the Jedi. "The next file is on, Shiva. Says here she used to be part of an organization that he banished her. She formed her own group of assassins to hunt down criminals and kill them. Her skills are unmatched, which is why I think she wants to fight me."

"To prove something?" Alfred asked.

Daniel nods in response as he pulls out the final file. "Bane, a criminal that was raised in the outer-rim where he created some sort of formula on Felucia to help make him the most dangerous of the other assassins. Still, why would he take money as a hired killer?"

"Well, for the amount that Black Mask has put on you can make anyone take up on it," said Alfred as the screen shows all seven assassins. "Still, seven assassins are after your head. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find out who was operating this drone," he shows a video image of a drone that was watching from nearby Padme's apartment. "I spotted it before I left and was able to identify it. It's one of the missing drones that Falcone had bought, but disappeared from the shipment."

"Do you think he sold it to someone?" Alfred asked.

"Yes," Daniel replied. "I'm going to have a word with him to find out what he knows and then I'm going to find who was using it, so I can make them tell me what they know. Then I'm going to find Black Mask – and put an end to this."

"Sir, I hate to point this out, but Falcone is in jail on Coruscant," said Alfred showing on the screen where the criminal is at. "It's not like there is a way to sneak in."

"Barriss Offee did it before," they turn around to see Abigail making her way towards them. "And I think I know how she did it."

"And you think you can do the same thing to get me in?" Daniel asked happy to see his sister is up.

"As long as you don't kill him," said Abigail as her brother gets off the chair and she sits down as she begins working on the computer. "I had Tatsu place a little toy nearby so I can hack into the facility."

She begins making her way inside with ease and is now in the system. "It seems they haven't fixed their flaws. I would have thought after what happened they would have made some changes."

Daniel nods in agreement. "So, what do we do?"

"Okay, you can go through the vents to get to Falcone, while I hack into the cameras to create a loop, and make sure no one is around when you beat the hell out of him," said Abigail as she turns towards her brother. "However, we'll need to wait until nighttime has arrived. That way you can sneak in without being seen."

Daniel nods in response. "Alfred, let's head to the office and see if Mr. Fox has anything new for us."

 **So we have the introduction of the assassins and the reason I didn't add in Electrocutioner is…well let's face it we know how long he would last. Although, I might add him in or someone else at the last minute. I also hope everyone likes the background I gave to the assassins for this universe. As for who our heroes are talking about, well I think many who have left me reviews on a certain someone can figure it out.**

 **Please leave some reviews and let me know what you guys thought about this chapter. Just no flame reviews please. Those are not welcome here. Take care everyone, be safe, and see you all next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here we are with chapter nine and we will be getting more interesting around here soon. I want to thank everyone for the reviews. I appreciate it guys and I hope you all like what I got in store for this chapter. And yes we will have our assassins appear soon in case there are those who are waiting for them to appear.**

 **Anyways, let us get started with the disclaimer before I begin with the story. I don't own anything from the DC or Star Wars universe just my OCs. Enjoy the third chapter everyone and I hope you like it. Also: Bold- means thoughts & Italic- will mean what an alien is saying in their native language.**

 **Chapter IX**

 _Coruscant_

Nighttime has come as the prison facility where the Republic send the war criminals or anyone associated that has been helping the Separatist. One of these criminals, is Carmine Falcone. After being arrested the Republic found evidence of the family's involvement in all form of crime. From selling weapons, drugs, being in slavery, murder, bribery, and more.

One of the crimes the Republic found was their involvement in assisting Count Dooku and the Separatist. This made him a traitor to the Republic and locked him up so he can stand trial.

His family and all those associated with him were locked up in a different prison facility so he wouldn't have any contact with any of his associates. It didn't matter though because he was confident he would get out of this, especially from what he heard is going to go down in a few days.

"While this city is dealing with the chaos and the destruction, I will make my way out of here," said Falcone confident that he will be out before it gets too chaotic.

The lights begin flickering and Falcone stares up in confusion. The lights go out for a few seconds, before coming back on as the Batman appears behind Falcone. When he turns around the Batman grabs him and tosses him towards the wall. He is then picked up by his shirt and is slammed into the wall hard.

Falcone kept calm, but was shocked to see the Batman that caught him two days ago is now in his cell. "W-what are you? And how did you get in here?"

"How I got in here doesn't matter. There is no place where I can't find you, Falcone," Batman replied as throws him across the room.

Falcone slowly got up and sees the Batman approach him. "What do you want?! You already got me arrested."

"Information," Batman replied as he presses a button to show a hologram of a drone from his wrist gauntlet. "I need information on who you sold these drones to."

Falcone recognized the drone and got up from the ground. "And why should I tell you? What's stopping me from alerting the guards?"

Batman grabs him by the shirt and then punches him in the face knocking him down. He lifts him up again and then slams him into the wall harder.

"I won't ask again," said Batman not in the mood to play games. "You will tell me what I need to know or I'll break every bone in your body."

Falcone could tell the Batman wasn't kidding, especially how much pain he felt in his jaw. "A-all right, all right. I'll tell you."

Batman frees Falcone, but made it clear he would hurt him again if he messes around. Falcone fixes his shirt collar and walks over to his bed before he began explaining everything.

"A few weeks ago, I get a call from someone who calls himself, the Penguin. He said he wanted to buy the drones from me a bit earlier before the other shipment I had promised to him had arrived. I don't know why he wanted them early, but I had an idea what it was for. But anyways, we met at the docks, I gave him the drones, and got paid for them."

"Who is the Penguin?" Batman asked seeing a chance to also take down this Penguin and get some information about Black Mask too. "And is he working with Black Mask?"

"Black Mask?" Falcone almost laughed, despite being in pain. "I highly doubt it, especially how the Penguin claimed he killed Black Mask a few days ago."

"What do you mean, he killed him?" Batman asked confused by that.

"A few days ago, Penguin told me he found where Black Mask lives at and went to pay him a visit. Killed Black Mask and burned his body before he left," Falcone explained as he began chuckling softly. "However, we both know that was a lie as Black Mask is still alive and from what I heard has put a bounty on your head. One that is worth a lot of money."

"We'll see about that," said Batman as he presses on with the topic at hand. "Now tell me, who is the Penguin?"

Falcone almost didn't want to tell Batman who it was, but when the masked vigilante approached him with the intent of harming him, he confessed. "Cobblepot, Oswald Cobblepot and no I don't know where he is at. He picks a location where we meet and then we go our separate ways. We done now?"

Batman nods as he turns around to begin putting in the information on Cobblepot, while Falcone pulls out from under his blanket a small knife that he received from a guard he paid off. He attempts to sneak up on the Batman, but his hand is caught by him. Batman breaks his arm and punches him in the face knocking him out. He grabs the knife as the light goes out again and when they come back on he was gone.

Outside the prison, the Batman makes his way out from vent he snuck in through and begins making his way towards his Batwing, while speaking with Abigail.

"Oracle, did you get the information?"

"Got it and also got the part where you broke Falcone's arm," said Abigail who uses the alias, Oracle while talking to her brother as Batman. "Don't agree with it, but hey the guy should have known any better. Anyways, got the information about this Cobblepot guy. The guy looks familiar."

"He should, his family used to be a rival against our family," Batman explained as he got in his vehicle and begins taking off. "His family lost all their money and he disappeared."

"Looks like he has resurfaced as this Penguin fellow, sir," said Alfred as he speaks to Batman. "How do you intend on finding him?"

"By finding those that work for him," said Batman as he heads towards the city. "He'll probably have some of his men in the underworld to look out for any deals or merchandise he might be interested in."

"Makes sense," said Oracle figuring that is something the Penguin would do. "All right, while you do that I will hack into the police records to see if we can narrow the list of possible associates of the Penguin. Just be careful, bro."

"I will," said Batman as he turns off his communicator as his Batwing's cloaking device begins to activate.

 _Meanwhile_

On the other side of the prison, in a more secured area, Obi Wan Kenobi and Mace Windu arrived to interrogate the prisoner who they have identified as Killer Croc. They found his name and about him through their contacts that were able to find out about this creature. Thanks to the information they were able to find some information about his kind.

The information though was badly damaged since it dated back during the conflict against the Sith and during the war they attacked the Jedi temple. So, any information they were able to find was limited. They know his species used to exist a long time ago, before they were hunted down by the Sith Empire. How those that survived remained hidden and were thought to have been extinct.

That's why the Council never found much information about them right now because their kind was thought to have been all wiped out. So to find one after all this time is surprising to the Council and it made them concerned. From what they were told this creature is very strong. Strong enough to hold his own against a skilled Jedi like Anakin and to sustain no injuries after falling from a high building.

They found out the creature has a healing ability helped him recover from his injuries. The Chancellor wanted the creature to be tested so they can find out more about its abilities. However, until they find out anything the Council insisted the creature remain under lockdown. Just getting the creature in his cell was challenging enough, but if they try removing him then he might escape.

"According to this, it took the Clones hours to get this Killer Croc into his cell," said Obi Wan as he looks over the report through the holopad. "Five are in the infirmary right now with one in critical condition, three with broken bones, and two with concussions."

"Any casualties?" Master Windu asked.

"No, but they had to use a sleeping agent in order to knock him out so they can get a blood sample from him," Obi Wan explained as he turns off the holopad. "We'll have to increase security in order to make sure he doesn't escape."

Master Windu nods in agreement as they arrive to Killer Croc's cell, which is guarded by ten Clone soldiers all armed with heavily armed weapons. "Keep your guard up and watch out for anything. He may be restrained, but he is still dangerous."

Obi Wan nods in agreement, but before they open the door he brought something up. "If this Killer Croc doesn't tell us anything, then do you believe we can use the Force on him?"

Mace Windu thought about it, but wasn't sure if it would work or not. "He may act like an animal, but I'm not sure if that will work on him. If the Sith tried wiping them out then chances are the mind trick didn't work on them For now, we'll need see if we can reason with it. If it doesn't work then we'll try something else."

Obi Wan nods as the door opens and they both walk in to see two turrets above the room. They are aimed at Killer Croc, who has his arms restrained against the wall, his legs bound in a metal container, and is wearing a shock collar around his neck. The creature looks up at them as he begins sniffing for their scent. He could see their weapons and growled at them.

"Jedi scum," he spoke showing some hostility towards them. "What do you want?"

"We have come to speak to you," Obi Wan replied sensing the hostility from the creature.

"You mean torture and experiment on me, don't you?" Killer Croc replied.

Obi Wan and Mace Windu turn towards the other confused by that statement. "Why would we do that?" Master Windu asked.

"For the same reason my kind was hunted down by the Sith," said Killer Croc. "For our blood, what we can do, and to try controlling us. Even now I can tell the Republic want to experiment on me for my abilities."

"That will not happen, I assure you," said Master Windu trying to reason with the creature. "If you tell us what we want to know we can make sure no harm comes to you."

Killer Croc began laughing. "I highly doubt that, especially how corrupted your system is and how many lives you have taken."

"We don't take innocent lives or did you forget the people you have killed?" Obi Wan asked.

Killer Croc laughs again and licks his lips. "You would do the same thing if you were forced to do whatever it took to survive."

"Even if it means working for someone?" Mace Windu asked getting to the point. "We know someone hired you to attack Anakin Skywalker. Tell us who it is and we will work out a deal."

Killer Croc knew making deals with Jedi is a waste of time, especially what he knows. "I'm not telling you anything, Jedi scum."

Mace Windu turns towards Obi Wan knowing the two have one option they can try. They extend their hand towards Killer Croc and try using the Force. To their surprise though, Killer Croc simply laughs unaffected.

"Nice try, but your mind tricks won't work on me, Jedi!" Killer Croc managed to break free of one restraint and tries to grab one of the Jedi.

Obi Wan and Mace Windu use the Force to knock him back into the wall. The Clones come in activating the shock collar and try to restrain his arm again, while the Jedi keep him pinned. After getting the restraints back on, Killer Croc let's out a loud roar. The Jedi release him and begin leaving the room.

"Tell Skywalker I've got his scent and the Batman's! When I get out of here I will hunt them down!"

The Clones and Jedi leave the room closing the door behind them as they go over what just happened.

"It appears we won't be getting anything more out of him," said Obi Wan.

Master Windu nods in agreement. "For now we'll have to keep him locked up here until we can figure out what to do with him."

Obi Wan knew he was right, but a part of him knew something else was wrong. "Why do I get the feeling he isn't the only one we'll have to deal with?"

Master Windu knew how he felt. "It seems perhaps this is only the beginning of what is to come."

 _The Next Night_

A day has passed since Batman found out about who bought the drones from Falcone. Oswald Cobblepot, who is also this Penguin he has been hearing about. During his research he found out that Oswald's family lost their money due to bad business decisions that bankrupted the family. To the point that Oswald abandoned his studies so he can take up crime and began building his own criminal empire.

Soon he became one of the biggest black market manufactures in the galaxy, next to Black Mask. Perhaps he might have some information about him about the assassins. There has also been reports he has been assisting the Separatist and providing bounty hunters with weapons. One of them was Cad Bane and a group he worked with to help take over the Senate building to help get Ziro the Hutt out.

Once he finished his research he found out that the Penguin is hiding. It appears he is at the junkyard where they keep the destroyed Republic ships that returned badly damaged and beyond repair. A good place to hide, especially if there are some parts of the ships that are still operational. So he flies towards it, while trying to scan the area.

"Batman, can you hear me?" Oracle began contacting Batman through their com-link.

"I'm here, what is it?" he replied as he detects a nearby power source from one of the ships.

"I managed to hack into the radio frequency of the Penguin's hideout, but there is a problem. I can't hack into the ship," she explained as she tries again to hack into the ship, but it isn't working.

"Either he found a good hacker that is better than you," though Batman doubts that. "Or he has something that prevents anyone from hacking into his facility."

"Seems about right. So, unless you can take them out you'll be on your own," she replied although she hated the fact she can't do anything to help her brother.

"I'll be fine, but if I find these jammers I'll take care of them," he replied as the computer detects snipers surrounding parts of the ship. "Can you send me the frequency so I can monitor what is going on?"

"Of course and good luck Daniel," she replied before turning off her com-link and send her brother the frequency so he can listen in as well.

Batman opens the panel of the ship and shoots out of it as he glides towards the nearby sniper to take him out first.

 **Looks like Batman has found the Penguin, but will get the information he needs about Black Mask? What will happen while making his way to find him? Will the Jedi get involved in this fight too? And who will he come across while inside?**

 **Check out the next chapter to find out. Also I want to thank my friend for his help. I appreciate it and I hope everyone is enjoying how the story is going. I promise I will get back to work on my chapters soon, but please be patient. So again thanks guys for everything and I appreciate the support.**

 **If you all like how this chapter went please leave some reviews. If you didn't like this then don't leave a flame review. Seriously, no flame reviews, if you don't like this then don't review. Take care everyone, be safe, and see you all next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten has arrived everyone and I hope everyone likes this. Glad we got here and I am now working on my other chapters. Sorry for the long wait guys, but I appreciate your patience. And I hope you all like this chapter.**

 **So last time we have the Batman pay Falcone a visit and find out where the Penguin is at. We also saw the Jedi meeting with Killer Croc and couldn't get any information out of him. Will things get better or worse for the good guys? And what will happen when Batman goes inside the ship to find the Penguin?**

 **Well, check out the chapter to find out. I don't own anything from the DC or Star Wars universe just my OCs. Enjoy the third chapter everyone and I hope you like it. Also: Bold- means thoughts & Italic- will mean what an alien is saying in their native language.**

 **Chapter X**

 _Coruscant_

Inside the Penguin's hidden base he is seen with his two lovely assistance, Candy and Tracey who are in bed watching the show. The Penguin was informed earlier that the Batman was heading his way and that he would take care of it. However, the Penguin saw this as a chance to stick it to Black Mask who he knows has placed a bounty on the Batman. So, when he couldn't reach his men from on top he knew the mysterious Batman has arrived.

He began laughing as he gets to the intercom. "Welcome, welcome to this year's tourney fight. This year will be a little different though because instead of seeing the lot of you fighting one another, even though I always get a laugh outta you first round lot. I have something special planned. You see we have an uninvited guest onboard my ship and I want him taken care of."

"So, here is what is going to happen. The first bloke to kill him and bring his corpse to me will be rewarded. The intruder is the Batman we have been hearing about. So boys, if you want the reward and a chance to be on my good side then I suggest you all go find him, right now!"

He began laughing some more when he hears his men cheering loudly and look to be motivated. "So, let's get started! Who's ready for some action?"

 _Meanwhile_

After taking care of the snipers and men on the outside, the Batman made his way inside the ship finding most of it to be damaged. However, as he goes deeper inside he notices the ship has been fixed and even upgraded. As he made his way down the ship he could hear Cobblepot on the intercom and how he knows he is on the ship. He offered his men a reward to bring him to Cobblepot, dead.

"Looks like he knows I'm here," said Batman to himself as he begins using his wrist gauntlet to get a map of the ship. However, it wasn't working and he knew why. "That's right, the jammer is keeping Oracle from hacking into the ship and getting a readout of this place. I'll need to find it is so I can destroy it."

He uses one of the new tools he get a location of where the jammer is at. Turns out it is close to where he is at and heads off to find it. He finds some of men all in jackets that have a Penguin symbol on them. He gets behind each one and knocks them out before they can alert the other or their boss.

He arrives at where the jammer is kept and is surrounded by four armed thugs. Using his grappling gun he fires at the ceiling and hangs upside down. He drops a small coin onto the machine that begins jamming it and the radio frequency for the guards. Taking out his Electric Charge gun, he fires at the guards and glides down taking each one down.

He disables the jammer and gets in contact with Oracle. "The jammer has been taken care of. Can you hack into the ship?"

"Yes, give me a minute," Oracle manages to get passed the security systems and finds where the Penguin is at. "He is in his office in the middle of the ship. Looks like he turned it into an arena for his men to fight, while he watches in his office."

"Good," Batman heads up to the vents and finds his way to where the arena is at. He glides down and lands in the middle of the room to see Penguin's men surrounding the arena. "Looks like they were waiting for me."

"Now there's a naughty geeza," said one of Penguin's assistance, Tracey. "Proper naught. An'e deserves a right proper welcome. Don'e lads?" she points up the stairs where Batman sees a man wearing an armored clothing with two electric gloves.

"You just saved me a lot of trouble coming here, Batman," said the man with the left side of his face burned. "I'm-a kill you. Then, I'm-a jumpstart your heart-and kill you again!"

"Oracle, who is he?" Batman asked as he gets ready to fight.

"His name is Electrocutioner a.k.a. Lester Buchinsky. A street thug and wanted to be part of the assassination group Black Mask hired," Oracle replied finding a small rap sheet from the criminal. "He's a rookie, go easy on him."

"I'll try," said Batman as Electrocutioner grabs the metal railing showing off his electric gloves.

He jumps down and sends an electric wave across the floor, but Batman wasn't affected thanks to his suit protecting him from the electricity.

"ARE YOU READY?!" Electrocutioner shouted to the crowd who all cheered him on.

Electrocutioner taunts the Batman, who walks up to him and then jumps up delivering a kick right to the face knocking him out along with his suit. Tracey upset by this sends her men in to attack the Batman, but he easily takes them all out before turning his attention to the assistant. She tried to escape, but Batman catches up to her and cuffs her to the railing.

She screams at him to let her go, but Batman focused more on the office and sees it locked down. "Oracle, can you find me a way in?"

"Already on it," Oracle replied as she sends the information through Batman's cowl where to do. "Got get him."

 _Penguin's office_

The Penguin yells in anger as he shoots the screens that all went blank on him. Somehow Batman found his jammer and destroyed it. He then somehow hacked into his system taking control of everything. Shutting off the cameras, the turrets he set up around the ship, and can control the power of the ship. However, Penguin was smart enough to keep the doors locked up and not connected to the power.

He also brought a few of his men inside the office, armed with the best weapons he could get his hands on. Now all he has to do is wait for the Batman to show up and he'll kill him.

"Don't worry, he will soon be dead," said Candy reassuring her boss everyone will be fine.

"She's right, sir. That bat-freak won't know what hit him when we…" suddenly several Batarangs appeared hitting the hands of the men causing them to drop their weapons. They look over and see the Batman has appeared knocking them all out before turning his attention to Cobblepot.

Candy tries to get her blaster, but Batman tosses a Bolas that wraps around her body and pinned her arms. Batman then turns towards Penguin who tries to stop him.

"Now hold on, hold on a bloody minute!" Batman picks him up and tosses him into the mirror destroying it. "I seen your act. I ain't done nothing you'd not'a done."

Batman grabs him and slides him to the ground where he slams his face to the floor. "I know you bought some drones from Falcone. Why? Are you working for Black Mask?"

"Black Mask? Why would I be working for that bloke?" Penguin replied as Batman picks him up and slams him into the wall threatening to hurt him. "Okay, okay calm down! I did buy some drones, but only because Black Mask wanted to buy them."

"Why? What did he want with them?" Batman asked wondering why Black Mask would want the drones.

"I don't know and I didn't care. He just wanted to buy them, so I got them for him and he paid me a lot of money," Penguin replied again as Batman throws him to the floor again. "Didn't make sense though since the bloke hates me as much as I hate him. But he has changed in the last few days ever since…"

"Ever since what?" Batman slams his foot near his face. "And if you made a deal with him then where is he? And why did he put a bounty on me?"

"I don't keep tabs on every geezer with a grudge. You're not popular bloke in this galaxy," the Penguin replied only to get punched again and then lifted into the air by his coat. "W-wait…Lacey Towers. It was supposed to be his safe house…but Ol'Black Mask-e's got problems of'is own, I'd say. Someone broke in there and tried to…"

Suddenly a cable wrapped around Batman's leg and pulled him out of the room. He tries to hold on to the door, but someone kicked him in the face and had him hanging upside down. He sees someone wearing an armored suit with a black and orange mask. The figure approaches him with a sword, but Batman grabs it, hits him in the face, and uses the sword to break free as he lands in the arena again.

The figure joins down and Batman can see who it is. One of the assassins that Shiva warned him about, Deathstroke. He arrived sooner than expected. He figured as much, especially since Shiva and Killer Croc started sooner.

The Mandalorian mercenary pulls out his staff as the two warriors begin circling around the room. "It appears the game is over before it begins."

"I'm not playing games, Slade," said Batman as he gets ready for their fight. "Tell me where I can find, Black Mask."

"Don't worry about him, especially how you'll be dead soon. I expect you'll be worth every penny of that fifty million," said Deathstroke as extends his staff and makes the first move swinging his weapon.

Batman blocks it and kicks him off as he tries to punch him. Deathstroke blocks the hits and uses his staff to try hitting his opponent. Batman blocks it and falls backwards to flip Deathstroke over him. He tosses some Batarangs at him, but they are blocked and dodged as his opponent comes at him again with his weapon.

Batman blocks it and manages to get some hits in, but Deathstroke moved out of the way and tries to hit him again. He manages to get some hits in, but Batman blocks the staff again, jumps over him, and kicks him in the gut. Then delivers more heavy hits, but Deathstroke manages to block his last hit and back away. He takes out a flash bomb and tosses it down to gain an advantage.

The light blinded Batman, but he uses his other senses to hear Deathstroke coming in from behind with his staff. Batman blocks the hits and head-butts his opponent. He delivers more punches at him as one of his punches manages to break his mask off. Deathstroke backs away showing what he looks like with an eyepatch covering his right eye.

Deathstroke charges at him with his staff again, but Batman catches it, kicks him in the gut knocking him away, and then breaks the staff in half. Deathstroke pulls his sword and swings it at him. Batman again blocks the attacks and tries to get some hits in, but Deathstroke blocked them and tries using his flash bomb again. Batman saw this coming and uses his cape to shield him from the light. However, Deathstroke anticipated this and tries to stab him.

The blade went through the cape, but missed as Batman grabs it and breaks it. Deathstroke grabs the other sword, but Batman grabs it too and punches him in the face. He then kicks him into the wall where he lays in some more punches and kicks before kicked away by Deathstroke. The two had a stand-off where it appeared the assassin was closing in on losing.

"It's over, Slade," said Batman.

"What are you?" Slade asked in disbelief at how strong his foe is.

Batman tosses the sword at him, but Deathstroke moved away from it, but Batman punches him and then delivers a hard kick to the face knocking him out. However, before he can tie him up, he hears a weapon being cocked and sees Penguin holding a rifle at him.

"Nice seein'ya, Batman. Feel free to die for me," but before Penguin could pull the trigger someone appeared from the ceiling destroying his weapon. "Who in the blazes are you?!"

The figure appeared to be a woman wearing a dark armor suit like the Batman, with the bat symbol on her chest, but with a yellow color, and two headtails appearing from under her mask.

"The name is Batgirl," she punches Penguin in the face knocking him out. She turns towards Batman and smiles at him. "Was I late to the party?"

Batman shook his head as he begins tying up, Deathstroke. "I had it under control."

Batgirl rolled her eyes. "Sure you did and getting shot was you being in control?"

Batman ignores her question and ties Deathstroke, while contacting his sister. "Oracle, send a tip to the Jedi to come pick up Cobblepot and Slade."

"Okay, what are you guys going to do?" Oracle asked.

Batman knew his sister must have send Batgirl to assist him and knew telling her to leave won't work. "We'll go to Lacey Towers to find Black Mask and end this. Let's go."

 _Meanwhile_

Back in the city, Padme is resting in her new home with more security guards present. Anakin came by to see her after being cleared to leave the infirmary. At least, to rest in his room. However, he snuck out and went to go see his wife to make sure she is okay.

He lied to the guards telling them he was assigned to protect the senator and they believed him. In the living room, the two are resting together on the sofa. Padme suggested he leave so he could get some rest, but he wanted to stay with her to be sure everything is okay. After the day she had and with the questions she has been asked about what happened she decided to let him stay.

"So, they have no idea who he is working for?" Padme asked.

Anakin shook his head in response and lets out a small sigh. "We know what he is and what they call him. They ran the name by with me to see if I know him, but I didn't. I told them it could have been Count Dooku. That was until they told me the history between the Sith and Killer Croc's kind."

"So, they don't know who could have hired Killer Croc and you have no idea either," Padme was now worried for Anakin's safety. "Perhaps you should take some time away from the war until they find out who hired them."

"No," Anakin replied refusing to stay hidden during the fighting. "I'm needed. I need to be out there to help the Republic."

"But what about your safety?" Padme asked not wanting him to go out and fight. "What if whoever hired Killer Croc sends someone even worse during the fighting and tries to kill you?"

"I have gone through worse. I know it is risky, but I need to do this, Padme," he replied as he grabs her hand. "I don't want to stay here and risk you getting hurt. I don't want anything bad to happen to you or anyone else because of me."

Padme knew Anakin is just looking out for her and doesn't want to lose her. A part of her felt he was right about the risk of them being together while someone is after him is great, but the other part of her is worried he will do something he might regret like last night. After what he did to Cad Bane she is worried he might lose it again if she is in danger. One of the reason why she hasn't gone to see Daniel because she is worried he might overreact like with Clovis.

Before she can ask him anything though, C-3PO came in with R2-D2. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but R2 has just gotten word that the Jedi temple received a tip about two wanted criminals. One of them being, Deathstroke?"

Anakin recognized the name as a mercenary who was from Mandalore and was wanted by the Republic. He was also very skilled and could rival a Jedi Master.

"I better get going," said Anakin as he feels his wife grabbing his hand and looks concerned. "Don't worry, I'm heading to the temple to see if they need anything. I won't get involved, I promise."

Padme let's out a small sigh and let's go. "All right, be careful."

"Of course, my lady," he gives his wife a kiss on the lips and then leaves with R2.

 _Lacey Towers_

In another part of the city lies a large tower that was a high-end apartment complex, where many wealthy people live. One of them is Roman Sionis, who Batman deduced was Black Mask from finding out who owned the only suit at the top of the building. He had suspected Roman before of being Black Mask due to the characteristics he had that resembled Black Mask. However, he could never prove it before, but now believes it is him.

Batman and Batgirl arrived outside the building where they had Oracle hack into the building's security system to see if there are any guards. From what she told them the security cameras in Sionis's floor has been out for the last few days. Consistent of what Penguin told him. They wait outside to check and see if there are any guards or security outside.

"It looks quiet," said Batgirl as she puts away her binoculars. "I think it's safe to go in."

Batman however felt something was off. "Stay on your guard."

They glide towards the balcony where they noticed the window door is broken. Taking a peek inside they see what appears to have been a fight that broke out inside. There is a broken table, chairs damaged, and two bodies inside. Batman motions for Batgirl to check out the first body, while he checks on the second that is hanging on the chandelier.

Batgirl approaches the first body with caution and finds he is dead, but is wearing a black mask on his face. "I take it this is Black Mask?"

"I doubt it," Batman replied as he sees the woman that is tied to the chandelier is also dead. "Use your scanner to get an ID on him."

Batgirl remembers the tool she was given and uses it to scan the victim, but found it to be a problem due to the body being burned. "I can't get a proper ID. Someone torched his body," she then noticed how cold the room is. "And it's freezing in here."

Batman noticed it as soon as they arrived. "Someone lowered the temperature here in case the police arrived. That way they wouldn't be able to find out when the victims passed away."

However, Batman knew there were other ways of finding out when the victims died and also how to identify a body despite how burned it is. "Use the DNA scanner Fox put in our suit. It should help us identify him better."

Batgirl recalls Mr. Fox telling him after the new DNA scanner he made and tries it out taking a small blood sample from the victim's finger. The scanned finished and got her the information she needed.

"His name is Giovanni Luchese. It says here he works for Roman Sionis and has been suspected to have committed several crimes, but with no evidence to back it up. It looks like he was shot right in the chest. What about the second victim?"

Batman finished scanning the woman. "Her name is Tiffany Ambrose, Sionis's girlfriend. She was shot as well, I bet she died after the first victim died."

Batgirl knew Batman was probably right and noticed a blaster on the floor near the door. Before grabbing it she begins scanning it for fingerprints and found only ones that belonged to Roman Sionis.

"Looks like Black Mask decided to dumb her by killing her," she hands the blaster to Batman. "So, he went crazy, kills her, his bodyguard, and puts a bounty on you. What do you think?"

"Do you really believe that?" he asked as he puts the blaster away.

Batgirl looks at the two bodies and then remembered what she was taught. "No, this feels too easy, especially since it would all lead to Roman."

"Exactly," Batman checks the first victim's body and uses his evidence scanner to recreate what happened. "The trajectory of the blaster could have come from someone of Penguin's height or someone that was leaning back in a chair."

"How do you know?" she asked when Batman points to the grooves on the floor that was made by a chair. She nods in agreement with his logic and then looks up at the trajectory of how Tiffany was killed. "The blaster could have come from a low angle, which is near Penguin's height."

"Or it was shot by someone lying on the ground," Batman kneels down and sees where the shot could have come from. He looks at the wall near him and finds Penguin's prints. "Penguin was here. That's how he knew where Roman was at."

"Except from what we got these bodies must have been here for…almost a week now," said Batgirl as she goes towards the kitchen. "Oracle just send me a security footage from Penguin' lair showing he was at his place since the time of the murder."

"So, he couldn't have done this then. He must have come after the murders," said Batman now with more questions on who did this. "If he didn't do this and I doubt Black Mask did this, then who did?"

Batman looks back on the floor and finds white streaks that are seen dragging across the floor. "These came from shoe polish. Whoever shot Tiffany was dragged along the floor, near where she got shot," going over where the streaks came from he finds some blood on the floor, neither belonging to the victims, but one was identifiable. "Roman and a fourth party fought here where they drew blood. They fought here, but it looks like Roman lost."

"How do you know?" Batgirl asked when she notices something on the floor.

Batman finds in the shattered remains of the table, a shoe polish can. "Because Roman used this to keep his shoes shined up."

Batgirl looked at the object, which appears to be a phone. One sold here on Coruscant to wealthy people. It was out of power, so after finding the charger and waiting for it to turn on she notices a impression on the kitchen counter. So after scanning it she found some more evidence.

"Batman, I found something here," she called out as Batman joins her. "It looks like Tiffany was attacked here, which explains that bump on her forehead. Someone came up from behind, hits her on the counter, and then ties her up there."

Batman agrees with the findings and checks on the phone to find some old text messages Tiffany send out to her boyfriend. "She was sending him a message about information regarding, the Joker. The last message never went out, which is probably when she was attacked."

"So, we got everything we need to find out what happened? " Batgirl asked.

Batman nods as they went over the crime scene. "Someone spooked Sionis's girlfriend. So he sent her to his place, which was anything but safe. Sionis showed up later, ready for trouble and found it, or so it seemed. Roman's always been paranoid, which is probably why he's lasted so long."

"He'd sent in a decoy, giving himself the element of surprise, but it wasn't enough. There was a fight and Sionis lost. The killer didn't hesitate to shoot the decoy, but he wanted Roman alive for some reason. With Sionis under control all that remained was to tie up loose ends."

Batgirl figured what happened next. "So, whoever took Black Mask shot his girlfriend?"

"No," Batman replied having another theory. "He placed the weapon in Sionis's hand and forced him to kill her."

Batgirl gasps softly. "What kind of monster forces a man to kill the ones he loves?"

Batman had an idea. "The Joker, he's the one that is probably the one behind this. The one who hired the assassins and is keeping Sionis alive, but why?"

"Let's head back and see if Oracle found anything that might help us," Batgirl suggested.

Batman nods as they begin leaving the building, but he first activated the fire alarm so the Jedi can get to the area to find the bodies. He knew now whoever this Joker is he needs to find out soon, before more lives are lost.

 **That is the end of the tenth chapter everyone and I bet everyone knows what is going to happen next time huh? Just don't spoil it for everyone. Also yes, if you know who Batgirl is then yep she is now in the story. I will reveal how this happen soon, but for now be patient.**

 **I want to thank my friend for his help and thanks to you guys for the support. I appreciate it and couldn't have gotten this far without you all. If you all like how this chapter went please leave some reviews, but remember if you didn't like this then don't leave a flame review. Take care everyone, be safe, and see you all next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here we are with chapter eleven and glad how the story is going. I hope the answer to the question everyone has been asking are happy. Also to answer another question, there will be a Robin in the story, but not yet. In time there will be one, but be patient everyone and our Robin will appear.**

 **Anyways, last time we saw the arrival of Batgirl who assisted Batman who defeated Deathstroke aka Slade Wilson. They then found two bodies at the home of Black Mask and believe someone else is behind the attack. Well, for those who know Batman Arkham games then you know who it is. Anyways, time for the disclaimer.**

 **I don't own anything from the DC or Star Wars universe just my OCs. Enjoy the third chapter everyone and I hope you like it. Also: Bold- means thoughts & Italic- will mean what an alien is saying in their native language. And now let's continue with the story.**

 **Chapter XI**

 _Coruscant_

The next day at the Jedi temple, the Council gathered around to go over a meeting after they were told last night of the arrest of Oswald Cobblepot. They knew who he is and were surprised to hear that he is the criminal known as the Penguin. The man who was behind one of the biggest black market manufactures next to Black Mask and a provider for every criminals that have gone against the Republic. And during the search of his hideout, they found he was also behind assisting in the invasion of Ryloth.

They also found Deathstroke aka Slade Wilson, bound and beaten. It would later be revealed, after interrogating the other criminals that it was the Batman who defeated Deathstroke and captured Cobblepot. This news surprised the Council, especially for those who knew how dangerous and strong Deathstroke is. For the Batman to be able to defeat him, shows he is not to be taken likely.

After the criminals were taken away, they also found information about Black Mask and how he has put a bounty out on the Batman. Through this information they were also able to find out Black Mask is Roman Sionis, who has been suspected for many years as the dangerous criminal. This lead to them finding his safe house, where they found the two bodies. However, there was no sign of Black Mask or the Batman as well.

"Do we have any updates on identifying the bodies?" Master Windu asked.

"Despite the remains of one of the bodies, we still managed to get some identification," Master Luminara replied as she shows two holographic pictures. "The first is Giovanni Luchese. Suspected to be working for Black Mask and to be involved in several unsolved murders."

"Is he the one they assumed was Black Mask?" Master Kit Fisto asked.

"Yes, but it wasn't Roman since he had a pacemaker placed inside of him and there didn't appear to be any scars on his body," Master Plo Koon replied as the image changed to a woman. "The other victim was identified as Tiffany Ambrose. There wasn't much of a record to her, but we know she was involved with some of the most powerful business men, before they were killed by Black Mask, her boyfriend."

"So, he killed these men because they made a move on his girlfriend?" Master Agen Kolar asked.

"No, there has been some suspicions that she was send to these men to gather information about them and their weaknesses so Black Mask could kill them," Master Luminara replied as the images changed to the autopsy report. "From the looks of things, Black Mask killed them both."

"It would make sense," said Master Eeth Koth figuring that is what happened. "Perhaps both victims were having a sort of romantic relationship and it caused Black Mask to kill them?"

"Make sense it would, but problem there is," Master Yoda replied as the image changed to messages they found on Tiffany's electronic. "Another involved could be in their deaths."

Master Kenobi who had been silent during the meeting looked over the messages and how Master Yoda is right. "Whoever this Joker is, must be the one behind the murders and perhaps the disappearance of Black Mask. Ever since he was identified as the crime lord, no one has seen him."

Master Windu nods in agreement. "If this is true, then we have a problem. We don't know who this Joker is or where Sionis could be. We don't even know if the two of them are working together, but we do know one thing. The Batman is involved in all of this."

Master Kenobi couldn't deny that, especially from the bounty they found that was put on the masked vigilante. "Perhaps if we speak to Mr. Wilson, we'll get more information about this bounty and who else is involved before any innocent people get hurt."

"I agree," Master Shaak Ti replied, agreeing with Obi Wan. "We should try speaking with him and see what he can provide for us. If there are more involved in this, then we must find out who they are before anything happens."

Master Yoda knew they should try speaking with Slade, but it wasn't going to happen. "Strong-minded, he is. Give up what he knows, he will not. Try we might, but get anything, we will not."

"So, what do we do?" Master Kit Fisto asked. "Wait till another assassin appears?"

Master Yoda shook his head in response and looks up. "Wait for the Batman to appear, we will and find out what he knows."

"Well, while we wait until the Batman shows up, we still have a problem," said Master Windu bringing up another problem. "During the raid, the Clone soldiers found a computer system that has information of those that have conducted business with Mr. Cobblepot. Unfortunately, we haven't been able to hack into the system. Cobblepot, has put in some sort of defensive program that keeps our hackers from getting in."

"Is there another way to get passed it?" Master Ki-Adi-Mundi asked.

Obi Wan thought about it and had an idea. "The Wayne Enterprise has built many of our anti-hacking programs. Perhaps they might have a way to help get what we need."

Master Yoda nods in agreement with the idea. "Agree I do. Contact them, we must."

 _Batcave_

Abigail makes her way down to the cave, where she sees her brother going over the findings they found last night. After they got back, he gave her the evidence they acquired from the safe house. She got to work on it for a few hours, before getting some sleep. What she managed to find is the attack happened before the bounty was put up. Meaning Black Mask is now working for this Joker guy or he got free then puts the bounty on her brother.

That last part made no sense, but so far she couldn't find where Black Mask is hiding. He keeps his hiding spots secretive and makes sure they can't be trace. She admits he is good, but she is better. She was working on something, but wanted to wait till tomorrow when she has some rest.

 **Though it doesn't seem to be keeping my brother from doing the same thing.** She thought as she approaches him going over some pictures of different criminals. "A new case?"

"I ran across the name Joker as an alias in the criminal database to see if I can get a hit," Daniel replied showing the eight results that he got. "Unfortunately, each one of them are either dead, retired, in jail, or too old."

"I did the same thing last night, bro," Abigail brought up. "It was the first thing I did when Ahsoka send me the name, Joker and I couldn't get anything."

"Talking about me?" the two siblings look up to see their friend walking down the stairs, wearing a black tube top, black sweatpants, a towel around her neck, and appears to be sweating.

"Early exercise?" Abigail asked, while crossing her arms.

Ahsoka drank from her water bottle and nods in response. "Need to keep up with my training if I'm going to continue working with your brother."

"You'll need more training in order to continue working with me," said Daniel as he goes back to work on the computer.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes not minding what Daniel said, especially how part of it was true. She was strong, but the kind of training Daniel went through was different from the kind of training she went through. It was more physical, psychological, and it involve a lot of studying. Something was used to, but to this degree, it was challenging.

She didn't mind it though, especially how much her new friends have done for her since they first met. The day after she left her old life when she was betrayed by those close to her.

The day she left, she was alone, struggling with what happened, and unsure where she could go. She couldn't go see any of her old friends, especially how she was still having trouble trusting any of them. A part of her felt she could trust them, especially since she helped them. But then the other part of her reminded her how she helped Barriss before, and yet she betrayed her.

She was then attacked by Aurra Sing and her group that wanted to capture her so she can be sold to the Separatist or someone who wouldn't mind a slave. She tried fighting them off, but without her weapons she couldn't do much. That's when the Batman appeared and saved her. But she then spotted one of the bounty hunters trying to shoot him, so she saved him and got shot in the process.

It was some sort of poison that would have killed her, had it not been for the Batman who took her back to his lair. It was there she was cured and found out who he is. He offered her a place to stay and use her gift to help fight crime. If not, he would provide her with whatever she needed and can leave.

She was tempted to help, especially how she heard rumors about the Batman and after he saved her. However, with all she went through she couldn't accept his offer. She turned him down and was given supplies she needed for her journey. He also gave her an unmarked ship she wouldn't be tracked.

At first, she was happy to be on her own and to try living away from the conflict in peace. But then she found out the Zygerrians had attempted to kidnap her people again and the Republic were nowhere to be found. So she went to help them and it was there she met the Batman again. After they helped free her people she knew she couldn't stay away from any sort of conflict, no matter how much she wanted to.

So she agreed to stay, but as long as she didn't return to the war or the Republic. During her time with Daniel, Abigail, Tatsu, and Alfred she began learning to trust again and took on the role of Batgirl to help them fight crime.

"So, what did you find out?" Ahsoka asked as she looks up at the pictures on the screen. "Any of them a pick?"

Daniel shook his head in response. "I also ran over any locations that Sionis owns, but so far I found nothing. We have to assume they are not on record and are under another name."

Abigail nods in agreement as she has her brother move out of the seat so she can show them what she found. "I figured as much and found several facilities that are probable hideouts for Black Mask. They are on different systems in the outer rim, including one here on Coruscant. However, I found something that might help us some more."

She pulls up an image of a bank that is found in the upper levels of Coruscant. "The bank is owned by Roman Sionis and inside holds a personal vault where he keeps his money. It can only be access by Roman though, thanks to an anti-hacking device he placed on the vault door. It can't be broken in by any lightsaber either since the vault is protected by the shield surrounding it."

"Keeping everyone from getting in," Ahsoka replied impressed that Roman took a lot of security precautions for his money. "Still, now that the Republic knows who he is, there isn't a way to break in?"

Abigail nods in response. "There is, but I doubt the Republic is focus on trying to get into the vault. From the looks of things they are still focused on the war and the Jedi are looking for Black Mask."

"Whoever kidnapped Black Mask is probably going to try infiltrating into the vault," Daniel begins looking over the security footage to find any activities. "So far, it doesn't look like they have made their move, yet. We'll have to sneak in tonight and wait for them to make their move."

"That's until tonight," Abigail replied as she turned off the computer. "For now, I want you to go see Padme. She says the Jedi need some assistance in getting into Cobblepot's computer systems."

Daniel lets out a small sigh. "Can you do it?"

Abigail playfully punches him in the arm. "Come on, it won't kill you and besides I think you should spend some time with Padme again, especially how you took off before dinner."

Daniel knew his sister was not going to let this go until he says yes. Still, he saw this as a good opportunity to see the files to find out what he could have missed and the other can be to spend a little time with Padme. Not to start anything, but to keep an eye on her to make sure Shiva doesn't try harming her to get to Skywalker.

"All right, but in the meantime I want you two to do me a favor," Daniel begins typing on the computer and shows the image of the other assassins. "Find out where they are at and what they are up to. Try checking the criminal underworld and find out all we need before tonight."

"Why? What's going on tonight?" Ahsoka asked.

"Shiva told me the assassins wouldn't make their move in three days, but last night showed she either lied or they will be attacking me for three days," Daniel explained as he got up from his seat and walks over to grab his jacket.

Ahsoka knew Daniel is right and where this was going. "Slade attacked you yesterday, which was probably the first day. That means by tonight the assassins will make their move again, the second day."

"Exactly," Daniel replied. "If that's true then something important might be planned for the third day."

Abigail figured Daniel must be right and begins typing to find anything that is planned on the third day. "Looks like the Chancellor is planning a big meeting on that day, which will attract all the senators for the Republic. If Black Mask or this Joker guy are up to something then they will make their move on the third day…tomorrow."

"That's why we got to move, fast," said Daniel as he takes off, leaving the two women alone.

Ahsoka knew interrogating the small time criminals will take too long, but talking to someone higher up might help. "Abigail, can you do me a favor? Can you find me someone in the lower levels on Coruscant?"

"Sure," Abigail begins hacking into the security cameras. "Got anyone in mind?"

Ahsoka nods in response. "I know someone who might be able to tell us more what is going on and which assassin will make their move tonight," she then lets out a small sigh. "If she is willing to help me."

Abigail has an idea on who her friend is talking about. "If it's who I think it is then tell her we might have what she needs."

 _Coruscant_

Anakin left the Jedi temple to go with Obi Wan to go see Padme about getting into Cobblepot's computer to get the information inside. She contacted Daniel Wayne to assist them and explained he has the tools they need to help hack into the computer. He wasn't sure about trusting Daniel with this, especially when he was told of the history between him and Padme. However, he knew whatever kind of information Cobblepot's computer has, they have to find out.

Despite knowing how important this is, he's still curious about Padme and Daniel's past. He wonders if they had a similar relationship that Clovis had with Padme. If that true then he is worried he is going to be like Clovis. Who will put Padme in danger or worse.

They arrived where the computer is kept and see Padme is there with Daniel, along with an older man. "Greetings, Senator Amidala and Mr. Wayne," said Obi Wan.

"Hello, Master Kenobi. Good to see you again," said Daniel as he extended his hand to him.

Obi Wan moves his hand up and shakes it. "Good to see you again as well. It's been a long time since I've last seen you."

Daniel nods in response. "It has been a long time indeed. Oh by the way, this is Mr. Lucius Fox. He's the company's CEO and helps with the inventions for the company. I hope you don't mind me bringing him down to help us get you the files."

Obi Wan turns towards Anakin, who didn't seem to mind. "We don't mind, but we thought you would want to help us get into the system yourself, Mr. Wayne."

"As tempting as it is, I think Mr. Fox is more qualified than me," Daniel lied knowing Lucius could hack into the system better than him, because he won't make it look too easy. "You ready?"

Mr. Fox nods his head in response. "Of course, Mr. Wayne. So, gentlemen, and lady," he replied towards Padme. "Shall we get going?"

Padme nods in response as they are escorted towards the computer by security. As they head to where it is kept, the two Jedi stay behind the group to talk.

"Seems like you two know each other too. When did you two meet?" Anakin asked.

Obi Wan looks towards Daniel and then to Anakin before he decided to tell him the truth. "I met Daniel when I came to visit his parents with Master Qui Gon. Back then the parents were good friends of the Jedi Order. They provided us with medical equipment, materials for our ships, and security for the temple."

Anakin is surprised to hear this. "I didn't know that. So, what happened to them?"

Obi Wan sighed. "They were murdered, with him being there to see them get shot down at the age of eight. The shooter was never found and I was there to comfort the boy."

Anakin began feeling bad for Daniel. Yes, he still didn't trust him, especially whatever relationship he had with his wife. Still, to be there when your parents are murdered at a young age. And he turned out well, he couldn't help but wonder how.

Meanwhile, Daniel and Padme were talking to each other, out of earshot from the Jedi. "Thank you for coming down, Daniel. I was wondering if you would after what happened at my place."

"It's fine. I'm just glad both you, my sister, Tatsu, and your friend are okay," Daniel replied as he looks back at Skywalker. "Although I get the feeling your friend doesn't like me much."

Padme knew that was true and lets out a small sigh. "He's just being, overprotective. Like someone I once knew."

Daniel began smiling. "I wasn't overprotective. I was just looking out for you, especially after the attack on Naboo."

Padme begins smiling back. "Yes well, I did show I could handle myself and my plan worked to help retake my home."

"I've noticed," said Daniel not doubting what she said. "Still, I'm glad we have this chance to talk again and maybe we can try meeting up again later?"

Padme knew she shouldn't, but after not seeing her friend for so many years and after how they ended it before. "Sure, but once we get this all done."

They arrive at where the computer is kept and Mr. Fox sits down as the Clones turn the computer on. "All right, let's see what we've got."

As the computer begins turning on, Obi Wan inserts a small device in it. "This will let us copy anything you might find, so we may present it to the Senate and the Council."

"Understood," said Lucius as he sees the system is protected by a program. "It looks like Cobblepot had someone create a very cryptic program that will make getting in difficult. Whoever made this, is good."

Daniel leans in and sees the program. He then whispers into Mr. Fox's ear giving him some advice at what he can do. Fox nods in response to what was said and begins working on getting passed the program. In the meantime, Daniel used this chance to find out more on what is going on.

"So, I heard Oswald Cobblepot was arrested. Is it true that he is this Penguin criminal everyone has been talking about?"

Anakin was about to tell him the information is classified, but Padme replied to his question. "He is and is currently in lockup, right?" she asked towards the Jedi.

Obi Wan nods in response, seeing no harm to tell them about this small bit of information. "He will be put on trial, but we're hoping to get some information about what he knows before it happens."

"Make him like a deal?" Daniel asked knowing that might end up happening. "If that's the case then Cobblepot will probably accept, especially if what he knows is really important."

"I take it you knew him from before?" Anakin asked wondering if he has a history with the Penguin.

"A little, but not a lot. I know he doesn't like my family since his family lost a lot of money when they tried competing with mine," Daniel replied recalling reading up stories how Cobblepot's family went bankrupted when their last business deals went down the drain. "Since then I haven't heard much from him, until he began trying to open up a club."

"I heard about that," Padme replied. "I guess now it's not going to happen."

"I'm in," said Mr. Fox as he shows the many files that is in Cobblepot's computer. "It seems he has kept many of his businesses all filed and dated in here. Looks like you got what you needed, Master Jedi."

Obi Wan and Anakin take a look at some of the files to see they got what they needed. With this information they have what they need to get to the Penguin.

"Thank you, Mr. Wayne. You may go now," said Anakin.

Padme gives her husband an upset look at how he is acting towards Daniel, but before she can protest, Daniel spoke. "Very well, I need to get going anyways," he then turns towards Padme. "I'll see you later, my lady?"

Padme smiles softly. "Indeed I will," she replied back as Daniel begins taking off, with Mr. Fox following him.

Anakin walks over to his wife, while Obi Wan focuses on getting the files. "What did he mean by seeing you later?"

"What he meant. We'll be meeting up again later to talk," Padme replied and could tell Anakin didn't like that. "Ani, please don't make this into a big deal. We're just going to talk. I haven't seen him in a long time and I want to catch up with him to see how everything is going."

Anakin sighed in frustration. "I know you do, but I'm still not sure about him."

"Don't worry, it will all be okay," said Padme wanting to reassure her husband and so he doesn't get jealous or upset. "Just please, trust me on this, okay?"

Before Anakin can say anything, Obi Wan calls for him. "Anakin, contact the Council and let them know we got what we are looking for."

"Then my part is done then," Padme replied as she turns towards Anakin. "I'll see you later."

She begins taking her leave, while Anakin watches her go. He knows she should trust her, but wants to keep an eye out to make sure she is okay.

Meanwhile Daniel and Mr. Fox made their way down the halls towards the exit, while they spoke. "I take it we got what we needed?" Daniel asked.

Mr. Fox nods in response. "Your sister was able to get the information, while I hacked into the computer. Although I have to say, Mr. Wayne I didn't expect you to ask me to come down here with you. I would have thought a simple program like this would be no trouble for you. Considering you did figure out how to get in so easily."

Daniel chuckled softly. "I have my reasons, don't worry. The other reason I asked you here is because I wanted to know if there has been any signs of Shiva or her group with the tracker I placed on her."

"Unfortunately, something is blocking the signal and none of the cameras have been able to find them," Mr. Fox took out a small device and handed it to Daniel. "However, I did finish getting you this. The new Cryptographer has been upgraded and can hack into any program, including our own if it is used against our enemies."

Daniel took a look at it and puts it away. "Thank you, Mr. Fox. I appreciate this and all you have done for us."

"No need to thank me, sir," said Mr. Fox as they make their way to the outside where a vehicle is waiting for them. "Just promise me you'll be able to stop whatever Black Mask or this Joker are up to. I would hate to see anything bad happen to you, your sister, or any innocent people."

Daniel nods in agreement. "I know. I plan to end this tonight before it gets even worse."

 _Underworld_

Meanwhile Ahsoka, wearing a cloak and hood to cover her body makes her way into a local bar. One she came by long ago when she was still a Jedi. Inside she is surprise to see there are little criminals around, which was strange since there would be more around this time. Those that were in the bar looked young and appeared nervous.

Deciding to ignore this she makes her way to the bar where she sits down on the stool. She placed her order and waits for who she is looking for to come. After a minute another cloaked figure appears behind her. But instead of attacking her, the figure walks over and sits down next to her as she takes one of the drinks.

"I'm surprise to see you here, especially since your technically underage," said the woman as she takes a sip of her drink.

"That's why I didn't order the drinks for myself. They were more for you, Ventress," Ahsoka replied as the woman removes her hood and reveals to be Assajj Ventress. "I see you've grown a bit of hair. I kind of miss the baldness."

Ventress chuckled softly as she finishes her drink. "I wanted to try on a new look, especially I'm still being hunted down by the Republic."

Ahsoka knew what Ventress meant and lets out a small sigh. "Sorry, I did speak on your behalf when I was making my way back to the temple…before I left. Even Anakin backed you up, but I guess it wasn't enough to change their minds."

Ventress figured as much, but still she did try like she promised so she couldn't complain. "You seem to be doing okay for yourself, especially how you're no longer a Jedi. I take it your living with that Bonteri boy?"

Ahsoka is glad she is wearing her hood, since it covered her cheeks from blushing. "I assist him from time-to-time, but no I am not living with him. And anyways, that's not why I came here to see you for."

"I figured," Ventress takes the other drink that Ahsoka left for and drinks from it. "So, what do you want?"

Ahsoka looks up at her and tells her what she needs. "I need information, about Black Mask and the Joker."

 **Well, that's the end of the chapter everyone and yep I brought in Assajj Ventress. How many are happy to see her? Also thanks to everyone for the support of the last chapter. I appreciate it and I hope you all like this chapter.**

 **I want to thank my friend for his help and for the support of my story. I appreciate it and couldn't have gotten this far without you all. If you all like how this chapter went please leave some reviews, but remember if you didn't like this then don't leave a flame review. Take care everyone, be safe, and see you all next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Time for chapter twelve and this is going very well. I'm glad for that and also saw "Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice", which was a fun movie. Granted I know there have been negative reviews, but it was still good. We got Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman together, what's not to love about it?**

 **Anyways, last time we saw Ahsoka meeting with Ventress to find out what she knows about the Joker. We also found out who Batgirl is, so there we go. As for Robin, don't worry there will be one. It just will take a while, so be patient.**

 **Also got an announcement to make at the end of the story.** **So, any fans of my work please read it carefully and if you have any questions send them to me please on my PM here. If not then on Tumblr is fine either way. It involves my stories and I need some help with it.**

 **I would appreciate it if you guys found the time to read it and a** **ll right, time for the disclaimer. I don't own anything from the DC or Star Wars universe just my OCs. Enjoy the third chapter everyone and I hope you like it. Also: Bold- means thoughts & Italic- will mean what an alien is saying in their native language. And now let's continue with the story.**

 **Chapter XII**

 _Coruscant_

"I need information, about Black Mask and the Joker," said Ahsoka hoping Ventress has what she is looking for.

Some of the men near the two women overheard what Ahsoka said and begin taking off. Even the bartender heads to the back, not wanting to hear or be involved in whatever the two women are planning.

Ventress saw this and began to chuckle softly. "Careful, Tano. Those are two names you don't want to say around here, especially with what is going down."

"So you know about the assassins?" Ahsoka asked more curious on what is going on. "And what do you mean about what is going down? What do you know?"

Ventress finishes her drink and grabs a bottle from over the counter with the Force. "First of all, how do _you_ know about the assassins? And secondly, why do you care?" she then began laughing a little. "What? You want in on the bounty?"

"Is that why you are here on Coruscant?" Ahsoka asked wondering if more assassins will be involved.

"As tempting as how much is on the line, I'm going to pass," Ventress replied as she pours some of the drink into her glass. "I don't want to do with anything those maniacs are up to, especially with this Joker guy involved."

"What do you know about him?" Ahsoka asked seeing this her chance to get some information about the Joker.

"First, answer my questions and then I'll answer yours," Ventress replied as she took a shot of her drink. "Well? I'm waiting."

Ahsoka sighed knowing she has to play along with this, but without revealing too much. "I heard one of the assassins went after my mas…Anakin and I want to know why. That answers your first two questions.

Ventress heard about the attack from the two nights ago and figured that's how the girl knew. "To answer your question, I have been hearing of some clown named the Joker has been appearing in the city causing trouble. Killing other criminals, mob bosses, and creating a reputation of being insane."

"I take it you've never met him?" Ahsoka asked.

Ventress nods in response. "I don't like hanging out with the crazy ones. I had enough of that for one life-time. So now, here is my question. How did you know about the Clown and Black Mask being involved?" she asked doubting the girl went back to her friends.

Ahsoka again lied without revealing too much. "I have some new friends of my own who found out about them. I just wanted to know what they are planning and if it involves Anakin."

Ventress could sense the girl was hiding something, but she figures the less she knows the better. "I don't know if it involves your friend, but I do know something big is going down soon. That's why there's less competition here. They all know whatever is going to happen is going to affect everyone. I only came by to see if I could get involved, but from what I have seen I decided I will be leaving a well."

"Wow, so whatever this Joker and Black Mask guys are up to must have you pretty scared," said Ahsoka sounding like she was mocking Ventress a little.

Ventress puts the bottle down and begins laughing. "I'm not scared, child. I just don't want to be around when all hell breaks loose. And besides from what I heard it's more of the clown we need to worry about. Black Mask, is old news."

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked when the doors opened and in came five men all wearing black masks.

"Listen up! We're here looking for any new recruits to join us for a little raid at the bank tonight," said the tallest of the masked men. "So you either join up or get the hell out of here."

One of the men noticed the two women and approaches them. "Hey ladies, you can join us too. Not to get involved in our bosses' plan, but to be waiting for us when we come back for a little fun time. What do you say?" he asked as he moves his hand up towards Ahsoka.

Before she could react, Ventress activates her lightsaber and cuts off the man' hand and then uses the Force to knock him away. The other men saw this and take out their weapons, but Ahsoka turns around and uses the Force to knock them all towards the wall. Ventress jumps at them and slices the weapons off before moving her lightsaber near the leader's face. She cuts through the mask and sees the look of fear in the man's face.

Ahsoka meanwhile sees the new lightsaber Ventress has and sees her deactivate her weapon. "Sorry, we're not interested," Ventress replied before she begins walking out the door.

Ahsoka begins following her, while making sure they aren't followed. "You spared them?"

"They aren't worth it and besides if I killed them then I will have to deal with their boss," Ventress replied as they walk towards her speeder. "Which reminds me. I think it's time for me to make my leave. Is there anything else?"

Ahsoka nods in response. "I need to know what is going down. If my friends are in danger I need to know."

Ventress sighed in annoyance. "Trust me, whatever is going down you don't want to know. In fact, why don't you join me? I could always use a sidekick to assist me with some job. After all it seems you and I work well together, despite how I feel about it."

Ahsoka gave a small smile towards her former rival. "I'm sorry, but I'm already working with someone, but thanks for the offer."

"Suit yourself," Ventress lets out another sigh and decided to give her some more information. "I do know Black Mask owns the factories outside the city. Maybe you'll find some clue there on what is going on before things go bad."

Ahsoka's smile grew a little more. "Thank you, Ventress and also I wanted to say…I'm sorry. I thought you were the one that framed me and that's why Anakin went after you. But thank you for helping prove I was innocent. I owe you."

Ventress lets out a small laugh. "Don't worry about it and next time you see your friend, tell him to control his temper."

Ahsoka knew that as true. "I will and if you ever need help you know where to find it."

Ventress lets out a small laugh. "Trust me, that won't happen…but thanks for the offer."

Ventress soon took off, while Ahsoka looked on, actually happy to see her again. It is true they don't like each other, but she has come to respect her. She helped her when she got framed and owes her for it. She just hopes whatever Abigail is working on will help make them even.

 _Senate_

Meanwhile Master Kenobi, Master Windu, and Master Luminara are in the office of the Chancellor showing him the information they retrieved from Oswald Cobblepot's computer. They found more information from it than what they found in his hideout. It shows the names of all those he has made business deals with and numbers to accounts that hold millions of money in each one. They also found the locations of where he keeps the weapons he sells to the black market.

One of them it turns out were crates of Nano-Droids. The same ones they found in the warehouse, when they assumed Ahsoka Tano was guilty. They tried asking Barriss Offee about where she got the droids, but she never gave up a name. Now they know where she got it, since her name appears on the list.

"Hard to imagine someone who had such a bright future, end up becoming a criminal," said the Chancellor who sounds disappointed in Cobblepot.

"I take it you met him before?" Master Luminara asked.

The Chancellor nods in response. "I knew his parents and met him long ago before he disappeared. It is a shame the path he took and how much harm he has caused. Has he said anything?"

"Yes, get him a lawyer," Master Windu replied. "He is currently in lockup, but the evidence we have on him is strong. So strong he will likely make a deal with us."

"I doubt he can offer us anything since we have all we need," the Chancellor replied before looking back at the list of names. "At least we can mark off how Barriss Offee got her hands on those Nano-Droids. Another one who had such a bright future, only to throw it away. Oh, I apologize, Master Luminara."

Master Luminara shook her head in response. "No need to apologize, Chancellor. I know what she has done and how much harm she has done."

"Chancellor, perhaps we should attempt to make an offer to Cobblepot, especially if it's to find out what he knows about these assassins," said Obi Wan.

"What makes you think there will be more assassins?' the Chancellor asked.

"From the information we found, they are more and are hired to hunt down the Batman," Obi Wan explained showing the images of several of the assassins. "So far, we have in our custody, Killer Croc and now recently, Slade Wilson. However, from what we found there are still more out there and were all hired by Black Mask."

"They were hired to hunt down the Batman and try killing him," Master Windu continued explaining for Obi Wan. "If these other assassins make their move they might put innocent people in the way to lure the Batman out."

"And what would you suggest I do? Assist the Batman?" the Chancellor asked. "May I remind you these assassins wouldn't be here if the Batman didn't break the law? He is a criminal like them and like these criminals we will find them, and arrest them."

"These assassins aren't like any of the ones we've dealt with before," Master Luminara replied. "They are the elite and have even held their own against Jedi Masters. We are not suggesting we assist the Batman, but what we are saying is we may need to consider requiring some assistance."

"Our force have stretched thin across the galaxy and we do not have the manpower to look for these criminals on Coruscant," Master Windu then decided to give the Chancellor the Council's suggestion. "Gaining assistance from the Batman might help us find these criminals and bring them in before things go bad."

The Chancellor knew the Batman could hold his own, especially how he even defeated Slade Wilson. However, he had no interest in helping him, especially how he might get in his way.

"I will take it under consideration. For now though, if the Batman is found, he will be arrested."

 _Nighttime_

Later that night, in the upper part of the city lies, the Coruscant bank. This is where many of the upper class keep their money. It is rumored that it also holds the money of many powerful criminal bosses. One of them, includes Black Mask, who owns the bank.

Batman is seen using his binoculars to see if there is any sign of any of Black Mask's men or the Joker. So far, nothing. Everything seems quiet and there doesn't appear to be any signs of trouble. However, he knew whoever kidnapped Black Mask will be making their move, soon.

He spots Batgirl gliding towards him and lands nearby. "I looked around, but it doesn't look like any of Black Mask's men are here."

"What about the security force the Republic assigned to keep an eye on the bank?" Batman asked.

"The gunships are here, but here's the strange thing. I had Abigail hack into their comlinks to listen in and there hasn't been any activity," she replied sensing something is up. "I sense a disturbance."

Batman knew something was up as well. "Anything on security footage from the bank?"

Batgirl shook her head in response. "They're offline, but still there's no way any of Black Mask's men or this Joker guy got into the bank without us noticing, right?"

Batman knew that was true. They have been around the bank since it closed and haven't seen any vehicles around, unless. "Unless there's another way into the bank," he begins contacting his sister. "Oracle, is there any other way into the bank? One that the Republic doesn't know?"

"Hold on, let me check," Oracle replied as she begins going over the schematics, even the old ones for the bank. "Crap, there is. How did I miss it? There's a hidden tunnel underground that leads up to the bank. Sionis must have found it to go into his bank and come out without being seen."

"Send me the map to it and I'll find it," Batman replied before turning towards Batgirl. "Try to find a way in from on top and be careful."

Batgirl nods as she takes out her grappling hook and takes off, while Batman heads to the location where to find the underground tunnel. He finds the secret entrance to it and uses his cowl vision to see in the dark. As he makes his way down the darkness, he could see some heat coming nearby. As he gets to the source of the heat he finds several vehicles, all parked and looks like they just got here.

He touches the hood of the vehicle feeling it to be warm. "It doesn't look like it has been here long," he looks over to find an elevator shaft. Taking it he makes his way up as a door opened to reveal to be an office room. "Looks like I'm in Sionis's office. I was right about him keeping this secret entrance close."

He walks over to the door and using his cowl vision he spots dead bodies around the bank. "Bodies everywhere. The Joker may still be here – in the vault. I should use caution."

As he exits the room he sees many of the bodies are wearing black masks on their faces indicating they are all working for Black Mask. Looking up he sees Batgirl has entered the room and he motions for her to join him.

She glides down and sees the dead bodies. "Oh my…what happened here? Did a fight break out?"

"Looks like it," Batman replied as he spots the bodies of the Clone soldiers. "It looks like they were here, but got ambushed."

Batgirl walks over to one clone and noticed something off. The helmet didn't go all the way down, meaning someone removed it and didn't put the helmet back on properly. So she carefully removes it and gasps when she sees the Clone's face. His eyes are opened wide, with a creepy smile that looks frozen, his face looking pale, and the lips are red.

Batman sees this and moves Batgirl away as he checks on the body. "What did this?" he asked himself as he contacts his sister. "Oracle, you seeing this?"

"I'm seeing it and I'm regretting seeing it," said Oracle who is shocked to see the Clone's face, while Alfred who is with her is shocked himself.

"What in the galaxy did this?"

"Not sure," Batman took out a syringe and injects it into the Clone to get a blood sample. "He might have been poisoned by something. Whatever it is, can you two analyze it?"

"We'll try and be careful you two," said Oracle who receives the sample.

"Master Wayne, I think you should contact the Jedi for some backup," Alfred insisted fearing for the safety of Daniel and Ahsoka. "Whatever is going on might be too dangerous for the two of you."

"We'll be fine," Batman replied as he turns towards the door and uses his thermal vision to see what is beyond it. "Several armed men and two hostages. The doors are locked and if we open it there is a chance they will kill the hostages."

"Any suggestions?" Batgirl asked.

Abigail begins showing a vent that is near the room. "If you go through this, then you'll be able get in without being seen."

Batman looks up to see the vent and uses his batclaw to get it open. "Batgirl, stay here and keep an eye out. I'm going in."

"Wait, I should go with you," Batgirl insisted.

"No, I need you here to get the door opened. I'll distract the armed men and you try getting the door opened without them noticing," Batman explained not also wanting to risk her getting hurt.

Batgirl knows he is trying to keep her safe and was going to protest. That was until she looked inside the vault room and realized they have to play it smart. If Black Mask or the Joker are in there they have to be careful. They can't risk anyone getting hurt.

"All right, but be careful," she replied as she goes to the door to get it open, while Batman sneaks into the vent.

He makes his way down into the vent and followed the path where it takes him into an empty room, which is over the vault. He uses the explosive gel to be placed on the ground, which is breakable. He uses it taking down two of the armed men, while the other four aim their weapons at him. Batman looks over and sees Black Mask standing across from him, with a hostage being held by one of his men.

"Think you can just waltz on into my bank, huh?" said Black Mask.

"Roman, I'm here for the Joker," Batman replied.

"The Joker? Never heard of him," Roman replied before going towards the woman and presses his gun to her face. How 'bout you, doll? Know the Joker?"

"The who?" the woman asked still laughing softly.

Two of Black Mask's henchmen bring over another hostage with a sack over his head as Black Mask approaches the hostage and removes the bag. "And you, sir? Name Joker ring a bell?" it is revealed the second hostage is Roman Sionis himself, with a duct tape over his mouth.

The fake Black Mask removes the tape allowing Roman to speak. "You son of a bitch! You think you can steal from me and get away with it? You're a dead man! Dead!"

The fake Black Mask looks up for a moment, before taking the gun and begins hitting Roman with it. "Can't…you just…play…along!?"

As the fake Black Mask attacks Roman, the woman begins laughing some more, while all Batman could do is watch. Once the attack was finished two of the thugs grab Roman and drag him into the back of the vehicle where the money is being placed. The fake Black Mask walks over and begins removing his mask. He turns around and reveals to be the Joker.

"It's been you this whole time – you hired the assassins. You've been running Sionis' operation," said Batman realizing the one behind everything has been the Joker.

"Well, technically, it's 'my' operation now. Isn't that right boys?" the Joker asked as his men remove the black masks and replace them with a clown mask.

"You've got me, now let her go," said Batman as the woman's face and lips begin changing like the Clone's face.

"Oh life would be so simple if you were all I wanted," said Joker as he grabs the woman. "No – you're just a teeny little distraction – compared to what I've got up my sleeve."

He begins opening fire hitting Batman in the shoulder and twice in the gut. Thanks to the armor he is wearing it didn't go through, but he could still feel it. Batgirl gets the door opened and uses her Batarangs to knock away the Joker and his men's weapons.

"Here! Have a laugh on me," said Joker as he tosses the woman to Batman and Batgirl, while he boards the vehicle. "You hear that? Sounds like eight tiny Tauntaun."

Batman grabs the woman and Batgirl, and jump out of the room before the Joker detonates the bomb he had placed in the vault. They managed to escape, but once Batman began regaining consciousness he sees that the woman has stopped breathing. He checks her pulse, but also noticed the horrible frozen smile on her face.

Batgirl begins to recover as well and sees the woman's smile. "I-is she?"

Batman nods in response. "She's dead.

 **There we go with the end of the chapter. Hope everyone liked the arrival of the Joker and yeah it is like from the game, only no reindeers. Also, hope everyone likes the bonding with Ventress and Ahsoka. They are good friends huh?**

 **I also decided on something important. Due to the many stories I have going on I need to make a decision on trying to get them all out. I am going to open a poll and going to leave it open for two weeks. The poll will be to determine which stories you guys want me to focus on the most. That way I can focus on just those stories and then finish them up.**

 **That way when I am done with them I can get to work on the other ones. I also might be doing my sequels on Tumblr, if I can get it right. Maybe, still planning that out. Anyways, the poll will be open before this month is over and then you will have two weeks to go vote. So when the polls are closed then the stories you all wanted me to work on I will focus on finishing them up.**

 **My HISHE, no that won't count. It's just for fun and will be up from time to time so not all the time. Anyways, thanks guys so much for the support and to my friend for his help I appreciate it.** **I couldn't have gotten this far without you all. If you all like how this chapter went please leave some reviews, but remember if you didn't like this then don't leave a flame review. Take care everyone, be safe, and see you all next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here we go with unlucky chapter 13 and hope everyone is ready for it. Last time we saw Batman and Batgirl encounter the Joker. Much like from the game, except in the Star Wars universe. How are things going to go for them?**

 **Well, tune in today to find out what is going to happen. Yes, the story will have similarities from the video game. However, please don't spoil it for everyone who wants to read this. Also for those that voted on my poll, well now you all know what is going to happen.**

 **Read at the end of the story what is going to happen and what is to become of my stories. No, I am not ending them. I am going to be busy in the summer with my classes and work. Yeah, I am still in classes and I am close to ending them to get my associates.**

 **I plan to be a full-time teacher, so once I am done getting my associates, I will be off for my other degrees. Now, let's get on with the disclaimer. I don't own anything from the DC or Star Wars universe just my OCs. Enjoy the third chapter everyone and I hope you like it.**

 **Also: Bold- means thoughts & Italic- will mean what an alien is saying in their native language. And now let's continue with the story.**

 **Chapter XIII**

 _Coruscant_

Obi Wan and Anakin arrived to the bank of Coruscant where they see the bodies of the Clone soldiers, Black Mask's men, and an employee who was found outside the destroyed vault. They see her body being carried away and see the frozen grin on her face.

It was similar to one of the soldiers they came across a minute ago. They asked why their faces are like this, but the medics couldn't figure it out until they perform the autopsy.

Once the bodies were gone, they went towards the vault to see what they can find. "Looks like there isn't much left," said Anakin as he looks around what is left from the explosion. "Whoever did this wanted to make sure no evidence is left behind for us to find."

Obi Wan nods in agreement. "The security cameras were down after the bank closed. So, getting anything from who was in here will be a problem."

"Wasn't it Black Mask?" Anakin asked recalling them passing by some of the bodies that had black masks on their faces. "If he was here then it would make sense he was behind this."

"It would make sense since this bank is owned by him," said Obi Wan.

The Council was well-aware the bank belonged to Roman and how he kept his money in the building for safe-keeping. That is why they had send the Clone soldiers to keep an eye out to make sure he didn't try getting his money back after they froze his accounts.

"However, I don't think he is responsible for his men having those grins on their faces," Obi Wan pointed out. "He probably was here, but so was someone else."

"Like the Batman?" Anakin asked as he kneels down finding some destroyed remains of money. "Maybe he's responsible for what happened to the men."

Obi Wan shook his head in response. "This isn't his type and he hasn't killed any of the criminals he come across. I doubt he would start now."

Anakin didn't like to admit it, but Obi Wan was right. This isn't something the Batman would do, especially since this felt like whoever did this was…crazy.

"So, what do we do?"

Obi Wan looks around and sees the soldiers trying to carefully remove the rubble that is blocking a hole that was made. "I think we should first help them remove those rocks and see where it leads us."

Anakin nods in agreement and has the men move out of the way. The two Jedi use the Force to help remove the rocks, carefully. They managed to get some of it off, but stopped half-way through when the ceiling above began to crack. Luckily for them, they managed to make a small hole for them to go through.

They go through it and find two more dead bodies, face down on the ground. Kneeling down they move the bodies over and find them wearing two clown masks on their faces.

"Looks like they were trying to get out, just as the explosion detonated" said Obi Wan.

Anakin nods in agreement when he noticed as they moved the bodies, scorch burns on their backs. He also notices blood, visible through the mask. After removing it he sees the man was bleeding on the forehead. He figures the force of the explosion knocked them to the ground so hard, they hit their heads and died.

He then noticed that the hole lead to what appears to be another entrance into the bank. Much like the one the Clones found when they searched the building and found the vehicles.

"Whoever took the money, went down here and found their exit," said Anakin as he notices some of the money on the ground.

Obi Wan noticed it as the two Jedi begin following the path to see where it takes them. After 20 minutes, they found the exit that takes them to an empty building halfway across the bank.

"Whoever was behind this is now long gone and has Black Mask's money with them."

Anakin sighed as he contacts Rex to bring some men to secure the area. "There's something going on, Obi Wan. I don't like it."

Obi Wan agreed with his former student. Ever since they arrested Killer Croc, they have been sensing something is coming. They aren't sure what it is, but they knew it was going to happen soon. After the last two nights, they now know there is more going on and it will happen soon.

"We should report this to the Council and see if we should set up patrols tonight," Obi Wan suggested.

Anakin agreed with that idea, but knew there was something else they needed to talk about. "We should also speak with the Chancellor as well. Tonight there's a meeting going on with at the Senate and we should beef up security just in case."

Obi Wan recalled the Council talking about a meeting the Senate are having about giving or restricting power to the Chancellor, along with lowering the cost of money they are putting in the war.

"Let's go speak with the Council first and then let the Chancellor know afterwards when we go over what we can do," said Obi Wan as a gunship arrived. "You coming?"

Anakin wanted to go speak with the Chancellor and let him know now, but figured that Obi Wan is right. They need to see what the Council can do to keep the Senate safe during the meeting and to make sure whatever is going on won't involve the senators, including his wife.

 _Naboo_

Daniel made his way downstairs after waking up from his bed, which was a first for him in a few weeks. As he heads towards the dining room, he notices his sister is not at her usual spot eating breakfast.

He was wondering where she is at, but then remembered she is probably at the bat cave working. After they got back from Coruscant, Daniel wanted to work on finding out about the Joker and what he did to that woman who died.

Abigail told him he and Ahsoka needed to get some rest first, especially after they survived an explosion. Daniel though wanted to work on finding the Joker and finding a cure to the poison he used.

However, he was outvoted and decided to get some rest, along with Ahsoka. Abigail reassured him they would find out what they can and inform him about it.

He walks into the kitchen and sees Alfred is asleep, with his head down on the table and looks exhausted. Daniel couldn't help but feel bad seeing him like this.

Alfred has done so much for him and his sister ever since they lost their parents. He looked out for them, took care of them, and supported them.

Despite his disapproval of them fighting crime and risking their lives to stop dangerous criminals. Over time he is okay with it and could see how necessary it is to do this.

He grabs a blanket that is near the table and places it over Alfred as he goes to the living room where he sees Ahsoka waking up from the couch.

"I thought you were sleeping in your bed?" Daniel asked.

Ahsoka turns towards him and shrugs her shoulders. "Same here, but I came downstairs for some water and saw how tired Alfred looked. So, I stayed down here in case they needed help. How did you sleep?"

Daniel sighed as he sat down on one of the sofa chairs. "I didn't half the time. I kept seeing that horrible grin and hearing that laugh," he replied as he recalls hearing the Joker's laugh and seeing the poor women dying before them.

Ahsoka knew what he was referring to and lets out a small sigh as well. "You know there wasn't anything we could have done to save her. Abigail said the toxin in her system would have killed her before we could find any cure."

Earlier she recalls Abigail telling her how she found a cure for this mysterious Joker toxin that was in the woman's system. If administrated soon then the victim could be saved.

However, if they take too long then the victim will die. They have both come across some powerful toxins, poison, and viruses, but have never encountered one like this.

The toxin causes the victim to have uncontrollable spasms of laughter, literally causing the victim to die from laughter. It hyper-stimulates the function in the brain that causes people to laugh and causes them to lose oxygen due to laughing so long. It then causes them to have that large smiling grin, bulging eyes, and pale skin.

"I know that now, but it doesn't change how it feels," said Daniel who didn't like losing people he couldn't save. It felt like how he couldn't save or done anything to help his parents.

Ahsoka knew that feeling all too well, especially with the lives she couldn't save before either. "It doesn't go away, but we need to find a way to get passed it. For them and to help continue protecting everyone. That's why we need to try finding the Joker and what he is up to."

Daniel knew Ahsoka is right. They can't dwell on the past. They need to find where the Joker is hiding out and what he is planning. Whatever it is, will go down tonight.

"Let's go see if Abigail found something," said Daniel as the grandfather clock began to open and out came Tatsu. "Got something?"

Tatsu nods in response. "Lady Abigail, wishes to see you both."

Daniel and Ahsoka followed them as they head down to the bat cave. There they see Abigail drinking some coffee, while sitting on her chair and the computer is on.

"Slept well down here?" Ahsoka asked noticing the bats on the ceiling nearby are asleep.

"I will say this, it does feel good sleeping down here than up there. I can see why you like being down here a lot, Daniel," Abigail looks over at the bats and smiles. "It's peaceful, quiet, and helps you relax."

Ahsoka couldn't help but nod in agreement. All those things Abigail said, all true whenever she is down here. When she first stayed with Daniel and Abigail, she spend most of her time in the cave to meditate. She couldn't explain it, but being down in the cave helped her meditate better than in any part of the house.

"Glad you found some peace and quiet down here. I hope it helped give us what we need on the Joker," said Daniel who wanted to know what his sister found.

Abigail sighed and shows him the files she found. "I couldn't get any fingerprints on the guy, nothing on DNA, or facial recognition that could match him. Nothing, I found nothing. It's like this guy's past was erased and he made a new one. Also, I doubt that bleach skin of his is natural, most likely it was exposed to some unknown chemicals."

Daniel walks up to the computer and stares at the image of the Joker, giving that smile of his when he revealed who he was. "So, in other words we don't know anything about him?"

"Nothing," Abigail replied hating to admit that. "He's unpredictable, insane, and dangerous. All of that is a bad combination to have in a criminal. It just means he will do anything he wants and we can't predict what he might do until it happens. We could try, but it won't be a hundred percent accurate."

Ahsoka has encountered many criminals and enemies in the past who were dangerous, but this guy is a whole other level. "So, how do we find him?"

"I don't know," Abigail showed security footage around the city, all knocked out. "This happened after you two went inside. I couldn't track where the vehicle went and we don't have any clues where he could be hiding."

Daniel began thinking back what the Joker said. Something that left him confused, especially when he thought back about the bounty on his head.

"You're just a teeny little distraction, compare to what I've got up my sleeves," he repeated what the Joker said to him back at the bank, which caught the attention of the women. "He made it sound like this bounty he put on me was not the main focus. That there is something else he is planning that will be bigger."

"If having you killed wasn't the whole point, then what is?" Ahsoka asked wondering what the Joker meant as well.

"Maybe he feels you are the only one to stand in his way of whatever he is going to do?" Abigail guessed.

"Maybe," Daniel then noticed a message on the computer and checked it. It was a meeting the Senate is having tonight, and the Chancellor invited the siblings to join them. "The meeting. That's Joker's next move. He is going to attack the Senate. All the senators meeting up in one place, it's a perfect target."

Abigail agreed with her brother and figured this might be something the Joker would go after. "We should alert the Senate or the Jedi about this. At least send an anonymous tip."

Ahsoka shook her head, disagreeing with that idea. "If the Joker is going to attack the Senate, he might go ahead with his plan or even attack the temple."

Daniel knew Ahsoka is right and they needed to plan this carefully. "All right, Abby. I'll need the design for the building and key places where the Joker might set up an explosion or might release that poison into the building."

Abigail nods as she begins working on getting the designs, while Ahsoka walks up to Daniel. "What do you want me to do?"

"Go find your friend and see if she can lend us a hand. I'm going to go speak with Padme to see if she can help us out," said Daniel as he heads back up the stairs.

Ahsoka walks over to Abigail and sighed. "I wish I could contact Anakin and warn him about this. I mean, the Council could keep this a secret and send some of their own to protect the Senate."

"We could send them an anonymous tip," Abigail suggested. "Even if it's to your master, while also maybe warning them the temple might get attacked."

"You think the Joker might make a move on the Senate and the temple?" Ahsoka asked, concerned for the safety of everyone she knows and cares for.

Abigail sighed. "I don't know. All I know is we need to also try looking where the toxin was made. I doubt the clown made it on his own without the proper equipment to make them."

Ahsoka began thinking back about the information they got about Black Mask and remembered something important. "Black Mask, owns some factories in the city. Is it possible the toxin was made in one of them?"

Abigail knew that was a possibility and begins typing in the factories that have the type of chemicals needed for the toxin. The list got narrowed and got the results they needed.

"Only one seems to have what we are looking for," Abigail replied, happy with what they found. "Go speak with your friend and I'll let Daniel know."

 _Coruscant_

Anakin and Obi Wan finished explaining to the Council about what information they brought them about the attack at the bank. They know it belongs to Roman Sionis and that his men were involved. However, they don't believe he was behind the deaths of the Clones stationed there. They believe someone else is involved and may be in charge of Black Mask's operations.

They found out that Black Mask was needed though in order to get into the safe, which only he had access for. There was also a small camera hidden inside the panel, where it showed who accessed it.

They found it was Roman Sionis, but he appeared to have been attacked and was being held up by masked men who were wearing the black masks. There was also an image of a man dressed as Black Mask, but they figure he must be an imposter.

Despite the evidence though, the Chancellor was not convinced and felt Roman Sionis is trying to look innocent while having someone impersonate him. Admiral Tarkin also believes this and thinks the Batman is helping him, and could be the reason the Clones were killed.

Without any evidence to say otherwise, the Council couldn't change the minds of the Chancellor or Tarkin. The meeting soon ended after they decided to focus their attention now on the upcoming meeting the Senate is going to have tonight.

Master Windu, Kenobi, and Skywalker are assigned for security, while the remaining Council members who are not off on missions are assigned to keep an eye out. Whatever Black Mask is planning, the Council doesn't want to take any risk that he won't try attacking the Senate.

The three Jedi begin heading to the hanger bay, while discussing the information they found out after the meeting. It involved the woman they found dead outside of the vault. They found she was injected with some sort of toxin that caused her death. They ran more tests to find out anything about what the toxin is, but the computers couldn't find any information about it.

"So, this toxin is not in any of the databases?" Master Windu asked as he looks over the information they found. "And it caused her to die, like this?"

Anakin looks at the holographic image of the dead woman, with the creepy grin on her face. "Yeah, whatever did this caused that smile. Autopsy believes it caused the victim to literally, laugh to death."

"Laugh to death?" Master Windu has heard strange ways for someone to be killed, but never heard of something like this before. "Do we have an idea of how it was made?"

"The computers did find some ingredients used in making this toxin, but there is one key ingredient that we couldn't identify," Obi Wan explained as they stop outside of the hanger. "I highly doubt someone like the Batman would use something like this. The same for Black Mask. Both use intimidation and fear against their foes. Whoever did this, is something else."

Anakin lets out a small sigh with how the situation right now has been getting. "It doesn't if he isn't behind this or not. What matters right now is keeping the senators and the senate safe in case an attack happens."

Master Windu nods in agreement with Skywalker. "He's right. We'll need to coordinate with security and go over the building to make sure nothing has been placed inside already.

"I already have Cody take his men to the building to inspect it from top to bottom," Obi Wan replied already having the Clones check out the building. "I also informed security to have everyone that goes in to be scanned, including droids."

"Good, let's get going then," said Master Windu as he goes on ahead to speak with the Clones at the hanger, while Obi Wan stops Anakin.

"Anakin, I know you don't trust this Batman, but I don't think we should consider him an enemy," said Obi Wan. "He doesn't appear to be the type to commit the same kind of crimes that Black Mask or this Joker fellow do. I think he's someone we can trust and can work with."

"Are you serious?" Anakin asked shocked that his former master is telling him this. "The guy is a vigilante and a criminal. For all we know he could just be a criminal like this Joker guy."

"And yet he hasn't killed any of the criminals he brought in," said Obi Wan bringing up this bit of information. "If he was like the Joker he would have killed them. He would have done the same kinds of things as Black Mask has done, but he hasn't. I know what he does is against the law, but I think with how things are now, he is someone the people need. Someone to look out for them, while we try to restore balance to the Force."

Anakin didn't want to say it, but he knew Obi Wan was right. The Batman hasn't done anything dangerous to kill criminals or to leave them seriously injured. Still, he also agreed with the Chancellor who feels if someone like the Batman continues with his actions, then more will join in. The Joker is a perfect example of it and he fears more will come if they don't stop this.

"You two ready?" Master Windu called out for both Jedi to join him.

Obi Wan nods before he places his hand on his friend's back. "Just think about it, okay?"

He then begins walking towards the gunship, Master Windu is in, while Anakin just watches on and lets out one more sigh before he makes his way over as well. **Sorry, Obi Wan. But I have to do what is right.**

 _Meanwhile_

In the underworld of Coruscant, Assajj Ventress is seen in her room finishing getting her things ready as she prepares to leave the planet. She has her ship set up and just needed to finish getting everything ready before she leaves. After making sure she didn't leave anything that shows she was here, a knock on the door can be heard. Taking out a blaster she aims it at the door and prepares to use the Force to open it.

However, her weapon is seen flying out of her hand as the door opens and there to catch it, is Ahsoka. "I didn't figure you for the type to use a blaster, especially when you have your lightsabers."

Ventress didn't seem surprise to see Ahsoka again as she uses the Force to grab her weapon from her hand. "Maybe I didn't want to leave evidence that I was here. You know, since I'm still wanted."

Ahsoka couldn't disagree with that logic and walks into the room, but not before locking the door so they won't be interrupted. She looks over on the bed to see Ventress's things already packed.

"I guess I caught you before you took off huh?"

Ventress nods as she puts away her blaster. "I take it the information I gave you paid off?"

Ahsoka nods in response as she sat on the bed. "It helped, but now I need your help with something else. I know who hired the assassins and it wasn't Black Mask. It was someone called, the Joker. I also figure you knew and you didn't tell me the full truth."

Ventress didn't even bother trying to deny this, especially how she figured the former Jedi Padawan would figure it out. "Now you can see why no one wants to go up against him. Not just because of the assassins, but mostly because the methods this clown does are unpredictable."

"I take it something like this?" Ahsoka shows a holographic image of the deceased woman from the bank. "She was found with some sort of toxin that was made by the Joker and how it was made in a lab that is owned by Black Mask."

"And you haven't relay this information to the Jedi, because?" Ventress asked now more curious on what the former Jedi Padawan is up to.

Ahsoka didn't want to lie to Ventress, but she couldn't exactly tell her the truth. So, she did what she learned from Abigail, she bend the truth. "I would relay this information as an anonymous source, but after what happened a few nights ago they won't believe whatever information they receive is legit. And I can't tell them how I got this information without being pulled back in."

Ventress wasn't sure if the girl was telling the truth or not, but the last thing she said. Now that she knew was the truth. She was there when the girl left the Jedi temple and she saw say her goodbyes to her former master. With everything that happened, she couldn't blame her for not wanting to go see them again, especially when they didn't trust her.

"So, what do you want?"

Ahsoka looks up at Ventress and tells her what she needs. "Your help. I have this friend who needs help to get into the factory. However, my friend also wants me to help keep an eye on the Jedi temple. He feels this Joker guy won't just try to attack the Senate, but the Jedi as well."

Ventress heard rumors of the Joker planning an attack on both sides, but didn't think he was crazy enough to do it. Once she thought more about this, she soon realizes that the clown is crazy enough to try something like this.

"Well, I suppose I could help lend a hand to keep an eye on the temple. However, I prefer to stay out of sight and I expect something in return," said Ventress not expecting to help out for free.

Ahsoka figured she would want something in return, especially to help save the day. "My friend can help find you a place to live where no one will bother you and it's a world where no one controls it. Not the Republic and not the Separatist."

Ventress liked the idea of living somewhere without being bothered or being thrown in conflict again. "Sounds good. Now, as for the factory I have someone in mind who might be able to help your friend. We've actually worked together on some jobs and she is the best thief I know. In fact, she's the only one I know who is still sticking around town and has pissed off Black Mask."

"Can she be trusted?" Ahsoka asked wanting to know if this thief is someone she can leave alone with her friend, without risking him getting stabbed in the back.

"Oh she is and I hope your friend is a good gentleman," Ventress replied as she goes into her bag, while smiling. "My friend has been known to claw out the eyes of any man that try eyeing her for too long or get too touchy."

Ahsoka knew she didn't have to worry about Daniel doing something like that. "I think he'll be fine. So, what's her name?"

Ventress found what she is looking for and hands a small card with a symbol of a black feline creature on it. "Just tell your friend to meet my friend here and she'll assist your friend."

 **Well, that's the end of the chapter everyone and I hope everyone likes the surprise at the end. Yep, now you know who else I am bringing into the story and for those that don't know, don't spoil it for everyone else. I want to thank everyone for the reviews and support of my stories. I appreciate it guys and for those that saw my poll, yeah now you know.**

 **I am going to be focusing on working on this story and my Pokémon story until I finish with one or both of them. I will then go back on Digimon and Power Rangers. For now though, be patient and hope you all can wait until I get these stories done. Thanks for voting and hope you all like what will happen next time.**

 **I want to thank my friend for his help and thanks to you guys for the support. I appreciate it and couldn't have gotten this far without you all. If you all like how this chapter went please leave some reviews, but remember if you didn't like this then don't leave a flame review. Take care everyone, be safe, and see you all next time.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 is here and also I hope everyone likes how this chapter will go. I want to thank again everyone for the support on the story and the reviews. I appreciate it guys and will like who will appear in the story. Will she be like from the Arkham games, well you'll find out soon.**

 **Now, last time we saw Ahsoka and Ventress speak about assisting the Batman in the factory. We also found out the Jedi suspect an attack at the Senate building, but will they have enough security if the Joker attacks them? Will Batman stop him before he unleashes chaos? And what will happen when he meets Ventress's friend?**

 **Check out the chapter to find out and let's go on with the disclaimer. I don't own anything from the DC or Star Wars universe just my OCs. Enjoy the third chapter everyone and I hope you like it. Also: Bold- means thoughts & Italic- will mean what an alien is saying in their native language. And now let's continue with the story.**

 **Chapter XIV**

 _Coruscant_

Padme is in her office going over what she is going to say in the Senate. The meeting was originally going to be involving restricting giving more power to the Chancellor, but now the focus seems to be on the new topic that has been getting push. The topic involves the increase of crime in the systems of the Republic and the consideration of removing the Jedi from the war.

This all happened when the senators began hearing rumors of Black Mask hiring master assassins, who have been appearing in the city. They haven't heard why the assassins are here, but they are concerned whatever it is might involve the Senate. Hence the reason security has been upgraded around and inside the building. The Chancellor is hoping to do this to calm the senators and ease their minds.

Padme knew though that this meeting is important and might change how the war will go. It was the choice of the Council to send their own to assist in the war, because of the enemies the Clone army would not be able to handle on their own. However, time has changed and the criminals had begun to move up without the Jedi to stop them. Thus increasing crime and causing the people to lose trust in the Jedi.

She knew the Jedi have done some good during the war and have helped save lives wherever they go. However, with how long the war has been going and how much it has affected everyone, perhaps this might be for the best. So many have lost their lives and many of them so young. She was happy that nothing bad happened to Ahsoka, but she knew after what happened to Barriss and the Council that she couldn't stay.

Last time she saw her was after she was freed of the charges and they parted ways. She lets out a small sigh and wonders if her friend is okay wherever she is.

She lets out a small sigh and looks up at the ceiling. "I just hope you're safe and happy, wherever you are."

The door opens and in came C-3PO. "I'm sorry for interrupting you, senator. But I have a Mr. Wayne here who came to see you?"

Padme smiles when she hear who is here and decided to take a small break. "Bring him in."

C-3PO left the room and came back with Daniel who is wearing a business suit. "Hello there, Senator Amidala. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I hope you're doing well too, Mr. Wayne," Padme replied to how Daniel greeted her. "3PO, can you please go speak with Senator Organa to let him know I'll speak with him later?"

C-3PO nods as he leaves the room and allowing the two friends to speak with one another. "So, I heard the Senate are planning to have a meeting tonight. Involving the recent crime rate and the Jedi, right?"

Padme nods in response as she gets up from behind her desk. "I take it you plan to attend the meeting?"

Daniel shook his head in response. "No, but I hope it just goes well. I take it your Jedi friend will be here?"

Padme knew knowing Anakin he might actually try showing up to keep an eye out. "I'm sure he will, especially if the Council decides to send some of their own to assist with security."

Daniel did notice an increase in security and hopes it will be enough for whatever the Joker is planning. Still, a part of him feels it might not be enough.

"I'm glad to hear that, especially what I have been hearing."

"What have you been hearing?" she asked wondering what is going on.

Daniel walked over and sat on the chair in front of Padme's desk. "I heard something from a friend, who says there might be an attempt to attack the Senate building during the meeting. I was thinking that maybe it would be best if the senators rescheduled?"

Padme knew about what Daniel is talking about and replied. "We know about it, but the Chancellor feels it should go on to show we won't be intimidated by threats. A few of the senators I know though are not planning to attend."

"I see," Daniel lets out a small sigh before he asks his next question. "What about you?"

Padme looks down and then moves her head back against the couch with a small sigh. "I'm planning to stay for the meeting. The queen feels I shouldn't go, but I don't intent to leave. I know it's risky, especially with what I have been hearing has been going on these last three days. However, I want to speak my mind and see if it can help with the decision."

Daniel knew convincing her to not go to the meeting will not work, especially how stubborn she can be. He had hoped to convince her to stay at her place so that if the Joker attacks she can be safe. If he told her why, she still wouldn't budge. In fact, it made him snicker a little recalling the many times she has been stubborn whenever they get on a topic.

Padme noticed the snicker and stares at him confused. "What?"

Daniel turns towards her and replied. "Just remembering some of the times you and I would have those long debates that were about anything that we didn't agree on."

Padme recalls those debates and began snickering herself. They were harmless debates that the two would have and it was fun, especially how she would win each time.

"I remember your sister was a judge during one of our debates and how we made a bet. Where if I won then you would have to cook us some dinner."

Daniel remembers that and how it went. "I still think you were both working together just to get me to cook. In the end though, it turned out okay. Abigail went to sleep, we got to eat dinner together, and spend the rest of the night watching the stars."

Padme remembers that and how it was a memory she will always cherish. "Do you remember what you asked me the night we had that dinner?"

Daniel recalls what he said and sighed. "How ended things, do you think it was the right thing to do?"

Padme nods and decided to give him her answer. "I feel like we did, especially how important my duties were and how I wanted to help my people. What about you?"

Daniel recalled how the two were happy together and he felt like they were in love. During this time though he had planned to become the Batman so he can fight crime and keep the galaxy safe. In fact, he had planned to give it up so he can be with her, but then they broke up. They parted ways and it allowed him to don the mask.

"I guess a part of me wondered what happened that caused us to break up, especially how much I…" Daniel stopped himself knowing not to open that old wound and gets up from his seat to go near the window. "It doesn't matter though. We made our choices and we're both doing well, right?"

Padme had a feeling what he was going to say and walks over to him. "What were you about to say?"

Daniel turns towards her and shook his head in response. "It's nothing, don't worry about it," he replied placing his hand on her shoulder as the door opened. Standing there is Anakin, who looks surprised to see who is with his wife. "Master Skywalker, good to see you again."

Anakin's expression changed to a scowl look. "Mr. Wayne, what are you doing here?"

Padme noticed the look and tries to intervene. "Mr. Wayne was just helping me with what I'm going to say during the meeting, right?"

Daniel noticed what Padme was doing and went along with it. "Yes, of course. I hope I was able to help you out as much as possible."

"You did, thank you," she replied before turning towards Anakin. "Was there something you needed, Master Skywalker?"

Anakin kept his eye on Daniel, not trusting him and believing he was up to something. "I came to inform you that the Jedi will be in charge of security for the meeting tonight and the Clones will be going to each room for inspection."

"All right, thank you," she replied before turning back to Daniel. "Well, Mr. Wayne, I believe you should get going then."

Daniel turns towards Anakin noticing his expression and then turns towards Padme noticing her concerned look. He then figures there is something going on between Skywalker and Padme, but before he could think about it some more, his communicator turns on.

"I guess I should get going then. It was nice to see you again, Padme and good day to you Master Skywalker," said Daniel as he left the room and checks the message left on his communicator. After reading the message, he makes a call. "Alfred, get the suit ready. I'm heading outside."

Meanwhile, back in Padme's office, Anakin closed the door and approached his wife. "What was he doing here?"

"I told you, he was helping me with my speech, which reminds me," Padme goes to her desk and pulls out what she wrote. "I have to get everything ready. So, please excuse me."

As she goes to leave, Anakin tries to stop her when the door opened and Captain Rex came in. "Sir, we're here for the inspection."

Padme turns towards Anakin and gives him a small smile. "I'll leave you to your work then, Master Skywalker."

As she left, Anakin lets out a small sigh, while Rex turns towards the Jedi confused. "Um sir, is everything okay/"

"Yeah, everything is fine," Anakin replied lying knowing everything is not okay and wanted to know what was going on with his wife.

 _Naboo_

Abigail is in the bat cave with Tatsu as they went over the blueprints for the Senate building. It didn't take her long to hack into the building and was able to get the blueprints. When her brother arrived he was able to leave several small devices so she can detect any signs of trouble in any area of the building. It also helps detect substances that are used to make explosive objects.

She had offered to give some to the Republic for security purposes, but the Chancellor had turned them down and only the Jedi took some for their temple. She also had hacked into the Jedi temple to get an idea of what is going on and to be ready if the Joker makes a move there too.

"It appears everything is set for tonight," said Tatsu as she turns towards Abigail. "Are you sure you do not wish for me to assist your brother and Ahsoka?"

Abigail shook her head in response. "They'll be okay. The only thing I'm concerned about is the amount of the antidotes we have been able to make to counter the Joker's toxin."

Tatsu understood Abigail's concerned and how they've only been able to make a few of the cure due to the ingredients needed to counteract the toxin. That's why they've been trying to find another way to administer the cure, without injecting it into the victims.

"We'll have to make it airborne. That way it will be spread much quicker and can get to everyone," Abigail checks the blueprints for the temple and finds the air systems. "We'll have to set it up here and then activate it if the toxin is release. The problem though we need someone to sneak in."

"Can't Ahsoka go in?" Tatsu asked figuring despite Ahsoka not being a Jedi anymore, she can still be allowed to visit her friends.

Abigail shook her head in response. "She told me she still doesn't feel comfortable going back. She will if something happens, but for now she can't."

"What if I go?" Tatsu suggested. "I may not be a Jedi, but you know the temple inside and out. So I can sneak in, plant the antidote, and then leave before they know I was there."

Abigail hates to admit it, but she might be the only one to do it. Ahsoka's friend is going to send her own friend to assist Daniel, but not till tonight. Daniel is busy speaking with Padme to get her out of the building before anything happens. And she can't go since she has to monitor what is going on.

"All right, get suited up and head to the temple," she replied as Tatsu gives her a bow and then heads to get ready as Alfred comes walking by after returning from the Republic. "Welcome back, how did the trip go?"

"It went well, though it was rather short thanks to that teleporter of yours" said Alfred as he goes to check the tools. "Ahsoka contacted us and she let us know her contact is sending her friend to see Daniel at the factory. Although, I'm a little concerned about him going in without backup."

Abigail knew what Alfred meant and was worried herself. "It's Daniel though, he can take care of himself. By the way, can you contact Mr. Fox and see if he can turn the antidote airborne?"

"Of course, but if I may wouldn't it be better to send this antidote to the Republic? So they have it instead of having our own sneak in?" Alfred asked not liking this plan.

"What chances do you think the Republic would actually use it or believe it's a fake?" Abigail replied as she turns towards Alfred who seems concerned. "Even if we left a tip and some information about it, there's no chance they would use it. Hell they wouldn't even accept all of the security tools we offered them unless it was a weapon."

Alfred knew Abigail was right, but it didn't make him feel less worried. "I just don't want to see your brother, your friends, or you get hurt. I understand why you two are doing this, but it doesn't mean you should risk your lives to do it."

Abigail understood what Alfred is saying and knew this wasn't the first time he talked to her about it. "Because if we don't, then who, Alfred? If we don't fight to protect the people then who? The Jedi? They have spent so much time in this war that they don't even notice how much crime has increased and the Chancellor cares more about power than the people."

She turns towards Alfred and walks up to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. "We're doing this to make sure the people stay safe, don't suffer, and so no child will be left an orphan like we did. We know this isn't the ideal life our parents would want us to take, but ask yourself this. Wouldn't you do the same if you were in our position?"

Alfred knew he couldn't try denying what Abigail is saying. They have been helping a lot of people, while the Republic and the Jedi focus on the war. They saved lives, freed slaves, and help reduce crime. He still worries for them, especially how their parents left him in their care, but he knew she was right.

"Well, it does put my mind at least to ease that you are not doing this alone. As long as you two keep your promise to me that you will watch out for one another."

Abigail nods in response as she goes back to working on the computer. "So, any luck with getting Padme out of the building?"

"I'm afraid Senator Amidala refused and wishes to stay. Even after finding out there is a threat to the Senate building, she doesn't want to leave," Alfred replied.

Abigail sighed figuring that was going to happen. "She's a stubborn one. Like Daniel, which is why I thought the two would be a perfect couple."

"So did I, but I suppose it wasn't meant to be," said Alfred as he sends a message to Lucius. "I just send Mr. Fox the message. Now all we have to do is wait."

 _Coruscant_

Ahsoka left the underworld of the city and headed towards the Jedi temple. After her meeting with Ventress she headed over to keep an eye on it. Just to be sure the Joker or any of the assassins make a move. She stops when she arrives half-way towards the temple. She didn't go one step forward as memories of being betrayed by her best friend, the Council not believing her, and being kicked out of the Jedi Order came flooding back.

She could still remember everything of that day like it happened yesterday. When everything seemed to have been going well, until she went to that prison and where Letta was murdered. She blamed for her death and when she escaped from the prison, the Council became convinced that she was guilty. Without trying to find proof or even tried to find any proof of her innocence despite all she did.

Despite all the sacrifice she made for the Republic and the Jedi they didn't believe her. They kicked her out of the Order and then when she was free of the charges they wanted her to come back. She knew right there and then she couldn't stay. If they didn't trust her despite all the good she did then she wouldn't stay.

She opened her eyes realizing she has been getting lost in her thoughts. She takes a deep breath and exhales as she looks down at the steps that lead to the temple. The very same steps she came down from as she left her home and left her old life. Now she's back though and isn't sure what she'll do if the Joker makes his move.

"Credit for your thoughts?" Ahsoka turns around to see Ventress approaching her.

"What are you doing here?" Ahsoka asked surprised to see Ventress here. "I thought you were going to leave."

"I was, but my ship got damaged and I came to kill the time till it's fixed," Ventress lied as she sat down next to Ahsoka to see what she is seeing. "I'm surprise you actually decided to come back here. I would have thought with everything that happened you would be light-years away from here. Your friend must be very persuasive."

Ahsoka couldn't help but chuckle at that comment knowing Daniel can be persuasive when he needs to be. "What makes you think I'm going to help the Jedi?"

"Because despite how you feel about them, you still care for them," Ventress replied as she sees the confused expression on Ahsoka's face. "You know what I'm talking about. I can sense your anger towards them and how disappointed you were that they didn't believe you were innocent. Despite that though you still came back to save them from whatever the Joker is planning. And this friend of yours I'm guessing helped you get past your trust problem."

Ahsoka knew that was true. When she first met Daniel and Abigail she didn't trust them right away. Once she learned the truth about them and what happened to their parents she began opening up more. They began trusting her and she soon returned the trust, helping her get past her past.

"It's true, I was upset with the Jedi Order, but it doesn't matter," she replied as she gets her things ready. "I'm not going to sit by and see innocent people get hurt. I may not be a Jedi, but it doesn't mean it will stop me for doing what's right."

Ventress began laughing at Ahsoka's response figuring she would say something like that. "You're so predictable. I supposed the smart thing for me to do is leave you to helping protect your friends, but on the other hand fighting the Joker or his assassins might be more fun."

"You could die, you know that, right?" Ahsoka asked.

Ventress shrugs her shoulders. "Maybe, but then again that's the thrill of the fun, isn't it?"

Ahsoka couldn't help but smile in response. "Thank you."

 _Meanwhile_

In another part of the city, lies the Royal Hotel. It was made years ago before the Clone Wars began and it's where many tourist go to when they come to visit. It's also where several senators who don't have a place to stay while visiting the Republic go to. Currently it's closed for reconstruction, but in one part of the building appears to be some light. It appears to be coming from one of the rooms, which was not possible since all rooms were locked.

But inside the room, there appeared to several decoration lights set up, along with many TV monitors around the room, a table in the middle of the room where there are briefcases set up, and the assassins that were hired to kill the Batman, at least those that weren't arrested.

Copperhead, who is on the wall looking on from afar. Garfield Lynns aka Firefly, already in his suit and with his flamethrower in his hands. Floyd Lawton aka Deadshot, who has his back against the wall, with his arms crossed, and watches the meeting from his spot. Shiva, she is seen sitting in a chair with two of her followers standing next to her.

Bane, who is seen sitting in a seat of his own, with his arms crossed, and the other assassins keeping their distance from him. They have all heard of his reputation and how he is considered one of the most dangerous assassins in the galaxy.

There were even stories how he was confronted by General Grievous, who was send to take Bane's serum that would help make anyone, powerful. However, Grievous returned to Dooku badly damaged after Bane broke him in half.

One of the other assassins was a punk kid named, Lester Buchinsky aka Electrocutioner. He tried to get hired by Black Mask before to join in on hunting the Batman, but was denied several times. However, despite being unable to kill the Batman at the Penguin's hideout, Black Mask invited him to the meeting. Saying he has a 'consolation' prize for him.

The door opened nearby and Black Mask came in with his men as the monitors begin to turn on. Some showing some bad drawings of a clown, the Batman symbol, and a graph that had its arrow pointing down.

"Ladies and gentlemen, friends, assassins, and newcomers," Black Mask said as he pats Electrocutioner on the shoulder before he continued. "Welcome to our first quarterly performance review."

"As you can see here. Batman deaths are coming are coming in far below projections," said Black Mask as a small laugh broke out, before he cleared his throat and held it back.

Electrocutioner meanwhile took out a mobile device and began playing a game on it. Black Mask approaches him, with his hand going back his head.

"We are really going to have to turn this around," he took off his mask and drops in on Electrocutioner's lap and destroying his game. "And by we I mean YOU."

The other assassins soon got a good look at their boss and realize he isn't the real Black Mask. It was the Joker they have heard so much about and the one many criminals have been talking about.

"Got that, Mr…" the Joker looks at the name he wrote down of Electrocutioner to know who he is. "Cutioner?"

Electrocutioner got up and tossed the mask to the floor. "Just who the hell-are you?"

"I'm the guy with the money," the Joker got up from the table and took out a blaster as he aims it at Electrocutioner, causing him to back off. "…And the gun."

He fires off a few shots, at the window and one on the floor causing him to laugh. "So, when I heard you wanted in to kill the Batman. I said 'no', but you still wanted a shot. Well, you had one and I heard you got your ass kicked," said the Joker as he laughs a little when he heard of what happened. "Still, you came here thinking I would hire you to kill the Batman, right?"

Electrocutioner nods slowly and nervously. "Y-yes, I can do it. He just got lucky, but I'll get him next time."

"Oh I'm afraid that's not going to happen. See, when I hire someone to kill the Batman, they shut the hell up and kill the Batman," said the Joker as he knocks Electrocutioner on his seat.

"B-but you said if I came I would get some sort of consolation prize?" Electrocutioner asked wondering if he'll still get some money for his efforts.

"Well, it depends. Do you have anything else to contribute?" the Joker asked getting no answer from him. "I didn't think so. Still, I am a man of my word. So, here's your consolation prize…" he pushes the chair back as it goes through the window and takes Electrocutioner with him.

The assassins is seen falling to the ground, screaming as he finally crashes through the glass ceiling and crashes on the chandelier before it hits the ground. The assassin's electrical suit shorts out as the former assassin now lies dead.

Back in the room the other assassins looked on not surprised that the Joker killed Electrocutioner, but not in such a brutal way. The Joker gets a piece of fruitcake his men brought him and eats a bit of it using his knife to get a piece.

"Mmmm! This fruitcake is fantastic," he turns towards the assassins and brings down his knife on the table. "Anyone want a piece?"

The other assassins all shook their heads in response as the Joker continues with the meeting. "Good, now then. On to some serious business. I am planning something big tonight and I'm going to need some assistance to make this night one that the galaxy will never forget."

The Joker turns towards Copperhead who continues keeping her distance. "Copperhead, I'm going to need you to keep an eye on my factory until my men finish sending out my surprise. If you see anyone sneaking in, well you know what to do. It's what I'm paying you to do after all."

Copperhead nods in response before she begins making her way to the shadows and disappeared. The Joker then turns towards Firefly and Deadshot.

"As for you two. I'm going to need you both to take out the Republic's forces down here. That way in case a little birdie tries warning them, there won't be an army to come in to ruin my fun," said the Joker as the two assassins both nod in response. He then turns towards Shiva. "As for you, pretty lady. I want you to go find the Batman and let him know the game is about to begin."

Shiva nods as she turns towards her followers and the two begin to leave the room. The Joker lets out a small laugh, before he turned to the remaining assassins.

"Alright. Meeting's adjourned. If you all find the Batman, well then kill the Bat," said the Joker as the assassins all began to leave, all except for Bane. "As for you, big boy. I have something else planned. Are you interested in it?"

"No, I came here to kill the Batman. Not play your childish games," said Bane as he got up from his seat and began to leave.

"You do that and you'll miss the Batman," said the Joker causing Bane to stop. "He knows about me and if he does then he'll come to try to stop me. So, if he knows what I got in store for this little planet, then he'll try to stop me."

Bane turns towards the Joker for a moment, before he begins approaching him. "Very well. I will stay, so that I can kill him," he stands before the Joker and pushes him to his seat. "But if he does not, then I will kill you, clown."

The Joker begins to grin and soon laughs a little knowing he has what he needs. "Oh don't worry, he'll come and when he does the fun will begin. This is going to be interesting."

The Joker spins around in his seat as he begins to laugh as it echoes the room and it spreads outside of the building as the sun begins to set.

 **That's the end of the chapter and yep I ended it much differently than how I did before. With this scene from the game being different. I hope everyone liked it and liked how this chapter went. Thanks again guys for the reviews and the support of my stories.**

 **I appreciate and thanks to my friend for his help too. If you all liked how this chapter went then please leave some reviews. If you didn't like then, then don't leave a flame review. Take care everyone, be safe, see you all next time, and have a safe summer.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here we are with chapter 15 and things I wish were going well. First of all, I want to first thank everyone for the support and reviews for my stories. I appreciate it guys and I'm glad you all love my work. I also hope you like this chapter and will like what happens in it.**

 **Secondly, I want to send my condolences to all the families and friends who lost their loved ones in the shootout in Orlando. What happened that night was terrible. I'm sadden to hear how many passed away and I hope everyone who lost their loved ones is getting the support they deserve. I also hope the family of the shooter won't get so much hate.**

 **It's not their fault what happened and I hope the child of the shooter won't suffer so much for the sins of his father. I understand everyone is upset and angry with what happened, but let's not continue that hatred. It won't help anyone if we let our hatred change us. Let's try helping those that lost their loved ones and support them as much as we can.**

 **I don't own anything from the DC or Star Wars universe, just my OCs. Bold- means thoughts & Italic- will mean what an alien is saying in their native language. And now let's continue with the story. I hope you all enjoy this. **

**Chapter XV**

 _Coruscant_

Night soon came to the Republic, but it did not stop its people from continuing on with their lives. The city lights continued to shine, the vehicles continued flying around the city, and its citizens are going about the night for work or looking for a good time. Unaware of something sinister being planned against the people of the Republic. A plan that involved the Joker and the assassins who were hired to help kill the Batman.

Outside of the city, there lies a steel mill that belongs to Roman Sionis. To the public, it is used to help create vehicles, droids, and other form of machinery. However, it is also used to make weapons and explosions, which Roman uses for his criminal organization. Thanks to his sister, Batman tracked the facility to be where the Joker's toxin is being made.

The Republic is unware the factory is owned by Black Mask, so he won't be expecting them to appear here. That was fine with Batman though since he didn't want them to get involved. He glides past the security and heads towards the main factory where the toxin is being made. He could tell the Joker's men are here and are keeping an eye out.

He lands nearby and stays hidden as he tries to find a way inside. "Oracle, can you hear me?"

"I hear you and I can see what you see," said Oracle as she speaks to her brother their com-link. "Looks this is the place. Any signs of Ventress's friend?"

"No, but I don't have time to wait for this friend to arrive. What did you find?" he asked.

"It looks like there's a door nearby you can take, but it's guarded by five armed men, and one of them has a rifle," she replied using the cowl-vision to get an idea where the men are at.

Batman looks over from his position and sees the sniper. "I can see him. I'll take him out and contact you once I'm inside."

Batman jumps off the railing and glides down behind the sniper as he sneaks up behind him, then quickly knocks him out. Once he is out he sees one more armed thug walking on the next floor. He uses his grappling hook and makes his way to the floor, but sneaks up behind the criminal. Like before he quickly knocks him out and then focuses on the three on the ground.

Taking out three small silver cylinders he jumps up and tosses it at them. The cylinders attach to the men's clothing and sends electric shocks to their bodies causing them to pass out. He lands on the ground near the door and opens it. He gets inside where thank to this Cowl-vision he is able to see six men inside.

He sneaks up on one of them, taking him out, but the other five spot him. They run towards him, armed with steel pipes. Batman jumps over two of them, grabs them by the back of their shirts, and flips them over. He blocks a pipe from one of the thugs, kicks him in the gut, and takes the pipe before using it to hit the criminal in the head.

Another thug came in hitting him in the side, but thanks to the armor, Batman didn't feel anything. He grabs him by his shirt collar and head-butts him. The two criminals he knocked down began to get up, but he runs over to them, and slams them to down ground before punching them in the face. The last thug grabs a blaster and begins opening fire.

Batman dodges the blaster shots and tosses a batarang at him. The weapon hit the muzzle of the weapon and explodes knocking the criminal to the wall. Batman runs at him and punches him in the face, knocking him out. Looking around he sees all the men have been knocked out and begins tying them up.

"Oracle, you there?" he begins contacting his sister.

"I'm here. Everything going well?" she asked.

"More or less," he replied as he finishes tying the men up. "I'm inside. Can you hack into the facility and see what you can find?"

"Sure, give me a minute," she replied as she begins hacking into the factory. "Looks like we were right. The factory floor is making a lot of the Joker toxin, but from the looks of things half of it already got shipped off. The other half is getting loaded into some of the vehicles. I'll shut down the doors to keep them from getting out, but they'll try to find a way out."

"I'll take care of it," he replied as he notices some of the men locked in the office room above him. He tosses another small cylinder through the window and it shocks all the men inside knocking them out. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, Roman is in the facility," she replied as she hacked into the cameras. "It looks like the Joker is keeping him locked up in an office on the other side of building. If you get to him he might give us what we need."

"I'll go find him then and see what he knows," he replied as he uses his wrist gauntlet to get a holographic map of where Roman is at. "In the meantime, tell Batgirl and Katana to keep an eye out. If those other trucks have half of the toxin, then we have to be ready."

"Understood and Batman, be careful," she replied before she turns off her com-link.

Batman walks over to a locked door and bypasses the security lock to get in. He continues following the map, as it leads him the factory floor. However, he finds all the men inside all dead. Taking precaution he approaches the bodies and finds them to have been killed by a sword.

A similar sword that is swung towards his neck. Batman blocks it with the armor from his wrist gauntlet and sees who attacked him. "Shiva, here to collect the bounty?"

"I have no interest in money like the other assassins are," Shiva replied as she pulls her weapon away. "I came here to speak with you."

"Funny, last time we spoke you told me the assassins wouldn't make their move in three days," he replied bringing up what she told him three days ago.

"I guess they didn't want to wait. You can't fault me for their impatience," she replied as she sheaths her sword. "I on the other hand did wait and watched your fight with the other assassins you defeated. Like your fight with Deathstroke."

"I don't have time for games. What do you want?" he asked.

"What's the rush? I had my warriors kill off the Joker's men and the other assassin who came to kill you hasn't arrived yet," she replied as she begins walking around. "So, you should hear out why I'm here. Aren't you at all, interested?"

Batman knew he didn't have time to waste, but decided to humor her if it means getting to where he needs to go quicker. "Fine, why are you here then?"

"As I said before when we first met, it was to test you," she replied as she begins explaining herself to him. "You see my master who I work for has become interested in you. He feels you are a skilled, honorable, and devoted warrior."

"And who is this master of yours?" he asked wondering who she works for if not the Joker.

"He is someone that has existed long before you or me. Though, I don't believe you are as worthy to him as he claims you to be," she replied as she turns around and removes her sword. "That is why I wanted you to come. So we may fight."

"Like I said, I don't have time for this," he replied knowing now isn't the time for him to deal with this.

"Too bad, I'm not going to give you a chance. This is your test. If you defeat me I will let you pass, but if not…then you will die," she charges at him and swings her sword.

Batman blocks the sword with his wrist gauntlet and begins going on the defense as Shiva continues swinging her weapon. She thrusts her weapon at him, but he blocks it with both hands kicks her away. She moves her hand out and her sword returns to her. Batman knew how she did it and didn't seem surprise.

"You can use the Force."

Shiva nods in response. "I am one of many Force users that serve my master and I will use what I learned to defeat you," she uses the Force to help lift a crate and tosses it at him.

Batman uses his grappling hook to dodge the crate then tosses several Batarangs at her. She slashes through them and uses the Force to jump towards him. She tackles him towards the ground and tries pressing her sword against his neck, but he kicks her off of him, and fires his Batclaw at her sword grabbing it.

He pulls it away from her and goes for a punch. She blocks his attacks and jumps over him. She goes for a kick, but he blocks it and tosses her over him. She lands on her feet and uses the Force again to call on her weapon.

Batman grabs it before it can reach her and tosses it at her. She dodges the sword, but gets punched by Batman knocking her towards the wall. He goes to attack her, but she uses the Force to push him back. He lands on his feet and tosses another Batarang at her.

She grabs her sword and cuts it in half, but the weapon instead releases gas, causing her to get covered in it. As she gets out of the smoke, Batman kicks her in the gut knocking her down. He grabs the sword and moves it near her neck, but stops just inches from it. As he keeps the sword near her neck, he puts his leg over her chest to keep her from moving.

"It's over," he replied as suddenly more masked women appeared all armed with weapons.

But before they go to attack Batman, Shiva raises her hand to stop them. "Enough, stand down."

The women all obeyed and lowered their weapons. Batman gets off of her and helps her up as Shiva is given back her weapon.

"Impressive. You are as my master said you are. I guess we both learned something today," she replied as she sheaths her weapon. "Still, you could have killed me and you didn't. To me, that is your biggest flaw."

"Killing someone is a flaw, because it's not justice," he replied as he approached her. "And I don't care what you or what your master think. Killing is not what I do."

"Perhaps in time you'll realize how wrong you are and how you cannot save everyone. There is more going on than you don't know and if you continue on this path you will see how corrupted the Republic is," she replied as she turns towards her followers and motions for them to leave. "For now you have earned a reprieve. We will leave this city and will continue to watch you."

Just as she is about to leave, Batman stops her by grabbing her arm. "Wait, what is the Joker up to and who is your master?"

Shiva frees her hand and turns towards him. "What the clown is up to, I am not sure. As for who my master is, I cannot tell you. What I can tell you is our 'league' has been waiting for a warrior like you to lead us. Lead us to help cleanse the galaxy and help bring about a new age of peace."

She drops a smoke bomb and disappears before Batman could stop her. He looks around and sees she is gone without leaving a trace.

"Oracle, you there?"

"She's out at the moment getting the antidote to the city, sir," said Alfred as he speaks to Batman. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, when she comes back. Tell her I just met up with Shiva and she's gone," he replied as he uses his Cowl-vision to try finding a way to Black Mask. "Tell her she has left and we won't have to deal with her tonight…for now."

"I understand sir and are you all right?" Alfred asked concerned for Daniel.

Batman looks up and finds a way out. "I'll be okay. Just make sure she gets the message."

As Batman looks for a way through the wall, a shadowy figure can be seen hiding in the shadows, waiting to make a move on the Batman.

 _Meanwhile_

At the Senate building, Anakin had his men finish inspecting the building to make sure there aren't any signs of any bombs or anything threatening that could hurt people. He checks the time to see it won't be long before the meeting begins and before they would have to get into their positions.

So far, they haven't found anything threatening and have checked everyone coming in. They all checked out, including the senators themselves to make sure none of them are carrying something dangerous.

From the looks of things the threat they received was a false alarm, but he could sense something is not right. It felt like whatever is going to happen is still going to happen. However, without any proof to back this up all they can do is just keep an eye out and make sure nothing happens. To Anakin, this is something he doesn't want to do.

"How goes the inspection?" Obi Wan asked as he approaches his friend.

Anakin turns towards Obi Wan and hands him a holopad. "We've checked every inch of the facility and so far nothing has popped up. We're doubled security and made sure no one comes in to the building once the meeting starts. Any that do try to get in will be detained or be stunned. That way we don't have a repeat of what happened before."

Obi Wan knew what Anakin was talking about and who attacked the Senate building before. Cad Bane, the former bounty hunter who attacked the senators so he could free Ziro the Hutt. Anakin was there during the attack, but couldn't capture the bounty hunter. Obi Wan tried to capture him and Ziro as well, but the Hutt criminal was found dead, and the bounty hunter was gone.

"If it does happen, then we will be here to stop it," Obi Wan replied. "It's all we can do for now."

Anakin knew it was all they could do and he only hopes the meeting will go through without any problems. Captain Rex walks by with his men to give their report.

"Sir, we've inspected every room in the building. No signs of any explosions or any strange anomalies."

"Good, we can go inform the Chancellor the meeting can go on schedule," said Anakin as he turns towards Obi Wan. "We should also check with Master Windu to see if the security for outside is ready."

"I'll go speak with him. Go inform the Chancellor the meeting can proceed," said Obi Wan as Anakin nods in response before he takes off. Obi Wan begins contacting Master Windu to give him an update. "Master Windu, the building has been checked. Is everything secured outside?"

"Everything is secured," Master Windu replied as his men continued inspecting the vehicles to make sure there isn't any bomb. "No signs of any trouble, but that doesn't mean something might not happen."

Obi Wan couldn't disagree about that. "Yes, I can sense a disturbance in the Force. I'm not sure what it is, but I have an uneasy feeling something is going to happen."

Master Windu could sense it as well. "Master Kenobi, stay alert. Whatever is going on with the assassins, the Batman, and Black Mask, I sense will transpired further here tonight."

"If that's the case then let us hope we brought enough security for whatever is coming," said Obi Wan who is concerned they are going to have a long night ahead of them.

 _Meanwhile_

In a nearby building, a masked man can be seen scoping out the Senate building and even spying on the Clone army. He could see the Jedi speaking with his men and inspecting the vehicles. He knew though it was pointless though, especially with what they have planned. At least what the clown has planned.

"You have a perfect shot. Why not take it?" the shooter looks over and sees Firefly landing nearby with his flamethrower in his hand. "Oh what I would give to get a chance to burn a Jedi into ashes."

"No, not yet," said the masked figure as he moves his rifle away. "Not until the clown makes his move and only then will we make our move too. For now though, go wait at the temple and make sure those containers he set up is going to be ready."

"Yeah, yeah I'll get it ready, Deadshot. Just remember, I get first crack at burning them," said Firefly as he takes off and heads to the Jedi temple.

Deadshot rolled his eyes and presses a button on his wrist gauntlet showing the Batman at the Steel Mill. "You can have the Jedi, but I'm going to get me the bat."

 **There we go, the end of the chapter. It's not as long as the last one, but I hope everyone still liked it. The next one will be longer thanks to what happens in it. Yep, it looks like Deadshot and Firefly are going to be working together. How long do you think that's going to last?**

 **Also thanks again everyone for not spoiling anything for the other readers when it involves Arkham Origins. The next chapter will have some more action and more surprises. So, I hope everyone will be patient until then. So, tune in next time to find out how things will go.**

 **Thanks also to everyone for the reviews. I appreciate it guys and I will also try getting the Pokémon chapter ready for the next one too. If you all liked how this chapter went then please leave some reviews. Just nothing negative please.**

 **Also, again my condolences to the families and friends who lost their loved ones in the Orlando shootout. I hope you're all getting the help and support from everyone. I hope things will get better, at least that's all we can do. Stay safe everyone and take care.** **ake care.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here we go with chapter 16 and last time we saw Batman going up against Shiva. Batman defeated her and she is now gone, leaving four assassins left for him to deal with. Can he stop them all and the Joker before something bad happens? Well, you know what to do.**

 **I want to thank again everyone for the support on the story and the reviews. I appreciate it guys and thank for the reviews as well. I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story and will like what happens here. And I hope you all like who appears in the story too.**

 **Now, it's time for the disclaimer. I don't own anything from the DC or Star Wars universe just my OCs. Enjoy the third chapter everyone and I hope you like it. Also: Bold- means thoughts & Italic- will mean what an alien is saying in their native language. And now let's continue with the story.**

 **Chapter XVI**

 _Coruscant_

Ahsoka continued keeping an eye out near the Jedi temple, while Ventress had left to get a closer look at the Temple to see how good its security has gotten. Ahsoka knew after Cad Bane had snuck into the Jedi Temple and after what Barriss did. Security had increased to make sure it didn't happen again. She recalls Abigail offering some security systems for the Jedi to use, but wasn't sure it would be enough against the Joker.

She lets out a small sigh as she continued staring at the temple she once called her home. She knew though she couldn't go back. Not after everything that happened. Not after no one trusted her and believed in her innocence.

Anakin, Obi Wan, and Padme were the only ones who did believe her. Master Plo, Master Yoda, the Council, and even Rex, none of them believed her. It hurt her so much that the ones she thought were her friends turned on her. Barriss betraying her though hurt her the most, especially how she used her and tried to kill her.

Still, if things didn't turn out how they did she wouldn't have met Daniel, Abigail, or Alfred. They put their trust in her when they first met her, trusted her with their secret, and they put their trust in her to help them fight crime. In a way, maybe it was for the best how things turned out. It has put her on a better path and helped her regain trust in herself again.

"Tano," she turns around to see Ventress has return. "It seems security has tightened much since last time I was here. That might be a good thing for your little friends."

Ahsoka however wasn't convinced. "If we know that, then chances are so does the Joker," she could sense something is not right and something is going to happen. "I got word while you were out that a friend is coming by to inspect the temple from the inside. That way we can see if anything was set up while we're out here."

"Or you can go inside to check it out yourself," Ventress suggested as she notices Ahsoka's expression changed. "I know you're still not comfortable going inside, but if the Joker is up to something this is something you'll need to get over."

Ahsoka knew Ventress is right, but she's still unsure if she could go back and see the others. "I don't think that's a good idea, especially with…" she stopped when she sensed something nearby. "Do you hear that?"

Ventress wondered what Ahsoka meant, but then hears what she hears. "Sounds like…a rocket pack. It's not far from here?"

Ahsoka takes out her binoculars and sees someone using a rocket pack to fly towards where the Clone army is stationed at. She takes out her com-link and begins contacting her friend.

"Oracle, we see something heading towards the ships and the bunkers. I think it's one of the assassins."

"Got it. I'll hack into the security cameras and get a better look," Oracle replied as she begins hacking into the cameras to get an idea of who it is. "It looks like…Firefly. Whatever he's up to, it can't be good."

Ahsoka knew that was true, especially since the guy seems to enjoy explosives and fire. "I'll go check it out. Tell Katana to assist Ventress with anything she might need," she then turns towards Ventress. "Can you please stay here and keep an eye out?"

Ventress would have probably say no and ask her what she is up to, but for some reason, she didn't. "All right, but again you owe me for this."

"I know," Ahsoka heads towards her speeder and begins taking off as she heads to a safe place to get suited up.

 _Steel Mill_

Meanwhile, Batman continued making his way through the place looking for where Black Mask is being kept. He passed by the factory floor where he sees vials of a strange green substance being put inside small containers. After analyzing them, he discovered they are the Joker toxin. He placed several explosives around the room and detonated them to destroy everything in the room.

After that he continued making his way around the factory, while coming across the Joker's men. He manages to take them out and tie them up as he finds an elevator that leads him down. He finds the body of one of the Joker's men, dead. It appeared he was poisoned with something, but couldn't get any more information from the body.

The elevator took him to a room where he finds Roman Sionis, strapped down and with bruises along his face. There is no signs of the Joker, but some monitors that showed what the security cameras are showing. It looked like whoever was here wasn't gone for long. Probably around the time the vehicles left the factory.

"Get me out'a this thing," Roman ordered.

Batman freed him, only to grab him by his shirt collar and lift him up. "Where's the Joker?"

"Go to hell," Roman replied refusing to talk.

"Wrong answer," Batman begins kicking him, unaware he's being watched from above. "By my count, there are still nine more ribs I can break."

He punches him in the side of his body and then in the face as he picks him up by his shirt collar. "You think that'll make me talk? After what he's put me through?" Roman asked recalling what the Joker did to him during his capture. "The torture…turned my men on me. Stole from me. Murdered my woman. He's my kill, not yours."

Batman punches him again and goes for his wrist gauntlet as Copperhead makes her way down from the ceiling and approaches the Batman slowly. "I can control your pacemaker remotely. Want to see what two hundred and fifty beats per minute feels like?"

But before Roman could reply, Copperhead runs at Batman and delivers a head-scissors moves on him knocking him across the room. "Copperhead," said Batman as he sees it's one of the assassins.

Copperhead charges at Batman, but he grabs her arm and gets it in a hammerlock. However, she breaks free after twisting her body and kicks him right under the chin. She slithers on his shoulder and tries to stab him. He blocks her attacks with his wrist gauntlet, while Roman gets on his feet.

"Kill him and I'll pay you whatever you want," he ordered to Copperhead. "Make him suffer and I'll double it."

Copperhead turns her attention to Roman as she grabs Batman's arms and flips her body upside down with her legs pressing against his neck. "Hmph, an empty promise from a fallen king. I know about the Joker."

She kicks Batman under the chin again and gets off of him as she backs away from him, while Roman makes his escape. Batman tries to attack her, but she was too quick and her body moved so fast. It moved and slithered around him like she's a snake. She managed to cut him on the side of his face and backs away from him knowing she got a hit in.

Batman felt the cut, but didn't let it stop him as he got into fighting position. However, he soon began feeling something flowing through his body. It made him feel lightheaded, woozy, and his vision getting a little blurry.

"What did you do to me?" he asked towards Copperhead.

"I killed you. And in a few more minutes, your body will realize it," she replied as she climbs on the ceiling and makes her way out as her voice can be heard echoing towards Batman. Every effort you make, will hasten your end."

She soon disappeared and Batman knew he had little time to get a cure for the poison. He scans the room to find any trace of the poison so he can find a way to cure himself. He looks over the room and finds a bit of the poison on the metal pipe that she used to come down from the ceiling. He was careless and was so focus on trying to get information off of Black Mask that he didn't sense her in the room.

He analyzed the poison and got what he needed. "It's a powerful neurotoxin. If I don't hurry and get a cure for it…Oracle, can you hear me?"

"I hear you and your vitals are acting up. What happened? I leave the room for a few minutes and…" Oracle was soon interrupted by her brother.

"Listen to me. I ran into Copperhead. She poisoned me with a powerful neurotoxin. I uploaded the analysis of it to the computer and I need you to synthesize an antidote."

"Understood, we'll work on it as fast as possible," said Oracle as she turns over the com-link to Alfred.

"Sir, get to the loading docks and wait for the ship to bring you the cure. Once that is done come back here so we can get a look at you," said Alfred, worried for Daniel's safety.

"I'll be there," said Batman as he begins making his way out of the room and to the loading dock, while encountering what he believes is hallucinations of the poison.

He sees a shadowy figure of Copperhead, mocking and laughing at him. He tries ignoring them, while also keeping his guard up to make sure he isn't attacked again.

As he heads to the next room he sees an image of Alfred appear before him. "What would your father say if he could see you now? Throwing your family's hard-earned fortune on these frivolous nightly escapades! Risking the life of you, your sister, and your friends. And for what?"

Batman knew this had to be a fake, but it felt real despite telling himself it isn't. "You're not this city's savior. You're a Wayne. And a spoiled, wasteful, disappointment of a Wayne at that."

Batman knew he had to keep moving, but he feel on his knees and coughed loudly as the hallucination continued. "You have forgotten what your family name stands for? You disappoint me…you disappoint me."

Batman balls up his fist and gets as the illusion was gone. He continued walking towards the elevator, while also passing by another illusion. This time in the form of his sister and Ahsoka. Both of them standing in his way towards the elevator as they spoke to him like Alfred did.

"Why didn't you help stop him? Why didn't you help stop that man from killing our parents?" Abigail asked in an upset tone. "You could have helped our dad stop him. They could have lived if you had just did more than standby while they got shot down."

Batman remembered that night when the criminal appeared from the shadows of the alleyway and pointed his gun at them. His dad tried to calm him down and gave him their money. But then the thief went to grab his mother's necklace, which caused his father to attack the thief. He did nothing but watch his father struggle with the man, before he got shot.

Hs mother screamed as his father fell to the ground. The thief grabs his mother's necklace, breaking it and then opened fire on her. The pearls bounced off the ground as his mother fell and lies there motionless next to his father. The thief then turns towards him, but he didn't do anything.

He didn't scream, he didn't cry, he just stood there shocked. Shocked and in disbelief at what happened. The thief pointed the gun at him, but never pulled the trigger. Instead he puts it away and takes off running into the shadows never to be seen again.

"Why didn't you save them?!" Abigail screamed at him again. "Why did you stand there and do nothing?!"

She is right. Why didn't he do anything? Why didn't he try helping his father? Could he have saved them if he had done anything different that night?

He didn't have much time to think as Ahsoka spoke out next. "Where were you when I was being framed for murder? Why didn't you come help me when I needed help to prove my innocence? You claim to be a hero to the people, but you did nothing to help me and because of that I got kicked out of my home. You stood by and did nothing like the coward that you are."

He was asked that same question, but not in the same way she was talking to him about. Not in that tone. He had heard of the bombing and who was behind it, but was busy rescuing the kidnapped Twi'lek people from the Zygerrians. By the time he got to Coruscant, it was over.

Ahsoka was freed of the charges, she left her home, and was no longer a Jedi. He felt bad for her because if he had been there he could have helped her. He could have kept her from being kicked out of the Order. And maybe she wouldn't have suffered so much.

"You're not hero. A real hero would have done helped, but instead you did nothing," she replied as the illusions were gone and Batman was able to make his way into the elevator.

He began to think about what both the girls said and how maybe what happened was his fault. His parents being murdered and not being there to help Ahsoka. If he had been there things could have been different and maybe he wouldn't have given up on his chance to be with… **No, keep it together.** He thought knowing that his sister and Ahsoka would never say anything like this to him.

He knows his sister doesn't blame him for what happened that night and Ahsoka doesn't blame him for not being there to help her with her innocence. He had to keep fighting the effects of the poison and get the antidote.

As soon as the elevator began to take him up, the body nearby which was the body of the Joker began to move. It began to speak to him in the voice of a woman. He looks over and sees its Padme's body. Her skin pale, her eyes looking dead, and a familiar large grin appeared on her face. The same grin that was on the banker, who the Joker poisoned and killed.

"Daniel, how could you? How could you let me die? How could you let the one you love die like this? Where were you?" she asked as her head moves back and forth. "You never loved me did you? That's why I died because you didn't love me. You couldn't fight hard enough to save me. Just like you didn't fight hard enough to keep our relationship together."

She began getting up and moves towards him. "You quit on us and you let me die. How many more must perish before you realize you're no savior. You're a curse on the galaxy. Leave us alone!"

Batman knew this was not real. That this isn't the real Padme and it's all in his mind. He tries to focus as hard as he can to get rid of these illusions. To keep fighting so he can save everyone.

"We were better off without you. I'd still be alive without you. You couldn't stop him and you couldn't save me. Why?" she asked before the illusion was gone and Batman looks down to see the Joker henchmen's body where it was before.

The elevator door opens and he makes his way through it as the entrance to the loading dock is blocked by three Copperheads. He knew two were fakes and one is real so he summoned any strength he has left to fight them. Two of the illusions charged at him, but using his Cowl-vision he is able to detect which is the real one, despite the poison going through his body.

He ducks both attacks and kicks the real one from the middle right into the room, but she lands on her feet and begins to laugh. "Is that the best you can do? My venom will break your mind, and then I will break what's left of you."

She charges at him, but Batman is ready as he blocks her attacks, but she is still too quick and manages to damage his cowl vision. He knocks her off of him and knew he would need to rely on whatever senses he has left. Looking around him he sees several other Copperheads surrounding him. He knew one of them was the original and needed to find her.

Remembering what he learned during his training long ago he closed his eyes and knew he had to rely on one of his senses. His eyes are useless, his ears, same thing they are not working, but his nose. Yes, his nose could detect a familiar smell coming off of her when they fought earlier. He can recognize it and focused on that to help him find the real Copperhead.

The Copperheads attacked, with the real one charging in as well. Batman however is able to detect the real Copperhead and blocks her attacks, while the fakes phased through him. She tries slashing at him, but he kept his distance and couldn't allow her to use her quickness to get on him again. She moves in to try slithering around him, but he moves out of the way and throws a few flash bomb pellets that blinded her.

He moves in and begins punching her in the face, while one in the gut. She throws a strike, but he grabs her arm. He twists it, brings it down on his shoulder breaking it, and drives his elbow to the side of her head. She hisses at him in anger and is able to get part of her vision back as she tries climbing up the chains to get a height advantage on him. The chains echoed around the room, giving Batman an idea where she is at.

He kept his guard up and when he could smell where she is at, he waits to make his move. She jumps at him, but he jumps up and delivers a kick right to the face knocking her towards some crates, that fall on top of her. Once he is sure she is down, he falls on his knees, and begins coughing loudly. The adrenaline he was feeling during the fight is beginning to die off and he could feel himself breathing heavily.

Suddenly he hears something flying above him and something crashing through the ceiling. "Sir, the drop container has arrived. Can you see it?" Alfred asked speaking to him through the com-link.

"I see it…" Batman goes towards it and gets the antidote. He injects it into his neck as he feels it working.

His vision begins returning to normal, his body begins feeling less weakened, and his strength is coming back to him. However, before he has a chance to recover, Copperhead breaks out of the crates and sees what Batman did.

"You think you're cured? My poison, is still in your veins and it will remain there as long as you live-which won't be very long."

But before she can attack him, long black whip wraps around her other arm and pulls her towards another crate. As she tries to recover a woman dressed in black appears kicking her right in the face and knocks her to the ground, unconscious.

"Didn't anyone ever say to you, you talked too much?" said the woman as she helps hogtie Copperhead as Batman approaches her. "So, you're the Batman I heard so much about? I got to say, you're a lot cuter than I expected."

Batman got a better look at the woman, who was very attractive. She had on a black leather jumpsuit, with cat ears on her head, and red large goggles. He was told about Ventress's friend and how she would be arriving to assist him. Though he didn't expect her to be dressed like this.

"I take it you're the friend, Assajj Ventress send?" he asked getting a nod from her as he picks Copperhead up. "You're late."

"Sorry, had to take care of something else," she explained as Batman tosses Copperhead into the back of an empty trailer. "Still, it looks like I got here on time. You don't look so good."

"I had it under control," he replied as he makes sure the restraints are locked and tight.

"Sure you did," she replied as she walks over to him. "My name is Catwoman, by the way. And if you have everything under control, then I guess I'm not needed then anymore."

Before she can leave, Batman stops her. "Hold on, I still have some questions for you," he said as he prepares to close the door on Copperhead, when she began to speak to him.

"I know what you are looking for. The Joker, I know where he is," she replied getting the Batman's attention.

"Tell me," he asked wanting to know where the Clown is heading to.

"He's called a meeting. All the assassins will be there," she lied trying to get him to set her free. "When you set me free, I'll tell you where."

"No need," said Catwoman interrupting Copperhead. "I know where that meeting is at, but he isn't there. The clown is heading to the Senate with some of the trucks that left here, while the other half left somewhere else."

Batman turns towards Copperhead who begins cursing at Catwoman. He closes the door and begins contacting Oracle.

"Oracle, let Batgirl know where the Joker is heading and see if you can alert the Senate," he replied knowing it will take him some time to get back to the city. "I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Roger that," said Oracle as she begins contacting Ahsoka.

Catwoman approaches Batman and begins hitting on him. "Why do you want to deal with the Clown? I say you and me go somewhere more private and let the Jedi handle him."

She asked as she places her finger on his chest and moves it around. He knew she is flirting with her, which he didn't have time for.

"That madman has already killed too many people. I've got to stop him before he hurts more innocent lives," said Batman as he gently moves her hand away from his chest. "If you want to help, then you can tell me what else you know about what the Joker is planning."

Catwoman was surprised to see that Batman wasn't interested in her. At least to her not at the moment. The stories she heard about him is true. He isn't like the other men, which makes him more interesting.

"I don't know. What's in it for me?" she asked.

Despite him being interesting and cute, she wasn't going to risk her life for the Republic. Not after what she went through with them and how much she hated the rich who control much of the Senate. However, unbeknownst to her a red dot appeared on her chest and moves up to her head. Batman though noticed this and tackles her down just as shots opened fire from a nearby window.

Batman kept her head down as more blasters continued opening fire. They begin to crawl away from the attacks as rockets are head firing at them. Batman grabs her hand and they begin making a run for it. The rockets hit the walls, machines, and floor causing a large explosion to erupt behind them.

Batman sees the exit, but knew whoever is shooting at them is waiting for them. He activates the Batjet as it flies towards them.

"Batman! I'm hearing shots being fired. You two okay?" Oracle asked worried for her brother.

"We're fine. Can you see who is shooting at us?" Batman asked.

Oracle hacks into the security cameras and sees who it is. "Looks like its Deadshot, along with some armed men. I suggest you get out of there and deal with him later."

"Agreed," said Batman knowing they don't have time for games.

Catwoman lets out a small sigh as they wait for their ride, while wanting to speak to Batman. "Well, this is fun I guess…thanks for saving me back there."

"No need to thank me. Though I would appreciate it if you told me what the Joker is planning," said Batman hoping to get some information out of her.

Catwoman sighed before replying. "Even if I tell you, what makes you think you can stop him or his assassins? After what you went through, what makes you think you can win?"

"I'll find a way," he replied knowing the odds are stacked against him, but he didn't care. "If you don't wish to get involved. That's fine, but I still need the information."

She sighed again knowing this was pointless to help a man who is probably going to die. However, she couldn't just ignore the guy who did save her from getting shot and blown up, especially one who wasn't like the other men she knew.

"I supposed I could return the favor, but just know I'm not helping you fight the Clown or Bane," she replied, since she didn't want to risk getting killed by either one of those psychos.

"Deal," the Batjet flies over the two as Batman wraps his arm around her waist and uses his grappling hook to head up to the jet.

They get inside the jet as Batman begins to take over manually. Catwoman was surprised by him wrapping his arm around her, but didn't seem to mind. It's been a while since she met a man that caught her interest, especially one so mysterious and dark. Perhaps there is more to him than meets the eye.

"Hold on," said Batman as they fly back to the city.

 **There we go. That's the end of the chapter and I hope everyone liked how this went. I want to thank everyone again for the support and reviews from the last chapter. I appreciate it and hope you all liked the debut of Catwoman.**

 **She is now in the story and has assisted Batman in subduing Copperhead. Now he has to deal with three more assassins and the Joker. Will he succeed? Or will things end in chaos?**

 **Check out the next chapter to find out. If you all liked how this chapter went then please leave some reviews. If you didn't like this, then don't leave a flame review please. Take care everyone, be safe, and see you all next time.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here we go with chapter 17 and we are also getting close to more Joker action. I want to thank everyone again for the support of this story and for the reviews. I appreciate it guys and glad your all enjoying this. Now, last time we saw the debut of Catwoman in the story and how she'll be assisting Batman.**

 **She didn't appear in Arkham Origins, but I decided to add her in for fun. So, will her assistance be enough or will things still end in chaos? Check out the chapter to find out and now time for the disclaimer.**

 **I don't own anything from the DC or Star Wars universe just my OCs. Also: Bold- means thoughts & Italic- will mean what an alien is saying in their native language. And now let's continue with the story.**

 **Chapter XVII**

 _Coruscant_

Batman and Catwoman continued heading towards the city as they tracked where the vehicles that left the factory are going to. Thankfully Oracle was able to track them down and followed where they are going. She also has been keeping an eye on the Senate building for anything suspicious. So far, it has been quiet.

"You guys should be getting close to where the vehicles are at," said Oracle as she communicates with Batman through the com-link in his cowl. "Also keep an eye on this Catwoman. I don't trust her."

"I know," Batman replied as he focused on flying and seeing how close they are getting. "Just keep me posted if you find anything about the assassins."

As they continued flying, Catwoman looked around the inside of the jet and could tell that this kind of machinery wasn't cheap. Meaning whoever this Batman is must have powerful friends or is loaded.

"So, tell me. Why do you dress as a bat?" she asked curious on why he is dressed the way he is.

"I could ask you the same thing on why you're dressed the way you are as well," he replied as they are a minute away from their target.

Catwoman smiled at him liking how he asked her a similar question. "I guess I have a fondness for cats. They are mysterious, beautiful, and are not easy to tame."

"So, that's why you choose to dress up as one?" he asked knowing she hasn't answered his question.

"No, but maybe after you tell me why you chose to dress up as a bat I can tell you the real reason," she replied wanting to find out his secret first…and maybe tell him hers.

Batman however didn't reply as he realizes where the vehicles are at. "This doesn't look good."

Catwoman looked on confused by what he meant, but when she looks out through the window she soon realizes what he's talking about.

The location of the vehicles is at one of the Republic's military bases on Coruscant. This is where the Clones come to rest, where their vehicles are at, and nearby where their ships are docked. But as they got closer they see the base looked like it was attacked. There is smoke, fire, and bodies everywhere. The Republic starships are intact, but the base looked destroyed.

Batman begins to land the ship as he begins contacting Oracle. "Are you seeing this?"

Oracle was indeed seeing what her brother is seeing and is in shocked. "The Joker did this?"

Batman and Catwoman exit the ship as they begin looking around the destroyed base. "It looks like that. His men and his assassins must have caught these men off-guard."

"But why? What does he hope to gain by taking out the Clone forces here?" Oracle asked knowing there are other bases around the Republic.

Batman looks around and spots a nearby Clone. Checking his body he finds out who he is. "Because this is where their Commando Clones are located at. Here they house some of their best and most dangerous weapons."

Oracle begins checking the computers and finds the base is home to the Republic's elite Commando Clones. The ones that have been receiving training to help bring down General Grievous and Count Dooku. It's also home to where they have been experimenting some of their new weapons. Ones that are much stronger than the ones the regular Clone army uses.

Catwoman picks one of these weapons up, despite it being heavy. "Looks like the Joker got his men some upgrades. Things are not looking good for the Republic, huh?"

Batman knew she was right and then sees something else that is missing. "They knew they wouldn't be able to get the vehicles close to the Senate building, so they took something that can get them close."

Catwoman looks over and sees what Batman is talking about. Nearby, there are several gunships missing. They also spot a bunker nearby and soon the two began putting two and two together. "The Joker attacked this base not just for the weapons, but for the disguises as well."

"Exactly," Batman replied knowing things have gotten bad now. "Oracle, contact the Jedi and Batgirl what's going on. I'm going to the Senate building to see if I can stop the Joker."

Oracle tried to contact the Jedi first, but for some reason she couldn't get through. "Something is wrong. Something is jamming their frequencies. I can't get to them."

Batman soon realized the Joker is making his move now. "Get Batgirl and tell her to warn the Jedi. I'll send Catwoman to assist her."

Catwoman after hearing her name turns towards Batman. "Whoa, hold on there. I said I would assist you against the Joker, but this has changes the whole thing. Besides, why would you want to risk your neck for the Republic and the Jedi? They aren't so innocent like the other people you protect."

Batman begins activating the Batjet as he replies back to her. "Not all of them are as guilty as you think they are. There are some good people there and if the Joker kills them then he wins."

Catwoman sighed knowing Batman is right. If the Joker does win then things will make it difficult for her to get any work or get any money around here.

"Is that why you dress up as a bat? To protect the people?"

Batman didn't say anything at first, until after he got in the jet. "That's one reason. You coming then?"

Catwoman shook her head in response. "I'll get to your partner at the temple. You go stop the clown."

Batman nods as he activates the jet and begins flying towards the Senate building. Catwoman turns towards one of the Republic Clone fighters ships.

"Hmm, not my color but it will have to do."

 _Meanwhile (five minutes earlier)_

At the Jedi temple, many of the Jedi were in their rooms resting up after the long day they had. Some were still awake as some trained, studied, or meditating. Inside one of the meditation halls, one Jedi is seen sitting in the middle of the room to meditate. Her name is Aayla Secura, Jedi Knight.

She had just returned from a mission on Felucia and finished giving her report to the Council. She left to get some meditation to clear her thoughts before getting some sleep. With how things have been going during the war she needed this. It has been a rough few months for the Jedi, especially after what happened to one of their own.

When she heard Ahsoka Tano committed treason, she was shocked. She knew the young Padawan and never thought she would turn on the Order. However, when she found out it was actually Barriss Offee who committed the crimes and framed her former friend, it was a bigger shock. She never thought Barriss would actually turn on the Jedi, much less turn on her friend.

She heard the reason why she did it, but felt there was more to why she did it. They never got a chance to find out more because of what happened. Their mistake though was not believing Ahsoka and not trying to prove her innocence. Yes the evidence was strong, but she felt they could have done more.

More to prove she was not guilty, to show they believed her, and not throw her to the wolves. It was a decision she never approved from the Council and wished she was there.

Even after she was cleared of the charges, Ahsoka still left. She felt she couldn't trust the Jedi after what happened and in a way she can't blame her. She remembered her talk with the leader of the Lurmen people, Tee Watt Kaa and how he felt about the Jedi. With how things now, perhaps he is right.

"We have changed so much and I fear it will be our downfall," she said to herself as she hears something coming from behind,

Getting up from the floor she goes to the source of the sound. She wasn't sure what it is, but she doubt it's anyone she knows. Looking down the hallway she sees someone running by. On instinct she begins to follow the figure and find out who it is.

Her time in the Jedi temple has helped her recognize the hallways and where to go. Whoever she is chasing is running towards a dead end. However, when she turns the corner where she expected to find the figure, she sees no one there. "How in the…"

She looks around wondering where the figure went. A temple guard passes by and approaches her. "Ma'am, is everything all right?"

Aayla turns towards the guard and then to the wall before she lets out a small sigh. "Everything is fine…I thought I saw something."

She begins walking away as does the guard, unaware the figure she was chasing was there. But she was using a hidden passage that she learned from her friend. The figure was Tatsu Yamashiro who is wearing her Katana costume. She snuck into the Jedi temple thanks to her friend, Ahsoka.

Oracle told her where she could sneak in after making sure security wouldn't see her. Ahsoka however, told her about some of the hidden passages she could use to stay hidden. They were passages she learned about as a Youngling and only a few knew about them. One of them was Barriss Offee, which might explain why no one saw her leave the temple.

"The close is clear. Where do I go now?" she asked as she speaks to Oracle.

"All right, take a left and then you'll find a small vent," Oracle replied as she takes a look at the blueprints of the temple. "It should lead you to main ventilation system. If you find anything that seems tampered with then let me know."

Katana nods as she heads down the hallway and turns left. She finds the small vent that is too big for anyone to fit through. Thankfully she'll small enough to fit in as she opens it. She closes the vent behind her and heads to the main ventilation room.

Hopefully the Joker hasn't found a way to sneak his poison in without the Jedi knowing about it. That is unless he got one of his assassins to do it. Shiva is a possible choice, but they aren't sure she would actually follow his orders like the other assassins would. Still, if he did then they have to find a way to get rid of the poison.

As she makes her way to the room, she begins receiving a call from Ahsoka. "Katana, you there?"

Katana stops and replies back to her friend. "I'm here. I'm nearly to the ventilation room."

"Good, I'm already suited up and keeping an eye out near the hanger," Ahsoka replied as she watched from afar. "So far everything is quiet…too quiet."

"I thought it was always quiet around the Jedi Order," Katana replied recalling what Ahsoka told her before as she continues making her way to the ventilation room.

"Sometimes, but I can sense something is not right," Ahsoka replied as she sees some Republic gunships flying towards them. "Something is not right…hold on, Oracle is contacting me."

"What is she saying?" Katana asked as she enters the ventilation room to find everything looks intact. But she has a look around just in case.

"We got a problem. The Joker got his hands on the Republic gunships. They're heading right over," said Ahsoka as she sees the gunships opening fire at the temple.

They hit the pillars at the entrance causing the Jedi in the temple to wake up to the attack. Three of the gunships continued firing at the entrance, while the other three go to land in the courtyard. Out from one of the gunships is Deadshot as he motions for the criminals to make their way to the temple. He uses his jetpack to fly up to one of the roof tops nearby to get an advantage.

"Katana, there are some criminals dressed as Clones entering the temple. We need to help them," said Ahsoka as she begins gliding towards the temple.

"I understand," Katana opens the door to the ventilation room and closes it as she spots some of the soldiers nearby.

She charges at them as they opened fire on her. Using her sword she blocks their attacks and slashes at them taking them down. She sees two Temple Guards confront her, but before they can attack her, they are taken down by more of the criminals, dressed as Clones. They begin chasing Katana as she begins retreating back to get some cover.

But then the armed criminals get knocked to the ground by Aayla Secura who used the Force on them. Katana charges at the men and before they can open fire on her, she sliced their hands off.

Aayla approaches the masked woman and activates her lightsaber. "Who are you? And what is going on? Why did these Clones attack us?"

Katana turns towards Aayla Secura, refusing to speak with her. But then more men came in and opened fire on them. They deflected the attacks back at them knocking a few of them down, but more were still standing. That was until Batgirl came in throwing her Batarang at them.

The Batarangs hit the armor and send electrical shock through the body taking the men down. She approaches Katana and Aayla Secura, while trying to disguise her voice.

"You two all right?"

Katana nods in response, while Aayla looked on confused. This woman's outfit looked a lot like the Batman's outfit, at least the kind described to them by the criminals that were arrested.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Batgirl and I'm a friend," Ahsoka replied still trying to hide her voice. "Listen, these men are not Clones. They are criminals working for the Joker. They attacked the real Clones and took their armor. You have to let the other Jedi know so they can stop them."

"The Joker? Who is this Joker?" Aayla asked unaware of what is going on.

"Don't worry about it. Just please, trust us on this," Ahsoka pleaded as she turns towards Katana. "Stay by the ventilation room. Just in case the Clown has his men get to it."

Katana nods as she takes off, but Aayla stops Batgirl from leaving. "Wait, you still haven't given me a reason why I should trust you."

Ahsoka knew they didn't have time for this, but she had to earn her trust so this can work. "Because if I wasn't on your side I would be fighting you right now. Now please, warn everyone before more lives are lost."

Aayla didn't know why but she felt something familiar about this woman. She seemed familiar, but couldn't put her finger on it, and for some reason she felt like she could trust her. "All right, I'll let the others know."

"Thank you," said Ahsoka as she begins to take off, but was glad that she was able to gain the trust of Aayla Secura again, and hope that she will trust her more when this is all over.

 _Senate Building (A minute ago)_

The senators begin getting to their seats as the meeting is about to begin. The Chancellor is already at his podium getting ready to speak, while the Clone soldiers kept guard. Obi Wan went to the security room where he is monitoring the cameras, Master Windu is outside keeping an eye on anything suspicious, and Anakin remained inside. He volunteered to remain where the senators are, while wanting to keep an eye on Padme.

So far everything seemed to be going well without any problems. However, he could sense something is going to happen soon and felt uneasy about it. He told his men to inform him of anything they might find suspicious. Even if it's something small, he wasn't going to chance it.

"Anakin, everything all right down there?" Obi Wan asked speaking to Anakin through their com-link.

"Yeah, everything is fine down here, but I can shake off what I'm sensing," Anakin replied as he continues looking around the Senate room.

"A disturbance?" Obi Wan asked as he continues looking through the monitors. "I can sense it too. I'll inform Master Windu about it."

"Would be easier if this meeting was postponed," Anakin replied, but knew that the senators and the Chancellor himself wanted this meeting to begin despite the threats.

"Perhaps, but we can't change that now. I'll let you know if we find anything," said Obi Wan as he turns off his com-link.

Anakin sighed before doing the same thing and turns towards Padme. "Whatever happens, I'll keep you safe, my lady."

Back in the security room, Obi Wan is approached by Commander Cody. "Find anything?"

"Nothing, sir. Perhaps the threat was a fake?" said Commander Cody.

Obi Wan though wasn't convinced. "I don't think so. Whoever made the threat is likely waiting for the right moment to strike."

"Do you think it's this Black Mask or the Joker that we've been hearing about?" Commander Cody asked recalling what some of the men have been talking about.

"Possibly," Obi Wan noticed five gunships landing nearby. He begins contacting Master Windu to see who they are. "Master Windu, did we call in for more reinforcements?"

Master Windu approached the men and they gave him the orders they received. "The Council send them to assist us after learning of another threat made a few minutes ago."

Obi Wan was surprised the Council didn't inform them of this. "Very well. We'll have them get into their new positions and keep an eye out for anything suspicious."

The Clones begin heading to where they are assigned to, while carrying some cases with them. The Jedi and the other soldiers didn't notice this since they figured they are carrying the turrets and ammunition inside. As the new recruits got into position the security footage glitches for a second, but then returned to normal. The Clones monitoring this figured it was nothing and continued their job.

Meanwhile the gunships opened up as Master Windu sees what appears to be Clone Commandos walking out of the ship. This confused the Jedi master since he knew they aren't brought in unless they are absolutely needed. What's more, he noticed some crates inside and could sense something is not right.

"What are you doing here? Who assigned you here?" he asked.

"Oh, sorry. We just received new orders," said one of the Clones as he pulls out a holopad and hands it to the Jedi.

Master Windu takes it and immediately he drops it when he feels something sharp go into his skin. He looks down to see small syringes coming from the holopad and soon he passes out. The other Clones behind him prepared to open fire, but are shot down by the Clone Commandos. More begin approaching them, but one of the fake Clones grabbed a canister and tosses it to the soldiers.

The canister lets out a green smoke that begins to cause the Clones to laugh. Soon they couldn't stop laughing as they fall to the ground and then stopped moving.

The fake Clone soldier who threw the canister begins laughing himself as he removes his helmet and is revealed to be the Joker. "All right, kitties. Get the toys inside and let's get this party started."

His men begin dragging the bodies with them as they head inside as the Joker closes the door behind him. He takes out a holopad and begins contacting his…assistant.

"Everything set up then, Mr. Nigma?"

A holographic image of a human wearing glasses, brown hair, and civilian outfit. "Everything is set up. I had hoped the Republic would provide much more of a challenge for me when I hacked into their systems, but this was child's play. I would have thought they had much better security to defend themselves after what happened before. But then again, I shouldn't have expected it from these fools with such low-minded intelligence."

"Just remember the plan and we'll get this party started," said the Joker as he turns off his holopad and begins heading down the hallway with his men.

 **Looks like the fight has begun for the Republic against the Joker. Not a good way to start it off though for them. Also hope you all like who I brought into the story. Sorry if he isn't like he should be, but writing what someone like him should say is not exactly easy.**

 **Still, I hope you all liked the chapter and will like what happens next. I want to thank everyone for the reviews. I appreciate the support and the comments. I also want to thank my friend for his help and his support.**

 **If you all liked how this chapter went then please leave some reviews. If you didn't like this, then don't leave a flame review please. Take care everyone, be safe, and see you all next time.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here we go with chapter 18 and I hope everyone is looking forward to this chapter. Yep, in the last chapter we saw the Joker making his move. Attacking the Jedi temple, while sneaking into the Senate building. Will our heroes stop him before lives are lost or will things end in chaos? Check out the chapter to find out.**

 **I want to thank everyone for the reviews and the support. I appreciate it guys and glad your all enjoying this. Also thanks to my friends for their help with going over my ideas with them. I appreciate it guys and hope you like what is going to happen next.**

 **I don't own anything from the DC or Star Wars universe just my OCs. Also: Bold- means thoughts & Italic- will mean what an alien is saying in their native language. And now let's continue with the story.**

 **Chapter XVIII**

 _Coruscant_

Inside the Senate building, the meeting began as the Chancellor and the senators discuss the topic at hand. The meeting was originally scheduled to talk about giving more to the Chancellor, which meant he could make decisions without the Senate's approval.

For some time now the Senate had no problem doing this, especially when the war began. However, as time passed more power was given to him and some senators felt he should have some restrictions.

That changed though when the topic focused on the increase of crimes in the galaxy and the consideration of removing the Jedi from the war. Several senators had recommended it for a while and thanks to how much trouble crime has gotten, it was finally discussed.

Many senators felt the Jedi should be removed from the war and be replaced with military leaders with more experience in combat. However, there were others who felt the Jedi were needed in the war, and to help them combat against enemies the Clones were not equipped to handle.

The arguments went back and forth as both sides tried to find a solution without it getting into a fight. As they spoke, Anakin watched on unsure which side he is on. On the one hand he did agree that the Jedi should remain in the war. They have helped win many battles and have helped saved many lives during their time in the war.

On the other hand he did feel they were no longer needed in the war and they should focus on reducing crime. It was their absence that allowed criminals, slavers, and terrorists to rise in the galaxy. During their time in the war, their connection with the Force has weakened, and it has clouded their visions. Allowing their enemies to take advantage.

Like when Barriss framed his student and no one in the Council believed Ahsoka. He was still upset with them when they made that decision and for not being able to keep her from leaving. Still, he knew there was nothing he could do to change that. All he could do is look on and see what the decision will be.

To be involved in the war or to be taken out of it. The Council agreed to respect the decision of the Senate, whatever the outcome will be.

"Anakin, you there?" Anakin can hear Obi Wan trying to contact him through his com-link. "Yeah, I'm here. What's up?"

"I've been trying to contact the Council to give them an update, but all I got is static. What about you?" Obi Wan asked hoping it's just a malfunction trouble on his end.

Anakin tried to contact the Council, but got static as well. "Same here, let me try Master Windu," as he tries to contact the Jedi Master outside, once again the same result. "Static…Obi Wan, what do you see in the cameras?"

Obi Wan looks through the surveillance video and sees Master Windu is with his men. It appears they are also trying to contact them, but nothing is getting through.

"Something is off. Anakin, stay with the senators and…" suddenly the alarm begins going off and the security feed turns off. He tries to call Anakin, but finds his com-link is not working. "Anakin? Anakin can you hear me?"

Anakin was having the same trouble on his end. "Obi Wan? What's going? Obi Wan!"

He then sees blast doors activating around the senate room, trapping the senators. Anakin goes to where Padme is at and tries to unlock the blast doors, but it's not working. "Padme!"

"General Skywalker!" Anakin looks over to see his men approaching him. "Sir, we've lost radio contact with everyone. What's going on?"

"I don't know. But we need to get these doors opened," said Anakin as activates his lightsaber and begins cutting the door open, until he hears some blasters coming nearby.

Soon armed men came in and began opening fire on them. Anakin deflects the blaster shots, while his men took cover as they returned fire. The armed men activate energy shields that protected their bodies as they continued opening fire. Anakin continues deflecting, while trying to find a way around the shields.

"Rex, cover me!"

Captain Rex nods as three of his men opened fire, while keeping to the walls for cover as they tried to distract the armed men. Anakin used the distraction to deactivate his lightsaber and used the Force to lift the armed men up. He then slams them into the wall knocking them out. The ones that came in to attack, he used the Force to push them back.

His men opened fire killing the men before they could get up. They noticed the armor and weapons were their own. However, the colors were different. They painted over them to look more like the masks from the thugs that work for the Joker.

"Sir, take a look at this," Captain Rex shows one of the masks to Anakin, who immediately recognizes it. "What do you want us to do, sir?"

Anakin knew if this Joker guy is here then they have to get the senators out. "First, we rendezvous with Obi Wan and then we take back the building."

"I think not," Anakin and his men turn around to see more armed men, but with another who appears to be their boss.

He's around 6ft 8 inches tall, looked very well-build, has a mask to cover his face, and a leather jacket that covered his body. Anakin didn't recognize him, but he figures he must be the boss.

"Who are you?" he asked wondering if this guy is the Joker or knows him.

"My name is Bane and you must be Skywalker," said Bane as he introduces himself.

Anakin takes out his lightsaber and activates it. "That's me, I take it you must be working for the Joker?"

Bane scoffed at what he was asked. "I don't work for the _payaso._ I came here for two things. You and the Batman. Now, let's fight."

Anakin was surprised to hear the guy came for him, but refocused on the criminal. "I suggest you and your men surrender. You can't beat us."

Bane began to laugh as he presses a button on his wrist and it creates some noises. "Oh I don't know about that," whatever he pressed caused his body to change as it expanded a little. "Kill the Clones, but the Jedi is mine."

Anakin activates his lightsaber and charges at him. Bane however catches his arm and then slams him to the ground hard. He then tosses him to the walls and then throws him across the hallway behind him. Anakin tried to get up as he sees his lightsaber is missing.

He sees it across from him and tries to use the Force, but Bane crushes it with his feet. "Try to fight me without your toy, _niño_."

Anakin gets up as his men began fighting with Bane's men. He knew he is on his own and will have to fight Bane alone. It's the only way he'll get to Padme and save her. He gets up and charges at the masked criminal.

Meanwhile inside the senate room, the senators are trying to open the door, while wondering what is going on. Padme along with her close friends were trying to calm everyone down, while trying to contact for help. They haven't been able to get anything since someone or something is jamming their communicators. They knew something was up as the Chancellor begins addressing the senators.

"Everyone, settle down," said the Chancellor, but so far the people haven't calmed down.

"Order! We will have order!" Mas Amedda shouted trying to regain order in the senate. "The Chancellor is speaking!"

Finally the crowd began to die down as the Chancellor speaks. "I understand many of you are concerned about what is going on, but let me reassure you there is nothing to worry about. As we speak our security force is taking care of this problem and will apprehend whoever is behind this to justice."

Suddenly some begins to entering into the room as the senators begin to panic believing it to be some sort of poison. Many of them covered their mouths and nose to make sure it didn't get in. However, the smoke was normal and wasn't poisonous. As it begins to clear the Chancellor noticed Mas Amedda and his other representative are gone.

Instead they have both been replaced with one armed masked man holding a big device with smiling faces on it. The other a green hair, white skin, and terrifying looking man who had a big smile on his face. The senators all gasped wondering who these men are and what they want.

"Hello everyone, Joker is here," said the Joker as he began laughing while everyone looks on shocked. The Joker turns towards the Chancellor and approached him. "Sorry to interrupt your little speech, but I'm afraid your so-called security force, won't be here to join us."

"If you think holding us hostage is going to get you anything, you are sadly mistaken," said the Chancellor as he spoke to the clown not intimidated.

"Oh I didn't come here to hold any of you hostage. I came here to say a few words," said the Joker as he pushes the Chancellor down on his seat. "Now sit back and relax."

The Joker then turns towards the senators who are all talking and demanding to know who this clown is. "Senators of the Republic. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm the Joker. And I've gathered you all here today because I have something important to say."

"What is it you want?!" Senator Organa asked as the people began to grow silent.

"What I want?" the Joker asked as he began to laugh. "Why, I came here to say, thank you."

The senators looked on confused by what the Joker is talking about. He just came by to say, 'thank you'?

"Thank you, for the war, thank you for the chaos, and thank you for all the fun that came with it," the Joker explained as he stood up on the seat and continued. "You see, long ago before this war broke out everything was boring. There were rules, law and order, and peace. That was, until this war began and thanks to it everything has gotten chaotic. No more rules, so many deaths, so much misery, and a chance for us to have some fun."

It was no secret to everyone in the room that since the war began there has been disorder in the Republic. Corruption, crimes being committed, and death. But it wasn't their intention for it to get this far. Many of the senators have fought to return order to the Republic, but is it possible that the disorder that has happened gave birth to this monster?

"Thanks to all of you, I the Joker, has been able to have some fun by spreading joy across the galaxy," said the Joker as he chuckles a little. "In fact, I'm sure many of you heard of Roman Sionis? Well, guess who took over his little organization? That's right. I took over and now I'm in charge of his criminal empire."

"So, you're the one that put that bounty on the Batman?" Lux Bonteri asked getting the attention of the Joker. "With the money you stole from Roman Sionis?"

The Joker chuckled a little louder as he applauds at Lux. "My, my, what a smart boy we have here. Why yes, I'm the one who did put that bounty on the big ol' Batman. But, he hasn't been as much fun as I thought he would be. Oh well, at least I get to have my fun with all of you."

"If you think we will be threatened by a freak like you. You're wrong," said Senator Taa as he spoke out next.

The Joker's expression changed to a look of annoyance and pulls out his blaster as he kills the senator causing the senators to panic. "Sorry about that, but I never did like that fat blob. Anyways, my intention was not to kill or threaten any of you. I came here to leave you all with a gift. A 'thank you' gift in fact."

The Joker's masked man hands him the device as it activates. "In fact, this will leave you all with a big ol' smile on your faces," the Joker began to laugh as he places the device on the seat where Mas Amedda sat.

He then turns towards the Chancellor before pressing a button as they begin to descend. "You and me though, we got some talking to do."

The Joker began to laugh as both he, the Chancellor, and his armed thug descend down through the floor as it begins closing up leaving the Senators trapped with the device. The Senators begin to panic as they try to open the door to get out, but the doors wouldn't budge.

Padme sees the timer on the device and they only have a minute before it explodes. She tries using the Repulsorpod to get to the bomb to see if she can deactivate it, but finds it isn't working. Whoever is controlling the system is also controlling their pods. All they can do is look on and hope that help will come to get them out.

"Anakin, where are you?"

 _Meanwhile_

Batman flies towards the Senate building as he tries hacking into the com-links to find out what is going on. For some reason though he couldn't get through and couldn't see what was going on inside.

He knew something was wrong and began contacting his sister. "Oracle, what's happening?"

"I'm not sure. Someone has hacked into the Senate building as well and is keeping me from getting in," said Oracle as she works on trying to get back in the Senate. "I managed to hack into the surveillance outside the building. It looks like the Clones and one of the Jedi is in a fight against the Joker's men."

"So the Joker is already there," said Batman as he sees the Senate building and begins using the camouflage for the ship. "Try to get us back in. I need to know where the Joker is at and if everyone is alright."

"Give me a minute," said Oracle as she works hard to hack her way back in. By the time her brother arrived she managed to hack into the security footage inside, but couldn't get back control. "It looks like one of the assassins is fighting against Skywalker, while his men fight the Clones. The Joker has the Chancellor hostage and the senators are in the senate room."

"Are they all right?" Batman asked as his ship hovers over the building.

"No, it looks like they're panicking," Oracle sees something in the middle of the room and recognizes it. "There's a bomb in there with them. It looks like it has two green canisters to its side. If it's the Joker gas it will be unleashed soon. You'll need to get in there to save them."

"I'm already on it," said Batman as he activates the ship's lasers as it begins cutting through the roof, which will lead him to the room. "Oracle, how long do I have before the bomb goes off?"

"30 seconds left, but it will take a while before the gas can kill them. However, the ship can suck out the gas using the new tool I put in that will get rid of the gas," said Oracle as she shows the ship's suction machine and where the gas will be contained. "Once you get rid of it, you can unleash the antidote. I already made it into a gaseous form so it will save them all."

"Got it," said Batman as the lasers continue cutting through as the bomb is close on setting off. "Oracle, once I get through see if you can take back the building."

"I'm already on it," said Oracle copying what her brother said earlier. "Whoever Joker hired to hack into the building is good…but I'm better."

Batman sees through the monitor on his ship the gas has gone off as the people begin to panic, but as the gas covered the entire room that changed. Soon small laughter's began to break out and the senators soon were succumbing to the gas. The lasers broke through into the room and Batman quickly activates the suction as it begins getting the gas out of the room. However, he knew even if he got it out they are still affected.

Once the gas is out of the room, he quickly fires in the antidote as it explodes and begins spreading around the room. It took a few seconds, but soon it was beginning to work. The senators began to calm down in their laughter and were returning to normal. Batman got out of the ship and goes into the building s he glides in towards where he sees Padme.

He lands near her and checks on her. "Padme, you all right?"

Padme groaned as she opened her eyes, but her vision was blurry so she couldn't see who it is. However, she recognized the voice and said a name before passing out. "Daniel?"

Batman uses his wrist gauntlet and sighed in relief to see she's alive. "They'll be all right," said Oracle as she talks to her brother. "It looks like the gas will leave them knocked out for a little while."

"Good," said Batman as he looks down where the Joker was last seen with the Chancellor. "You got the building back?"

"Almost," said Oracle as she is about to get in, when a holographic image of a green question mark symbol appeared.

"No, no, no. I'm afraid I can't let you ruin my fun. I don't know who you are, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Go on now and go bother someone else," said a very obnoxious man, who sounded very familiar.

"And who are you?" she asked as she begins tracking the whereabouts of the hacker.

"I'm afraid that is what we call little girl, a secret. So, why don't you go play somewhere else before you get hurt," said the hacker as he notices her trying to track him.

"Aww how cute. You're trying to find out where I am. Well, it's not going to work. I'm afraid your primitive little toys won't to track down where I'm at."

"Oracle, what's going on?" Batman asked wondering who his sister is talking to.

"The hacker," Oracle replied who is thankful the guy won't be able to hear her talk to her brother. "I'll take care of it quick."

Oracle knew that was true, if she didn't use another program to slowly hack into his own hacking program while he is distracted with her tracking him. "Is that so? Well, I'm to assume then whoever you are that you're working for the Joker?"

The hacker began giving her a sarcastic clap and response. "Very good, little girl. You actually gave me a smart response," he then began replying, but in an annoyed tone. "I'm afraid though I'm not working for the clown. More like, he asked, nay, begged for my assistance to help him take down the Republic and cause some chaos."

"Is that so?" she asked as she managed to hack into his program and begins taking control. Even getting rid of his firewalls that was keeping her from finding him. "I would have thought the Joker could get anyone to do what he wanted, even a so-called smart guy like you. But to work for him to cause chaos, that is pathetic."

"I'll ignore your childish name-calling and explain this to you in a child, like you can understand," said the hacker who has been unaware what is going on.

"I only wish to cause chaos because then the less intelligent will beg and plead for someone like me who has any intelligence to save them all. To save them from a crazed clown and a clearly insane man dressed as a bat. Soon they will all…"

"Sorry to bother you Mr. Nigma, but I'm done," said Oracle as she interrupted the hacker.

"W-what? What did you say?" the hacker asked as he notices his own computer systems are beginning to shut down. "No, no! What did you do?"

"I hacked into your whole system while you were busy rambling and talking so much. I also recognized you while we spoke. Your name is Edward Nigma and you used to work for the Republic before they fired you for your ridiculous ideas,"

Oracle explained who is glad when they spoke she used her own program to change her voice. "I also contacted the police and they will be at your place soon to arrest you."

"No! There's no way I got outsmarted by you!" said Mr. Nigma as he hears sirens surrounding his place and the police breaking in. "How did you find out who and where I was? Do you hear me? I will find out! I, Edward Nigma will…Argghhh!"

Oracle works on taking back control of the senate, but finds it will take a while to shut off the firewalls the hacker set up.

"Sorry about that. I just dealing with the jerk who is helping the Joker. I managed to get back in, but it will take me a minute to regain control. However, I found a way for you to get to the Joker and rescue the Chancellor."

"Just hurry," said Batman knowing he'll need to rescue the Chancellor soon before it's too late.

 _Jedi Temple_

Batgirl and Katana continued trying to assist the Jedi as they see the attackers continuing to open fire on the temple. They also avoided running into some of the Jedi and the Temple Guards since they didn't want to be seen as the enemy. They went back to the ventilation room where they found no explosives or the Joker toxin inside. So, they have to assume the Joker didn't have time to set it up.

"We'll need to take out those gunships and get the Jedi away from the attacks," said Batgirl as she uses a holographic map of the temple to show them where to go. "They'll need to move to the center. The gunships are too big to get in and won't be able to fire anything that could damage the temple there."

"Very well, is there a way to get to the gunships?" Katana asked as they stop when they spotted some of the security guards running by.

"No, but it won't stop them from finding a way in," said Batgirl as she tries contacting Oracle. "Oracle, can you hear me? Are you there?"

They have been trying to contact Oracle, but they couldn't get anything. They wanted to leave and assist Batman, but they knew they had to help the Jedi.

"Think they'll be okay?" Katana asked.

Batgirl nods in response. "They'll be fine. We just have to hope they'll stop the Joker before he continues trying to hurt people."

Katana nods in agreement, but then moves towards the direction where the guards went. She could hear something, but couldn't tell what it is.

"Do you hear something?"

Batgirl wasn't sure what it was, but then sees the temple security guards screaming as one of them runs towards a wall, on fire. He crashes into the wall and falls over as he dies. They look over to see Firefly flying by as he uses his flamethrower and explosives to attack the temple. They figured one of the assassins would be here, but didn't expect it to be him.

"Batgirl, let me deal with him. Go find any of your friends and assist them," said Katana as she runs off after Firefly.

Batgirl nods as she runs the other way, but runs into two familiar younglings. "Petro, Katooni?"

Both Jedi Younglings see the strange costume figure and activate their lightsabers. "Who are you? Are you working with the ones who are attacking us?" Petro asked trying to act threatening.

"And how do you know our names?" Katooni asked looking more afraid because of what is happening.

Batgirl mentally knew she shouldn't have said their names, but knew she couldn't tell them who she is. "I um…I'm not here to fight. I came here to help."

"Yeah? Why should we believe you?" said Petro who didn't believe this woman who is wearing a strange outfit.

Katooni however kept looking at this woman and could sense something familiar. "W-who are you?"

"My name is…Batgirl," Batgirl replied not wanting to reveal her real identity.

"Batgirl? Does that mean your friends with the criminal, Batman?" Katooni asked.

"No, I mean yes, but he's not a criminal," Batgirl knew not all the Jedi saw him as a good guy, but she is hoping the Younglings would believe her. "Please, listen to me. These men who are attacking the temple are working for a bad guy. I'm here to help you and make sure you all stay safe."

"Why do you care?" Petro asked as he still didn't believe this woman. "And how do we know this isn't some sort of trick?"

Katooni wanted to agree with her friend, but also couldn't help but continue feeling something familiar about this woman. Like she has met her before, but wasn't sure who it is.

Batgirl wanted to try and convince them, but then sees a red dot moving towards their head. Without hesitating she moves her hands up and uses the Force to push them away as a blaster shot was fired.

"Run!" she yelled as shots are fired towards her.

The two Younglings ran and found some cover as they watch Batgirl run off after saving them. Petro realizes that whoever this woman is she could use the Force while Katooni realized something else. She now knew why the woman seemed so familiar and what she was sensing earlier.

She looks over to see Batgirl running out to the next room and couldn't believe it. **Ahsoka, she's Batgirl?**

 _Senate Building_

The Joker has his men bring the Chancellor to his office where the clown looks around to see how big it is. "My, my, my, what a big office you have here, grandma," he goes towards the Chancellor's seat and spins around in it. "I can definitely see why being the big boss man around here has its benefits, especially with so many systems doing whatever you want."

He then looks around expecting to find a button on the seat. "Although, I think what you're missing here are some shiny buttons to play with."

The Chancellor however didn't seem concerned or intimidated despite the situation he is in. "I'm sure you didn't keep me alive because you want to talk about buttons. Now then, tell me what it is you want, Mr…"

"Joker," the Joker replied as he puts his feet up on the table. "And as I said before. I don't want anything, but to say thank you, especially a big thank you to you."

"To me? Now why is that?" the Chancellor asked.

The Joker getting off his seat and approached him. "Oh come now, don't be modest. We both know you had a hand in this whole war, especially how you started it all…Sith."

Palpatine's expression changed with what he said, but the expression changed quickly back to a normal look. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

The Joker chuckled as he stood in front of the Chancellor. "Oh I think you know what I'm talking about. I know who you are and how you're playing everyone like the fools that they are. Now if you don't believe me then perhaps this might convince you?" the Joker leans in and says two words. "Darth Maul."

Palpatine's eyes twitched for a second, but then turns towards the Clown when he mentioned that name. "I would doubt someone like Maul would even say anything to someone like you."

"Oh your right he wouldn't say anything to me, except he did," the Joker went on explaining how he met Darth Maul months ago.

After he escaped from the Separatist, he encountered the Clown. Who provided him what he needed to keep his organization Death Watch in control of Mandalore. While also providing assistance in killing those who betrayed him. Something the Joker was planning to do anyways to get some attention from the other criminal organizations, like Black Mask.

In return, Darth Maul told him about his master, his plans, and how he wanted revenge. The Joker soon left after Maul was approached by someone who planned to assist him in what he wanted. The Joker didn't care who it was he met, since he got what he needed. Once he finished with his story he sat back behind the table and on the Chancellor's seat.

"So now you know," said the Joker as three of his men came in setting up on the table different devices with names on them. "Now you know why I came to thank you. Thanks to you and this war I've been able to have my fun. I've been able to cause so much pain and misery to the citizens of this planet. And of course bringing such smiles to their faces."

Palpatine…no, Darth Sidious now knows there is no point in hiding his identity to this Clown. He didn't expect his former student to reveal everything to him, even if he wanted revenge. But he did and now this fool knows what he is up to. Still, there was something that did catch his attention.

"Now that you know who I am, what do you want? I doubt a simple thank you is all you are looking for."

"Well, unfortunately there is something else," said the Joker as he got up from his seat and looks out the window. "You see after finding out what you're up to made me realize something. If you did go through with it and it goes off without any problems then that means one thing. My fun would end. If your empire rises, then it will make causing chaos and death rather boring."

"Boring?" Darth Sidious asked. "I would think the extinction of the Jedi would be something you are interested in."

"Oh don't get me wrong, wiping them out sounds like a blast," the Joker then turns towards the Sith Lord and chuckles. "But having you run the show, will make things less of a blast. So, I think you know where I'm doing with this."

Darth Sidious knew as he sees the men cocking their weapons and could sense their intent. "I believe I do. Is there anything else you wish to say?"

The Joker thought about it, before he shook his head in response. "No, not really. You?"

"I do," Darth Sidious uses the Force to Force-Choke the men and kills them as the Joker pulls out a blaster.

He opens fire, but the Sith Lord dodges it and uses his lightsaber to deflect the blast back at the clown's blaster. He then uses the Force to lift the Joker up and then slams him into the window, cracking it, and then threw him across the room. The Joker continued to chuckle, as if he is enjoying the pain. The Sith Lord then uses the Force to lift him up again before his voice changed.

"You made a mistake coming here and thinking you could ruin what I've worked hard to accomplish," said Darth Sidious as he kept him lifted up. "I will give you credit on making it this far, but I have had enough with a pathetic weakling like you getting in my way. This is my galaxy and I will rid you of it."

The Joker tries to say something, but couldn't because he is being choked. Darth Sidious noticed this and brings him down so he can speak.

"Any last words?" he asked as he moves his weapon close to his face.

"Just…one more thing. Do you know what the best kind of punch line is?" the Joker asked as he began snickering. "It's the one…you don't see coming!"

He moves his hand up as some green gas is shot out and is sprayed in the Sith Lord's face. He releases the Clown as he begins coughing loudly.

"What is this?" he asked as he hears the Joker beginning to laugh as he grabs a blaster. He moves his hands up and begins using the Force Lightning on him casing him to drop the weapon. "You will die, die, die…die…" the Sith Lord soon began to laugh softly at first before it began to grow.

He tried to stop himself from laughing, but he couldn't help it. The laughter continued to grow as he feels his body begin to shake from it. The Joker recovered from the lightning as he began getting up and joined in on the laugh. The Sith Lord tries to kill him, but the laugh was getting stronger and stronger as he fell backwards over his table towards his seat.

The Joker jumps on the table as the Sith Lord's laughter dies out and only the Joker's laugh can be heard echoing the room.

 **Well, I'm sure many will be telling me there is no way Sidious would have won, but let's be honest. If the Joker could take down DC's best and most powerful heroes, then this shouldn't surprise anyone. Hell, Superman could probably kill the old man before he knew it happens. Also, yeah the way he kills him is the same way from the Death Battle fight between the Joker and Sweet Tooth.**

 **It was an awesome fight, you should check it out. Anyways, we also saw Oracle defeat the Riddler and I'm sure many will tell me why didn't Batman do it himself? Well, I wanted her to do more in the story than just talking to the others during the fights. So, hope everyone else will like it.**

 **So, how will the next chapter go? How will the fights continue with the old man dead and the Joker being the biggest problem to deal with? Will Ahsoka be able to stop who is shooting at her? And how will Batman deal with the Joker when he finds him?**

 **Check out the next chapter to find out. I want to thank everyone for the reviews. I appreciate the support and the comments. I also want to thank my friend for his help and his support.**

 **If you all liked how this chapter went then please leave some reviews. If you didn't like this, then don't leave a flame review please. Take care everyone, be safe, and see you all next time.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here we go with chapter 19 and I hope everyone is looking forward to this chapter. Yep, in the last chapter we saw the Joker making his move. Attacking the Jedi temple, while sneaking into the Senate building. Will our heroes stop him before lives are lost or will things end in chaos? Check out the chapter to find out.**

 **I want to thank everyone for the reviews and the support. I appreciate it guys and glad your all enjoying this. Also thanks to my friends for their help with going over my ideas with them. I appreciate it guys and hope you like what is going to happen next.**

 **I don't own anything from the DC or Star Wars universe just my OCs. Also: Bold- means thoughts & Italic- will mean what an alien is saying in their native language. And now let's continue with the story.**

 **Chapter XIX**

 _Coruscant_

Outside the Senate Building, Mace Windu and his men continued fighting off against the armed criminals, who somehow got control of their gunships. Earlier he sensed something was wrong and tried to contact his companions inside, when the Clones opened fire.

At least they thought they were the Clones, when they found out they were criminals disguised as them. Mace Windu and his men were able to push the enemy back, until they got control of some gunships and opened fire.

They took cover as Master Windu uses the Force to open the door and they go in. Once in though they are shot at by the criminals, who are trying to take over the building. Meanwhile, Obi Wan left the security room as he joins the Clones to assist them in retaking the building. He spots Captain Rex and his men pinned down and joins in to help push the enemy back.

"Captain Rex, where's Anakin?"

"Last time we saw him he was fighting a big masked guy," Captain Rex replied as they begin pushing the enemy back. "We lost sight of him though when they began fighting elsewhere. Should we go assist him?"

Obi Wan was about to reply, when he notices the criminals have brought in some droids to assist them in the fight. The droids also seem to be equipped with their own shields, which helped deflect the blasters back at their enemy.

"We'll have to deal with this first before we go assist Anakin," Obi Wan replied as he deflects the blaster shots away. "Don't worry though. Knowing Anakin, he has the situation under control."

Meanwhile, Bane tossed Anakin through a wall as the fight between the two continue. During the fight, Anakin tried using the Force to help him against the masked criminal, but it didn't work for long. Whatever he did to his body, made trying to move him feel like moving a building. No matter how much he pushed him he couldn't knock him away.

Anakin gets up and dodges Bane's attacks. Thankfully he still had his speed to help him, but each time he threw a punch or kick at the criminal it would unfazed him. Bane would then grab his limb and toss him away or punch him. Even his robotic hand was not enough to take him down.

Anakin jumps back and uses the Force to lift a nearby table and tosses it at him. Bane smashes it away with one hand and charges at him. Anakin slides between his legs and uses his robotic hand to punch one of the legs. The attack knocked Bane down as Anakin jumps over and lands on his back.

He punches him in the head, but it wasn't enough to knock him out. He goes for it again, but Bane catches the hand and tosses him away. Bane charges at him again, but Anakin uses the Force to stop him in his tracks. However, the masked criminal continues pushing towards him, despite Anakin using the Force.

Anakin tries to keep him back, but he knew he wasn't slowing him down. He looks behind him and sees a window. He soon forms an idea, but needed to wait for the right moment to do it. Once Bane was close enough he lets him go, ducks, and lets Bane fall out the window.

Bane however, grabs Anakin's arm and the two fall out the window together. Anakin though managed to punch the masked criminal and have him cushion their fall as they crash into a vehicle. Anakin slowly got off of Bane and falls over to the ground. Despite using Bane to soft his landing, he was still hurting.

He begins coughing up some blood as he tries getting up, remembering Padme is still in trouble. But as he began to move, he hears Bane moving out of the vehicle as well. He gets up and turns towards the Jedi, who tried to get up. He picks up the destroyed vehicle and lifts part of it up.

"I commend you, Skywalker. It's been a long time since I fought a Jedi who lasted this long against me," said Bane as he lifts up the vehicle and moves to crush him with it. "I can see why _they_ are interested in you, but too bad you won't be alive to see their plan."

Just as he is about to crush him, Anakin uses the Force to push him back. The force of the attack caused Bane to fall back with the vehicle landing near him. He gets up, impressed the Jedi still had some fight left in him. Before he could do anything, shots are fired from the window where they fell through.

A few Clones came in and opened fire on the criminal, who took off towards the building as they came down to check on the Jedi. "You all right, General Skywalker?"

Anakin nods in response as the men help him up. "I'm fine. Are the senators safe?"

"Yes sir," said one of the Clones. "They're still locked in the room, but we can hear they're all okay."

Anakin sighed in relief, glad they're okay, but knew right now being in that room is a safer place for all of them to be in. "Keep them in there until we take back the building and make sure to keep some of them alive. I want to know who this Joker guy is where what he's up to."

 _Jedi Temple_

Batgirl dodges more of the shots that are being fired on her and she figure her attacker must be Deadshot. She was told earlier before the temple was attacked that he tried to kill Batman. So she figures he would be send here to try killing the Jedi. A guy like him who doesn't miss is the perfect man to try taking down the Jedi.

However, she managed to lure him away from any Jedi and has to find a way to get to him. "I just need to find out where he is exactly."

She would contact Katana, but she knew she was busy in another part of the temple. She managed to drive off Firefly from the temple, but had to assist in taking out the bombs he set up. This left Ahsoka alone and without backup. So, she'll need to stop Deadshot and keep him from hurting anymore innocent lives.

"Batgirl, you there?" Batgirl can hear Oracle speaking to her and sighed in relief.

"I'm glad to hear from you. What happened?" Batgirl asked as she finds some cover, while trying to find where Deadshot is at. "Actually, never mind. Joker's men are here and Deadshot is here with Firefly. Katana went to deal with the pyro maniac, but I'm pinned down from the other assassin. Can you tell me where he's at?"

"Give me a second," Oracle begins hacking into the cameras near where the shooting is at and finds him. "He's on a gunship, but it looks like he's coming to you. I guess he wants to try shooting you closely."

"I figured," Batgirl replied as she hears a gunship flying over and landing nearby. "If I remember correctly where their landing is in the archive room."

"Looks that way, there are a few Younglings in there and it looks like Deadshot's men got to them," Oracle replied as she gets an image of the Younglings and an old lady who is with them.

Batgirl knew where to go to get to the library, but would need a plan. "I'm going to need some assistance in order to get the hostages out."

"Mind if I assist you?" Batgirl turns around to see Ventress standing behind her. "So, this is what you do now that you're not a Jedi, Tano? I must say, I think it suits you."

"Ventress? How did you?" Ahsoka is shocked that Ventress knew who she is and that she is here.

"I had a feeling when we spoke and because of these," Ventress points to Ahsoka's headtails and her lekku. "You really should be careful with those and when you use the Force around those who know you."

Ahsoka sighed knowing she couldn't lie to her about this. "I didn't tell you because…"

"I know, but don't worry I won't tell," Ventress replied as she crossed her arms and sighed. "So, you and your friend got a plan?"

Batgirl nods as she speaks to Oracle. "Oracle, I got someone that will help get the hostages out, while I take care of Deadshot."

"Be careful," said Oracle as she sees what's going on in the room. "Deadshot has set up some lasers around the room. If it touches you then he will know where you are and might kill the hostages."

Batgirl nods in response knowing the risk and knew they had to save the hostages. "We know, let's get going."

Ventress nods in response as they head to the library, unaware they are being followed.

 _Senate building_

Bane headed towards the office of the Chancellor to speak with the Joker. He recovered from his fight with Skywalker and knew it wouldn't be long before the Jedi took back the building. He contacted his men and had them be ready so they can leave. That's of course after he deals with the Batman.

He hears the elevator door opening, but sees no one inside. He looks around before looking up at the ceiling. He thrusts his hand up and grabs someone who is hiding up there. He brings that person down and finds it is the Batman.

He picks him up and throws him to the wall breaking it. He picks him up again, then slams him into the other side of the wall, then the other wall, and then threw him through the door where the Joker is waiting for them.

"Nice of you to drop in," said the Joker as he sits near his table, while playing with a rubber ball. "And just in time," he replied before tossing it away.

Batman sees they are in the office of the Chancellor, with some bodies nearby. One of them belonging to the Chancellor, who has a big grin on his face. Batman knew he was too late and the Joker has killed him. The same he did to the banker last night using the same toxin that killed her.

As he tries getting up, Bane comes into the room and knocks him down. "He's mine, _payaso_ ," said Bane as he grabs the Batman by the throat then picks him up.

"Eh-eh. Remember, you gave your word," said the Joker as he places his hand on a detonator that has the name of the hotel they are in written on it.

Bane growled in anger before punching Batman. "You have, one minute," he replied before he begins walking out of the room.

"Do they even have manners where he comes from?" the Joker asked a disoriented Batman as the clown gets up from his seat and walks over him. "You see, it's a tradition in my house to open one present each during our birthday."

The Joker then turns towards the table where there are other detonators with other names on them. "Hmm…how about…this one?" the Joker pressed the button, which causes a building across from them to blow up, destroying everything, shattering the windows in the room, and the Joker begins to laugh. "And a very happy birthday, to me!"

Batman seeing what the Joker just did filled him with anger as he gets up, grabs the clown by his shirt collar, and lifts him up. "How many lives did you just take?"

"None-I think," said the Joker unsure himself if he did take any lives or not. "That was just a little stocking-stuffer-a construction site blocking my view."

Batman slams his hand to the table, which seemed to only make the clown laugh, and then he threw him across the table knocking away the other detonators.

"But this one isn't," said the Joker as he picks one up.

Batman grabs it, breaks it, and then hits the Joker with it. He then proceeds to punch him several times, before Bane came back in and punches him away.

Before he has a chance to recover, Bane brings his hand down on the Batman's face keeping him down. "I've long waited for this moment. With your death, I will find peace."

He lifts his hand up and punches him in the face again. He picks him up, then throws him through a wall into the outside to a patio near another part of the office.

Bane jumps out and lands in the room near Batman. Batman begins to recover and get ready to fight the most dangerous member of the assassins.

 _Jedi Temple_

Deadshot and five of his men were on guard when they heard Batman was in the temple. They weren't sure where he is, but they knew he would come, especially with them holding hostages. They captured four Jedi Younglings and forced the librarian, Jocasta Nu to surrender or they would kill them. She agreed and now they have all five of them in the middle of the room.

Deadshot placed restraint collars and handcuffs to keep them from doing anything. She took their lightsabers away and stayed nearby to shoot them in case Batman arrived.

"Get back to work!" he ordered his men. "I want the Batman!"

"No problem, boss. We got this," said one of the men as they kept an eye out for anything.

The Younglings were gagged so they wouldn't speak, but it was mostly so Deadshot wouldn't have to hear them yelling at him. As his men continued looking around and keeping an eye out for the Batman, one of them hears something. Looking around he wonders who it is and wonders if it's a Jedi. He sets his weapon for stun since he knew they could use more hostages.

As he goes over to where the archives are kept, he is grabbed and lifted into the air. The other men and Deadshot hear a scream as they go to check it out. As their attention is turned away from the hostages, a masked figure is seen nearby. The Younglings and Jocasta see the figure, but don't make any noises when the figure motions to keep quiet.

"What happened up there?" Deadshot asked wondering what is going on.

The four men go to where their friend was last seen and look up to see him hanging upside down, unconscious. "Sir! He's here! The Batman is here!" one of the men shouted since they knew a Jedi wouldn't do this.

"Well, go find him then you idiots!" Deadshot ordered as he cocks his wrist guns. "You know Batman I don't know what I'm more excited about. Killing you or telling people how I did it."

As Deadshot looks around, one of his men looks over the railing when he heard a noise. Something grabs him and tosses him into a nearby table crashing on it. His scream and the crash attracts the attention of the criminals and Deadshot as they go to check it out. This left the hostages alone as the figure goes to them and frees their cuffs.

The figure then removes the gags, but motions to keep quiet and to follow him. Jocasta was unsure about trusting this figure, but she knew the Younglings were important to get to safety. They follow the figure as they are lead out of the room. Once they are clear the figure turns towards Jocasta.

"Take them somewhere safe and wait until backup arrives," said the figure as they hear some shooting coming from down the hall. "I'll lead them away, while you get to safety."

"Wait, who are you?" Jocasta asked when she noticed a lightsaber on the figure. "Are you a Jedi?"

The figure stood silent for a moment, before replying. "Could have been, now go."

Meanwhile back inside, Deadshot finds another one of his men has been taken out. He kept calm and continued looking around for the Batman. The three remaining criminals stuck together not wanting to be taken out by the Batman. Suddenly a figure came down from the ceiling landing in the middle.

The figure drives their elbow into the back of the heads of two of the criminals, then kicks the third in the gut. The figure drives its knees into the face of the third criminal knocking him out. The other two took out their blasters to open fire, but the figure kicks them away and jumps over them. The figure wraps its arms around the back of the necks of both men then flips them over.

The figure then punches them both knocking them out, but then is shot at by Deadshot. The figure tries to escape, but Deadshot spots it with his laser and hits its mark. The figure is knocked over the railing and lands on the floor. Deadshot jumps over and lands in front of the figure aiming his guns at it.

"Finally got you, Batman," however Deadshot soon sees it's not the Batman, but rather a female version. "Who the hell are you?"

"Batgirl," she replied as she tries to find a way to get out of this situation. "Sorry to disappoint you, but Batman is not here."

"That's a shame," Deadshot cocks his weapons. "I guess I'll have to kill you then."

Before he can open fire he is sent flying towards the wall. Batgirl looks over to see Petro and Katooni coming in for the assistance. She was happy to see them, but then focused back on Deadshot. He began to recover, but before he can open fire, Batgirl throws two Batarangs at him.

They hit the wrist guns and send an electric shock through his body incapacitating him. Batgirl turns towards the Younglings and approached them.

"Thanks for the assistance, but you two shouldn't have come here. It's not safe," she replied knowing it wasn't the first time they assisted her in a dangerous situation.

"We know, but we saw you help our friends so we wanted to return the favor," said Petro as he hears what sounds like Master Secura along with the Temple Guards coming from outside the room. "You should get going though before they see you."

Batgirl nods in agreement as Petro goes to buy some time. She turns towards Katooni and smiles at her. "Well, thank you again for your help, young one."

"Your welcome…Ahsoka," Katooni replied surprising the former Jedi Padawan. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone and it's good to see you again. We miss you."

Batgirl smiled again and nods her head in response. "I missed you too."

Katooni took off as Ahsoka turns towards Deadshot who is coming to and ties him up. "It's over. You're going to jail."

Deadshot began to laugh when she said this. "Don't be so sure about that. I got out of prison before and I'll do it again. When I do, I'll be coming for you."

"We'll see," said Batgirl as she uses her grappling gun and escapes, as the Jedi come in to find the captured assassin.

 _Senate Building_

Bane charges at Batman the same way he did with Skywalker. Batman however, dodges the attacks and goes for direct hits. Thanks to his suit, which increases his strength he manages to deliver some hits that did affect the masked assassin. Batman used his quickness to dodge, block, and counter Bane's attacks, knocking him back.

Bane seemed somewhat impressed that the Batman was strong, but he knew the fight has just begun. He removes his jacket revealing some sort of pack that has three green fluids inside, that are attached to tubes, and are flowing inside his body. He presses a button causing his body to increase in mass and size. Batman knew whatever he just did to his body has made him stronger.

Batman dodges the punches from Bane and punches him in the face, but his blows barely did anything. Bane punches him and knocks him across the room. Bane grabs him and lifts him up. "You will break."

He lifts him over his body ready to bring him down, but Batman punched him in the face several times freeing him from his grip. He grabs his arm and delivers an arm drag knocking him down. He then ducks a swing and grabs one of the tubes from the pack. He pulls on it and breaks it from the pack causing the liquid to be poured out.

Bane however had more tubes in him and from his pack, so he wasn't worried if one got ripped off. However, Batman knew if he could rip them all out then his strength might leave him. He just needs to get close enough again to rip them out. Though he knows he'll need to be careful.

Alfred who has been watching the fight began contacting him. "Sir, you need to get out of there. He's too strong for you."

"I know, but I found a way to stop him," said Batman as Bane grabs him and tosses him out the window, but Batman uses his grappling gun to stop his fall and have him get back up.

"Sir, I don't want to see you get hurt," said Alfred as he notices the Jedi and Clones are taking back the building. "You need to get out of there or you'll get arrested."

"I've got this," said Batman refusing to let Bane or the Joker get away. "If I don't stop them now, then more lives will be lost."

Alfred sighed knowing he needs to get Daniel out, but he knew he was right. "Sir, just be careful."

As Batman prepares to continue with his fight as he activates his wrist gauntlets that begin letting out electricity. After his encounter with Electrocutioner her thought these might come in handy. Bane charges at him, but Bane jumps over and grabs him by his head as he sends an electric shock into him. He then grabs one of the tubes, but Bane elbows him off before he can grab it.

The Joker appears through the window and began laughing as he watches the fight. Bane grabs Batman and slams him to the wall and tries to punch him. Batman drives both feet into his chest knocking him back. He then delivers several electric punches to the gut of the masked assassin.

Bane goes to grab him again, but Batman ducks and uses his wrist blades to cut the second tube in half. Bane kicks across the ground in anger as he sees him losing more of his venom.

Batman turns towards him and then sees something heading their way. "Looks like you just ran out of time."

Bane turns around and sees three Republic Gunships appearing. It appeared there was a base left that wasn't destroyed and found out what is going on.

"Stand down! I repeat, stand down!" one of the pilots ordered towards the criminals. "Face down on the ground or you will be fired upon."

The Joker however, found this to be more fun. "Now this is what I call a party!" the Joker opened fire at the gunships, while laughing as he does this.

Bane's men also joined in on the shootout as they opened fire on the ships. However, the gunships were unaffected and opened fire killing some of Bane's men. Some of the blasters hit Bane's venom backpack causing some of the venom to leak out. It wasn't badly damaged, but he knew he would have to finish this later.

"This rooftop's getting too hot."

Though the Joker didn't seem to care as he continued opening fire at the gunships. Soon more gunships begin to arrive, but they ended up firing at the other gunships destroying them. It is revealed the arriving gunships are piloted by Bane's men. One moves towards where Bane is at as the door opens for him to get in.

Bane turns towards Batman and leaves him with some words. "You got off easy."

Before he got on the ship, Batman threw a tracer so he can track him down later. As Bane got on the gunship, the Joker saw this and opened fire on the gunship.

"Just where do you think you're going? Huh?"

Bane's men give him a rocket launcher, which he took and aimed it at the Joker. He fired the rocket, but the Joker didn't looked worried or concerned.

In fact, he actually looked like he accepted his fate, dropped his weapon, and waited for the embrace of death. The rocket missed him, but it blew up from behind knocking him off the building towards the ground, while the clown began to laugh.

The Batman saw this and without a moment of hesitation jumped off the building as well. He then glides his way towards the Joker and grabs him.

"Oh back for more eh?" he asked as he tries punching Batman.

Batman counters and then head-butts him as they continued to fall. However, Batman takes out his grappling gun and fires a grappling hook as it stops them from falling. Until it broke up and they fell through the window, but the loss of momentum, and the chandeliers they hit helped slow their descent.

Enough for them to crash on some sofas and survive the fall without any serious injuries. The Joker however, was not amused that they survived as two of his men came in aiming their guns at the Batman. The clown finds his blaster and grabs it as he gets up angrily.

"Now…why? Why? Why would you do that?" he asked as he moves his blaster towards the Batman's head. "Newsflash: I'm the one who's trying to kill you."

The Joker aims his blaster at him, but then shoots down two of his men. Batman goes to hit him, but the clown moves his gun back at him. "Those were two VERY bad men. The things they've done…You really don't want to know. They deserve death. Just like me" said the Joker as he moves his gun to his head.

The Batman stops him and punches him as the clown lets out a laugh before being knocked to the ground. The door to the room opened as Anakin Skywalker came in with his men aiming their weapons at the two criminals. Unbeknownst to them, Batman pressed a button from his glove to signal the Batjet.

"Freeze!" Anakin ordered as his men surround the Batman and the clown. "You're both under arrest."

Don't move, freak!" said one of the Clones.

The Joker continued laughing as he turns towards Batman. "I think he's talking to you."

Suddenly the Batjet appeared as Batman uses his grapping gun to make his escape before the Clones or Anakin could stop him. His men opened fire and he tries using the Force to stop it from leaving. But the vehicle began to disappear and takes off into the night. Anakin scowls in anger as he turns towards the Joker.

"Cuff him," he ordered as the Clones begin arresting the Joker.

Obi Wan came in noticing what happened and looks up at the sky. "So, you met the Batman I see," he replied as his friend turns towards him. "Let me guess, he got away?"

Anakin didn't respond to that question, but he did respond when his men finished checking the clown. "We got one of them at least."

 _Jedi Temple_

Batgirl made it out of the Jedi Temple where she sees more Clone soldiers showing up to help take down the criminals. She sees Firefly flying away, meaning Katana couldn't stop him. Speaking of who, she sees her nearby carrying something on hand. She goes over to her and checks on her.

"You all right?"

Katana nods in response as she puts the items down. "Firefly planted these explosives around the Jedi temple. They were placed in key locations and had enough force that could have cause the temple to come apart."

Batgirl takes a look at the explosives and began scanning them. "All of them filled with nanobots…upgraded versions with some sort of chemical substance on them. Good thing you got to them then."

Katana agreed with her friend, before noticing the Clones capturing the criminals. "It looks like order is being restored. Where's Ventress?"

"She took off," Batgirl replied as she lets out a small sigh. "I was hoping we could have captured one of the criminals and find out where Firefly is at."

They hear a groaning sound nearby and go over to see a tied up criminal, with a note on his forehead. Batgirl took it and read the message. 'Tell Batman, next we meet we should go out to somewhere nice, when he isn't saving the day.' And underneath the note has a small drawing of a black cat.

Katana reads the note and looks confused. "Who send this?"

"I don't know, but right now let's just focus on getting what we need before heading back," said Batgirl.

Unaware the two are being watched by Ventress and her friend from afar. "Did you have to write that note, Selina?" Ventress asked.

Catwoman smiles at her and shrugs her shoulders. "I don't see why not. Maybe if you do the same, you and Kenobi could end up together."

Ventress rolled her eyes. "Whatever, let's get going."

 _Senate Building_

The Clones are seen arresting the criminals who gave up, while the medics check on the injured and the senators. Master Windu is seen speaking with Obi Wan and Anakin about what happened. They were informed about the attack on the Jedi Temple and how they captured the assassin Deadshot. The Jedi prepare to leave to speak with the Council and interrogate the criminal.

Captain Rex and his men begin escorting the prisoner towards the gunship, while the Clone Captain interrogates the clown. "Where'd he go? Huh?"

"Who?" the Joker asked.

"The Bat! Your partner," Captain Rex replied.

The Joker began to laugh as the Clones strap him inside. "My partner?"

"Who else would jump off a building to save your sorry ass?" said one of the Clones as they begin getting ready to take off.

The Joker became a little silent at first very curious about what happened moments ago. "You know, officers…" he looks up and laughs a little looking confused. "…I was wondering the same thing myself."

 **Hope you all liked how the chapter and like the return of one of the six Younglings from the Clone Wars series. I hope you also enjoyed the fight with Batman and Batgirl against Bane and Deadshot. How will things go next time now that they captured the Joker, but with Bane still on the loose? Will things go like from the video game?**

 **Well, so far yeah it has been going like the game, but who knows it might go differently. If you all liked how this went then please leave some reviews. Just nothing negative please. If you didn't like this then don't leave a review.**

 **Thanks to everyone for the reviews and support of the story. I appreciate it guys and glad you all liked how this went. Also thanks to my friends for their help on the story and I appreciate the assistance. Take care everyone, be safe, and see you all next time.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, sorry for taking so long guys I have been so busy and got stuck in some stuff. Here is the 20th chapter and I hope everyone is looking forward to this chapter. I want to thank everyone for the last review and hope you all liked how it went. Yep, the Joker has been caught and it seems the day has been saved…or has it?**

 **Well, if you saw the game then you know what is going to happen. However, it won't be the same as the game. Not all of it at least. So, I hope everyone will like this.**

 **I want to thank everyone for the reviews and the support. I appreciate it guys and glad your all enjoying this. Also thanks to my friends for their help with going over my ideas with them. I appreciate it guys and hope you like what is going to happen next.**

 **I don't own anything from the DC or Star Wars universe just my OCs. Also: Bold- means thoughts & Italic- will mean what an alien is saying in their native language. And now let's continue with the story.**

 **Chapter XX**

 _Coruscant_

Anakin made his way towards the room where the senators are being kept and checked on. Only one senator was killed, while the rest were okay. He was glad to hear his wife is alive and went to check on her. Obi Wan and Mace Windu went to go check on the Chancellor to see if he is all right, while waiting to get word on the Jedi Temple.

It turns out during the fighting, the temple was attacked, and there were some casualties. They haven't confirmed how many or how damaged the place got from the attack. Anakin did hear the base where the Clones were stationed got hit hard. There were a lot of casualties and only a few survivors were found.

He still couldn't believe how one insane clown and a group of assassins could have done this much damage. They don't even know if the clown is working for Dooku or not. All he knows is once he is done seeing his wife, he's going to pay the clown a visit.

He spots her talking to Senator Mon Mothma and giving her some water. She sees Anakin walking towards her and finishes speaking to the senator. "Anakin, I'm so glad you're here. Are you all right?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," he said relief that his wife is okay. "Do you remember what happened?"

Padme shook her head in response. "I'm fine, but…" she looks over where two of the Twi'lek women, crying over the death of the Senator Taa. She lets out a small sigh and turns back to Anakin. "I heard you caught the Joker."

"Well, we did but only after the Batman caught him," said Anakin who didn't want to tell his wife about the Batman, but feels she'll find out sooner or later about his involvement. "We also got word that he wasn't working alone. That he had some associates help fight the assassins at the Jedi Temple."

Padme was shocked to hear the temple got attacked as well, but was happy to hear the Batman helped them. "So, I guess this means the Jedi don't consider him an enemy?"

Anakin sighed knowing this is what Padme was going to say. "Obi Wan thinks we should let him help, but I still think we need to bring him in for questioning."

"Anakin, he helped save our lives and the temple. We should try getting him to work with us and find the remaining assassins," said Padme who felt after what happened, they need all the help they can get.

Anakin looked around and leads Padme to another room, where they can talk privately. "Padme, I know you think this guy might help us, but how do we know he is on our side? I mean, for all we know this Batman is working with the Joker to cause trouble to make him look good."

"Anakin, that doesn't make sense," Padme replied upset that he is not seeing what everyone else is seeing. "If he is working for the Joker, he would have let us die in that room. He didn't though. He saved us and his friends saved the temple. We shouldn't be seeing him as our enemy, but our friend."

Anakin wanted to believe that and agree with his wife. However, after everything that has happened and from what the Chancellor told him he isn't sure what to believe. "I just think…if we bring him in then we'll find out whose side he is on."

Padme sighed knowing this is getting them nowhere as they hear some commotion going on outside of the room. They look out to see many of the senators gasping, talking loudly, and some looking concerned.

Padme sees Lux Bonteri nearby and speaks with him. "Lux, what happened?"

Lux turns around to see Padme and Anakin as he tells them what they were just told by some of the Clones. "Master Kenobi and Windu found the Chancellor. The Joker he…he killed him."

Padme gasped hearing this, while Anakin's expression turned to shock. The Chancellor, is dead. His friend and someone he turned to speak to is gone. The Joker, he killed him.

His expression soon turned dark as his hand forms into a fist. "Excuse me. I'll be back."

Padme noticed Anakin's expression and tries to stop him. "Anakin, wait."

But it was too late. Anakin took off and began heading to the exit. He wanted to find the Joker and make him pay for what he did. For killing his friend and the leader of the Republic.

Before he could leave though, he sees Obi Wan walking towards him. "Obi Wan, is it true? Is the Chancellor…" Obi Wan nods in response giving him his answer. "Where's the Joker?"

"He's in prison right now. We'll speak to him about what he did after we speak with the Council," said Obi Wan, as he sensed something is wrong with his friend.

"You go. I'm going to go keep an eye on that clown," said Anakin, but was stopped when Obi Wan grabbed him by his arm.

"The Council wants to speak with all of us. While we were looking around for any evidence of anything the clown left we found this," Obi Wan shows Anakin two lightsabers.

"Where did you get those?" Anakin asked as he grabs one and begins examining it.

"We found them with the Chancellor," Obi Wan replied as Anakin activates the lightsaber as a red glowing blade appeared. "And it appears what Count Dooku told me years ago was not a lie."

 _Batcave_

Daniel begins returning home, while also thinking about what happened. He could hear the Joker laughing, while shooting down his own men. As he exits he begins remembering what he said. Why did he do it?

Why did he save the Joker? Why did he risk his life to save someone who killed people? He could have left him to die and that would have been the end of it. So, why did he do it?

He then begins remembering what happened that night. The night his parents were…they were walking down an alley as a shortcut to get to their vehicle. A man appeared out of nowhere aiming his weapon at them. He wanted money, which Daniel's father applied to do.

However, the man saw his the pearl necklace around his mother's neck and tries to grab them. His father, fought the man and tried to stop him, but then…*Bang!* he got shot. His mother screamed and he hid behind her as the man aims his gun at her. He fired and shot her down too.

He then turns to him as he looks on shocked and knowing what was going to happen. However, nothing happened. The man didn't pull the trigger and didn't shoot him. Instead, he left.

He left him alone, while Daniel looked down at the bodies of his parents as he begins to cry and scream. "Master Daniel?" he snapped out of his thoughts when he hears Alfred calling out to him.

He turns around and sees him placing his hand on his shoulder. "Master Daniel. Are you all right?"

Daniel takes off his mask and placed it on the computer panel before he replies. "I'm fine. Just got a lot on my mind."

"I see," said Alfred wondering if he is having those flashbacks again.

After his parents death, he began having flashbacks of what happened and how he felt guilty for their deaths. It took time, but he was able to get passed those flashbacks. Though they do come back from time to time. From the looks of things, this is one of those times.

"Where's Abigail?" Daniel asked as begins trying to track down Bane.

"She went to Coruscant to see Padme and the others," said Alfred as he gets the first aid kit. "But first, we need to check your injuries."

"I'm fine," Daniel lied knowing he did have some bruises here and there.

"Sir, please. I know you want to try tracking Bane down, but we need to take care of your injuries first," said Alfred not wanting him to get hurt even more than he is now.

Daniel was about to protest, but he felt his injuries getting worse. "Fine, but let's make it quick," he takes off his suit and let's Alfred check on him. "Give me an update on what happened at the Temple."

Alfred tells him everything. How the Chancellor is dead, the senators are alive, the Jedi Temple suffered some damage, a few were killed, and how Ahsoka captured Deadshot. Daniel wasn't happy to hear that the Chancellor and some of the Jedi were killed. He thought they could have stopped the assassins without anyone being killed.

"Where's Ahsoka?"

"She went with Tatsu to go keep an eye on Abigail," said Alfred as he finishes cleaning up his injuries. "Abigail also analyzed the substance that came from Bane's suit. It's some sort of serum that was been mixed with a strange compound."

Alfred shows the analysis and Daniel gets an idea of what this is. It's some sort of superhuman serum that has the ability to give the user super strength, durability, and invulnerable to any attacks. This serum has been labeled as…Venom. He heard about this substance from a case months ago.

In the Outer Rim, there were slaves that took this substance in order to survive in their fights and handle the dangers they are put in. However, many died due to how strong the Venom is and many die before the fight even starts. If Bane has this and can control it, then he must have found a way to adjust to the dangers from it. If this is true then it's going to be a problem for him.

Daniel knew though there is a weakness to this. If he can remove those tubes and damage the container with the Venom then he can weaken Bane. Enough to beat him and bring him in. But first, he'll need an upgrade.

Daniel goes to another room and took out a special armor suit that he had been working on. One that can increase his strength, speed, and it looks more intimidating than the other suit.

"Sir, you're going to use the prototype against Bane? But you haven't tested it yet," said Alfred concerned about him going out to fight again.

"Then I'll test it," said Daniel as he puts the suit on. "Tell Abigail I'm going to go find Bane."

As he begins to head to the ship, Alfred not wanting to see him get hurt runs ahead and stops him. "Sir, wait!"

"What are you doing?" Daniel asked wondering what's going on.

"I will not in good conscience allow you to go alone. You're out-matched by this monster and you can't stop him on your own," said Alfred wanting him to get hurt. "You're a young man with so many years ahead of him and I don't want this to be your end."

Daniel listened to what Alfred said and what he was telling him. "Alfred, I know you care about me. But I have to do this. This whole thing began because I wanted to fight and protect the people. Protect them so that they don't lose someone they care about just like…"

"Like you?" Alfred asked knowing there was another reason why he is doing this. "I know you think if you did something you could have saved your parents. But, I think it's time for you to understand there was nothing you could have done. Your parents loved you so much and if that man had shot you then…"

He hesitated to continue not wanting to say what was on his mind. "I know this is yours, your sister, Ahsoka, and Tatsu's choice. But I don't want to lose any more of my family."

Daniel stared at Alfred and thought about what he said. It was true. They always considered Alfred as family. Even when he lost his parents he was glad they still had Alfred and that he was there for them for everything.

He even thought about that night and how it is true. He did wish he could have done more to save them. He wished he could have helped his father and stop the criminal. If he did then…they would still be here and maybe he wouldn't be doing what he is doing.

Daniel walks past Alfred, but then stops to tell him what he is thinking. "I know you don't want us to do this and you want us to be happy. But how can we? How can we knowing there are innocent who are suffering? Criminals like Bane who are out there harming innocent people, hurting them, and taking away their loved ones while we do nothing?"

Daniel sighed as he looks at the mask he has in his hand. "I am doing this so those same innocents don't lose anymore loved ones. So criminals will be afraid and will think twice before they try hurting anyone. I know this isn't the path my parents wanted me to take. But it's my choice and I choose this path."

He puts on his mask and turns towards Alfred. "I will stop these assassins and I will make sure no more lives lost tonight," he goes into his vehicle and begins taking off while Alfred looks on as he goes back to Coruscant.

 _Republic Prison_

Inside the prison, the Joker is seen being taken in by armed Clone Commandoes. They didn't want to take any risk with the clown or risk him breaking out. They spend almost an hour removing any weapons he had, including the smallest kind that he had hidden away. Once they were sure he was clean and after replacing his clothing, they took him to get processed.

The Jedi asked them to get any information they can get from the Joker. DNA, fingerprints, and facial recognition. Anything that they can use to get what they need. However, they found nothing.

No fingerprints, no DNA, and they couldn't get a facial recognition. His white skin, hair, and lips seems to have been altered by a strange chemical substance. One they can't seem to recognize.

Without any information they couldn't get anything useful out of him. So, they decided to have him get checked by the Republic's psychiatrist, while they wait for the Jedi to interrogate him.

The Joker lies on the table he was placed in, waiting for the shrink to arrive. The Clones had him strapped down to keep him from causing any trouble.

While he waits he couldn't help but think back about what happened. How he finally confronted the Batman, how he was falling and yet the Batman tried to save him, and how they both survived. After what happened it left him with a question that continues lingering in his mind. Why?

He hears someone opening the door and coming into the room. It was a woman, wearing a white lab coat, glasses, and had her hair tied in a bund.

"Welcome," she greeted as she walked in with her holopad for notes. "We're just going to do a quick psychiatric evaluation."

One of the Clones brought her a seat to use as she asked him to leave the room. The Clone protested seeing how dangerous the Joker is. However, the psychiatrist reassured him she'll be fine and nothing will happen. The Clone decided to leave her, but told her he would be outside if she needs anything and how they will be watched.

She sees the security cameras and nods to the Clone before the door closed. She walks over to sit down near the Joker. "Bad day, huh?"

The Joker after hearing this made him turn his head to her. "Tell me something, dear. Have 'you' ever had a really bad day?" he asked as memories began flashing through his eyes.

"And what do you mean by that?" the psychiatrist asked as the Joker begins seeing visions of his past and the Batman while they spoke.

"You of all people should know…" he began to chuckle. "…there's nothing so CRUEL as MEMORY."

He began seeing himself on stage in front shadow people, who he couldn't see. Behind him a graffiti of his smile, with two mannequin figures with TV sets on their heads, and the lights being dimmed.

"The pointy, bitey little THUNDERBOLTS. Unwanted party crashers, SCREAMERS through your synapses," the lights turned dark blue as the people threw things at him and laughed. "Inescapable, unrelenting…not at all friendly."

He fell on his knees as the items around him froze in time. "You can't even escape into MADNESS!"

He runs off stage and begins attacking the people. "And then you meet someone who changes your life. And you feel that you don't know who you are anymore. Isnt it funny how one little encounter can CLEAVE off little pieces of your past," he continued fighting the people, while getting hit himself. "DEFORM your memories and persona until you rethink your whole identity and as you realize how foolish it all is – you're LAUGHTER reverberates off the walls of your own emptiness."

The psychiatrist continues listening to what happened, while writing down the information. Despite how she doesn't seem to understand what he is saying. "ohhkaayyy…I'm going to need more specifics. How about we try word association?"

"That sounds…delightful," said the Joker finding the idea boring, but went along with it.

"Acceptance," she began with the first word.

"Now that's a little trite, isn't it?" he asked not going along with this.

The psychiatrist sighed as she tries again. "Look…I'm only doing this to help you. Let's try this again. Acceptance."

The Joker decided to try it and chuckled as he finished beating up the last figure. "My favorite stage."

Suddenly a dark growling figure came towards him and caused everything to go dark. Until he found himself in someplace familiar. He then found himself wearing a red helmet, cape, and a suit. While three large men ordered him to go walking down a platform, surrounded by large machinery.

The psychiatrist chuckles softly, but tried to get serious. "O.K. One more time. And I need you to be serious for this one. Fate"

He thought about the word she said to him and began laughing softly. "You want to know something funny? I used to think of Fate as EVIL – predetermined – not by some higher power, but by the rules of human NATURE. But tonight, that's all changed."

As he walked down the platforms, the lights above him begin to turn on and illuminate his path. All the while memories of this place began coming back as he remembered where he is and what he is wearing.

"What's changed?" the psychiatrist asked forgetting about what they were just doing.

"Have you ever had the feeling your entire life has been building up towards this one moment?" he asked as he sees at the end of his path is some sort of bat monster, before it disappeared.

"Is that how you feel?" she asked wondering if he is talking about her.

He snickered before he continued. "Well now, yes. Now I realize that all these BATTLES, the BAD DAYS, the BRUTALITIES – it was all the hand of Fate at work."

"So, you now see your fate differently?" she asked becoming intrigue with what he is saying.

The Joker stopped in front of a red container that lets out a large Jack-in-the-box. "Absolutely. Now I understand. There are no chance encounters. It was all meant to be," he said as he is realizing why things went the way they did tonight. "Everything leading up to who I've met tonight.

The lights go out just as the floor beneath him broke, and he appeared in a factory. A strange factory with robotic clowns laughing, while fire is spewing out.

"So you've met someone special?" she asked now thinking he is referring to her…was it possible?

"Yes," he begins climbing a platform and stops when he sees in front of him is the bat monster he saw earlier. "And you might say it's changed EVERYTHING."

"Everything?" she asked.

"Absolutely. I mean, do you realize what a vile world we live in?" he asked as the bat monster disappeared and a green light that says "Joker's Fun Land" nearby. "How lonely it is to wade through all the wretch and filth on your own?

"It is kind of lonely, isn't it?" she asked as she begins sympathizing with her patient.

"Of course. Of course! You understand!" he said as he continues walking the platform into the darkness. "Even in a crowd of other screwballs, you're so alone that you can kick claw, yell, scream at the top of your lungs – and no one cares. It's like you don't even exist. I feel…"

He stopped as he his memories leads him to the end of the platform where a giant whirlpool of green substance appeared below.

"And how does it make you feel?" she asked wanting to know what he is thinking.

The bat monster soon appeared behind him, picked him up, and tossed him into the whirlpool. He falls into the substance, while trying to find a way out, but couldn't get to the surface.

"I feel adrift – floating – like someone's pulled the stopper on my reality and I'm SUCKED down the drain into something new. It's all very exciting really," just as he said that he was indeed being sucked down a drain and appeared in the streets outside the factory.

He began laughing as he sees himself crawling out of the substance. "You wouldn't know what that feels. I'm sure," he said as he sees in his reflection off the water the bat monster that caused him to jump back.

"I - might…actually," she said hoping to get more out of him. "Can you tell me more about how this person makes you feel?"

The Joker feels himself removing the helmet as he looks himself in the reflection of the water to see what happened. Again, there it is. The bat monster, but as he moves around he sees he is the monster himself. Every time he moves his head, hands, and body the reflection did the same

"It's like meeting someone I can actually relate to…which, believe me, dear. I've NEVER felt before."

He could hear the psychiatrist softly chuckling, while the bat monster jumped out of the water and it turns into the Batman.

"You understand. You're someone who's not afraid to let go and fall," he then recalls to earlier in the night where Batman saved him from falling.

The psychiatrist laughs softly again just thinking about how he is talking about her. Not knowing the real truth.

"Free falling. And I didn't pack a chute," he said as they fall through the window and land on the ground alive. "Do you know what I mean?"

"Yes. Yes I do," she said now convinced he is talking about her.

"I figured you would," he said as he picked up his gun and shot both his men.

"So…may I ask – who is this person?" she asked hoping it is who she thinks it is.

"Someone very, very special, but whose real name I don't even know yet," he said as he now turns the gun to his head, before the Batman stopped him as he snapped out of his memories when a bright light appeared before him.

"My name's Harleen. Harleen Quinzel," she said giving him her name.

"What a pretty name. Do your friends call you Harley?" the Joker asked.

The mention of friends made her feel embarrassed. "Oh, I don't have a lot of friends."

"Well, Harley, you got one now," said the Joker as he feels her hand moving along his arm to his hand. This made him smile knowing the night has only just begun.

 **There we go folks. We now have Harley Quinn in the story or at least Harleen Quinzel before she becomes the Joker's sidekick. How are things going to go now that he is here and what is going to happen when the Jedi go over what they found? Well, check out the next chapter to find out.**

 **Again, remember the story is like from Arkham Origins. There are some differences, but I hope you all like it. While also glad no one is spoiling what happened in the game. I appreciate it guys.**

 **If you all liked how this went then please leave some reviews. Just nothing negative please. If you didn't like this then don't leave a review. Thanks to everyone for the reviews and support of the story.**

 **I appreciate it guys and glad you all liked how the story is going. Also thanks to my friends for their help on the story and I appreciate the assistance. Take care everyone, be safe, and see you all next time.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, here is chapter 21 and again thanks so much for the reviews. I appreciate it and also glad the story is getting support for this story. I'm also glad how the story goes in the Star Wars universe. Also glad also no one has spoiled the story for people who never played the games.**

 **Now then, last time we saw the Jedi find the Chancellor's lightsabers, Batman speaking with Alfred, and the Joker meeting Harleen. How are things going to go now? Will things get better? Or will gets get chaotic?**

 **Check out the chapter to find out I don't own anything from the DC or Star Wars universe just my OCs. Also: Bold- means thoughts & Italic- will mean what an alien is saying in their native language. And now let's continue with the story.**

 **Chapter XXI**

 _Coruscant_

Anakin and Obi Wan returned to the Jedi temple after they discovered some revealing information about the former Chancellor. Master Windu remained in the senate as he had the Clones begin looking over the office. Hoping to find any evidence to help them find the truth. Once the two Jedi arrived to meet with the Council, more evidence was found.

They received information about the Chancellor from an anonymous source. The information revealed he was the Sith Lord they have been looking and how he has been giving Count Dooku information thanks to a private link for him to contact him without anyone finding out.

More information are being looked through, but one thing is for sure. The Sith Lord they have been looking for has been found and was under their nose.

This made them recall what Count Dooku told Obi Wan on Geonosis. How he told them the Republic was under the control of the Sith Lord and they were unaware of it because of the Dark Side clouding their judgement.

They didn't believe him, but as the war progressed they began suspecting perhaps there might be some truth to it. Now with this evidence that they found, they realized that Dooku was telling them the truth. They revealed this information to only a few senators who they could trust with. They haven't revealed it to the rest of the senate or the people since they are concerned how this will turn out.

"How likely will this affect the Republic?" Master Shaak Ti asked while in holographic form.

"Very," Master Ki-Adi-Mundi replied. "If the people knew the Chancellor was in league with Count Dooku and was behind the war it will cause unrest in the Republic."

"Not only that it will cause many senators to consider leaving the Republic," said Master Luminara who like the Council is concerned about this. "Even if a new Chancellor is elected, there will be many distrust and we will lose support of the people."

"Most likely Count Dooku will try using this to show how corrupted the Republic is," said Master Windu knowing how bad this is. "It seems the best thing to do right now is keep this a secret, at least until we figure out what to do."

"And the Clones?" Master Kenobi asked recalling how the Clones helped find some of this evidence. "Some are aware of this information and so is Admiral Tarkin."

"Hmm, speak with him we will and hope a secret he will keep this," said Master Yoda as he turns towards Anakin who has been silence during the meeting. "Something on your mind is there, Young Skywalker?"

Anakin snapped out of his thoughts as he is fueled with different emotions right now. All confusing for him since he isn't sure how to feel. He was mad for what happened to someone who was a friend, but at the same time upset that this friend was the Sith Lord who was behind the war. Behind the losses of so many innocent people, but was someone who was there for him when he wanted to talk.

"I'm fine, master. I just think we shouldn't forget to focus our attention on the Joker," said Anakin trying to deflect what he is feeling on something else. "If he has more assassins working for him we need to figure out who they are and if they will attack us again."

The Council knew this is true. After the attack at the senate, they found the military base nearby was also attacked. Many Clones were wounded and killed by these assassins. Not to mention the attack on the Temple raised more concerns about their security.

If the Joker has information about the remaining assassins, then they must figure out what to do. "Skywalker, you will go with Master Kenobi to interrogate the Joker. Find out what you need so we can find his accomplices."

Anakin and Obi Wan both bow in response as they begin to leave the room. Once they left Obi Wan decided to speak with his friend, knowing what is bothering him.

"I know you're not happy with what you found out, but you have to let it go."

Anakin knew Obi Wan would bring this up and decided to speak with him about it. "I can't. I mean, I want to, but it's hard to accept what we found out."

Obi Wan knew what Anakin is going through and tries to help him out, especially how close he was to the Chancellor. "You thought he was a good man and a good leader. Now that you know the truth you don't know what to think. However, you need to try getting passed this. We need you right now and we can't do it if your mind is somewhere else."

Anakin sighed unsure how to get passed this. "I don't know how I can. I mean, he was my friend and I defended him when people say he wasn't a good man. Now, with everything we found out I wondered if all he said to me was even true. Was he just saying it to manipulate me? And if so, why?"

He stops near a window and looks out at it with so much on his mind. "I have so many questions and now that he is gone I don't know what to do."

Obi Wan felt bad and wasn't sure what he could say to help his friend. He has been through a lot, especially after what happened with Ahsoka and with what Barriss did. It has been a struggle and he wishes he could do more to help him get passed this. Just saying it doesn't seem to be enough.

He tries to say what he feels his former master would say. "I know things have not been easy with everything that has happened. I know you want answers and I can't give them to you. However, I am here to help you get through this and we can talk."

Anakin turns to his former mentor and sighed. "I know and I appreciate it…but I still wish I could learn more about this."

Obi Wan nods in agreement. "So would I, but perhaps the Joker might have the answers we seek."

Anakin knew Obi Wan is right. If the Joker knows something they have to find out what it is. "All right, let's go."

Just as they were about to leave, Obi Wan's com-link begins to go off. He turns it on and hears its Cody. "What is it, Cody?"

"Sir, we got a situation in the city. One of the assassins has been spotted attacking the civilians," said Commander Cody as explosion sounds can be heard in the background. "It's the same one that attacked the Jedi Temple."

Obi Wan knew who it is from what the Jedi reported and knew this is a problem. "I'll be there soon," he replied as he turns to Anakin. "Head to the prison and keep an eye on things. I'll be there as soon as possible."

"You think this a distraction to free the Joker?" Anakin asked since he knows Bane is still out there.

"Let's hope not," said Obi Wan as he began taking off.

Anakin did the same as he begins contacting Rex. "Rex, get some of the men to the prison and wait for me. Also send some of the men to keep an eye on Senator Amidala," he ordered wanting also Padme to be kept safe.

"Yes sir, we'll get on it right away," said Captain Rex.

 _Meanwhile_

Batman arrived back to Coruscant as he begins tracking down Bane. So far the tracker is still working and is leading him to the lower levels of the city. Level 1313, which is home to many criminals. He found a safe place to land and began heading off to find where Bane is at. The closer he gets to the location, the more he notices less people around.

He figures Bane must be close by. He's heard stories about him and how dangerous he is. During their fight he had a feeling Bane was not giving it his all. He was holding back something, but what?

He finds his hideout where there are armed guards around. Not wanting them to alert their boss, he shoots them all with Bat-Darts to help knock them out. He sneaks his way into the building and continues following the tracker. After going through a vent, he finds it leads him into a tunnel.

An underground tunnel that appears to be beneath this level. He would need to do some exploring, once he finds Bane. He finds more of Bane's men, but took them out quickly. Not wanting to waste any energy or weapons on them before he uses it on Bane.

Of course, something was bothering him. These appeared to be a lack of security around here. Not that these men weren't security, but it felt like this was too easy. That getting passed all these men who work for someone like Bane is too easy.

This could be a trap, he thought. He got on his guard as he notices the tracker is close by. "Bane is close by," he said to himself as he enters in a large room.

He notices there are a lot of computers turned on and some on showing on the screen the brain of different subjects. He places a device on them and begins contacting Alfred. "Alfred, gather the information from these computer and find out what Bane is doing."

"Of course, sir. Did you find Bane?" Alfred asked as he begins hacking into the computer system.

"Not yet, but he's close," said Batman as he takes a look at some of the paperwork he found. "It looks like its information on the Venom serum he uses and the side effects they have. This one causes damages to the brain's memory centers."

"Yes, I'm finding many of the subjects who use it suffer major memory loss and even permanent brain damage," said Alfred as he looks over the files they are receiving. "It seems his research is to help him overcome his addiction and dependency on the Venom serum. He can't survive without it."

Batman leaves the room, but is getting more information on the Venom. "Project TN-1. Looks like Bane is experimenting a new form of Venom. Whatever it is, it must cause physical changes to whoever uses it. To the point that they must be strapped down with these kinds of restraints."

Batman continued looking around noticing a lot of weights and a large punching bag. "Looks like this is where Bane works out."

Alfred who can see what Batman is seeing noticed the weights. "There is no way a normal human would be able to lift those sort of weights."

"Bane isn't normal and he must be using these to test out his Venom serum," Batman notices some damaged Separatist Commando Droids. "Even using droids to test his strength."

"Sir, I insist you wait for backup. I'll contact Ms. Tano and Katana to assist you," said Alfred concerned for Daniel's safety.

"There's no time. I'm getting close," said Batman as he makes his way into the next room, carefully and finds something surprising.

He finds on a board pictures of him, in his suit. Bane has been tracking him down and from the looks of things for a while. He finds the tracker on a table near a pile of computers. Bane must have known about the tracker and removed it.

But if that is true, then where is he? Why isn't he here to trap him? Batman knew something is indeed not right. Bane is up to something, but what?

He lifts the tracker, which causes the computers to turn on and shows him on TV, but without his suit. Showing him and his sister together. It also shows information of Daniel, Batman, and how there are similarities between the two. Bane knows who he is and this was indeed a trap.

He destroys the computer and sets up bombs around the room. He begins leaving the room as he activates the bombs destroying everything inside.

"Alfred. Bane knows who I am. You're not safe at the Manor. Contact Abigail and let her know what is going on."

"Got it. I'll contact the Jedi to have them go protect Ms. Abigail," said Alfred as he begins sending a message to Ahsoka and Katana.

"Good and Alfred, stay in the Batcave. You'll be safe there," said Batman as he begins activating his ship to come pick him up.

"What are you going to do, sir?" Alfred asked as he begins getting the cave to go into lockdown.

"I'm on my way to you. I'll…figure something out," Batman replied as he begins running out of the facility and goes to try saving his friend before Bane gets to his planet.

Suddenly he began hearing one of the radios from the knocked out criminals turning on. "Repeat: suspect is airborne in a jet pack, armed with a flamethrower. Multiple hostages being taken in the downtown district."

"Firefly, he must not know Joker is behind bars – and he's getting those people in danger – to get to me," he said to himself as he begins contacting Alfred. "Alfred, contact Ahsoka and see if she can handle Firefly."

"I did and she is unable to leave. Republic soldiers are surrounding the building and can't slip away," Alfred replied as he watches what is going on through the computer. "Sir, you need to go help them. I'll be fine. Even if Bane took off now, it will take him time to get to Naboo, and get to the Manor."

Batman knew that was true, but he didn't want to take that risk. Still, he knew if he doesn't stop him the people will get hurt. "Alfred, send me everything on what is going on in the city. I'll be there as soon as possible."

 _Padme's apartment_

Padme is seen pacing around in her living room processing the information she was given. Being told the Chancellor is dead, how he was a Sith Lord, and how he was behind everything. From the attack on Naboo, using Count Dooku, and cause the Clone Wars. It was too much and wasn't sure if she could believe it. But of course she knew it couldn't be fake, especially with the evidence they found.

Abigail walked in and sees Padme pacing around. "You need to relax and sit down. I know you're still progressing everything that happened, but you need to calm down first."

"How can I?" Padme asked clearly upset about all of this. "The man who I thought was my friend and mentor turned out to be a Sith Lord. The one behind attacking my home, the death of so many innocent people, and this war. How can I relax knowing all of this?"

Abigail knew things wasn't going to be easy, especially with how things turned out. She thought revealing to the Jedi about who the Chancellor was would help, but in the end it seems to be going in a bad way.

"Padme, I know you're not happy to hear this and I'm sure you probably wish you didn't know about this," she sat down on the sofa and tries to get her friend to join her. "I know what he meant to you and how he has helped you. Still, you can't let that cloud your judgement. He used you, he used the people, he used the Jedi, and he used the Republic to fill in his needs. He manipulated all of you and he caused so much pain to everyone. I know you don't want to hear this, but you need to in order to get passed this."

Yes she was brutal, yes she was being hard on her friend, and yes this isn't something she should be saying. Still, she has to. She has to be like this to her. It was the only way for her to confront this and let out what she is feeling.

She will obviously turn her anger and frustration out on her. She didn't care though. She's her friend and she needs to be there for her. Hopefully this will help as she waits for her response.

Padme was upset that her friend said these things, but at the same time she couldn't deny what she said. She wished they got more answers out of him though. She wouldn't ask him why he did it, since he is a Sith Lord. But, she just wanted something to make her feel less how she feels now.

"I know that, but it just…it hurts," Padme sighed as she sat down next to her. "How would you feel if someone you looked up to, someone who has been there for you, and is someone who you saw as a good example ended up being a lie? Turned out to be evil, was just using you, and hurt so many innocent people."

Abigail didn't need to think about that, especially how she worries everyday what will happen to her brother. Ever since he began walking down this path both her and Alfred are worried he will fall off that path. Fall into the darkness and become the very criminals he fights against. To become not a hero, but a murder.

Even now she is worried with everything that is happening that this will test her brother to see what choice will he make?

"Your right though. I need to find a way to get passed this, especially if the people find out the truth," said Padme knowing how bad things are going to get if the people know the truth. "I mean, they'll need to know everything, right?"

Abigail snapped out of her thoughts and shook her head in response. "I don't know. I mean, if the people learned the truth about their beloved leader being a Sith Lord and was behind this war, then that won't go over well with them."

Padme knew that was true. If the people knew the truth then this might cause many to believe the Republic is corrupted. It might even cause senators to leave to join the Separatist. They have been already losing support before, but this might end it all.

"But we can't lie to them and make it seem like he was a good man. If they found out the truth and they knew we withheld it then it will end badly," said Padme knowing whatever decision they make it will end with the people turning on them.

Abigail had an idea, though she wasn't sure if it will work. "The people looked to the Republic for hope to help bring peace to their worlds and protect them from the Separatist. But perhaps, what they need is another symbol of hope to keep them from losing their trust in the Republic. They need someone who they can trust, someone who is like them, and someone who understands them. Perhaps that someone…is you."

"Me?" Padme asked confused with what her friend suggested. "You think I should be in charge?"

"I do, especially how you have fought for the people and you understand them. I know this is a lot to ask you, but right now they need a symbol to keep them from losing trust in the Republic," said Abigail as she got up from her seat and walks in front of her friend. "If they find out the truth then you need to be there to help keep them from leaving. To show there are good people who are looking out for them and will fight for them."

Padme sighed unsure about this idea, especially how yes it is true the people do look up to her, but not everyone in the Senate will agree to this. Not to mention the pressure she will be put on taking on this role as the Chancellor for the Republic.

Abigail noticed her friend looking concerned and kneels down in front of her to try lifting her spirit. "I know you're worried about this and that there will be people who will be against you. However, I believe in you. I know you can do this and you won't be alone. Just think about it, okay?"

Padme looks at her friend and was about to reply, when Tatsu came into the room. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but one of your guards needs to speak with you, Senator Amidala."

Padme nods as she got up from her seat and leaves the room wondering what is going on. Meanwhile, Tatsu approaches Abigail with Ahsoka entering from the bedroom.

"Ahsoka, what are you doing here?" Abigail whispered.

"We came to protect you and Padme," Ahsoka whispered back.

"Why? What's wrong?" Abigail asked worried something is not right.

"Bane knows who Batman is," Ahsoka replied.

"Which means, he also knows about us and will most likely send his goons to attack you," said Tatsu as she hands Abigail a blaster.

Abigail took the blaster and hid it away. "And Daniel? Where is he?"

"He went to deal with Firefly," Ahsoka replied as they hear an explosion coming from a distance. "He has some hostages. We would have gone to help, but Alfred said we are needed here."

Abigail became worried since Bane could be on his way to Naboo. "Get me my communicator. I'm going to speak with Alfred."

Tatsu nods as she hands Abigail their personal communicator knowing that if the home is under lockdown, then Alfred will be in the Batcave. Meaning they'll only be able to communicate with him through their private communicator. Abigail left the room to make the call, while Ahsoka watched the explosion. She wanted to go help Daniel, but she knew he would want her to keep an eye on his sister.

"He'll be fine," said Tatsu as she puts on her mask. "For now we are needed here."

Ahsoka nods as they turn around and find Padme standing at the door. "Ahsoka?" Padme asked shocked to see her friend again.

Ahsoka stood in shock as well not realizing or sensing Padme was in the room. "Um hi P…" she stopped when she sees a red dot near her friend's head. "Get down!" she uses the Force knocking her down as a gunshot was fired.

Ahsoka and Tatsu took cover as more shots opened fire. They see a Republic Gunship opening fire on them, but they stayed down so they don't get hit. The blasters stopped firing as they see the men onboard preparing their rockets. As they are about to fire, they are shot down by the Clone Soldiers on their gunships.

"Looks like backup arrived," said Ahsoka as she sees Padme being checked on by the guards. "Tatsu, go check on Abigail and I'll protect Padme."

Tatsu nods as she leaves the room and goes to assist Abigail. She finds her on the floor holding her arm where she got shot. "My lady, are you all right?"

Abigail nods as she was wrapping her arm with a torn piece of her shirt. "I'll be fine. I just need to find the guy who shot me, so I can shoot him in the head."

"Right now we need to get you to safety," said Tatsu as three armed men broke through the ceiling of the room and took out their weapons.

Tatsu took out her sword and deflected their shots back at them killing the men. More came in and she stabbed one in the chest, while the other got shot by Abigail.

Meanwhile, Ahsoka explained to the guards who she is and sends them to go get the Clones. Padme began recovering from the Force Push and sees it's really her friend. "Ahsoka? What are you doing here?"

"I um…it's a long story," Ahsoka replied as she hears an explosion.

She looks out and sees the gunship of the Clones got shot. She uses the Force to steady the vehicle, allowing the Clones to jump onto the balcony just before another rocket hits the ship destroying it. Ahsoka goes to help the five Clones, one of them turned out to be an old friend. "Rex?"

Captain Rex looks up and is surprised to see who it is. "Commander Tano? I can't believe it. Is it really you?"

Ahsoka couldn't help but smile softly when she sees her friend. "It is and it's not commander anymore, remember?"

Captain Rex remembers and began feeling bad, especially how things went before when she was framed. "I remember and it's still good to see you again. What are you doing here though?"

"I came to see my friend," Ahsoka replied as she turns to Padme. "Are you all right?"

Padme nods as they hear more firing from outside her apartment. She sees C-3PO entering the room, panicking. "My lady! We are being attacked. The guards have been killed by these masked men. I think they want to hurt you."

"Not if we have anything to say about it," said Rex as he and his men begin pushing the furniture over to use for cover. "Comman…I mean, Ahsoka. Stay back with the senator. We'll take care of these men."

Ahsoka wanted to help them, but remembered she doesn't have her lightsabers with her. She also knew she couldn't wear her suit and risk someone else finding out the truth. So, she grabbed Padme and they took off to the bedroom where Abigail is at. Knowing she needs to get them out and to safety.

They get to the bedroom where they see Tatsu putting her sword away. "Abigail, are you all right?" Padme asked as she notices her friend's injury.

"I'm fine. It's just a flesh wound," Abigail replied as she looks up through the hole in the room. "It looks like no one else is up there, but just in case. Tatsu, do you mind?"

Tatsu nods as she jumps up and finds the cables the men used to come down are connected to a small ship. She kills the pilot and takes over the ship. "I have the ship, my lady."

"Good," Abigail turns to Ahsoka and Padme. "Bane send these men to try and kill us. He'll send more unless we get to safety."

"What about Rex and the others? We can't leave them behind," Ahsoka replied refusing to leave her friend to fight these criminals.

"Don't worry. I called for some assistance, but we need to go before more of them arrive," said Abigail as they hear through one of the radio on the men that backup is coming. "And from the sound of it we don't have long."

Padme knew they had to get out, especially if more are coming. "Ahsoka, Rex and his men will be all right. If Abigail says help will come for them, then we need to listen to her."

Ahsoka didn't want to do this, but she had no choice. "All right. You two, start climbing, I'll be up there soon."

The two women begin to climb up the ropes, while Ahsoka grabbed the weapons from the men and went back to Rex who is still taking cover. "Rex!" she throws the weapons to her friend and his men. "We're taking their transport ship. Think you can buy us time to get the senator to safety?"

Captain Rex smiles through his helmet and nods. "Consider it done, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka smiles at her friend and takes off as she jumps up into the ship as it begins to close. She goes to the cockpit as they see on radar more enemy gunships coming. "Tatsu, let's try luring them away from Rex and the others."

Tatsu nods as she opened fire destroying two of the ships. "Like that?"

Ahsoka sees the gunships opening fire on them. "Yeah, now let's get out of here."

 **That's the end of the chapter everyone and hope you all liked how this went. Yeah, Bane knows who the Bat Family is and is after them all. How are they going to stop Bane and Firefly? And what is the backup that Abigail mentioned?**

 **Well, check out the next chapter to find out. Also, remember the story is a little like Arkham Origins, but with some differences. I hope you all like it and I appreciate it tye support guys. While also glad no one is spoiling what happened in the game.**

 **If you all liked how this went then please leave some reviews. Just nothing negative please. If you didn't like this then don't leave a review. Thanks to everyone for the reviews and support of the story.**

 **I appreciate it guys and glad you all liked how the story is going. Also thanks to my friends for their help on the story and I appreciate the assistance. Take care everyone, be safe, and see you all next time.**


	22. Chapter 22

**All right, here we are with chapter 22 and once again I know I say it a lot but thanks again guys. Thanks for the reviews, the support, and love you have given for this story. I appreciate it and also glad the story is going well. Also, thanks guys for nor spoiling this for everyone.**

 **Last time we saw Ahsoka and Tatsu/Katana trying to get their friends out while being chased by Bane's men. We also found out Bane knows who Batman and his family are. We also found out Firefly attacking the city. How will things go and will they be able to stop Bane?**

 **Check out the chapter to find out and I don't own anything from the DC or Star Wars universe just my OCs. Also: Bold- means thoughts & Italic- will mean what an alien is saying in their native language. And now let's continue with the story.**

 **Chapter XXII**

 _Coruscant_

Batman arrived near where the attack on the downtown district is going on. He sees Firefly attacking the Clone Soldiers that are there trying to get the people back. Firefly's men are seen inside the buildings and opening fire on them. Looking around he sees the criminals are inside three buildings.

A hospital, a market, and a business building with the men in the upper levels firing rockets at the Clones. More explosions can be heard as Batman begins trying to listen in on the com-links to hear what is going on.

"This is General Obi Wan Kenobi. This is a hostage situation," said Obi Wan as he spoke to his men, while taking cover. "Get into position and prepare to breach on my orders. Do not provoke or engage the suspect. He's got hostages in the sublevels of the buildings. Just get into position and don't engage the enemy."

Batman is glad the Jedi are getting involved to help, but with everything that is going on he doubts more will come. He also knows that as long as Firefly is around the Clones can't get close to the buildings.

"I need to draw Firefly away from the buildings," said Batman as he begins activating his Bat Jet to lure the enemy away.

Firefly is seen flying over the streets as he continues using his flamethrower to force the Clones back. All while laughing and enjoying seeing the vehicles getting blown up. He suddenly hears something heading his way and figures it must be more Gunships. However, he sees it's Batman's vehicle flying passed him.

"Listen up…the Bat is here. If just one of those stinking Clones sets foot on this bridge…set the timers. We'll blow them all to hell! Wooohooo!"

Firefly takes off after him, while his men continued opening fire on the Clones. However, Obi Wan is able to deflect much of the blasters allowing the Clones to get the wounded out.

"Sir, we just spotted the Batman. Do we engage?" Commander Cody asked.

Obi Wan shook his head as he took cover. "He's not our concern. We need to get the hostages out and end this before more innocent people get hurt."

Batman meanwhile heads to the market to try getting to the people. He knew the building wasn't as big as the other ones and the bomb must be somewhere close. He goes through the vents and begins going through them, while using his cowl vision. He sees ten hostiles and twenty citizens who are against the wall.

Many of them seem to have something strapped on them. He uses his cowl vision to scan the items and finds them to be explosives. Slowly he makes it to the middle of the room where he can attack all the men. However, he didn't want to risk attacking them if they had a detonator.

So, he takes his a Batarang to help him see if the men have anything in their hands. From the looks of things they all are holding their guns and don't have anything else in their hand. He retracts the weapon and takes out a small device that his sister gave him. To help knock out the power in the room so he can take out the men.

He knocks out the power as the men begin panicking wondering what is going on. Batman came down from the vent and throws a Batarang knocking out three of the men. He then runs at run kicking him in the chest and knocking him through the window. The other six opened fire, but Batman jumped over them.

He activates his Electric Gauntlet and grabs two of the men shocking them. Once subdued he attacks three of the other men as the fourth one tries to grab his rocket launcher. After Batman takes out the three men he sees the criminal finding the rocket launcher and goes to use it. However, Batman throws a Batarang at the weapon and damages it to keep him from using it.

The criminal sees the weapon is damaged and takes out his knife. He charges at him, but Batman grabs his arm, flips him over to the ground, and punches him in the face knocking him out.

He turns to the hostages and goes to one of them. "Don't move. I need to check these vests," he said to the frightened hostages. He sees the vests can be activated, but only remotely.

He places a small jammer to keep the detonator from activating these bombs. "All right, wait here for the Clones to get you out and they'll get these off of you all."

He took off as the Clones entered the facility as the lights come back on. Batman got out of the building and sees the other two buildings that still have Firefly's men inside.

"If these hostages had bombs attached to them. There's a good chance the other hostages will be the same," he looks over to see Obi Wan and his men entering the hospital. "Kenobi would never order a breach if he knew about Firefly's bombs. I've got to stop him before he sends his men into a trap."

 _Padme's apartment_

Captain Rex and his men got into position as they wait for the enemy to show up. They didn't have a lot of ammunition and they don't have a lot of cover. Still, they had to buy some time before they get some backup. He couldn't contact General Skywalker to let him know of their situation since their communicators got damaged.

So, for now they are on their own. He turns to the others who seem ready for a fight. Fives is nearby with two other Clones, Frost and Duke. Both rookies along with the third one to join the 501st. The third rookie is next to Rex, named Lucky. He got the name for always being lucky to survive the missions that almost got him killed.

Rex never believed in luck, but right now he's willing to believe a little. "All right men, look sharp. These men are trained military soldiers and will not hesitate to kill us. So, be ready and shoot to kill. Got it?"

The other Clones nod in response as they armed their weapons. The door opened and they wait to see what is going to happen. They see someone walking into the room and prepare to fire. They stopped though when they see its Gregar Typho, the Captain of Naboo.

He has his throat slit, his other eye is missing, and he was staggering while holding to his stomach. "Sir, he's hurt. Let's help him," said Lucky as he goes to help the captain.

Rex however noticed something was wrong and could hear a beeping noise. "Get down!" he ordered as he grabs the rookie and pushes him down.

Just as the captain exploded sending shrapnel all around the room. Captain Rex realized that Bane's men placed a bomb inside the captain and send him to them to try killing them. They tried to recover, but the force of the explosion knocked them all down. It also left a loud ringing noise in their ear causing them to stagger a little bit.

Before they could react, Bane's men entered the room and aimed their weapons at the Clones. They surrounded them and aimed their weapons at them. One of the men who seems to be in charge approaches Rex and removes his mask. Rex finally got a good look at the men to see there are eight of them.

Three went to the back to the bedroom to find the others. They came back and spoke to the leader in a language Rex didn't recognize.

The leader turns down to Rex and kneels down in front of him and spoke in an accent. "I'm going to make this nice and simple for you, clone. Tell me where the senator and her friend are at. If you don't tell me, then I'm going to be forced to kill you and the rest of you freaks."

He's glad to hear that they don't know where the others are and needed to make sure they don't know either. "First, we're not freaks. We're soldiers and unlike your kind we don't kill innocent people for money. Secondly, we ain't tell you a damn thing."

The leader turns to his men and then punches Rex knocking him down. He grabs him by the armor and moves him on his knees. "You clones ain't soldiers or men," said the leader as he took out a machete and moves it near Rex's neck.

His men tried to help, but the criminals all aimed their weapons at them keeping them back. Rex focused his attention on the leader as he felt the metal blade against his skin.

"You are all lab experiments that were made to be puppets. My men and I are real men. We weren't created, we were born the old natural way. Isn't that right, boys?" the leader asked getting his men to laugh. "Now then, tell us where they are or else."

Rex slams his head against the leader's face, breaking his nose. One of the men behind Rex hits him with the butt of his gun knocking him down. The leader gets up and shouts in his native language. He orders his men to keep Rex down so he can cut his head.

"Fine, let's see how tough you are, freak. Without your head," he goes for the kill, when a whip wrapped around his arm and tosses him away.

The men look over to see Catwoman entering the room. "Oh I'm sorry. Was I interrupting something?"

The men are about to fire, when two lightsabers pierced through two of the men's chest. One was green and the other yellow blades. The attacker turned to be Assajj Ventress. The soldiers tried to fire at her, but she used the bodies to shield her as she began to run.

Catwoman jumps on one of the men and uses her legs to wrap around his neck. She leaps over and slams his head to the ground. The other Clones got up and joined in on the fight attacking the soldiers. Rex meanwhile focused on the leader who broke free of the whip.

The leader tries using his machete, but Rex blocks it with one of the rifles and pushes him off. The leader comes at him again, but Rex drives the butt of the weapon into the gut of the man. He then slams it under his chin knocking him down. As he goes to grab him, the leader uses his machete, but it didn't cut through the armor.

Rex uses the weapon the knock the machete away and kicks the man in the gut. He then punches him in the face and knocks him down. Rex turns to his men seeing them incapacitate the other criminals. Catwoman approaches him and hands him his blaster.

"I believe this belongs to you?"

Rex hesitated to take the weapon, but saw no need to distrust this woman who just helped save him and his men. "Thanks," he then turns to the leader as he struggled to get up. "It's over. Surrender and tell us where your boss is at."

The leader got up and began to laugh as a gunship appeared behind him. "Sorry, but we don't surrender to a bunch of freaks," the gunship began loading up its missiles. "Now, you surrender or…"

The leader is send flying into the gunship causing it to fly back. The Clones see Ventress returning and tosses her lightsaber hitting the pilot. She uses the Force to retrieve it as the ship begins to crash to the ground and explodes. She deactivates her weapon as the Clones aim their guns at her.

"After I just saved you all, you are now going to shoot me?" Ventress asked knowing she could take out the men easily.

"With everything you've done. Yeah, we are. We're taking you in," said Captain Rex.

"Hold on there, clone," said Catwoman as she stands between the Clones and her friend. "We just saved your lives and helped take down these men. You should return the favor and let us go. Unless that is not the honorable thing to do?"

"Listen, ma'am. This witch has killed many Clones, has helped attacked many worlds, and has been helping the Separatist. She needs to answer for her crimes. If you don't move out of the way we are taking you in too," said Captain Rex refusing to let Ventress escape.

"Did you say the same thing to your former commander?" Ventress replied mentioning Ahsoka. "I remember her telling me how you and the Clones here all turned on her. None of you believed her despite all those times she fought alongside all of you and risked her neck to keep you all safe. But when she was framed you all abandoned her and tried to kill her. So, you think what I did was bad, what do you call your actions?"

Captain Rex stares at the women and didn't want to admit it, but it was true. When the commander was framed for the crimes, he did believe she did it. He did believe she turned on them and they wanted to bring her in. Once they found out the truth they felt guilty.

He felt the most guilt, especially since he told his brothers how he didn't believe she was guilty. Right in front of General Skywalker. When she was freed of the charges he wanted to apologize, but she was gone. She left and he felt bad for not standing beside her when she needed it.

Ventress could sense the Clone Captain was calm and decided to speak a bit more. "I know what I have done and I know you want to make me pay, but I have changed as well. I came here tonight to prove it and I did. I'm not asking you to let us go, but the least you can do is give us a five minute head start."

Captain Rex turns to his men who seemed conflicted as well as him. He wanted to bring them in, but right now with what is going on he knew they had bigger problems to deal with.

"Fine, but if I see you again tonight we're taking you both in," said Captain Rex as Ventress and Catwoman nod in response before they begin taking off.

"Oh by the way, captain," Ventress began getting the Clone's attention. "Your friend says she forgives you," she replied hinting who she means. "She never blamed you for doing your job and wanted to let you know she forgives you all."

Rex felt a bit happy to hear that, even if the messenger came from Ventress. "If you see her…tell her she is always welcome to come back."

Ventress scoffed knowing that won't happen, but with Ahsoka she never knows. "I'll pass it on."

 _Republic Prison_

Anakin arrived at the prison where he sees a lot more security has been upgraded. It appeared more Clones arrived to help secure the facility and working with the guards. He also noticed some of the guards moving the criminals around. This confused him since he was wondering why they are doing this.

He then noticed Commander Wolffe and his men nearby with Master Plo Koon. He approaches the Jedi curious on him being here. "Master Plo Koon, what are you doing here?"

"Obi Wan contacted the Council to let him know of the situation in the downtown district. They asked me to assist in protecting the prison, while you interrogate the Joker," Master Plo replied as he orders his men to take their positions. "Master Yoda went to assist Master Windu in protecting the Senate Building, while our remaining Clones went to protect the Jedi Temple."

Anakin was glad to hear the other Jedi were helping protect the locations that got attacked. "Um, any word from Captain Rex? I send them to keep an eye on Senator Amidala and her friend."

"Last thing I heard is they were on their way to the senator's home. Nothing since then," said Master Plo as one of the guards hands him a holopad. "Come, let us see what we can get out of the Joker. I trust you read the report?"

Anakin nods in response. "No DNA, no fingerprints, or facial recognition. It's like this guy is a ghost. Did the psychiatrist get anything?"

"No, but she insisted that her patient gets some rest and not be interrogated," Master Plo replied motioning to the psychiatrist who is arguing with the Clones. "She seems to have formed a bond for her patient. Even insisted that he goes to a mental institute to get some help."

Anakin stares at the woman and seemed disgusted that she actually cares about this crazed murder. Even wanting to keep him out of jail. He notices the Clones escorting the assassins they captured to different parts of the facility. Including the monster, Killer Croc.

"Where are they going?"

"I'm not sure," Master Plo replied as they stop when they spot someone familiar. "You should ask him."

Anakin sees Admiral Tarkin speaking with one of the Clones. "Admiral, what are you doing here?"

"Ah, General Skywalker," Tarkin inclined his head respectfully, "I have been assigned to oversee the new measures being implemented. Until we can establish exactly what we are dealing with I have ordered a full security review of this facility."

"I'm surprise to see you here instead of being at the Senate after the Chancellor's death," said Master Plo Koon who had expected the military to have their own meeting like the senators.

"And why are you moving the assassins?" Anakin asked noticing them being moved to different cell blocks. "If your just here to oversee the facility, then why are you moving these criminals around?"

Tarkin glanced coldly at the criminals, "In order to fully assess the criminals they are being taken for full tests in the laboratory located in the lower levels. We will perform interrogation under the most... extreme conditions." he didn't specify exactly what they would be, "In regards to the Senate an emergency session is under way to elect a new Acting Chancellor until a full vote can be taken for the new Supreme Chancellor. Until the session is concluded the military will assume control."

Master Plo Koon was surprised to hear the military taking control, but also that they plan to interrogate the criminals in extreme conditions. "The Jedi Council will not approve of this decision."

Anakin however felt differently. "Well, we tried talking to them normally and even used the Force to get something out of them. Both times didn't work, so maybe this might be the only way. What about the Joker? Has he been moved?"

They hear the psychiatrist arguing with the Clones and demanding some answers about her patient.

"No," a frown creased Tarkin's brow, "Until the rest of these criminals have been secured we are not going to move him, with Coruscant in a panic forces have been spread thin across the planet to maintain order. For the time being he will remain here, then we will deal with him."

"Well then, we would like to speak with the Joker," said Master Plo as he explains to Tarkin that they want to know if the Joker knows anything about the former chancellor and where the last assassin Bane is at. "We know Bane is still on the loose and we need to bring in him before he causes more harm."

Tarkin raised an eyebrow, "I am well aware of the fugitive and I assure you he is being placed on every wanted list across all Republic and neutral worlds. If you intend to interrogate the prisoner I must be present to ensure that the Jedi do not gain any additionally information, then do not inform the military."

"We wouldn't do that Tarkin," said Anakin who didn't like what Tarkin said. "We would tell you everything we find in any investigation."

The Jedi and the Admiral begin walking towards the Joker's cell. They see the lights appear to be dark on his side of the cell where they can only make out someone on the bed playing with some cards.

"What happened to the lights?" Anakin asked one of the Clones guards that has been left near the cell.

"He broke it when we brought him in here," the Clone guard replied. "He asked to be given something to keep his mind occupied. So his shrink gave him some cards."

"And did he say anything to his shrink or to any of you since he was brought here?" Master Plo asked as they can hear the sound of cards being shuffled in the cell.

"No sir. He's just been sitting there, quietly," said the Clone guard.

Tarkin turned to the guard, "As of this moment the prisoner is to be given nothing unless I say otherwise, find the doctor and bring her here." he waved over a pair of guards, "Open the cell and restrain the prisoner."

The men did as they were ordered. They opened the cell and cuffed the prisoner. The cuffs will electrocute him if he tries anything or acts aggressively. Once the guards finished this task, they went to get the doctor.

The two Jedi enter the room with Tarkin behind them. Anakin pulls up a chair that was in the room and sits across the Joker. He wanted to first try to get a reading on him and see if he can use the Force to get him information. All while and letting Master Plo take the first shot at him.

"Joker, is it? Is that really your name or did you have another?" Master Plo asked, but got no response as the Joker continued playing with his cards. "We were unable to run your fingerprints or your DNA to discover who you are. It appears your body was exposed to some dangerous chemicals that prevents this. Mind telling us what happened?"

Again, no response. Anakin was getting annoyed by this and wanted to try doing things his way, but he knew he had to let Master Plo try until it is his turn.

"Or if you prefer," Tarkin gestured with a hand. A silver and black droid floated into the cell with a sinister looking syringe in a claw that emerged from a compartment of its body, "I would be more than happy to authorize the use of an incentive."

"That won't be necessary," Master Plo replied seeing no need to use the droid. "We will get the information without any harm."

"Leave him alone," the men turn around to find the Clones have come back with the doctor. "As his psychiatrist I must protest to what you Jedi and you admiral are planning to do."

"Harleen Quinzel, right?" Master Plo asked getting a nod response from the doctor. "We are not planning to do any harm to your patient. We are just trying to seek the truth."

"Ha! That's a laugh. You Jedi use your mind tricks to cause mental harm to the people you use it on," she then turns her attention to Tarkin. "And you military types like to beat the hell out of people to get what you want. As his psychiatrist I must protest and say that my patient is not responsible for his actions."

"Care to explain?" Anakin asked wondering what excuse she is going to give.

"The chemicals that changed his body also affected his mind. He was not in control of his actions and I believe he needs some medical help to be cured," she suggested.

Tarkin folded his arms coldly, "Whether or not he was in control the chancellor is dead and your patient is responsible for it. So here is what will happen," he stepped closer to Harleen, "You will complete your evaluation, you will submit to my authority, and your patient will stand trial for the chancellor's death," he glanced past her to the guards standing at the door, "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes I do," said Harleen who wasn't going to let this man intimidate her. "I'm not going to take orders from a man who thinks highly of himself, but really is just a big fat blowhard who is willing to do anything to get power."

Master Plo tries to calm the two down, while Anakin turns to the Joker and sensed something is wrong. Looking down at the Joker's hand, which he can see visibly he noticed something on them. It appeared to be some sort of white stain on the gloves. He turns to the Joker and suddenly sensed some nervousness coming from him.

Anakin rushes at the Joker and activates his lightsaber to see his face. This guy wasn't the Joker. It was just some guy dressed up as him, with face paint, which began dripping.

"This isn't the Joker!" he shouted to the others who turned their attention to Anakin. "Where is the real, Joker?" he asked to the faker.

"H-he s-said to s-switch places w-with him. I-I-I didn't m-mean to d-do this. I swear," said the scared fake Joker.

"Where is he?" Anakin demanded.

Suddenly one of the Clones turned his weapon to Plo Koon, who tried activating his lightsaber. However, the Clone opened fire hitting him in the shoulder. The other Clone grabs Tarkin, while the first one grabs Harleen's arm. Anakin was prepared to attack the Clones, but noticed one of them aiming their weapon at Tarkin's head.

"Thanks for the free evaluation doc," said the Clone, who turned out to be the Joker after removing his helmet. "And thanks for the cards."

"Joker," said Anakin angrily that he didn't see what happened.

The Joker turns to Skywalker and laughs. "So, you must be Anakin Skywalker. I heard a lot about you and to be honest I'm a little disappointed."

"Let them go," Anakin demanded, but this caused the Clone that is holding Tarkin to push his weapon against his head.

"Oh, I'm afraid that's not going to happen anytime soon," said the Joker as his men dressed as Clones entered the room. "No, they're going to be my special guests. Well, one of many at least."  
Tarkin sneered, "Do you really believe that you and a few thugs will be able to stand against the full power of the Republic military? As soon as this is discovered you will beg for a quick death."

"The full power of the Republic military?" the Joker began to laugh louder as he approaches Tarkin. "I think after what Bane and my assassins did tonight shows your so-called Republic military is nothing but a joker. Like you."

He hits him with his weapon and then turns to Skywalker. "I would love to stay and chat, but unfortunately I need to get things ready for my other guest. But, I'll leave you with something to laugh about."

The Joker's men leave a small container in the room and leave as they lock the door. Anakin is about to go cut the door down, when he sees the device is beginning to activate. He grabs Plo Koon and the prisoner as they get into the cell and activate the ray shield before the container lets out a large cloud of green gas into the room. Anakin didn't know what this was, but figured it must be poison.

Plo Koon rests against the wall, while his hand is against his wound. "We need to inform the Council on what is going on."

Anakin nods in response as he begins trying to get the word out, but found his com-link is not working. He turns to the device and sees its still beeping.

"It must be jamming the signal. We'll need to find another way out," said Anakin as he tries to figure out where they can get out.

"There's no way out! We're going to die here!" said the fake Joker as he began to panic.

Master Plo knocked him out with the Force and tries getting up. "We'll have to work together to get out of here and warn the Republic. Otherwise the Joker will escape and bring more harm to the people."

Anakin sighed knowing that was true. "Let's start looking for a way out then."

 _Meanwhile_

Tatsu continues flying the ship as she managed to avoid the gunships. She flew into some traffic, causing the gunships to back off. This gave them a chance to try flying the ship somewhere where they can hide. She manages to spot a nearby area and works on getting the ship on auto-pilot.

Ahsoka got the women ready to go since once they land, the ship will take off to keep the gunships from finding them. The ramp began to open and Ahsoka helps get Padme off, while Tatsu gets Abigail off. The ship took off and flew away just as the gunships got passed the other vehicles and chased after the ship.

The women took cover and see the gunships following the ship. "Looks like the coast is clear," Ahsoka replied as she turns to Tatsu. "What do we do now?"

"We should try to get to the Senate Building or the Jedi Temple," Padme suggested figuring either on is a safe place to get to, especially with all the security around.

"Sounds good, but one problem with those ideas," Abigail looked around and realized where they are at. "We're nowhere close to the Jedi Temple or the Senate Building. Judging from where we are at I'm guessing we are an hour in walking distance to where we need to go."

Ahsoka realized Abigail is right and knew they would need to use a vehicle to get there. "I think I spotted a parking garage nearby. Maybe we can 'borrow' a ride and get to where we need to go."

"Not comfortable on stealing, but that might be our only choice," said Padme knowing they have little option.

"All right, let's get going," said Abigail as she walked with Tatsu, while wanting her friends to speak to each other.

Padme turns to Ahsoka and decided to speak with her. "Ahsoka, I'm glad to see you again. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Ahsoka turns to Padme and tries smiling a little. "Yes it has and I'm glad to see you too. How have you been?" she asked knowing that was a dumb question to ask.

Padme tries smiling a little herself and replied. "I'm doing fine…have you been living with Abigail and her brother?"

Ahsoka knew she was going to bring that up and sighed before she replied. "Yeah. I um met them a few months ago after they gave me a job."

"What sort of job?" Padme asked surprised that her friend never told her about this.

"Um security," Ahsoka lied not liking that she is doing this, but she knew she had to. "They have me as head of security in their building and I make sure everyone stays safe."

Padme is happy to hear this, especially knowing her friend is doing okay. "I'm glad to hear that and I'm glad also you're doing okay. Still, I don't get why you haven't visited Anakin or me. We were worried about you."

Ahsoka sighed knowing how tempted she was to go see her friends and let them know she is okay. "I wanted to. Believe me, but I was still dealing with everything that happened. With Barriss, the Jedi, and the distrust I received. I wanted to come back, but I couldn't and forget everything that happened."

"I see…well, I'm just glad you're okay and when this is over Anakin would love to see you," said Padme who is hoping Ahsoka does stick around.

Ahsoka smiled a little more and nods. "I would like that," she stopped when she sensed something. "Padme, get down!" she tackles her friend down as a blaster shot just missed them. "Take cover!"

Tatsu grabbed Abigail and found some cover as they hid behind an abandoned vehicle. Padme and Ahsoka did the same thing as more shots are fired as Bane's men found them. There were twenty of them as they continued firing at the women. Not to kill them, but to make them realize they are trapped.

Ahsoka and Tatsu both realize they are indeed trapped. Looking around they found there was no way they could try outrunning these men. Not without risking getting Padme and Abigail shot. They also left their gear in Abigail's vehicle so they couldn't use their toys. They waited as the firing began to die down with the leader of the men speaking out to them.

"Listen up! You four are surrounded and there is nowhere to go! Surrender now or you will die!" he replied as two of his men took out their rocket launchers and aimed it at where the women are hiding. "What's it going to be?"

Ahsoka motions for Tatsu to use her sword to give them an idea of what is going on. Both women see the situation and knew they didn't have a lot of time. "Padme, you and Abigail will make a run for it, while we distract them."

"Are you crazy? We're not going to leave you," said Padme refusing to leave her friend behind.

"There's no time to argue. We need to get you both out of here while you still have time," said Ahsoka not wanting to risk Padme or Abigail's safety. "We'll hold them off long enough for you two to make it to the parking garage and get to safety."

Abigail didn't want to do this, but she knew they didn't have much of a choice. She knew Bane is doing this to capture her and the others to lure her brother to him.

"Padme, they're right. They'll be fine. I don't think Bane will want them dead. He's up to something and he'll keep them alive until we can get help to come save them."

Padme was still not sure about this and didn't want to leave her friend. However, as she hears the men cocking up their weapons and preparing to make their move she knew what they had to do.

"All right, but be careful."

Ahsoka nods as she takes out her blaster, while Tatsu gets her sword ready. The leader sighed as he decided to have his men make their move. The men prepare to open fire, as Ahsoka came out and opened fire at one of the men with the rocket launchers. The blaster hit the inside of the barrel of the weapon causing the rocket inside to explode killing eight of the men, including the leader with the explosions.

"Go!" Ahsoka shouted as Padme and Abigail begin running for safety.

The other men who survive began opening fire as Ahsoka fired back, while Tatsu deflected the blasters. As the women begin running away a gunship appears stopping them in their track. Ahsoka sees this and tries to help them, but gets shot in the shoulder. Tatsu goes to her friend, but one of the men on the gunship opened fire hitting her in the leg. The rest of the men surrounded them aiming their weapons at them.

One of the men, who took command now presses his boot over Ahsoka's wound causing her to scream. He aims his weapon at her and cocks it. "Bane only needs the senator and the sister alive. You two however, are not needed."

As he is about to open fire a loud sound can be heard. They look over and see a speeder bike riding towards them. The driver jumps off as the bike slams into the gunship causing it to crash nearby and explode. The driver lands on the ground and tosses what looked like a Batarang, but in the shape of a bird.

They hit the men sending electric shock knocking out four of them. Ahsoka used this distraction to use the Force to knock the man off of him, while Tatsu uses her sword to cut two of the men's legs off. The other two aim their weapons at the figure, who takes out a metal staff. He knocks the weapons out of their hands and hits both of them in the faces knocking them down.

The leader tried to recover, but Ahsoka grabbed her blaster and fired hitting his hand to take out the blaster. The figure jumps over and kicks him in the chest knocking him out. Abigail and Padme go to check on their friends, while they get a good look at the figure. He seemed to be around Ahsoka's age, with blue eyes, and tan skin.

He is wearing a cloak and hood that covered most of his face. He has a black mask domino mask that covered his eyes, red armored suit with an R symbol on his left chest, gray wrist gauntlet, dark pants, utility belt, silver armored ankle protection, and dark boots.

He turns towards the women and retracts his staff. "Are you all okay?" The women nod as the figure hands Ahsoka a communicator. "Here, you can use this to contact for a ride. Get somewhere safe and stay there."

He begins taking off, but Padme stops him. "Wait! Who are you? Are you friends with the Batman?"

The figure turns to her and nods in response. "I am and the name is Robin. Please stay safe, lady Amidala."

He jumps off the roof of the building with Padme running to see where he jumped off. She looks down and sees he is gone. Abigail approached her friend and took the communicator. "He's gone for now, but right now let's get going before more of these men show up."

Padme nods knowing they have to get going. "Okay, but he seemed familiar. His voice sounded like someone I know. I wonder who he is."

 **All right guys that is the end of the chapter and also I hope everyone likes the debut of Robin into the story. I won't reveal who he is just yet, but I assume everyone who has been asking me those questions about Robin and who should play him know who it is. I also hope you all liked how I had Ventress and Catwoman helping Rex.**

 **He may not like it, but they did help save him. Also, yes Fives is here and I decided to have him in the story before that episode when he is killed off. Also, next time I will be having Batman meeting up with Obi Wan like how he did with he met Gordon. How is that going to go?**

 **Check out the next chapter to find out. Also thanks guys for the support I appreciate it.** **I hope you all like it and I appreciate it and the support guys. While also glad no one is spoiling what happened in the game.**

 **If you all liked how this went then please leave some reviews. Just nothing negative please. If you didn't like this then don't leave a review. Thanks to everyone for the reviews and support of the story.**

 **I appreciate it guys and glad you all liked how the story is going. Also thanks to my friends for their help on the story and I appreciate the assistance. Take care everyone, be safe, and see you all next time.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 is here folks and I hope everyone will like this. Last time we saw Ahsoka and Tatsu/Katana getting some help from Robin who made his debut into the story to help them. Who is Robin though? Is he someone from the SW universe or an OC?**

 **Also, we saw what happened Batman arriving to fight Firefly and his men. Will he stop the bombs? Will we see him meeting up with Obi Wan? And how will that go?**

 **Check out the chapter to find out and thanks everyone for the support for the last chapter. I appreciate it guys and hope you all like this chapter. I don't own anything from the DC or Star Wars universe just my OCs. Also: Bold- means thoughts & Italic- will mean what an alien is saying in their native language. And now let's continue with the story.**

 **Chapter XXIII**

 _Coruscant_

Batman made his way to the next building, which is the business building where they help build new homes, other businesses, and funds the hospital for the lower class. It is also a partner of his family's company. He knew the place inside and out and had an idea where the hostages are kept. In the parking garage.

He figured if Firefly wanted to kill the hostages and also take out any Clones that try getting inside he would do it in the parking garage. Setting up explosives around the pillars in the garage and having them blow up. Once that happens the building will begin to collapse. It was a mistake the architect made during construction, but they left it like that due to the budget.

"Sir, I just heard that Master Kenobi and his men are trying to sneak in from the back. Where are you?" Alfred replied as he continued monitoring the situation.

"I'm sneaking in through the second level of the building," Batman replied as he cuts through the glass using his wrist blades and looks around using his cowl vision to make sure no bad guys are around. "I'll use the elevator shaft to sneak down to the parking garage to find the hostages."

"Sir, I suggest you be careful," said Alfred as he found the elevators have been cut down. "Most likely they'll have some traps set up in case anyone tries to enter in the parking garage."

"I know," Batman continues making his way to the elevator, until he sees through his cowl vision going up the stairs. He finds a hiding spot and sees it's some Clones.

"General Kenobi, this area looks clear," said one of the Clones as the Jedi Master came up behind them. "What do you want us to do sir?"

"Quietly go to each room and find the hostages. If you come across the criminals, use the stun-rays to knock them out," Master Kenobi replied not wanting to risk the criminals to know they are here.

"Yes sir," said the Clones in unison as they began going down the hallway.

Once they were gone Batman wanted to leave, but he noticed Obi Wan stayed behind. He was near the elevator and began contacting the Jedi. He knew he would have to find another way down and was prepare to prepare to leave, when he noticed something. One of Firefly's men appearing from a room, quietly.

He aimed his blaster at the Jedi and prepared to fire. Batman knew if he made a move the Jedi would see him. Still, he had to help him. So, he took out a Batarang and tossed it hitting the bad guy in the head.

Obi Wan heard this and sees the bad guy. Before he can open fire he uses the Force and knocks him into the room he came in from. He approaches the criminal and sees he is knocked down. He sensed something behind him and turns on his lightsaber as he sees who it is.

"The Batman," he said under his breath surprised that he is finally face-to-face with the Batman himself. "Don't move!" he ordered reminding himself that the Jedi are looking for him.

Batman knew he should have left the room, but figured he could have gone through the elevator before the Jedi noticed him. However, he turned to him and spoke calmly.

"How far have your men gotten into the building?"

Obi Wan seemed confused by his question, but did not give him what he asked. "Why do you want to know?"

"I need to know where they are at so Firefly doesn't know," said Batman hoping he will gain his trust a little so he has an idea where they are at.

Obi Wan could sense he seems to know something important. "Only a few have entered in the first floor. We are planning to take each floor till we find the hostages."

"Don't bother. They're in the parking garage," Batman replied figuring he can trust Obi Wan with this information. "But don't send your men down there. Firefly has that place rigged with explosives."

"How do you know?" Obi Wan asked wondering how Batman knows this.

"The first building, the market. I found the people had explosives on them. Chances are he also has the people strapped with bombs as well," Batman begins pressing some buttons on his wrist gauntlet and shows a holographic map of the building. "If he has them strapped to these parts in the parking garage, chances are he can take the whole building down. That means taking down your men as well."

Obi Wan had heard how Firefly enjoys blowing things up and is a pyro. So, if he is telling the truth then this is all a trap.

He suddenly begins receiving a message from one of his men. "What is it, Cut?"

"Sir, we're in position in one of the offices where we think we see some of the hostages. Awaiting your orders," the Clone, Cut replied through the com-link.

"No! Keep them back. It's a trap," said Batman knowing it's a trap.

Obi Wan could sense he is right and tries to stop his men, when he hears a loud explosion that shook the floor they are in. "Cut! Cut are you there?"

He hears a response, but is more of a laughter and it didn't sound like one of his men. "General Kenobi. I told you – the ONLY person I want setting foot in any of these buildings is the Batman. Test me again…and things will not go well for your Clones like…Cut was it?"

Obi Wan turns off his com-link and realized that Firefly somehow hacked into it. He turns to Batman and knew he might be able to help him. "He says he wants you, but I assume you are not going to fight him yet."

"No, not yet," Batman replied as he opens the elevator door. "I need to free the hostages and remove the bombs. You and your men try keeping his men busy. Once I get rid of the bombs, I'm going to bring in Firefly. Just don't send anyone else anywhere else until I tell you it's safe."

Obi Wan nods as he hears some footsteps coming down the hallway. "You better get going then," he replied as he activates his lightsaber. "Who are you by the way?"

Batman turns to him and didn't say anything as he jumps down. Obi Wan sighed as for some reason the Batman reminded him of his former student.

"I think Anakin and him would get along well."

Meanwhile, Batman glides down to the parking garage level where he finds the door is rigged to explode if anyone tries to open it. Luckily for him there is a vent nearby and goes inside. He makes his way towards where the hostages are at. He leaves the vent and hides behind a vehicle to assess the situation.

He sees there are ten men, all armed and one holding a radio. He looks over to find the hostages against the six columns, all chained, and all with explosives attached to the columns above the people. He knew if he wanted to get to them he needed to first jam the signal to keep the bombs from detonating from Firefly. Using his Cryptographic he manages to hack the signal and block it.

The problem though is he needs to take out the criminals now without them noticing. Looking up he sees the lights and gets an idea. "Alfred, see if you can hack into the building's power system and shut down the lights on my signal."

Alfred, using the security cameras inside the building sees the hostages in the parking garage and gets the idea of what Batman wants to do. "Understood sir," he replied as he begins working on shutting down the power.

Batman waits for the lights to go out as he begins takes out his Remote Electric Charge gun. He also took out a device to help shield and protect the hostages. He slides the devices near the hostages and prepares to activate them. A few minutes later the lights go out causing the men to panic.

He activates the shield and takes out his Electric Charge Gun and uses it. It hits five of the men causing them to open fire. They hit their partners, wounding them, but not fatally. Batman runs up at them, jumps over, and grabs two of the men by the head knocking them to the ground.

He turns to three other men and knocks them down. He grabs their weapons and tosses them away as he begins freeing the people from the chains. "Stay here until the Clones come find you. Also call for some medics for these men," he said to one of the hostages.

"W-who are you?" the female hostage asked.

No response came as the lights came back and they see no one is there. They see the wounded bad guys just as the Clones came into the room and they go to tell them what happened.

 _Senate Building_

Master Windu had his men continue inspecting the building to make sure none of Bane's men are around and didn't leave anything behind. They also worked on keeping the senators safe. Some left to stay at their homes, while the rest stayed until they find out what is going on. They heard the Chancellor was killed by the Joker and were worried about what is going to happen now.

They knew they had to figure out what they had to do soon since they were still at war against the Separatist. The fighting is still going on, but without their leader, they had to figure out what they could do. Senator Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, Riyo Chuchi, and Lux Bonteri, are in an office to discuss about this issue. They waited for Padme Amidala and Lux Bonteri to show up for the meeting so they can discuss about what to do.

Master Windu decided to let them speak alone about this, but had some Clones stay nearby to be on guard. His focus was more on restoring security in the senate and making sure everyone stays safe.

He sees Master Shaak Ti arriving and approaches her. "Master Shaak Ti, when did you return?"

"A few minutes ago," she replied as she motions for her Clones to leave. "I brought some reinforcements to help secure the planet's defenses. I trust everything is well here?"

"So far," Master Windu replied as the two Jedi begin walking down the hallway. "However, the problem we are dealing with right now is about the loss in leadership for the Republic."

Master Shaak Ti understood the problem and looks around to see some of the senators talking about what is going on. She knew that they would need a new Chancellor to represent the Republic, but now talk about who it should be and should they be given the same amount of power as Palpatine began to spread.

This made the Council feel uneasy, especially after finding out the truth about the former Chancellor. They knew if anyone takes over there should be some limits in their power. They would also need to remove the chips from the brains of the Clones. To make sure the order that they have is not activated.

They are unsure if only Palpatine can give the order or if anyone who is in charge can activate them. "Does the Council plan to let the senators know the truth?"

Master Windu sighed as he shook his head in response. "The Council has decided not to, but will leave the decision up to the senators that we've told. They are currently speaking to the others about this and what they should do. Although, we did inform them of what might happen if the news is told. If word got out about this, there is a good chance the people will turn on us."

Master Shaak Ti feared the same result as well. "Much of the people have lost hope in the Jedi Order and have seen us as the enemy. I fear if they knew the truth then they will turn on us and we will lose their trust."

Master Windu knew she was right, especially after what happened with Krell and what happened with Barriss. So many people have demanded the Jedi to turn away from the war and stay out of it. He knew some of the Council felt they should stay out of the war, while the rest feel it is their duty to help restore balance in the Force. After what happened though, perhaps it is time to decide what to do.

Their attention turned to the arrival of Senator Amidala and her friends. One of them they recognized as Ahsoka, who is wearing a cloak and hood to cover her appearance. Though, the two Jedi Masters could see who she is. Despite her best attempt, but they focused on the senator and her friend, Abigail.

"Senator Amidala, welcome back. We were wondering when you would get here," Master Shaak Ti greeted the women.

"I know and I apologize for being a little late. But we ran into some trouble," said Padme who after arriving was told from a friend about the meeting her friends were having.

"What happened?" Master Windu asked.

"I'm afraid I have to get going, but Ms. Wayne will explain everything," said Padme as she needed to take off for the meeting. She gives a small bow to the two Jedi and left with Katana following her.

The two Jedi turn to Abigail, but focused their attention on Ahsoka. "It's been a while, Pada…Ahsoka," Master Shaak Ti quickly corrected herself remembering she is no longer a Padawan.

"It has, Master Shaak Ti and Master Windu," Ahsoka replied, but felt a little nervous speaking to the two Jedi Masters. "I um heard what happened at the temple. Is everyone all right? Is my mas…is Master Skywalker all right?"

Master Windu nods in response. "He is and everything is all right. We're surprise to see you here though, Ahsoka. What brings you back?"

"She's with me," Abigail replied wanting to help Ahsoka out. "She helped me against some criminals a few months ago and I offered her a job. She has been a great help and I'm glad she came with us to fight off against those criminals that attacked us."

"Is that right?" Master Shaak Ti asked surprised to hear Ahsoka working for the Wayne Family. "Well, I'm glad to hear she was able to help and that you are all right. What happened though? Were they working for the assassins?"

Ahsoka nods in response, while also mentally thanking Abigail for helping her out. "They were working for the one called, Bane. We believe they intended to kidnap the senator and Ms. Wayne for profit. However, Captain Rex arrived to help us, while I helped get the senator and Ms. Wayne out to bring them here. I was hoping if you would be able to let me know if Rex and his men are all right."

Master Windu motions for one of his Clones to come over, while Master Shaak Ti speaks to Ahsoka. "I am sure they are all right. We'll let you know anything when we find out and it is good to see you again, Ahsoka."

"Me too, Master Shaak Ti," said Ahsoka who was a little happy to see the older Togruta Jedi again.

"All right, well we need to go check on my friend and make sure she is all right. We'll see you both later," said Abigail as she grabs Ahsoka's hand and they leave the two Jedi.

Master Shaak Ti watches as Ahsoka leaves and couldn't help but feel a little sadden. When they were told Ahsoka became a criminal they all believed it and never gave it a second thought. It was something she regretted, especially from someone who deep down she knew was loyal to the Jedi and was good. After finding out the truth and learning she left it was a decision she regrets every day.

She was glad to see her again, but felt she should have said more. An apology so that she knows they do regret their actions.

Master Windu finished speaking to the Clone and relayed the message to Shaak Ti. "Captain Rex and his men were picked up after apprehending Bane's men. We also got word that the Batman was sighted at the downtown district. It appears Firefly has set up some explosives around the buildings there. We need to inspect the entire building and in the temple to make sure no bombs were placed in them."

Master Shaak Ti nods in response knowing this is a problem. "I'll have my men help inspect the area. Perhaps we can ask Ms. Wayne to see if she can lend us any tools to detect these bombs faster."

Master Windu agreed with the idea. "Go talk to her then, while I go look for the bombs."

"Very good, but what about the Batman?" Master Shaak Ti asked recalling overhearing how he has been sighted where Obi Wan is at.

Master Windu knew the Batman is who the assassins are after, but their focus should be on the city. "We'll worry about him later. Right now, we need to protect the people."

 _Downtown District_

Batman left the roof of the building and heads to the roof of the hospital. He defused two of the bombs and now needs to focus on the last one. The Clones managed to push back the henchmen of Firefly and seem to be waiting to make their move to go inside. However, he needed to stop the last bomb before Firefly finds out.

However, as he glides up to the roof, he sees some turrets opening fire on him. He gets hit and begins falling to the ground. He uses his wrist blades as he jabs against the wall and it helps slow down his descent. He pushes off and crashes into a hood of the trunk, denting it.

Batman looks at where he got shot and sees that his armor saved his life. However, he still felt some pain from the shot and from crashing on the vehicle. He begins pushing himself out as much as he can as he sees the turrets opening fire again on some gunships that tried to go near the roof.

"Sir! Are you all right?" Alfred asked worried for Daniel.

Batman coughed loudly as he got back on his feet. "I'm fine, Alfred. I'm going to need to find a new way inside."

"I suggest you try going through the first level and use the elevator to make it to the top," Alfred suggested as he looks at the map and the security footage.

"Got it," said Batman as he breaks down the door that leads him to the loading docks. "No guards around. It looks like their focus on where the Clones are at."

"Indeed and it looks like they have more weapons set up there as well," Alfred then noticed something else that he didn't see before. "Sir, it looks like the elevator shafts have been destroyed. I supposed they wanted to make sure none of the Clones could use it or even you."

Batman knew this was a problem, but then notices an elevator door nearby. "Not all of them," he opens the door and sees the elevator is intact. "The employees use this to get the clothes down without going through the ones the people use. Firefly's men probably didn't notice this."

"But it won't go all the way to the roof. It will stop one floor before the top," Alfred replied as he looks at the security footage some more. "It also looks like Firefly set up the bombs on the ceilings above the hostages in each floor. That way when one blows up it will cause the people on that floor to fall to the next, then he can activate the next one, and those people will fall."

"And so on and so forth," Batman got the idea and knew he didn't have time to deactivate each one. "Alfred, send the information to Kenobi and the Clones. Maybe they can deactivate the bombs, while I get to Firefly."

He knew it wouldn't be long before Firefly would get impatient and might kill some of the hostages to get to him. At least this way, he has someone to help him out, and he can keep the maniac busy by using himself as bait.

"Understood and sir be careful," said Alfred.

Batman makes his up to the last floor. Opening the door he sees on turret that is facing the stairwell along with five guards. Taking out a small device he slides it to the men and closes the door. After a few seconds he hears some loud thuds and a loud explosion.

Opening the door again he finds the men are knocked out and the turret is destroyed. He carefully checks the rooms to find some of the sick, who are in a coma, or are sedated. Spotting the bombs he tries deactivating them to make sure they are not used while he fights Firefly. Once they are deactivated, he goes to the roof.

However, he goes through the vent so he doesn't go through the door. After he makes his way to the top he uses his Cryptographic to take them out. Breaking out of the vent he doesn't see anything or anyone around. Suddenly several rockets are shot towards the turrets destroying them.

Fire began surrounding the roof as he hears a loud laughter coming towards him. Looking up he sees Firefly hovering over the flames.

"How do you want to die? The quick…incinerating flash of EXPLOSION? Or…a nice SLOW BURN?"

He uses his flamethrower as it fires at him. Batman jumps out of the way as he sees Firefly holding the detonator.

"The Joker's behind bars. There's no more prize money. You can give up now or I can make you surrender. Your choice," said Batman as he wanted to get this over with before anyone gets hurt.

"Ha! Even if he's behind bars, I don't care. Just the thought of doing what none of those other losers could do will be enough for me," said Firefly as he continued to laugh.

Batman had to get rid of that detonator before he can fight him. So, using his Batclaw weapon he fires it and it wraps around Firefly's arm where he has the detonator. He tries to pull him down, but Firefly ends up flying them both off as Batman holds on. Firefly slams him into the side of the building a few times and goes to do it again.

However, Batman plants his feet against the wall preventing Firefly from flying them off. Firefly moves his hand up as he goes to use his flamethrower at him, but Batman throws his Batarang at his hand knocking off the detonator to the roof on the next building.

Batman glides down to the next building to find the detonator, but he sees Firefly gliding down near him and uses his flamethrower at him. He jumps out of the way and sees him blocking his way to get the detonator. He knew using his fists is not going to get him anywhere.

He remembered a new tool that Abigail made and took out his glue grenades. He dodges the flames and tosses one at Firefly. It hit him in the chest and trapped his arms. Using this chance he uses his Batclaw to grab him and pull him down on the ground.

He leaps over and punches him in the face. He drives his knees to the gut, but Firefly drives his elbow to the side of his head. Using his jetpack he backs away and drops some grenades. Batman jumps out of the way as they blow up.

Firefly sees the detonator and tries to grab it, but Batman throws his Batarang at it. But Firefly was too fast and grabbed it. The pyro assassins flies up and uses his flamethrower at him. Batman jumps out of the way and uses his glue grenade as it blocks the weapon.

Firefly tries using his flamethrower, but the blockage prevented the flame from getting out. He growls in anger and pulls out another detonator. "Well, at least I know you failed to save the people, Batman!"

"No!" Batman tries to stop him, but it was too late.

Firefly uses the detonator, but nothing happened. He presses it again and again, but still nothing. He tosses it away in anger and tries to escape, but Batman uses his Batclaw to grab hold of him. The two begin flying around as they head back to the hospital.

They fly through the windows as they pass down the hallway. Flying up to the roof, Batman uses his glue grenade and tosses it into the jetpack causing it to malfunction. The two begin to fall to the roof, as Batman uses Firefly to cushion the fall for him.

The two crash to the roof, damaging the jetpack. Batman removes it and punches Firefly in the face, cracking a part of his helmet where he can see his eyes.

"You need a new hobby," he replied as he knocks him out and turns around to see Obi Wan standing there. "You got my message."

"I did. Thank you for letting us know about the bombs," said Obi Wan replied as he motions for his men to cuff Firefly. "I have some questions to ask you and I hope you'll be able to answer them. If you don't then you have to understand I will try to bring you in since you are wanted."

Batman knew he didn't have time, but he also knew the Jedi wasn't kidding and decided to answer him. "You're wondering why these assassins are after me? Why the Joker is doing this? Who am I? And why am I taking the law into my own hand, those the questions you want to know, right?"

Obi Wan was surprised that he knew some of the stuff he wanted to ask him as he replied. "I have a feeling you are doing this, not for fame or money, but because it is right. So, I won't bother you asking that last question. However, yes. I am hoping you can answer those questions and another."

Batman turns to Obi Wan and decided to tell him. Without giving any detail of who he is.

"I don't know why the Joker is doing this since he made it clear to me when we first met I wasn't his main focus. He figured though that I would get in the way, so he sends these assassins to try killing me to collect the bounty. Why I do this though is because while you Jedi are off in the war, no one is here to protect the people. No one is here to keep them safe, to give them something to hope for, and to bring fear to criminals who try to harm them."

Obi Wan could sense he was speaking the truth about his reasons and why he does what he does. He also knows how ever since the Jedi entered the war the people have begun to lose trust and hope in them. They see them as agents of war, instead of peace keepers. That they lost their ways, just like what Barriss said.

"I do what I must to keep them safe and I know everyone else in the Republic believes I am a criminal. I don't care though, since my focus is keeping the people safe, and I will continue proving that just like I did tonight."

Obi Wan was glad to hear his thoughts about the Batman being on their side was right and he is not a threat to them. He looks down and sees the detonator as he picks it up.

"Still, you don't have to do all of this alone. We want to help keep the people safe too and I'm sure the Republic would be willing to help you in your fight against crime. After all, together we helped save the people. Between the two of us, we covered it pretty well."

He turns around and finds the Batman is gone. He wondered how he did that without him sensing it.

"Sir," Commander Cody approached the Jedi General with some news. "We just got word that Senator Amidala's home was attacked by Bane's men. The senator is fine, but the Council feels we should round up the senators and bring them to the senate."

Obi Wan snapped out of his thoughts when he heard what happened to Padme and what Cody just finished saying. "Yes, tell the men to do that. Get the senators and let's bring them back to the prison. Don't tell Anakin about this though. I'll go inform him myself."

He knew if Anakin found out the senator was in danger he would leave to go check on her. He would have to go see him himself and reassure him everything is fine. He could also use that time to tell him and the Council what happened. And to show the Batman isn't their enemy, but perhaps can be a friend.

 _Meanwhile_

Batman got on his Batwing and begins heading back home as he waits for the teleporter to charge up. While he does this he tries contacting Alfred. To see if there are any updates about Bane and where he is at. However, for some reason he isn't responding.

"Alfred…Alfred?" no response as he tries again, but when someone responds it isn't who he was hoping it was.

"I am in your home, Daniel."

"Bane," said Batman as he sees the holographic image of the masked assassin.

"Come home. Say your goodbyes. Once you've had time to turn grief to anger, then you'll be ready to face me," Bane destroys the computer, which turns off the hologram, but his voice can still be heard. "I left enough life in him for some final words…if you hurry."

"Alfred!" Batman activated the teleporter and heads back home.

 **Well, that is it for now. I hope you all won't hate me for leaving it like that. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I thought it would be good to leave it here and continue next time. Also, if you saw the game then you know how things turned out, but will they be the same?**

 **Well, check out the next chapter to find out and if you all liked how this went then please leave some reviews. Just nothing negative please. If you didn't like this then don't leave a review. Thanks to everyone for the reviews and support of the story. I appreciate it guys and glad you all liked how the story is going.**

 **Also thanks to my friends for their help on the story and I appreciate the assistance. Take care everyone, be safe, and see you all next time.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 has arrived and last time we saw how things went. Batman managed to beat Firefly thanks to the help of Obi Wan, who took out the last bombs. We also found out that Padme and the others got to the senate building to discuss what to do without the Chancellor. And we ended things with Bane getting to the Wayne home.**

 **How will things go in this chapter? Well, read on to find out and thanks to those who didn't spoil it for the people who haven't played the game. I appreciate it guys. Also for those that don't know this, but this story is an AU (alternate universe), since someone asked me if this story is set in an AU.**

 **Thanks everyone for the support for the last chapter. I appreciate it guys and hope you all like this chapter. I don't own anything from the DC or Star Wars universe just my OCs. Also: Bold- means thoughts & Italic- will mean what an alien is saying in their native language. And now let's continue with the story.**

 **Chapter XXIV**

 _Coruscant_

Padme Amidala arrived to the Senate Building for the meeting her friends made. She joined Senator Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, Riyo Chuchi, Meena Tills, and Lux Bonteri to discuss what they were told about the news they were given by the Jedi. Padme invited Abigail to join them, while her friends Ahsoka and Tatsu stayed in the corner while they remained quiet. Padme had Abigail in the building to get her opinion as an outsider.

The senator were told the truth about the Chancellor and needed to discuss about what they are going to do. They were all shocked to hear the Chancellor was a Sith Lord and how he was behind the war.

The reason the Jedi told them about this is they were unsure if the rest of the Republic should know and risk many leaving to join the Separatist or become neutral. They were also concerned the reaction the people would give and how this could turn against them while the war is going on.

The senators knew if the rest of the senate found out about this, then there will be problems. Many might leave the Republic, become neutral, or join the Separatist. Keeping this a secret is also something they don't want to do, especially how they would be lying to the people. However, with the options that have been given to them there isn't much they can do.

"Are we sure we want to do this? I don't feel right lying to the people of the Republic. Even if it's for the greater good," said Senator Chuchi who felt uneasy about this.

"I don't like it either, but we have to do this," said Senator Bonteri who tried to convince the senator what is on the line. "If news of the Chancellor being a Sith Lord broke out a revolt might break out. It will also give the Separatist support and gain alliance from systems we worked so hard to gain alliances with."

"Lux is right," said Padme who agreed with the young senator. "I spoke to Abigail about this and she agreed that if the people knew the truth it will divide the Republic."

"Is that so?" Senator Mothma asked as she gets a nod from Abigail. "I supposed for the good of the Republic, we will need to keep this a secret. However, there is still one problem. We need a new Chancellor."

"Senator Mothma is right," Senator Tills agreed. "Right now the military is taking control, but we need a new leader who the people will turn to and who won't be given too much power."

Senator Bail Organa nods in agreement. During the war they had been discussing about how much power the Chancellor was receiving and how less control the senate had. They've been worried if this kept up then the senate would lose all control. That is why whoever they choose needs to be someone the people look to and is someone who can act for the good of the people.

"Still, even if we do decide who should be in charge it would have to be put in a vote with the rest of the senate," said Senator Organa who was concerned about the time. "We will need to make sure who we pick is someone the senators like and will be chosen soon."

"What about you, Senator Organa? Surely you can take up this position?" Senator Tills suggested.

"Not a bad idea, but if you want popularity it should be Padme," Abigail suggested herself, getting a surprised look from her friend. "No offense to Senator Organa, but I believe Padme is someone who the people will get behind and is someone the senators could get behind despite how some feel about her."

Padme wasn't sure if she should feel a little offended with the last thing her friend said, but she knew she was right. She knows there are some senators don't like her at all.

"Ms. Wayne is right," Senator Organa replied agreeing with the suggestion. "Senator Amidala should be elected as the new chancellor."

"Hold on a second," Padme interrupted as she stood up from her seat. "I mean, I appreciate the suggestion, but I'm not so sure about this. I want to help out in any way I can, but I'm not sure if I should become the chancellor."

"But Ms. Wayne is right," said Senator Bonteri as he spoke up. "You have been very supportive of the people, you aren't afraid to speak out, and I remember my mother telling me how there are some Separatist leaders who respect you despite being their enemy."

Senator Mothma spoke up next agreeing with Lux. "I know you are unsure about this, but we all know you can do this. We will help you with anything you need and we will be there to make sure you don't do this alone. However, we need to make a decision soon and try gaining support to go through with this."

Padme was still unsure about this since it would be a lot of pressure that she would have to deal with. Not to mention it will make her relationship with Anakin even harder to keep a secret, especially if she will be busy all the time. Still, she knew her friends are right and they do need a leader that the people will look up to. Plus, this will give her a chance to maybe figure out another way to end this war, peacefully.

"All right. I'll do it."

"Then it is agreed," said Senator Chuchi. "I will begin speaking to some of the senators I know and trust to see if they will support this."

"I'll do the same," said Senator Mothma as she turns to Senator Tills and Organa. "Let us meet up in my office in an hour so we can start pushing a meeting to get this passed."

The senators all nod in agreement as they begin to leave the room, except for Abigail and Padme who stayed in the room to speak. "I trust I will have the Wayne family's support in this?" Padme asked to her friend.

Abigail thought about it and then few seconds' later nods in agreement. "On the condition you promise not to use my inventions for war."

"Deal, now let's go over what I should say to the senate," said Padme as the two women continued speaking, while Lux stayed outside of the room to speak with Ahsoka.

"It looks like things are going to get better then?" Lux asked towards Ahsoka.

Ahsoka smiles softly and nods in response. "Hopefully, although the night is still not over. Oh and by the way, thanks for the save."

Lux smiles softly as well as he rubs his right shoulder. "I'm glad to have been able help, but I do wish Abigail wouldn't push me so hard during training. During the fight I swear I could feel my shoulder dislocating again."

Ahsoka chuckles softly. "Well, Abigail did say she wouldn't go easy on you…Boy Wonder."

Lux rolled his eyes when she mentioned the nickname Abigail gave him. "Very funny…still, I'm glad your all okay. I don't know what would have happened if I lost more people I cared about."

Ahsoka's expression changed and she could see Lux was really worried. She wraps her arms around him and gives him a hug.

"I know and I'm glad you were there," she replied hoping this will make him feel better.

The two broke the hug and stared at each other getting lost in each other's eyes. The two began leaning forward almost getting close to kissing…when both their communicators began going off.

Ahsoka answered hers first as Lux waits for her to finish. Once she does he thought they could try going back what they were about to do, when he noticed the look on her face.

"Ahsoka, what's wrong?"

 _Batcave_

The Batwing came through the portal as Batman sees the facility is on fire. Thankfully Bane didn't know about the portal or maybe he did but didn't destroy it so he can come back here to see this. He sees part of the computers and where he makes the gadgets got damaged, but some parts of the cave look okay. He lands on the platform and begins looking for Alfred.

"Alfred!? Alfred!?" he tries using his cowl vision, but it isn't working.

With the computer down he figures that is keeping him from using it. Without it he'll have a hard time finding him, especially how big the cave is. He begins trying to fix the computer nearby as his cowl vision begins to work again. Once he got it working he begins looking for any signs of life.

He manages to find him below the platform, where he is on the ground. "Hang on, Alfred!" jumping down he glides to where he is trapped by some rubble. "Alfred, can you hear me? I'm going to get you out of there."

He manages to get the rubble off and checks on him. "Alfred, it's okay. I'm here."

"Master Daniel, you are all right," said a weakened Alfred as his breath became shallowed.

"Hold still. I'll get you some help," said Batman as he tries to lift him, but Alfred stops him.

"Daniel, don't add me to the weight you carry," said Alfred as his breathing became weaker and weaker until…it stopped.

Batman, no Daniel watched on as the man who raised him and his sister was now gone. He closed his eyes and feels his hands tightening into a fist. He could feel pain, anger, and sadness filling him. The memory of his parents being killed flashed before him as he felt the same feelings he did back then and feeling them once more.

How he couldn't do anything to save his parents. How he couldn't keep them safe and now he couldn't save his friend. Someone who cared for him and his sister when they lost their parents. Someone who they considered…family is now gone.

"No…NO!" Daniel punches the ground, which causes electricity to come out of his glove. He then realized that there might be a way to save Alfred, but he needs to work fast.

He begins lowering the charge, so it is enough to revive him. The same way medics use a defibrillator to jump start the heart.

He moves his hands on Alfred's chest and shock him, but it didn't work. "Come on, dammit!" he does it again, and again, and again, but each time with no success. "Don't give up!" he does it one more time as Alfred's heart began working again and he came back.

Alfred began breathing heavily and coughed loudly as Daniel felt joy flowing through him. "You're going to be all right."

Using his grappling gun, he fires it up and they head back to the platform. Daniel takes him to the infirmary that they have in the cave and sets him down on the bed to get some rest. He removes his mask and cape as he activates their medical droid. The droid reassured Daniel that Alfred will be all right, but needs some rest.

As Daniel stays by his friend's side, he hears him speaking to him. "I know I haven't always supported what you and the others do. But I understand now why you all do this. More than I ever did. I see the good you do in protecting the people when they need it, to keep them safe when there is trouble, and so that they don't…lose someone close to them."

Daniel didn't say anything as he stayed silent.

Alfred noticed this and continued. "I was afraid you did this for revenge or to make yourself feel better for what happened. That you feel it was your fault what happened to your parents and that you could have done something. But, there was nothing you could have done. If you did…you would have been lost too."

That was something Abigail told Daniel before. How she was glad her brother came back to them, since she was worried if they were all gone she wouldn't know what to do without any of them in her life.

"You should not carry such a burden on your shoulder though. Your sister and I don't blame you for what happened. We're also glad that you never used what you learned to hurt criminals to make yourself feel better, to make up for what happened, or to seek vengeance. You did it to protect the innocent, to make sure they don't suffer like you did, and so they can go home safely."

Alfred tries to get up, but Daniel stops him not wanting him to strain himself. Alfred however, moved his hand away from his chest and grabs his hand. "I am proud of you and I know your parents would be proud of you too. But right now, you need to go. You need to go out there, continue protecting the people, and keep them safe. Stop Bane, before he hurts more innocent people."

Daniel wanted to believe that, but after what happened he wasn't so sure if he can. "I couldn't defend you or our home. If I can't do that, then I can't protect the people."

Daniel makes his way to the computer where he hears some crimes going on, but with everything that happened he drowned them out and turns off the computer. He then began thinking back of the lives he couldn't save since this fight with the Joker began.

The woman from the bank, the Jedi who were killed, the innocent who were attacked, and how he almost lost his friend. All of these events have shattered his confidence and isn't sure what to do now.

Alfred, with the help of the droid walks over to Daniel, while carrying the mask to help him. "Master Daniel – now is not the time for doubt."

"I can't do it. I can't stop them," said Daniel who feels if he tries to fight again, more lives will be lost.

"No, you can't – not on your own. But you are not alone in all of this," said Alfred as he sets the mask down near Daniel. "You have your friends, your sister, you have me, and after what happened you also have the Jedi. A man's strength comes not from just bran and intelligence. But also from his allies."

The bats above them begin to wake as Daniel begins looking at the mask, while listening to Alfred's words.

"That is something Bane doesn't have. He doesn't have the same kind of loyalty, love, and purpose that you have. Together with our allies you will be able to stop them and save the people. But only if you don't give up and remember the reason why you are doing this."

Alfred turns to the picture of Daniel, his sister, and their parents. Daniel stares at the picture and knew he wasn't alone at all. Alfred turns on the computer as they hear the Jedi speaking with the Clones.

"The Joker has escaped his cell and is leading the riots at the Republic prison," said Master Shaak Ti. "Repeat: the Joker has taken over the entire prison. Multiple casualties, hostages – civilians and prison guards. Again, we have lost the prison. Master Skywalker is missing and Master Kenobi is calling for assistance."

Daniel knew he had to do something, but still had some doubts, especially if Bane is there. Alfred noticed this and took out something he was hoping to save for later.

"I was hoping to save this after you finished this fight, but…here. Perhaps this will also give you more strength to help fight for the people."

Daniel took the envelope and sees the handwriting is his father's. Opening it he begins to read the letter that his father left for him.

 _The last will and testament of the deceased, Thomas Wayne…_

 _In the event of my death, I hereby declared all my worldly possessions pass to my children, Daniel and Abigail Wayne…_

 _Daniel, I ask you and your sister to honor the Wayne Family legacy and commit yourselves to the improvement of the galaxy, its institutions, and its citizens…_

 _Please, be strong together and never abandon one another. You are both young, but destined for great things. Make the most of your opportunities. Use them too give back to the people that have given us so much, to change the lives of the galaxy._

 _Do not be frivolous with this wealth. Please do not waste it all on fast cars, and outrageous clothes, and the pursuit of a destructive lifestyle…_

 _Treat the people of the galaxy like family, watch over them, and use this money to safeguard them from forces beyond their control. My deepest regret is I will not see you both grow up into the good people I know you will both become. And finally, my children. I ask you both never abandon this city or yourselves to fate. We have lived through dark days, and no doubt there are more to come._

 _But it is the good and great people who stand up for the galaxy when others turn and run…In death, I will love you both forever._

 _You're Father, Thomas_

Daniel finished reading the letter and feels some tears flowing down his eyes. He wipes them away and smiles at Alfred. "Thank you so much and your right. They need our help. Contact Abigail and tell her to stay at the Senate Building with Tatsu. See if she can hack into the security system in the prison so I can get an idea of what is going on."

Daniel takes his mask and hears the bats flying around them. "Tell Ahsoka and contact Robin to head to the prison, but to wait for me. I'll be there as soon as possible."

Alfred noticed where Daniel is going and what he is going to do. "You're going to use the prototype?"

Daniel nods as he presses the button against the wall and soon a door begins to appear. It opens and shows a new Bat suit. "Tonight is a good night to try it."

 _Coruscant_

In the prison, Anakin and Plo Koon continue trying to find a way out of their cell. Anakin used some of the cloth from the prisoner's sleeves to help patch up the Jedi Master's wound. It wasn't bad, thanks to the armor that minimized the damage. However, the wound will be the least of their worries unless they can get out.

The alarm went off earlier and they heard what sounded like blaster shots outside of their door. The Joker and his men must have attacked the prison, which made trying to escape their cell even more important.

"We could try using the vents," said Anakin as he tries breaking open the vent in the cell. "Luckily the gas hasn't gotten through."

"That's because of the new upgrades the Wayne family donated to the prison," said Master Plo as he sat down and continued formulating an escape plan. "In the event of a poison or toxic gas being unleashed in the prison, the vents will block it off so it doesn't spread. However, escaping through the vent won't work."

"Why not?" Anakin broke the vent open and looks through to find lasers across the ventilation shaft. "Let me guess, more upgrades?"

Master Plo nods in response without facing Anakin. "Ever since we found out how Barriss Offee got into the prison. I'm afraid also trying to use our lightsabers to cut out of here will not work since we don't know how thick these walls are."

"Well, we can't sit here doing nothing," said Anakin as he activates his lightsaber and begins cutting through the wall. "Aren't you going to help?"

Master Plo didn't move, but did reply to Anakin. "He hasn't left the prison."

"Who?" Anakin asked as he continued cutting through the wall.

"The Joker, he's still in the prison. I can sense him," said Master Plo getting Anakin's attention. "Why would he stay in the facility and risk getting captured?"

Anakin thought about this question and then came to what he believes is the answer. "Maybe he wants to stay? As part of his plan?"

Master Plo nods as he gets up from the floor and turns to Skywalker. "Whether this was his real goal or not is unclear, but we do know is he planned this. Using someone to dress up as him and lure us into a trap is proof of that."

Anakin sighed as he turns to the man who was dressed as the Joker. "I guess waking him up and finding out what he knows would be pointless. I doubt the Joker would have told him anything of what he is up to."

"Unlikely," said Master Plo as he turns back to outside their cell. "This Joker is unpredictable and makes it difficult to get a reading on. There is not telling what he is up to and why attack this prison. What we do know after what has happened tonight is there is no limit to what he will do. If wanted, he could use this poison to spread across the city."

"Well then, that is why we have to get out and stop him," said Anakin as he turns to the wall and uses the Force to open part of what he cut, but found there are still more wall to go through. "Though this might take a little longer."

The door's alarm begins going off getting the attention of the two Jedi. They activate their lightsabers thinking it is the Joker's men and are trying to get in. However, they noticed the gas is beginning to get sucked away through the vent. Clearing the room of any dangers.

The door soon opened and they wait to see who is opening the door. To their surprise though it wasn't the Joker's men or the Clones, but it was R2-D2.

"R2!" Anakin was happy to see his friend coming in to make the save. "You're a sight for sore eyes, buddy." R2 replied chirping happily as it goes to free the two Jedi from their cells. "Good work, where are the other Clones?"

R2 replied informing them that many of the Clones were killed, the rest and the employees were taken as hostages, and the facility is under lockdown. Keeping the Jedi from breaking in to help save everyone.

"It appears reinforcement arrived, but they won't be able to get in unless we get to the control room," said Master Plo as they activate the ray shield to keep the prisoner inside. "Skywalker, I'll take R2 to find the control room and unlock the facility. Meanwhile, go find the hostages and get them free."

"What about the Joker?" Anakin asked.

"Don't confront him," Master Plo warned. "With how unpredictable he is most likely he will kill the hostages or worse."

"Worse than killing them?" Anakin then remembered the poison gas that killed the woman from the bank and knew that was what he meant. "All right and try to see if you can contact the Council to let them know of the situation. That way if we can't get the doors down, we can find another way in."

Master Plo nods in agreement. "All right and be careful. May the Force be with you, Skywalker.

"You too, Master Plo," said Anakin as he took off to find the hostages before the Joker tries harming them.

 **All right, that is the end of the chapter and yeah I brought in the letter from Arkham Knight. I hope everyone liked this chapter and also like how the others will now go after the Joker. Will they be able to stop him now that he has the prison? And will we see the other assassins in action?**

 **Well, check out the next chapter to find out and if you like how this went then please leave some reviews. Just nothing negative please. If you don't like this then don't leave a review. Thanks also to everyone for the support and the reviews for the story.**

 **I appreciate it guys and glad to know how much you like the story. Also thanks to my friend for his help and assistance. I appreciate it and I'll see you all next time. Take care and be safe.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 is here folks and hope everyone is ready. I'm glad we got to chapter 25 and thanks guys for the support. I appreciate it and glad we are getting close to 200 reviews. Wouldn't be surprise if we get there before the final chapter, which is not here yet so don't worry.**

 **Last time we saw Batman saving Alfred and got his reason for fighting back so he can go stop the Joker. We also saw Anakin escaping from the prison cell and now is off to find the hostages. Will we have both heroes meet up with one another? And will they work together or will it end in a fight?**

 **Well, read on to find out and thanks to those who didn't spoil it for the people who haven't played the game. I appreciate it guys and I don't own anything from the DC or Star Wars universe just my OCs. Also: Bold- means thoughts & Italic- will mean what an alien is saying in their native language. And now let's continue with the story.**

 **Chapter XXV**

 _Coruscant_

The Clone army surrounded the prison as they try to find a way inside the facility. They were informed from inside that the Joker has escaped, Bane and his men took over the prison, and they are holding hostages. They had to have the Clones remove their helmets and keep them off so they know who is who. After finding out how Bane and his men got inside using their own equipment they couldn't take any risk.

Master Kenobi arrived with Master Windu waiting for him. He explained the situation with him and are discuss on what they need to do. They know trying to break into the prison will be difficult to do, especially with the security upgrades they had the Wayne Corporation give them. To ensure their criminals wouldn't escape.

Thankfully Abigail Wayne would be arriving soon to speak to their location and help them out in any way she can. As the Jedi wait they try communicating with the others inside who haven't been captured, including their Jedi comrades. However, they haven't been able to get a word inside. They also know the longer they take to find a way in, there more likely the hostages will be killed.

They see a gunship flying down near their position as Abigail exited the ship along with her bodyguard and Senator Amidala, who insisted on coming. "Master Jedi, greetings. I wish we didn't have to speak in these kinds of condition."

"We feel the same way," said Master Kenobi as they show a holographic map of the prison. "We appreciate your company providing the new design for the prison and the upgrades that were placed in. But we are hoping you know a way to shut them down so we can get inside."

"I could, but the problem is it seems the hacker that your Clones arrested was placed in the facility," said Abigail recognizing who it is that has control of the prison. "Edward Nygma I believe is his name?"

Master Windu nods in response knowing who the prisoner is. "Is there a way to get passed his hacking and take back control of the prison system?"

Abigail nods as she cracks her knuckles. "I can handle that. The problem is we need to also see where the hostages are at and make sure the Joker didn't place any explosives around the prison."

Obi Wan knew that would be a problem if the Joker set up explosives in areas where they need to get in. "Well, is there another way into the prison that we can use to get to the hostages? I'm afraid we can't risk waiting for too long, especially if there are wounded inside."

Abigail knew Obi Wan was right and tries to see if there is a place in the prison where they can get it. Without of course running into her brother. "I believe the sewage system. I didn't finish working on it since I was busy with other requests. It will lead you to the restrooms, where you'll have to cut through the floor to get through."

Obi Wan sighed not liking the idea of going through the sewage. "I'll get my men ready then."

"Once you get inside find Skywalker and Master Plo," Master Windu suggested. "You'll need help in order to take back the prison."

Obi Wan nods in agreement as he begins walking to talk to his men, when Padme walks up to him. "Obi Wan, wait," the Jedi Master stops and turns to the senator. "Please find Anakin and make sure he'll be okay."

"I will," said Obi Wan knowing how much Padme cares for Anakin and how Anakin feels the same. "Stay here with Abigail and help her out in anything she need."

Obi Wan walked away and went to speak with Cody to discuss what they are planning to do. Meanwhile two figures can be seen hiding near the prison facility as they watched the military surrounding the prison.

The two figures appeared revealing to be Batgirl and Robin as the two stayed out of sight from the Clones. "It looks like they won't be making a move just yet on the prison," said Robin as he uses his binoculars to watch everything. "It will make getting inside difficult."

Batgirl nods in agreement. "Still, we have to find a way in and save everyone. I wonder though where Batman is at. Alfred said he was on his way."

They soon hear what sounded like something flying towards them. They look over and see the Batwing flying towards them. The cockpit opened and out came Batman, but his suit looked upgraded. He landed nearby as the two got a better look of his suit.

The armor looked less visible, but they could see it was there. There was no cape as under the arms there were wings that allowed him to glide. The Bat symbol was red and was glowing, along with the eyes. The mask didn't show much of the mouth, keeping it hidden, and the suit looked like it could move much easier than before.

"Daniel?" Batgirl asked almost sounding worried who this man in the suit is.

Batman nods in response as he walks past the two and looks at the prison. "Any updates?"

The two young teenagers continued staring in surprise, until Batgirl broke out of her thoughts and replied. "So far they haven't found a way through. However, Abigail informed us there is a way inside. The sewer system, which we can use to make it inside the facility. What do you want to do?"

"We overheard the Jedi thought saying they are planning to go in soon. Should we get going?" Robin asked.

Batman nods as they glide down to the location where the sewer system is at. They arrive away from the prison and from the Clones. Removing the sewer lid they begin sliding down the ladder, while also closing the lid. So that way the Jedi won't suspect someone was here.

"Sir – I've been listening to the reports coming out of the prison. Everything OK?" Alfred asked as he communicated with Batman, while the others could hear through their masks.

"We should be asking you that. How are you feeling, Alfred?" Robin asked.

"Good to hear from you, Master Bonteri. I'm all right. It's not every day that one's heart must be crudely resuscitated by defibrillation," Alfred replied to reassure the senator he is all right.

"Good to hear. We were worried about you," said Batgirl who wished they could have gone to see him, but they knew he would want them there to help the people.

"Of course. But, honestly I do think you three have bigger things to worry about right now," said Alfred as he reads the message Tatsu send him. "I was just informed the hacker that helped take control of the Senate's security system escaped and is helping take control of the prison systems. We can't see what is going on inside, but Ms. Abigail is working to stop him again."

"All right. Our first goal should be to free the hostages, but also take back control of the security systems," said Batman as they walk down the sewers. "Robin, you'll come with me to find the hostages. Batgirl, find the security room and when Abigail takes control back from the facility, get Nygma out of the room."

"It will be my pleasure," said Batgirl as she punches the palm of her hand.

The three stop when they see their path has stopped with a giant brick wall. However, thanks to his cowl vision they were able to find a weak floor below them. He uses the explosive gel to destroy it as he activates it. The floor below them is destroyed as the three glide down to the ground.

They make it down and find some skeletons in what appears to be a pit. "What is this?" Batgirl asked surprised to find these bodies here.

"It looks like this was an old sewage system that the Republic doesn't use anymore. That's why they didn't know about it," said Robin as they continued making their way through the sewer as they get closer to the prison.

They arrive at an old sewage floor control room, which looked abandoned and old. There was still power flowing through the room, most likely the prison is unaware of this. Using the controls they get through the damaged doorway and make it to the other side. However, if the Jedi or Clones try using the door it most likely won't work again.

They find a door and slowly open it as they hear several men inside. "How much further?" one of the criminals asked.

"Almost there. I can taste the fresh air," said another criminal as they try making some bombs.

"I hope you get that ready soon. Otherwise Croc will eat you," said the same criminal from before. He hears some noises behind him and turns around to see who it is. "It's the Bat and his sidekicks!"

"Sidekicks?" Batgirl and Robin asked a bit insulted with what they said as they turn to Batman who nods in response. "We'll show you sidekicks!"

They attacked the criminals, while Batman begins contacting Alfred. "We're inside. How's Abigail doing trying to take back control of the prison?"

"It appears this Mr. Nygma is proving to be difficult for Ms. Abigail. Though, she is confident she will have him in a few minutes. Are the others all right?" Alfred asked as a bat guy was tossed across the room.

"They're all right. Are the Jedi making their move to get inside?" Batman asked hoping to get this done before the Jedi get inside. That way they won't get hurt by the Joker or Bane.

"They're just barely moving out. Be careful sir and look out for one another," said Alfred.

"We will," said Batman as he faces the others to see Batgirl and Robin tying up the criminals. "You two done?"

Both teenagers nod as they go to activate the elevator. However, Batgirl sees it coming down and tackles Robin out of the way as the elevator crashed. Batman helps them up as they see a body inside. They find the body of a Clone with a big grin on his face.

They then hear the Joker speaking to them through the intercom. "Ho, ho, ho! Ha, ha! It's me again with a little holiday reminder. If you all want to get out of here alive tonight, what are you going to do?"

"Bring you the bat!" shouted the prisoners from the background.

"Very good! And how do I want this stocking-stuffer delivered? Alive or – dead?" the Joker asked.

"Alive!" the prisoners replied again.

"That's right! What a good little helpers you all are. Joker's going to have a nice surprise for you when he gets what he wants!" the intercom finished and they knew the Joker is aware they are here.

"All right. New change of plans. I'll go after the Joker. Robin, get the hostages and Batgirl go get Nygma," said Batman knowing if they'll need to get the people out before Joker harms them.

"You sure? You don't want us to help you?" Robin asked.

"I'll be fine. Now go, both of you," said Batman as he tries to find another way to get to the Joker.

 _Meanwhile_

Anakin heads off to find the hostages, while also avoiding the Joker's and Bane's men. Earlier he encountered some injured Clones who were about to be killed by Bane's men. Anakin saved them and they informed the Jedi where the hostages are at. And how there are other guards that escaped, but are held up somewhere.

Anakin decided to go find them to get a little backup and also send some of them to keep an eye on the injured Clones. He left them in a safe room, but he knew they needed more help. He stops when he hears some commotion coming nearby. Looking over he sees Bane's men shooting at some Clones, who are hiding behind a door.

He ignites his lightsaber and charges at the men who didn't notice him. It wasn't until he killed two of them that the men noticed and opened fire. Anakin used the Force to knock them down and then used this chance to start killing them off. One-by-one as they tried their best to fight back.

The Clones saw this and joined in on the fight as they opened fire killing more of Bane's men until only one was left. Anakin used the Force to lift him up and knock him against the wall as he moves his weapon close to his neck.

"Where are the hostages?"

The mercenary was calm and began to chuckle despite having the lightsaber blade near him. "What makes you think I'll talk?"

Anakin knew threatening him like this won't work. So, he tries using the Force, but found it wasn't working.

"Your mind tricks won't work on any of us. We were trained to handle your kind and threatening us won't work. Even if it is from a guy who massacred a village," said the mercenary.

This got Anakin's attention as he grabs him by his vest, lifts him up, and slams him against the wall. "What did you say?"

The mercenary didn't reply, but merely laughed again. Causing Anakin to get upset as he goes to hurt hum, but stopped when the mercenary went to grab his weapon. Before he could open fire, Commander Wolffe shot him. The shot hit the criminal in the chest and caused him to die.

"I'm sorry, sir. But I had to do it," said Commander Wolffe apologizing for killing the criminal.

Anakin sighed as he dropped the body and shook his head. "It's okay. You had no choice and thanks. How are you and your men doing? Any injured?"

"A few are hurt, but the rest are all right," Commander Wolffe replied. "These men just came out of nowhere. We didn't even know they were fakes until they opened fire on us."

"Did anyone make it out before the lockdown happened?" Anakin asked hoping maybe some got out to alert the Jedi.

"I don't know. Things got out of control that we had no choice but to find a safe place to take cover," Commander Wolffe replied as he turns to a hallway. "One of the men said he saw the Joker walking down that hallway with a large masked man.

"Bane," said Anakin knowing he'll get another chance at the masked villain. "There's a few men who are injured down the hall to the left. They'll need your help."

"Understood, sir. You don't want us to join you though?" Commander Wolffe asked.

Anakin had thought about it, but he knew they would be no match for Bane. "No, I'll be fine. If you can find a way to contact the Jedi, let them know what is going on. I'll go after Bane and the Joker."

"Yes sir," said Commander Wolffe as he rounded up his men, including the injured and they began making their way to their injured brothers.

Meanwhile Anakin turns to the hallway and begins walking down it. He knows the odds of him beating Bane and the Joker alone is risky, but he has a score to settle with them.

 _Processing Room_

Robin is seen going through the vent as he makes his way to find the hostages.

"She's telling the truth. They'd never give the codes to a psychiatrist," said what sounded like a Clone.

"Shit your face, clone. Or I'll shut it for you. Permanently," said a man who could be one of the Joker or Bane's men.

"Just kill me and get it over with," said a woman who appears to be a doctor or the psychiatrist that was mentioned.

"Think I'll make you suffer first. That is, unless you can't get me the meds I want," said the thug who is wearing a clown mask, showing he is one of the Joker's men.

Robin looks through the vent to see the hostages are placed in the middle of the room, with armed men nearby and some on the walkway. He climbs down and gets behind one of the men, puts his hand over his mouth, and wraps his arm around his neck to knock him out.

He uses his grappling gun to get out of sight as one of the other guards goes to check on his fallen comrade. However, before he can warn the others he is grabbed and is lifted into the air. Robin slams him against the wall and punches him hard in the face knocking him out. He ties his hands around and leaves him hanging as he goes to the other walkway.

He does the same thing to the two men there and then focuses his attention on the three guards who are holding the hostages. One of them appears to have placed mines around them. So that way the hostages can't escape and to make sure anyone who tries to save them can't get to them. He knew he needed to deactivate those mines first so he can get in close.

He takes out a remote and begins hacking into the mines to deactivate them. Once they are out he glides towards two of the men as he kicks them in the back of the head knocking them down. He throws a Birdarang at the third guard knocking the blaster away. He runs up to him and punches him in the face knocking him down.

Once they were down Robin helps free some of the hostages, who begin checking on the others. He turns to the woman and helps free her.

"Look who it is…my knight in shining armor," said Harleen though it did sounded more like this was sarcasm.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked as he helps her out of the chair, but she pulled her arm away from him.

"What's it to ya?" she asked not liking being grabbed.

"You were almost killed," said Robin wondering why she is acting hostile towards him.

"Eh. Occupational hazard," said Harleen who didn't seem worried "Look. I know why you're here. He's in the panopticon. He's waiting for the Batman."

Robin contacted Batman and informed him where the Joker is at. He also told him how he found the hostages and they are safe.

Robin sees the Clone guards grabbing the weapons and he knew they might want to ask him some questions. "Stay here where it's safe until the Jedi come," said Robin as he took off before the Clones look him.

"Yeah. I'm sure I'll feel a lot safer around a bunch of Jedi and Clones," said Harleen as she watches the masked hero leave, while thinking about the Joker and what he told her before he left.

Letting her know he wasn't planning to harm her and letting his men know they are not to do anything to her. He made that clear when he killed one of the men who thought he was joking. She thought about what he said to her when they first met and wondered if he did care for her. If he does, then what does this mean for her?

 _Meanwhile_

Master Plo managed to get passed more criminals who were dressed as Clones, despite being injured. He wasn't far from the control room, but needed to stay on his guard. With the Joker being unpredictable there is no telling what he has to keep them out. As he got close he noticed something was off.

There were no guards around the control room. In fact, it looked like it was defenseless. This made him feel uneasy. The Joker wouldn't exactly leave the area unsecured, would he?

He uses the Force to try to sense any sort of danger. As soon as he did a hologram appeared revealing a man around his 20s, wearing glasses, and a prison suit.

"Greetings, Master Plo. It's been a long time.

Master Plo recognized the young man and knew who he is. "Edward Nashton."

"It's Nygma. Though I shouldn't be surprised. After all your kind are not well known for remembering things well. I supposed that is to be expected, especially what your kind needs to survive," said Edward Nygma.

"I could never forget you though. You were released two years because one of the ideas you suggested lead to a military disaster two years ago when the war began," said Master Plo recalling the mission that Nygma was involved in and how many Clones were killed. "Of course we had to lie about why you were fired since that attack cost the lives of many civilians. All who had relatives that wanted your head for what you did."

"My plan was not a failure! It you the Jedi and those idiotic Clones who couldn't follow the plan down to the way I wrote it!" Edward Nygma replied in an outburst, but soon calmed down. "Still, I'm glad you all did fire me. Because thanks to you I was able to finally use my skills to prove myself superior than the Republic."

"Yet you were captured so easily from what we were told. Apparently another hacker was able to alert us to your location and we were able to bring you in," said Master Plo who tried using this chance to use the Force to open the door, while Nygma was upset.

"Silence! That hacker got lucky and I'm going to prove it when I beat her again. Even now she is trying to beat me and take back control of the prison systems. Just like I know you're trying to open the door," said Edward Nygma as the door becomes reinforced. "You didn't think I knew what you were trying to do right? Pathetic. I'll make you pay Master Plo for trying to fool me and for what you did. Let's see you handle, this."

A large droid appeared in the room as it begins approaching the Jedi Master. Master Plo ignites his lightsaber, only for the droid to use a magnet to take it away from him and crushed it. Master Plo tries using the Force on it, but found it was unaffected. This made Edward Nygma laugh knowing he is going to have his revenge.

"It looks like the almighty Jedi aren't as great as everyone thinks they are. You will die and so will your other Jedi friends when I am done with them," just then something hit the droid from behind and electricity begins surging through its body causing it to malfunction. "W-what? What just happened?"

"Your droid was strong to handle a Jedi," Nygma and Master Plo look behind the droid as Batgirl appeared holding a Batarang in her hand. "However, it wasn't enough to protect it from getting shorten out."

"W-who are you?! And what did do?" Edward Nygma shouted, upset that his droid was defeated so easily.

"Call me, Batgirl," she tosses the Batarang hitting the droid in the head as it blows up. "And you're done, Edward."

"You little…this isn't over. I still have control over the prison and I will have my revenge against…" suddenly the hologram began to glitch. "W-wait. What's going on? Why are the doors unlocking?"

"That would be me," said a woman who's voice was disordered so it couldn't be recognized. "Looks like I got passed your programs, again. And in less than the time I said I was going to do it."

"You!" Nygma knew who it was as his hologram form disappeared and the symbol of Oracle appeared. "How did you…when did you…who are you?!"

"The name is Oracle and I'm shutting you down," said Oracle as the door opened. "Please arrest this maniac, Master Plo."

Master Plo wasn't sure who this woman was, but gladly accepted the assistance. He goes into the security room where he sees Nygma trying to damage the computers. The Jedi stopped him and throws him out of the room. Batgirl punches him in the face and cuffs him.

Master Plo checks on the computers and sees they are damaged. "Oracle was it? I don't supposed you can get the systems back online despite the computers being damaged?"

"Not at the moment. But they don't look too damaged and can be fixed. Batgirl, can you fix them up?" Oracle asked as her friend walks into the room.

"Sure, but that is if Master Plo is okay with a masked vigilante helping the Jedi," said Batgirl hoping her friend will say yes.

Master Plo felt something familiar about this masked girl and could feel through the Force that he can trust her. "Very well. I will take Nygma somewhere safe to be locked up. In the meantime, you can fix things in here."

"Thank you," said Batgirl as she goes to work on trying to fix the computers.

As Master Plo is about to leave, he stops by the door. "You are friends with the Batman, aren't you?" Batgirl didn't reply, but gave a small nod in response. "Tell me, why does he fight in the shadows and not reveal himself to us? We are not his enemies."

Batgirl sighed as she faces the Jedi Master and tried to explain. "It's not that he doesn't trust you, but maybe he feels you would not approve of his methods. Yes, they do seem harsh and are not something a Jedi would do. However, in times like these they are necessary. To bring peace and order back to the galaxy."

"Using fear to do so is not the right way," said Master Plo who still didn't approve that type of method to fight crime.

"True, but in a galaxy filled with criminals who use it themselves on the innocent. I believe they deserve to know what it is like to live in fear and what it looks like next time they try hurting someone," said Batgirl as she turns to Master Plo one more time. "You may not believe it isn't the right way, but if you have a better idea of keeping criminals down then please tell me what it is the right way."

Master Plo was about to reply, but knew it didn't matter. Both have different ideas of how to handle criminals and how it should be done.

Batgirl turns back to the computer and works on fixing them. "You should find your friends and get them some help. I'll have this done soon."

"Very well then good luck and may the Force be with you," said Master Plo as he grabs Nygma and begins looking for the others.

Batgirl closes the door and sighed. "May the Force be with you too…Master Plo."

 **That's the end of the chapter and hope you all liked how this went with Ahsoka reuniting with her old Jedi friend. Also I decided for him not to know who Ahsoka is since I already have others who know about her secret. Also, yep I had Robin help save the hostages and meet with Harley. Wil be interesting to see them meet up again in the future.**

 **All right. So, next time we will be seeing Batman in action and his suit will be posted up on my Tumblr page. Thecrazyone1990, you can look it up there and you'll find what the suit looks like. I don't own the pic and I will try to find who made it. Tag them and leave them name below the pic.**

 **Well, check out the next chapter to find out what else will happen and if you like how this went then please leave some reviews. Just nothing negative please. If you don't like this then don't leave a review. Thanks also to everyone for the support and the reviews for the story.**

 **I appreciate it guys and glad to know how much you like the story. Also thanks to my friend for his help and assistance. I appreciate it and I'll see you all next time. Take care and be safe.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Here we are with chapter 26 and we are almost to the end. I won't say how long to go, but trust me I am getting close. I want to thank everyone for the support of the last chapter and the reviews. Yeah, I know I said that already, but I still like saying it.**

 **Last time we saw Batgirl and Robin help Batman in the prison. With Batgirl helping Master Plo and Robin helping save the hostages. We also found out where the Joker is at and Batman will go off to find him. Will he stop him or will things end badly for the dark knight?**

 **Well, read on to find out and thanks to those who didn't spoil it for the people who haven't played the game. I appreciate it guys and I don't own anything from the DC or Star Wars universe just my OCs. Also: Bold- means thoughts & Italic- will mean what an alien is saying in their native language. And now let's continue with the story so enjoy everyone. **

**Chapter XXVI**

 _Coruscant_

Batman continued making his way through the prison as he heads to the Panopticon. He was told by Robin where the Joker is at and how he is waiting for him. He figured it might be a trap, but if it is he still needs to go. If he has a hostage with him he'll need to save them.

He ran into some of Bane's men earlier, but took them down before they can do anything. He knew Bane is here and if he is he'll need to be ready. His suit will be able to help him in this fight, but he still needs to look out. If Bane uses that TN-1 serum he made then it will be bad for him.

He was also informed by Batgirl that she got Nygma, but he damaged the computers. It wouldn't take them long to fix them so his sister can restore order in the prison. Of course, he first needs to catch the Joker. Otherwise he'll try to escape.

"Batman, I got word that Obi Wan and his Clones are getting into the prison. Be careful not to run into them," said Oracle informing her brother of what is going on.

"Got it and I'll be careful. Any new updates on getting into the cameras?" he asked as he finds more bodies of Clones.

"It's still a working progress since I need to connect to the system first. When I do I'll let you know," said Oracle as she continued working on trying to help her brother.

"Understood," Batman turned the corner and finds many cells have been opened. However, from the looks of things these cells are from the Separatist leaders that were captured.

He just hope the cells where the other assassins have not been unlocked. If they did then he'll need to deal with them too. As he continued walking he hears some noises coming nearby. He looks over and finds Deathstroke aka Slade Wilson in his cell doing pushups.

It looks like his cell hasn't been opened or unlock. He wonders why the Joker didn't free him since he would be useful to help cause some chaos around the prison. Maybe he feels him failing to kill him is the reason for him being locked up. If that's the case then that is fine with him.

Slade Wilson knew who was walking towards his cell and didn't bother to stop his pushups. "Apparently the Joker's afraid of me. Wouldn't let me out – and for good reason. I don't like having my time wasted."

"You should have known – trying to kill me was a waste of your time," Batman replied to the one-eyed assassin.

"Heh…Well you won't have to worry about that anymore – not unless someone else puts up $50 million credits," said Slade looking forward to the next time he does come across the Batman.

"I wasn't worried," said Batman who would be ready if he encounters Slade. "Where are the other assassins?"

"Locked up in other parts of the prison. Well, except for Croc, but the clown never saw him as one of us since he was just used to send a message," Slade replied as he finishes his pushups. "Though if I were you I would be more worried about Bane. He came by telling me how much he is looking forward to breaking you."

"I think he's got it the other way around. He should be more worried about me breaking him," Batman replied as he began walking away and went to find the Joker.

Slade simply chuckled softly hoping the Batman does survive this fight. So that way he can have his revenge and kill him himself.

 _Meanwhile_

Abigail is outside the prison working on getting her brother some help, while the Jedi took off to go to the sewers to get into the prison. It wouldn't take her long to get control back, but she knew they had to get the hostages out. Thankfully she got word from Robin that he saved the hostages who are being protected by the Clones. She also found out the two Jedi inside are alive, which was good at least for Padme to hear.

Padme came by to lend any support she could, which wasn't needed, but she couldn't tell her friend to go away while she helps her brother who is secretly Batman. So, she had her stick around at least until she is called away for something.

"So, do we know how many were hurt or killed?" Padme asked as she paces in front of her friend.

"From what I found out, many Clones inside were killed, and possibly some of the civilian employees. However, they seem to be okay and the two Jedi who were trapped inside are all right," Abigail replied as she managed to get the cameras up, but only in certain areas a few minutes ago.

After she spoke to her brother, which was around the time her friend came in. "Padme, you need to relax. If you're going to be the chancellor you need to take it easy."

"Well, if I plan to take over as chancellor I need to also know if everyone is all right. I don't want more bloodshed to be spilled," Padme replied not wanting to hear more lives have been taken.

Abigail couldn't help but nod in agreement with her friend. "Everything will be fine. Master Kenobi and his men are getting close to the prison. Once they are inside they will regain control and we will arrest the criminals," Abigail lets out a small sigh as she stops typing for a second to relax her fingers. "Hopefully we'll also work on the security system to make sure this doesn't happen again."

Padme turns to her friend and sensed why she said that. "You know this isn't your fault right? Yes, your company did provide us with the security we needed to make sure the prison is more secured, but this wasn't your fault."

"And yet it is my very own invention being used to keep the innocent inside with those maniacs," said Abigail as she felt like she should take part of the blame for not making sure her inventions are not used to help criminals. "This is what I was afraid of if we helped the Republic with the war. That's why I thought making inventions for security would be a much better and safer route. Now, I am working to hack my way inside my own programming and take back control. That's why I need to make the changes to make sure it is safe."

Padme walks over to her friend and kneels down in front of her. "Abigail. We all make mistakes and that's okay. You don't need to blame yourself for what happened. I don't and neither do the Jedi."

"Don't focus so much on being in fault or trying to think of ways to keep us safe. We need to work on making sure we stay safe ourselves. So, please don't worry so much about this. Focus on saving the people inside and we'll worry about the rest later."

Abigail listened to what her friend said and couldn't help but smile a little. "You know, you remind me of my mother. Always telling me not to worry. I can't help but feel worried though. After losing my parents I want to make sure I can work on keeping the people safe and invent things to do that."

Padme knew the feeling all too well, especially when she became queen years ago. All the things she had to learn, how to rule, and making decisions that will determine the fate of her people.

"When I was queen I thought I could keep my people safe and I worked hard to keep peace on my world. However, we both know how that turned out and I regret not acting sooner. Still, we all learned from our mistakes and we can help each other to make sure we don't make the same mistakes again. I'm going to need your help Abigail when I am chancellor, but I need to know you'll be able to help without worrying about failing to protect everyone."

Abigail smiles at her friend and couldn't help but nod towards her. She knew she was right and did need to focus on not making the same mistakes again. To move forward and find better ways to protect the others. Even help her so she can end this war without more lives being lost.

She sees her programming has finished and she is getting more security cameras up. "All right. I'm in. It looks like the Joker is in the Panopticon and he's got a hostage with him. It also looks like someone is heading his way."

Padme looks through the screen and sees who it is that is heading to the Joker. "We need to let Obi Wan know about this."

"Good idea. Go tell him and I'll keep an eye on things here," said Abigail as her friend nods in response and leaves the room. Allowing Abigail to be alone and try contacting her brother. "Daniel, you better hurry before Skywalker gets himself killed."

 _Panopticon_

Batman arrives into the room where he looks around for the Joker. Looking up he sees the Joker with a knife and has it placed against Tarkin's neck, while his men are around the room. He gives a thumbs up and then a thumbs down with his men cheering on loudly. The Joker sees the Batman, as two of his men stood by his side.

"Let him go!" said Batman knowing he needs to stop the Joker.

"I. I understand you," said Joker as he removes the knife from Tarkin's neck. "You had a chance to let me die and you didn't take it – I bet right now you're wishing you had. I've killed – a LOT of people, I've brought the Republic to its knees. Crippled the Jedi Order and it's not even time for tea."

The Joker's men begin cheering and agreeing with him. "Zip it!" he ordered as Bane came walking in behind him.

"Let's do this," he replied as he removed his mask."

"Ok. Ok," Joker agreed recalling their agreement. "So. What our friend Bane holds in his hand is – a heart monitor. Once he clamps it on, every beat of his vacant little heart will charge the batter…" he sits down on a chair, while holding the battery. "…on this electric chair. And when it's fully charged…." He places the headgear on his head and pretends to be electrocuted. "So either you kill Bane -…"

"No, I won't kill him," said Batman refusing to take the life of another.

"But you will. You will fight me with all your resolve. Or you will die. Someone is going to die: You, me, or the clown. The question is which one of us it is – is in your hands," said Bane giving Batman no choice.

Batman looks over to see Bane's men strapping the Joker in, while one keeps an eye on Tarkin. He knew he had no choice. Sure, he could let the Joker die, but he knew that wouldn't be the right thing to do. Despite all the terrible things he did.

Bane places the heart monitor on his vest as the screens behind them activates. He jumps down and activates the Venom as it flows through his body. Batman seeing no other choice agrees to do this. He activates the electric gauntlets knowing he'll need them in this fight.

Bane charges at him, but Batman uses his jet boots to fly out of the way. He would try getting to the Joker, but with Tarkin as a hostage he couldn't take the risk of him getting hurt. He tosses a Batarang at Bane who catches it and crushes the weapon. However, it turns out the Batarang released a glue substance that keeps him from opening is hand.

He flies down to him and kicks him in the chest knocking him back, but not far enough. Bane uses his free hand to try grabbing him, while using his glued hand as a fist to punch him. Batman dodges them and grabs one of the arms. Using his suit's extra strength he uses it to flip Bane over. As Bane tries to recover, Batman grabs one of the tubes and breaks it off the pack causing the Venom to pour out.

He still needs to take out two more as he backs away from Bane's large arm that is swung at him. Bane jumps up and brings both feet down causing the ground to shake. This causes Batman as he lands to lose his balance. This allows Bane to charge at him and tackle him to the wall.

He goes to punch him, but Batman dodges the punch as it goes through wall. He tries grabbing him, but he uses both hands to stop him. He then sends electricity through his body causing him to get shocked. He slides under the criminal and uses his wrist gauntlet blades to cut the second tube.

Bane gets upset and punches him knocking him away. Batman looks up to see the battery getting more charged and it won't be long before it is used on the Joker. He needed to end this quickly. Bane charges at him again, but Batman jumps over and wraps his arms around his neck. He tries to put him in a sleeper hold, but Bane was too strong.

He tries grabbing him with his free hand, but Batman held on tight. He grabs the third tube, but Bane manages to finally grab him by the head. He tosses him over to the ground and brings his foot down on his chest. Batman however, caught the foot and tries to keep him from crushing him.

As this goes on Anakin arrived using the Force to knock one of Bane's men over the railing, while the other holds the knife close to Tarkin's neck. "Let him go!"

"Maybe you should lower your weapon, Jedi or else he'll die," said the thug as he kept the knife near Tarkin's neck.

Anakin though uses the Force to lift the thug by the neck and tosses him over the railing. This caused the Joker to laugh when he saw this.

"Well, that wasn't very Jedi like huh?"

"Shut up," Anakin replied as he punches him in the face. "Tarkin, you all right?"

"Yes. I'm fine," said Tarkin as he fixed his shirt collar and took one of the weapons from the thugs.

Anakin looks down to see Bane trying to crush, the Batman. "Hold it, right there! You're both under arrest."

Before anything could be done though, the Joker broke free of his restraints. Anakin tries to stop him, but Joker kicks him away. He elbows Tarkin in the face, and grabs Skywalker's weapon. Activating it, he moves the blade near Skywalker's neck.

"You must be Skywalker. I heard so much about you," said the Joker as he places the headgear on Tarkin's head and grabs him. "I'll tell you what. I know you have a lot of questions to ask me, but how about we just sit back and watch the show."

Batman knew he had to stop the Joker before it was too late. While he keeping the foot off his chest he begins recalling what happened in the cave. How he saved Alfred by jumpstarting his heart. It was then he came up with an idea of how to stop Bane and do it without killing him.

"May you find the peace in death that you did not find in life," said Bane as he tries moving his foot near his face to crush it.

Batman uses his suit's strength and pushes off Bane's foot. Long enough for him to activate his electric gauntlet giving it more charge. Bane tries to crush him again, but he uses his electric gauntlet to punch the foot away. "I'm not looking for peace."

Bane charges at him again, but Batman dodges his attacks and brings both his hands into his chest. He then sends electricity through his body causing the criminal to begin weakening. His heart monitor shows it getting critical as Batman punches him to the ground. He continues his attack using the electricity more and more until he brought both hands on his chest again.

The electricity begins taking a toll on the heart as the monitor shows it going flat. The Joker began to laugh, surprised that he actually got the Batman to kill Bane.

"He did it!" the Joker tosses Tarkin into Skywalker.

Batman remove the last of the tube and looks up at the Joker. "The game's over, Joker. Let them go!"

"I suggest you do it. Put the weapon down, freak," said Tarkin.

"How 'bout I put you down?" said Joker as he throws the lightsaber away and pulls out a blaster. Anakin pushes Tarkin out of the way and takes the shot in the shoulder. "Well that's the spirit. Well, I'd love to stay and celebrate your victory, but I've got stuff to do and about fifteen skyscrapers to blow up before sunrise. Ciao."

Anakin gets up slowly as he uses the Force to get is lightsaber. "You're lucky that shot didn't kill you," said Tarkin.

"Yeah, very lucky," said Anakin as he tries ignoring the pain.

"Skywalker. I need your help to stop the Joker," said Batman as he begins reducing the power of the electric gauntlet.

"Our help? You're the so-called vigilante. Or is one kill enough for you tonight?" said Anakin upset with what Batman just did. "Not to mention you're a wanted criminal. So, why should we help you?"

Bane's in cardiopulmonary arrest. I have only minutes to resuscitate him before it's too late," Batman explained.

"What is he talking about?" Tarkin asked.

"It means he's going to try jumpstarting his…heart," Anakin soon realized that Batman knew this and never planned to kill Bane. "You mean you didn't-…"

"That's not how I do things. Now go!" said Batman as he begins trying to save Bane.

Anakin wanted to stay and arrest Batman, but he knew the Joker had to be stopped. Before he hurts more innocent lives and that was something he couldn't let him do.

"When this is over I'm going to arrest you," said Anakin warning the Batman before he took off with Tarkin.

Batman continued shocking Bane to try bringing him back to life. After a few more tries he sees the monitor showing signs of life. Just then Bane's glued hand broke free and grabs him by the neck. The criminal begins to get up, but noticed his Venom is not pumping through his body.

Realizing Batman damaged his suit, he decides there is one other way to end this. "You leave me no choice, Mr. Wayne," he takes out a syringe and injects himself with the experimental Venom he was working on.

The serum begins flowing through his body as it begins to glow and transform him. Bane grew in size, his body muscles began to grow, and appeared more monstrous. Bane slams him to the ground and jumps up to crush him, but Batman uses his explosive gel to surround them in it. So as Bane came down, it would detonate and cause them to fall through a large hole into a section of the sewers.

Batman managed to get out of Bane's sight and find some cover as he tries contacting Alfred. "Alfred – what do we know about the TN-1? He compound I found in Bane's lab?"

"I'll start looking into it now, sir!" said Alfred as he begins working on finding a weakness to it. He soon finds something important and relays the information. "Master Daniel, if you can't defeat Bane within ten minutes, the TN-1 he just injected will reach its full potency and he'll take you out in one hit."

One hit? Now that is something Batman knew he had to find a way to beat him. He looks over to see a large electric generator against the wall. If he can get Bane to crash into them they will weaken him and allow him to take him out.

"Keep me updated on how long I have before time runs out," said Batman as he gets to the electric generators and calls out Bane. "Bane! I'm right here! Come and get me!" he figured with the serum going through his body that his intelligence level will have gotten down.

Bane turns the corner and sees Batman. He lets out a loud roar and charges at him. Batman waited as he pulls out a smoke pellet. Once he was close he uses it and jumps out of the way.

Bane was blind by the smoke that he didn't see where he was going. He crashes into the generator sending bolts of electricity through his body. As the electricity begins to die down, Batman gives more jolts into Bane's head electrocuting him some more. Once he was sure he was going down he punches him hard in the face and knocks him out.

Once he was sure this time he is down, he begins contacting Alfred. "It's over. I've defeated Bane," he begins tying him up in a strong metal cord that he knows he won't be able to break.

"The Bat Man. I will…I must find the Bat Man…" said a disoriented Bane.

"Good luck with that," said Batman as he begins walking away, while Bane kept repeating what he was saying. "Alfred, inform the Clones when they break through the prison where Bane is at. Also make sure they have something to knock him out and a cell to keep him locked up in until we can create an antidote to return him to his normal size."

"Understood, sir. But what about him knowing your identity?" Alfred asked worried Bane might tell someone the truth.

"Doubtful. The TN-1 he took damaged his memory – permanently," said Batman glad that they won't have to worry about anyone knowing their secret.

"Glad to hear it sir. And the Joker?" Alfred asked knowing they still have one more criminal to go.

"He's still on the loose – but not for long," said Batman as he begins contacting his sister. "Oracle, how goes regaining control of the system?"

"Well, good to hear from you too. When were you going to tell me Bane tried to kill Alfred?" Oracle asked, clearly upset with her brother for not knowing the truth.

"I'm sorry for not telling you about that, but we didn't have time," said Batman apologizing to his sister.

"I'm all right, Master Abigail. Don't blame your brother," said Alfred not wanting the siblings to fight.

"I was just worried about you, Alfred. Your family to us," said Oracle relief to hear her friend's voice.

"I was worried about you all too, but please help your brother so we can stop the Joker," said Alfred wanting her to help her brother out.

Oracle sighed before she turned her attention to her brother. "Batgirl is finishing getting the systems ready, but in the meantime I managed to hack into the prison's security systems. It looks like the Joker is in the chapel where the criminals who are on death row go to confess."

"Then that's where I'm going," said Batman as he took off to find the Joker.

 **Okay, here we are with the ending. I hope you all liked how the chapter went. I hope you all liked it and also liked the fight scenes. I tried to make it like from the game, but wanted to make some changes too.**

 **Also, yeah with the big Bane fight I should have made it longer, but I was pressed for time. Still, there was not much to go on. Other than hide, have him bash into the wall, hide, and repeat. So, yeah I wanted to try getting it out of the way quickly.**

 **Still, hope you all liked it and yes we are getting close to the end. How many more chapters left before the end? Well, keep on reading to find out. Though, if I don't get to 30 then that is fine.**

 **If you like how this went then please leave some reviews. Just nothing negative please. If you don't like this then don't leave a review. Thanks also to everyone for the support and the reviews for the story. I appreciate it guys and glad to know how much you like the story. Also thanks to my friend for his help and assistance.**

 **I appreciate it and I'll see you all next time. Take care and be safe.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Here we are with chapter 27 and I hope you are all ready for this chapter. We are near the end now and I hope you all like how this will go. It took me a while to get to this chapter cause of work. Yeah, work is kicking my ass, but I am still here to do my stories.**

 **Last time we saw Batman going up against Bane and ended that fight in the last chapter. I didn't continued it since I wanted to end it soon. Also, because there was not much I could go on since the game make the fight go long. But without the criminals getting involved it would have felt a little short.**

 **Still, how is this chapter going to go with the end coming? Well, read on to find out and thanks guys for the support on the story. I appreciate it guys and I don't own anything from the DC or Star Wars universe just my OCs. Also: Bold- means thoughts & Italic- will mean what an alien is saying in their native language. And now let's continue with the story.**

 **Chapter XXVII**

 _Coruscant_

Batman leaves Bane and begins looking for the Joker. He knew he had to find him soon before more innocent lives are lost. As he made his way back into the Panopticon he sees Robin and Batgirl in the room incapacitating Bane and the Joker's men. They see their friend and were glad to see he's okay.

"Glad to see you're in one piece," said Robin who was worried about his friend fighting against Bane, alone.

"Where's Bane?" Batgirl asked noticing the criminal is not with Batman.

"He's in the sewers, unconscious," Batman replied as he looks around to see all the criminals in the room are locked up. "You two looked like you were busy. Did you get them all?"

"Almost," Robin replied as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I've managed to help get the criminals that were let out, while Batgirl got the computer systems back online."

"That took me a while, but I got everything fixed," Batgirl replied as she shows a hologram of the entrances blocked with explosives. "However, the Clones and the Jedi can't get in until these bombs are deactivated."

"Do you want us to deal with them?" Robin asked.

Batman nods in response. "Kenobi and his men are already finding a way inside, but there are still some wounded in the building. I need you to go deactivate those bombs and then make sure the Jedi know where the wounded are. Without being caught or seen. Kenobi may trust us, but I'm not sure the rest of the Jedi will be the same."

Batgirl nods in response and turns to Robin. "You take the bombs that are in one section of the prison and I'll take the other at the main entrance."

Robin nods before he turns to Batman. "You sure you'll be okay against the Joker alone?"

Batman knew the Joker won't go down easily and he will try to do whatever it takes to win. Still, he knows he's the one who has to stop him. If he doesn't and he escapes then more lives will be lost. He started this fight and needs to end it.

"I'll be all right. Now go, both of you and stay safe."

 _Outside_

Abigail is seen with Katana as the Jedi kept the Clones from breaking through the doors. She alerted them to the explosives that are behind the doors and needed to wait to deactivate them. Abigail knew that getting to the bombs is risky since they aren't going to remotely activate. They are triggered to explode if anyone tries opening or try unlocking the door.

She could keep the Clones and Jedi back to activate the doors to open them. That way the explosions can activate and they can get in without anyone getting hurt. However, since the cameras are only pointed to the door and nowhere else she isn't sure if the Joker placed any hostages nearby. It was likely they did and didn't want to risk any innocent lives.

They would have to wait till either Obi Wan's team finds them and deactivates the bomb or until the heat sensors Abigail ordered to be brought arrive. She turns towards Padme who began walking towards her.

"We've gotten word that Anakin and the others are all right. The Joker is still on the loose and last we heard the Batman was sighted inside the building fighting someone named Bane."

Abigail knew this and was glad her brother was able to beat Bane. She was also glad to hear that Bane lost his memory of who Batman and his team are. It made her a little worried when he knew the truth, but how he was able to figure it out. She'll need to make some changes about this so that way their identities won't be figured out by another villain like Bane or worse.

"The problem though is the Joker is still on the loose and Anakin went after him," said Padme, who was worried what is going to happen if he does find the Joker.

Abigail recalled what Padme told her about how close Anakin was to the Chancellor. Even after finding out the truth he was still upset with what happened. This made her worry since she has heard how dangerous he can be when he is upset. If he were to confront someone as unpredictable as the Joker there is no telling what is going to happen.

"I'm sure if your Jedi friend, Kenobi finds him he'll keep him from fighting the Joker alone," said Abigail as she used this chance to also ask her friend something important. "Padme, I know now is not the time to ask this, especially with you worried about Anakin, but I feel I should ask anyways. Will you hear me out?"

Padme turns to her friend and nods in response. "Of course. What is it?"

"Well, we know how the Batman has helped done a lot of good since he arrived in the galaxy. Heck, for the last three days he has been dealing with these assassins and helping lock them up. He also helped save the senate, the people in the downtown district, and is fighting the criminals inside the prison. All in a single night," said Abigail.

"It is amazing how he has been able to do all of this in one night, even with the help he has been getting," said Padme who was amazed by the resolve of the Batman and how despite everything that has happened he has never taken a life while doing this.

"Exactly, so my question to you is this. When we regain the prison, re you going to have him be hunted down or work with him to fight against crime?" Abigail asked getting to the point she was making.

Padme turns to her friend surprised by her question, but she knew it was one she would have to respond to. She should try working with the Batman, especially how the people see him as a hero, a symbol, and someone they can trust. With everything that has happened since this war began she knew they need someone to keep that hope going. Despite how many in the Republic feel about him, this is something they have to do.

"The only problem I see is how are we going to get in touch with him? Much less call upon him if we need his help?" Padme asked knowing it wasn't like they could call him for a meeting to talk.

Abigail thought about that and had an idea in mind as she turned toward a nearby broken spotlight. "I have some suggestions, if you are interested."

 _Prison_

Inside the prison Batman continued to track the Joker. Thankfully Abigail was able to keep an eye on where he was going using the security cameras. She lost sight of him in a nearby area, but was told there was no exit out of there. So, he will be able to catch him before he does try to escape.

As he turns the corner he sees Skywalker being tossed towards the wall. He goes to check on him, when he sees Killer Croc appear and punch him. "I've been waiting for this rematch for some time, Batman."

"I don't have time for you, Croc," said Batman as he gets up and activates the electric gloves. However, a sniper shot his wrist gauntlet that damaged his gloves.

The sniper takes aim, but Obi Wan appeared and stops him. Killer Croc meanwhile charges at Batman, who ducks out of the way. Croc goes after him, but Anakin uses the Force to push him back. However, it seems it only made him mad as he lets out a loud roar.

Killer Croc charges at him, but Batman jumps in driving his knee to the side of his jaw and knocking him down. Anakin charges in and delivers a punch to the other side of Croc's jaw using his robotic hand. The attacks pushed the monster back, but it didn't keep him down. He was still standing and was getting more upset.

"He isn't going down," said Batman as he tries to fix his wrist gauntlet.

"I noticed. Got any ideas?" Anakin asked wishing he could use his lightsaber.

However, it got tossed away by Croc and wasn't where it was. Batman managed to fix the gloves, but for a short time. He turns to Anakin and knew they had one shot. One big hit to help take the monster down.

"Skywalker, give it all you've got," said Batman as his gloves began to spark.

Anakin noticed this and nods knowing what they had to do. Killer Croc charges at them as they charge at him. They duck his hands and deliver a strong uppercut right under his jaw. The attack knocked Croc off the ground and come crashing down hard.

They checked on him and see Killer Croc is knocked out. "Just for the record, I had that under control," said Anakin as he goes to look for his weapon.

"I know and I know you don't trust me. Right now though we need to put those feelings aside," said Batman as he finds Anakin's weapon and hands it to him. "We both have the same goal. Protect the innocent and make sure that someone like the Joker doesn't ruin anymore lives."

Anakin hated to admit it, but he knew Batman was right. Yes, he didn't trust the Batman and had mixed feelings about him, but right now he needed to focus on what is important.

"All right, but first, where's Bane?"

"In the sewers, unconscious and tied up," Batman replied. "Now, where's the Joker?"

Anakin sighed as he turns towards a locked door nearby as Obi Wan began to join them. "He went through that way. I was planning to stop him, but that monster stopped me."

"Glad to see though you two were able to work together," said Obi Wan as he noticed his friend holding his ribs. "Are you all right?"

"Just a bruised rib or two," Anakin replied as he turns to the Batman. "You're going after the clown. Aren't you?"

Batman nods in response. "I know you both think of me as a criminal for breaking the rules and taking the law into my own hand. I won't try changing your minds about it, but I need you both to understand that I am not doing this for myself, or to be in the spotlight. I am doing this so no one has to suffer or lose a loved one to people like the Joker. So, you can arrest me after this if you want, but I've got a job to do, and I will finish it."

Obi Wan didn't protest or try to stop the Batman. He knew he wasn't a bad man and is someone they can trust or at least learn to trust. "Once this is over we will need to talk."

"I know," said Batman as he begins walking away.

As they watch him take off, Obi Wan approaches Anakin. "I know you don't trust him, but right now is not the time to let your feelings get in the way of your judgement."

"My feelings have nothing to do with this," said Anakin who had no idea what his friend is talking about.

"Anakin, I know you feel the Batman is a criminal and he should be brought in. But even you can't deny how much good he is doing," said Obi Wan as he sat down next to his friend. "He has risked his life to keep the people safe, he risked his life to fight these criminals to make sure no one suffers, and I'm sure he helped save your life, right?"

Anakin knew Obi Wan was right. Batman did save his life and even Tarkin's. Even if it looked like he killed a man, but brought him back. If he was in his position he would have killed Bane, but he didn't.

If he was a bad man he would have just let him and the Joker died when he saw him falling. He also thought back what his wife said and maybe believed there is something to this Batman that he doesn't see. He gets up and motions for the Clones to back away. "Obi Wan. I'm going after them. I won't get involved, but I want to be there when he brings him in."

Obi Wan could sense his friend is being truthful and nods in agreement. "Be careful."

Anakin nods as he took off to catch up with the Batman.

 _Meanwhile_

Batgirl made it to the entrance where she began deactivating the bombs that were attached to the door. It was a slow progress since she has to make sure to cut the right wires. She found some hostages near the door and was able to get them out. Once she was sure they found a safe place she got to work on the bombs.

So far, there are ten of them. She got to eight so far, but needs to deactivate the other two. Otherwise they can still activate the bombs. As she begins finishing the bombs she sensed something was off.

She called out to the Force to see what it is. She was soon alerted to what it was and ducks out of the way as a sharp nails just barely missed her head. She looks over to see it is Copperhead. The assassin that Batman encountered before.

"Copperhead, I thought we locked you up," said Batgirl as she kept her distance from her, remembering the poison that are in her weapons.

"I was, but when the clown took over he freed me," said Copperhead as she began using her nail weapon to scratch against the wall causing a loud screeching sound. "Now, I have a chance to not only have my revenge, but to kill the Batman's friends."

"Don't underestimate me," said Batgirl knowing her suit will protect part of her body. "I know what you can do and you won't be able to poison me so easily.

She uses the mask's new upgrade to shield her mouth and make sure she can't get to it. It will protect her from getting slashed and getting poison.

"I don't need my poison to kill you. I have other ways of killing my prey," said Copperhead as she charges at her.

Batgirl dodges her attacks and goes to throw some punches of her own. But Copperhead uses her body's flexibility to dodge it and tries to wrap herself around her prey. Batgirl however, was flexible herself and quick as she dodges her attacks and make sure the woman latches on to her. She backs away and throws some smoke pellets that let out a pepper smoke to her enemy.

To try blinding her and put her in a disadvantage. Copperhead however, jumps up into the ceiling and begins moving away from the smoke. Batgirl throws her Batarangs as they send electric shock on the metal ceiling. Copperhead jumps down as Batgirl jumps over and kicks her in the face.

Copperhead recovers and leaps at her this time wrapping her body around her. She wraps her arms around her neck and tries to snap her neck, but Batgirl tries to keep her from doing this. However, the woman's strength was strong and she was losing her grip. As Copperhead tries to finish her, but feels something hard hitting her across the head.

She falls to the ground, knocked out. Batgirl began coughing loudly as she tried to regain her breath, as she has the armor blocking her mouth get removed so she can get fresh air. She looks over to see Robin holding his staff. He helps her up and gives her a small hug.

"I'm glad you're okay. I'm sorry for not making it sooner here to help," said Robin.

Batgirl felt her body relaxing as she returned the hug. "It's okay. I'm just glad you came."

Robin nods as he breaks the hug. After deactivating the bombs they tie up Copperhead and begin taking her back to her cell before they are spotted by the Jedi or the Clones.

 _Prison Chapel_

Batman arrived into the area where the prisoners would go to for confession. Some do this because they want to redeem for their crimes and make amends. Other times criminals try using this to appear like they have learned their lessons and try to reduce their sentences. None of the Separatist leaders tried this though since they knew it was pointless.

He finds more bodies nearby that were killed in ways he has never seen before. He arrives to the room where he sees the Joker at the end, laughing. The Joker noticed him and continued to laugh, but appeared to be out of breath. There was no one around, which was good since this means he can end this.

"Oh bats. What a night!" said Joker as he got on his feet just as Batman grabs him and lifts him up. "Fresh off a kill and back for more, eh?"

"Bane's still alive," said Batman revealing the truth to the Joker.

Joker's laugh began to die down to a confused look. He took out the small monitor to see Bane is indeed alive. His expression changed to a serious one. He thought Bane was actually dead and he got the Batman to kill someone.

"Now that's not FUNNY," he drops the monitor and breaks free of Batman's grip as he aims the blaster at his face. "All this – all this rage. All directed at me, and for what? You know if you'd actually let me finish a sentence, you might learn something. You might learn that we're not so different."

Batman knocks the weapon away and kicks him away knocking him into pew seats in the room. "Is all this for you or for me? You must know that I'm a lost cause. But there's still hope you. Yes. I've got a great hopes for you. So c'mon. Don't stop now!"

Batman approaches him, grabs him, and tosses him into a nearby window shattering the glass. "You just can't get through your thick skull!" The Joker grabs two of the glasses using them as weapons. "We both exist because of them!"

"Give up. You've lost!" Batman approaches Joker as the clown tries using the glass on him.

He dodges the attacks and punches Joker in the face and delivers an uppercut sending him flying to the middle of the room. Batman approaches him as the Joker began to laugh, despite taking several hits.

"That's why you do it, isn't it? You like the way it feels. It's what you need," said Joker who feels he understands why Batman fights criminals. Batman punches him and lifts him before slamming him hard to the ground, with the clown still laughing. "Come on, baby! Beat me 'till your knuckles bleed…And why quit there? You know there's only one way to stop me."

Batman grabs him by the neck and begins choking him. Through the Joker's eyes the bat demon he saw through his memories appeared before him again. The Joker began to laugh as he continues seeing the demon before him. Batman lifts his hand up, balls it into a fist, and punches him so hard in the face that the Joker got knocked out.

Anakin arrived in time to see the Batman defeating the Joker, while also glad he didn't go through with killing him. "If it was me or any of my men we would have killed him."

Batman approaches Anakin and hands him the Joker's weapon. "The galaxy deserves better than that."

Anakin take the weapon and nods in agreement as he walks over to cuff the Joker. "You know. I believed that you were a criminal that needed to be brought in. Maybe it was because I felt you were breaking the rules and tried to get the spotlight, but I was wrong. Maybe you're not like the Joker."

He sighed as he recalled how he believed the lies the Chancellor told him about the Batman and how he truly believed in it. "Many members of the senate, the Jedi, the people, and someone I know see you as a hero. Perhaps they are right. Perhaps right now you're what the people need to protect and serve the people. I may not agree with your methods, but I believe they are very affective to combat against criminals that we can't handle."

"Anakin, can you hear me?" Obi Wan called out through Anakin's com-link.

"I'm in the chapel. We've got the Joker," said Anakin as he turns around and sees the Batman is gone.

"Good work. Where's the Batman?" Obi Wan asked.

"He…took off," said Anakin as he couldn't help but smile a little. "Not sure if I'll ever get used to that."

Obi Wan placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "I know."

 _Serenno_

Count Dooku sat in his room alone with his thoughts after the news he received. He was informed that Chancellor Palpatine was killed by someone called, the Joker. This news was unfortunate to hear, especially how somehow the Jedi found out the truth. That they knew who his master was, how Dooku was working with him, and about Order 66.

Their plan that they have been working on has now gone up in smokes. With his master dead they can't take over the Republic. Now that the Jedi know about the order they can remove the chips from the Clones to keep it from happening. This means ending the war will now become more difficult.

Yes, he has his droid army and could create more to try winning this war. However, this attack will most likely cause more support for the Republic and with Senator Amidala being rumored to be the one to take over she'll gain support from neutral planets. Planets that could end up joining the Republic. If they wanted to.

He stood up and began contacting General Grievous. "General, contact the Separatist leaders. It is time we take this war in a different direction."

"I could not disagree with that," Count Dooku looks over and sees the door opening as a group of masked dark clothed figures entered the room.

Behind them stood a bulked bald man, a dark hair woman wearing a mask that covered her face, a cloaked man as he walked in front of the other two. The masked men surrounded the room, while Count Dooku watched them wondering what is going on.

"And who are you?" Count Dooku asked.

"Who are we? We your end," said the cloaked hooded man. "We have come to end you and help end this conflict our way."

Count Dooku removed his cloak as the men did nothing but stand still. "You think you can defeat me? You have no idea who you are dealing with. You are in the presence of a Sith Lord."

"You are a Sith, but a Sith Lord you are not," said the cloaked man as the woman next to him hands him a sword as he pulls it out of its sheath. "I have lived for so long and have met true Sith Lords. Compared to them, you are merely a child pretending to be one."

This upset Count Dooku, but he could sense this man was not lying and seemed to be speaking the truth. "Who are you?"

The cloaked man removed his hood and revealed himself. "I am the Demon and the reign of the Sith has come to an end."

 **That's the end of the chapter and hope everyone liked how this went. Yep, we are one chapter away from the end and I hope you all have enjoyed how this story has come. I'm glad I decided to do this and it has been fun. I will talk about doing more of these in the next chapter, but when I got the time from my classes and my job.**

 **Also, thanks for the reviews and support guys. I appreciate it and glad everyone has enjoyed how far this has come. Next time we will see how things are going to go with the Joker defeated, Palpatine is dead, with the Batman, and what happened at the end. Tune in next time to see how things till go and how the story will end.**

 **If you like how this went then please leave some reviews. Just nothing negative please. If you don't like this then don't leave a review. Thanks also to everyone for the support and the reviews for the story. Also thanks to my friend for his help and assistance. Take care, see you all next time, and be safe.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Here we are with chapter 28 and yep here we are with the end. I hope everyone is ready. I'm sorry that the story is going to end…or will it? I think you'll know what I mean when we get to the very end of this chapter. More will be explained at the end, but for now we are here with the last chapter of Arkham Origins.**

 **I'm glad how far we've gotten into this story and thanks guys for the support. I appreciate it so much and thanks for the reviews as well. Now, last time we saw Batman defeat the Joker and Anakin let him go. Does this mean they will be allies or will there still be some tension between the two?**

 **Check out the chapter to find out and see how this will end. Also, I debated with this question for some time ever since people have asked me to do the Mr. Freeze part from Arkham Origins. I was tempted, but with the time limit I have I won't be able to do it. Unless, someone would like to work with me to do this.**

 **Like, we can work on it together. It would have to be someone though who would be willing to write it, I'll give the ideas, and edit anything that is needed. I won't write it myself since I got too much stuff to do. Again, if anyone is interested in that idea then let me know through PM or on my Tumblr.**

 **For now, let's go with the disclaimer. I don't own anything from the DC or Star Wars universe just my OCs. Also: Bold- means thoughts & Italic- will mean what an alien is saying in their native language. And now let's continue with the finale of the story.**

 **Chapter XXVIII**

 _Naboo_

Alfred left his room and began heading down the stairs, while using a cane to help him get down slowly. He winced a little with each step since he was still recovering from the attack at the hands of Bane. After Daniel and the others returned home they got him some medical help. A doctor they knew and trusted came to their home to help treat him for his injuries and didn't ask any questions.

However, he recommended for Alfred to stay in bed for the next few weeks. Something Alfred was not okay with since he wanted to help. But, Daniel and Abigail insisted he gets some rest. So, he agreed to do so.

Still, he feels he can at least make some breakfast for the others. After the long night they all had it was the least he can do. He also figured it couldn't be too hard to make breakfast despite being injured. Of course, he would need to do this soon before they wake up.

After taking ten minutes of making it down the stairs he heads to the kitchen where he sees the kitchen looked clean. On the table there was some food set up, with a written paper next to it. Picking it up he sees it was from Daniel and Abigail. They made him some breakfast and told him they'll be here for him if he needs help.

The food felt warm, which meant it wasn't long ago that they made this. Near the food is his favorite book, which also had a note with it. The note came from Ahsoka, Tatsu, and Lux who got him a new book after his old one got damaged during a training exercise. They thanked him for caring for them when they stayed with their friends and appreciate all he has done.

This made Alfred happiness for how considered the kids were on trying to help him. Going to the living room he finds the others sleeping there. He sees Daniel sleeping on the couch with his sister next to him. Ahsoka is seen on the recliner curled up, while Tatsu is resting against the sofa sleeping, and Lux on the floor using a pillow for his head.

Seeing this made Alfred smiled softly and bring a small tear to his eye. They have done so much to protect the city and yet they still found time to help him. He decided not to wake them and let them enjoy their rest. Going back to the kitchen he picks up his book and began reading his book while he ate his breakfast.

 _Coruscant_

24 hours passed since the attack against the Republic had ended. The Clones and the Jedi were able to take back the prison, where they found the criminals all apprehended. Some at the hands of Obi Wan Kenobi, his men, and the guards. The rest though were captured by the Batman and his allies.

After locking up the criminals in a more secure area, the senate began voting for a new Chancellor. They went through the whole night and day to get the results done quickly so they can have a new leader. Once all the votes were casted, it showed Padme Amidala winning by a landslide. Thus making her the new Supreme Chancellor of the Republic.

More good news came when it was revealed Count Dooku has resign as leader of the Separatist, many of the droid army factories being destroyed, and the rest the Separatist leaders leaving the organization. This resulted in the Clone Wars finally ending. A huge celebration was to take place, but after the new Chancellor made some announcements. Regarding everything that has happened and even indicating the last thing she will mention will be about the Batman.

Padme stood in front of the Senate building with several of the Jedi standing next to her. Along with Abigail Wayne, several of the senators, and the Clones standing in front of them for protection. News reporters came by, along with many of the citizens of the Republic, and cameras that were transmitting what was being said across the galaxy.

"The Clone army and the Jedi have rounded up all the criminals who have been working for the Joker. The reign of crime is over. The safety of the people in the galaxy is our top priority. Along with the reconstruction of the planets that have suffered during the Clone Wars."

Padme then turns towards her friend, Abigail who stood by her side. "We have also formed a partnership with the Wayne family in helping accomplish this goal. They have agreed to help rebuild and create new technology to keep our people safe."

She stood aside allowing her friend to speak to the people. "My family has been helping the people of the galaxy for many years. Whether you are part of the Republic or not it doesn't matter. We are here to help and we will continue to do so by helping rebuild our galaxy. To help mend wounds and rebuild relationships for both sides so we don't end up fighting each other again."

Abigail stood back allowing her friend to continue speaking. "We will call out to the Separatist leaders to find a way to make peace and help bring many of these systems back to the Republic. So that we can work together to help keep the peace."

"What about the Batman?" one reporter asked.

Padme turns to her friend, who nods in response. She then turns back to the reporters and replied to the question. "Last night the Batman helped save the Republic from being destroyed and the people have made their voices clear that they are on his side. So, we have decided not to pursuit the Batman or his allies any longer. He will be allowed to arrest criminals, bring them in to justice, and help keep order. Provided, that he doesn't break the law and work with us."

Abigail took out a note and hands it to Padme as she began reading from it. "This is a note we found from the Batman, who left it for us to find. Please inform the citizens of the galaxy, that they have earned a rest from crime, and to use this time to spend time with those they love. However, if the forces of evil should rise again to cast the shadow over the heart of the people, I will be there. I will be there to fight and shield the people wherever they need me."

One of the reporters raised his hand. "Question, how will we know if he'll be here? And how do we get in touch with him?"

Padme turns to her friend who walks over to a large sheath that is covering something. "I believe what we need is something that can be seen by everyone. So they know he is here and will strike fear into the hearts of the criminals. And I believe this is how we will do that."

She removes the sheath and unveils a spotlight that turns on revealing a bat symbol in the night sky.

 _1313 level_

Assajj Ventress is in a bar where it was mostly empty. Many of the criminals who left when the Joker began taking over had not returned. Some considered coming back, while others were decided to stay away. After what they heard the Batman did taking down all the assassins and defeat the Joker it cause many to stay away out of fear.

However, for the citizens who lived in fear of crime, were not celebrating. They were taking back their homes and worked on restoring their lives. Ventress didn't care though, since this meant less job for her to do. That's if things end with the galaxy becoming more peaceful.

"If that happens I'll be out of work," she said to herself and cringed at the thought of living in a galaxy where everyone gets along.

"Maybe you should try working with the Jedi," said Ahsoka as she walked into the bar, wearing her cloak, but not using her hood. "Mind if I sit here?"

Ventress shrugged her shoulders not caring if she does or not. "Surprise to see you here without your costume. I would have thought you and your hero friends would be resting after a long night you all had."

Ahsoka lets out a small chuckle knowing that was true. After they helped stop the Joker, they headed back home to check on their friend. Once they finished cleaning the mansion and made him some food they all passed out in the living room. Almost half a way went by before they woke up and got ready to head to Coruscant for the presentation Padme wanted to present.

"Where's your cat friend? I'm surprised she isn't here to celebrate with you about helping us," said Ahsoka noticing Ventress is the only one here.

"She had other things to take care of and we wouldn't call this a time to celebrate. Just because the Joker is locked up and the war is over doesn't mean things will return to normal," said Ventress knowing peace for the whole galaxy is an illusion. "Even if there are those who do wish there is some peace."

Ahsoka's smile turned to a small frown, to later a concerned look. She knew Ventress is right. Even after locking up Joker they know there will be more criminals appearing and more that will try to take down the Batman. Heck, they seem to be drawing a lot of attention from other planets who claim they have their own heroes of their worlds.

She heard how there is a hero who has super speed, another who rules an undersea kingdom, a warrior princess that has existed for over a hundred years, and a super powered hero with an S symbol on his chest. All of these stories Daniel has been interested in and is planning to send them all on missions to investigate them.

Still, she knew now was not the time to think of so much negativity. She pulls out a holopad and hands it to Ventress, who stared at it confused.

"What is this?"

"What I promised you," Ahsoka replied showing a document that gave Ventress a full pardon. "The Jedi and the new Chancellor have given you a full pardon. Provided you help give them any information about locations that Count Dooku used in secrecy and might contain Sith artifacts."

Ventress looked surprised that the girl actually got her full pardon like she promised months ago. She was also surprised the Jedi agreed to do it, in exchange for information about Dooku. She puts the holopad away and wasn't sure what to say. She knew what she needed to say, but wasn't very good at it without making it sound like a sarcasm.

"Thanks," she replied trying to make it sound like she meant it.

Ahsoka knew she was trying and accepted it. She got up from her seat and extended her hand. "No, thank you. Not just for helping us last night, but also helping save Captain Rex and his men. I know you could have let them die and not done anything. But I appreciate you helping them and saving my friend."

Ventress stares at the hand and hesitated to shake it. But after everything that has happened she decided to do it. So, she moves her hand up and shook Ahsoka's hand. "So, you don't wish to join me for a little drink?"

"I would like to, but I'm not legal age and I've got work to do," Ahsoka put her hood up and was about to leave, when she brought something Abigail asked her to ask her. "You know, my friend could help get you a job that will keep you from getting in trouble with the law. It pays well and it will allow you to continue kicking some butt."

Ventress turns towards her and scoffed. "Like I would be interested in wearing a costume and a mask to fight."

"First of all the costumes aren't all bad. In fact, they feel pretty good when you wear them," Ahsoka replied defending the suits. "Secondly, that's not what I meant. I know someone in the Wayne Company that is offering a security position, which will allow you to use your lightsabers. Provided you don't kill people with it. You interested?"

Ventress thought about the offer seeing it as a good opportunity to make some money and also do things without getting in trouble with the law. Still, it would mean she would have to obey orders and do things by the book, which she is not interested in at all. However, she'll need to wait to see how things play out. If it ends with her needing more money to survive in this new era, then she needs something to fall back on.

"At the moment, no. However, tell your friend I'll think about it later."

Ahsoka figured it wouldn't be easy to turn her to join them, but it was still good to hear she'll think about it. "All right, well if you ever change your mind you know where to find us…goodbye Ventress and may the Force be with you."

Ahsoka soon left the bar, as Ventress looked at her glass and formed a small smile. "May the Force be with you too, Tano."

 _Later_

Padme is seen pacing around looking over her speech that she plans to give to the Senate tomorrow. Once they finished fixing the damage the criminals created. This was going to be very important and needed it to go well. Now that the war is over she has to work on fixing the Republic.

They owed a lot of money, they had to figure out what to do with the Clone Army, and how to rebuild a relationship with the former systems that left the Republic. Luckily she will have some help, but she had to make sure what she says is important. The good news for her is the people were already giving her a lot of support, especially after she declared the Batman is not a criminal. That they will work together to bring peace to the galaxy.

Though, she knows some senators won't be happy with that decision. "Anakin, which sounds better? The one I mentioned earlier or the one right now?"

An hour ago, Anakin arrived to her apartment after he finished going over his meeting with the Council. It was the fifth time he was called into a meeting with them about what happened in the prison. Not that he was in trouble, but some wanted to know about his confrontation with the Batman. Why he let him go and how they captured the Joker.

After the meeting he got lost in his thoughts and even after seeing his wife he was still thinking about what happened last night. Padme noticed something was wrong and walks over to him.

"Anakin, tell me. What's wrong?"

Anakin snapped out of his thoughts and tried to reassure her he is fine. "It's nothing. What were you saying?"

Padme knew something was wrong and wanted to find out what it is. "You can tell me if something is bothering you. Please, talk to me."

Anakin sighed as he got up from his seat and walked out to the balcony. He knew he couldn't keep this a secret from his wife, especially after they have talked about this so many times for the last few days. He also feels she has a right to know what he is thinking. It might help him feel like what he did was the right thing or not.

"I keep asking myself why I didn't bring him in. I had him right in front of me and I could have arrested him or at least detain him until we figured out who he is. Now though I realize the reason I let him go…is because of you. Because you believe in him," he replied as he turns to his wife as he continued confessing. "In a galaxy where there is so much corruption, fighting, and death that a lot of people feel no one can change that. Not even the Jedi."

Padme could see Anakin seemed bothered by this, not that she wasn't herself. This war brought out the ugliness in the people and made everyone feel like there is no hope.

It made her remember seeing the Clones escorting criminals like Deathstroke, Killer Croc, and the rest of the assassins away to a new prison. How they were able to cause so much damage in just a few days has made people worry how things will go.

"At least, that's what I used to think," said Anakin as he got his wife's attention back to him. "Maybe, you were right about what the galaxy needs and what the Batman represents. Maybe, that's what the people need…maybe that's what we need."

He recalls seeing his men finding Bane, who appeared monstrous. He was unconscious, looked injured, and was tied up like a common criminal. While the Joker was being escorted to a new cell, but was laughing about how Batman tricked him. Even remembering what he said.

 _"_ _Stopped his heart. That is funny. Good one, Bats," he shouted while the Clones and Harleen walked behind them. "This is going to be fun," he said with a big grin._

Still, despite that he was confident they would stop him if he tries hurting people again. That together they can make sure no more lives are lost and can bring peace to their galaxy.

"Maybe, we can give them something to believe in. Maybe HE can give them something to believe in," said Anakin as began to form a small smile.

Padme smiled back and leans in to kiss her husband on the cheek. "I believe you are right and together we'll help restore some peace to this galaxy. As long as we don't give up hope."

Anakin nods as he leans in and kisses his wife. The two embraced in a passionate kiss and held each other feeling their future looking very bright.

As they kissed, from a nearby roof Batman could see everything that was going on. He puts his binoculars away and was glad the night ended peacefully. He was happy that Padme was with someone and hope Skywalker will treat her right. He looks up to see the Bat-signal and knew he is needed.

He jumps off the roof and glides off into the night to protect the innocent as their dark knight.

 **All right, so that's the end everyone and hope you all liked the ending. The last scene yeah it was something I wanted to use from the Batman 1989 ending, which I still consider one of the best Batman films of all time. Also, yep it looks like the war is over, but a new war will begin. Does this mean I'll be doing Arkham Asylum next?**

 **You bet I will and the good news is I got a chance to do some of the chapters for it so there won't be any need to wait so long to continue. However, I won't upload them just yet. I want to wait a little while to upload them. Probably by January 1 the story will be uploaded. I know that is long, but trust me the wait will be worth it.**

 **I also will be times skip this story to five years later and more will be explained on what happened during that time. So, for now I hope you all liked this ending, I appreciate the support, the reviews, and the love that is shown for the story. You guys are the best and thanks again for making this story awesome.**

 **If you like how this went then please leave some reviews. Just nothing negative please. If you don't like this then don't leave a review. Also thanks to my friend for his help and assistance on the story. I'll see you all next time for the sequel and take care.**

 _Republic Prison_

The doors slide open as three people are seen walking into the room. Two are men who are wearing black armored suits, while the third is a dark skin woman wearing a lab coat, appeared to be in her 30s, and looking slim. One of the men is carrying a file, while the other is carrying a duffle bag. They walk over to Slade Wilson's cell where the assassin is seen continuing to do pushups.

"Figured you'd be by sooner or later," said Slade without looking at the woman.

She throws a file at him that says confidential, all in capital letters, and in red. He knew what this was for and sat down on his bed. "And what happens if I don't sign?"

"You rot in here or you work for me," the woman replied giving him two options. "What's it going to be?"

Slade growls softly as he turns to her with scowled look before turning to the file. "And where are you planning to send me, Waller?"

The woman, now revealed to be Amanda Waller walks up to the cell and replied. "On a mission to take back your home world, from the Sith. You interested?"

Slade continued narrowing his eye at Waller, before he turns to the file and signs it as he slides it back to her. "Just give me my weapons and I'll take care of the rest."

The armored man throws the bag near the cell, which contains his equipment. "You have five minutes," said Waller.

 **Whoops, looks like things aren't over yet huh? Does this mean we'll be getting a Suicide Squad in the future? Well, there might be, but for that I'll need help from someone to help me make this. So, if anyone is interested and is someone with experience then we can work on a spin-off together.**

 **However, again it must be someone who is familiar with both the DC and Star Wars universe. So, send me a PM and we can talk. Until then though, take care everyone. See you all next time for the sequel.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Welcome everyone to the Arkham sequel and I hope everyone is ready. Yeah, the sequel is going to happen in the same story, which is why it didn't say complete. I figured this is easier than making separate stories. Also, running out of ideas to make good summaries for each stories.**

 **Anyways, we are now in 2017 and hope everyone is ready for this New Year with our new idiotic president. Anyways, this story as I said last time will take place five years later. I would have made it more, but I think five years later we would have our Batman be much older, be more experience, and be a lot like the one from the Arkham game. Does this mean he had a Jason Todd who ended up being killed by Joker?**

 **Did Ahsoka get shot and become paralyzed so she doesn't remain as Batgirl? What happened to Grievous and the former Separatist government? And do we have a Justice League in this galaxy? Well, check out the story to find out.**

 **I also want to thank everyone for the support on the story. I appreciate it guys and glad so many have been looking forward to the sequel. It took me a while to do this since again I have work and classes to get through. So, I hope everyone is ready for this sequel.**

 **Also thanks to my friend thanks for the help on this story. I appreciate it my friend and I don't own anything from the DC or Star Wars universe just my OCs. Also: Bold- means thoughts & Italic- will mean what an alien is saying in their native language. And now let's continue with the story.**

 _Long ago in a galaxy far, far away…_

 _*Star Wars theme song*_

 ** _Story II: Chapter I_**

 _Five years has passed since the Clone Wars ended with the Republic gaining the victory in the war. The Separatist forces surrendered and soon the rebuilding of the galaxy began. However, a new war began to form as Darth Maul took control over parts of the former Separatist Alliance. Gaining support from those who were still against the Republic and from the criminal organizations he took control of._

 _After regaining control of Mandalore, Maul unleashed a new war four years after the Clone Wars ended. The fighting spread in different parts of the galaxy, including in neutral systems who attempted to stay out of the war. The Republic were quick to act as they gain alliances with the neutral systems and former Separatist worlds that rejoined the system. The fighting last a year with Maul losing control over the planets he was able to invade._

 _The tide continued to turn for the Republic when Bo-Katan and her new Death Watch joined the Republic. Exposing Maul as the leader of Mandalore and a rebellion breaking on from the people who turned on the Sith Lord. Many of Maul's allies were also arrested and brought in by a mysterious ally. The fighting caused Maul to abandon Mandalore and retreat to a planet called, Malachor._

 _Bo-Katan followed Maul to find out what he was planning, until he was captured by General Grievous, who was found and reprogrammed by Maul to serve him. Chancellor Bail Organa has send the Jedi to free Bo-Katan and help bring in Maul. So they end this war once and for all. Before he can unleash whatever he found on the planet._

 _Outer Rim_

A large Republic battle ship is seen flying over the planet of Mandalore as two Jedi Starfighters are seen flying pass it. The two ships fly down as they see what looks like hundreds of ships shooting against one another, while Starfighters from both sides going after the other.

The two Jedi Starfighters fly pass a Republic ship as it blows a Separatist ship in half. They see the large explosion as they pass it by and begin heading to a command ship. On the ship, a blue and white colored droid is seen communicating with a female Togruta around her 20s. The female Togruta is revealed to be Ahsoka Tano as she flew the ship through the battlefield.

"Lock onto them, R2," said Ahsoka as her friend, R2-D2 is letting her know he found the ship they were looking for. "Master Kenobi, we found General Grievous's ship. It's right ahead. The one crawling with Vulture Droids."

"Oh I see it. This is going to be easy," said Obi Wan as the droids spotted them and begin heading their way.

Ahsoka left the Jedi Order five years ago and decided once the war ended not to return. She ended up marrying Lux a year after the war ended and began raising a family. However, when Maul began this war she decided to return to help out in any way she can. When she was told Bo-Katan was in trouble she joined Obi Wan to help save her and bring in Maul for his crimes.

"Rex, do you copy?" Ahsoka asked contacting the Clone Captain.

"Copy, commander," said Captain Rex as he flew in his fighter with Fives as his gunner.

"Mark our position. Form your squad right behind me," Obi Wan ordered.

"We're on your tail, General Kenobi," said Captain Rex as his squad begins flying down to where the Jedi are at as they begin activating their weapons.

They see the Vulture Droids have been alerted to their presence. They flew off the ship and began flying towards them.

"This is where the fun begins," said Ahsoka as she got ready for the fight.

"Let them pass between us," said Obi Wan as the fighting began between both sides.

The Clones opened fire on the droids destroying several of their ships, but the Vulture Droids began to regroup and focused on taking down some of the Clones. Ahsoka flies back and shoots down those droids allowing the Clones to make it out. Obi Wan lowers his speed allowing the droids to fly by him and opened fire as he took them down.

"Rex, we'll leave the rest to you," said Obi Wan as he regroups with Ahsoka.

"Roger that, General Kenobi and good luck," said Captain Rex as his men begin getting the droids to follow them.

However, one Vulture Droid spotted the Jedi and fire its missiles at them. Ahsoka noticed this and warned his friend as they managed to dodge the attack.

"They overshot us," said Obi Wan, until his droid began alerting him that the missiles are locked in on them.

"They're coming around," said Ahsoka as they see the missiles following them.

Obi Wan leads two of the missiles away from his friend, while Ahsoka does the same. The two Jedi try doing whatever they can to get the missiles off of them. Ahsoka tries using a trick she learned from her master hoping it will work. She began spinning her fighter as the missiles began following her move.

They began spinning around and around getting close to one another. Once they got too close they exploded on impact. Ahsoka stops spinning and mentally thanked her former master for his teachings. Obi Wan struggled to get the missiles off of him as they continued following him.

"Flying is for droids," he replied as he sees the missiles flying in front of him and explode letting out a large number of Buzz Droids attach on his ship. "I'm hit."

Ahsoka heads back to Obi Wan, when she sees he is in trouble. The droids began taking apart Obi Wan's ship, including destroying his droid. Ahsoka knew blasting the droids off won't work, but could try something else she learned. She flew her ship next to Obi Wan's and uses the side of the ship to slide across Obi Wan's wing.

This helped crush the droids, except for one, which got on her ship. It went towards R2, but it used a Taser to zap the droid in the eye. It destroyed the droid and were able to make their way to the enemy ship. They see a clear path to Grievous's ship and the landing docks are open for them to get in.

"Ahsoka, the shield is still up. We won't be able to get in until we take the out," said Obi Wan who pointed out the shields were up and were going to keep them from getting in.

"I see it. I got it," said Ahsoka as she began blasting out the power source of the shields as they shut down.

The blast doors begin to close, but the two fighter ships got inside as they began sliding across the docking bay. Obi Wan jumps out of his fighter and activates his lightsaber as he began attacking the droids. Once Ahsoka's ship stopped sliding she got R2 out and joined Obi Wan.

She used two white colored lightsabers and began slashing down the droids. She was given her old weapons when she came back, but she decided to make some new ones. Since her old lightsabers were when she was a Jedi. She found two crystals and were able to put them into two new lightsabers she made.

To Ahsoka, she wasn't a Jedi anymore. She was more of someone that was in the middle.

The two Jedi deflected the blasters back to the droids and cut down the last few remaining droids. Once they were down, R2 hacked into the ship's system to find out where Bo-Katan is at.

"The tracker she placed on herself shows she is in the observation tower," said Obi Wan as they see where Bo's location is at. "However, it doesn't seem that Maul is onboard the ship."

"Think he's down on the planet?" Ahsoka asked as she puts her lightsabers away.

"Possibly," said Obi Wan who seemed concerned.

When the Council found out Maul making his last stand on Malachor it made them worried. They knew the planet was forbidden for any Jedi to go to. Mostly because of the history and dangers behind it. So, to find out Maul is there, the Council were worried he found something and is planning to use it as a weapon.

"For now, let us free Bo and then we'll go after Maul," said Obi Wan as they head to a nearby door as it began to slide open.

Ahsoka stopped for a moment when she sensed something is wrong. "I sense a trap," she said as she turns to Obi Wan who nods in agreement. "What would the next move be if Anakin was here?"

"Spring the trap," said Obi Wan replying with a small smile. "I sense Grievous is here…are you ready?"

Ahsoka's expression changed to a small sad one as she took out her two lightsabers and nods in response. "I am. At least, I know that's what Anakin would hope I would say."

Obi Wan placed his hand on her shoulder and tries smiling. "I'm sure he would be proud of how much you have grown and that you are here to help."

Ahsoka tries to form a small smile herself knowing Obi Wan was right. She turns to R2 and hands him a communicator. "Here, buddy. Take this and we'll call you if we need anything."

 _Meanwhile_

In the ship's command room, General Grievous walks in with his two MagnaGuards. They head into the room as Grievous began coughing loudly.

"What's the situation, captain?" he asked the Neimoidian who is sitting in the command chair.

"Two Jedi have landed in the hanger bay. We're tracking them," the Neimoidian captain replied as he shows the heat signature of the two Jedi that are being tracked down in the hallway.

"Just as Darth Maul predicted," said General Grievous as he coughs loudly again.

Before Count Dooku was killed, General Grievous was stationed in the outer rim preparing for their invasion on Coruscant. However, when Count Dooku was killed, he was left unsure what to do next. That was until he was attacked by cloaked figures that attacked him. He managed to hold his own, but their fighting styles and quickness overpowered the cyborg general.

To the point that he had to escape, but was badly injured in the process. Darth Maul found the damaged general and repaired him. Even found the chip in his brain that allowed Count Dooku and his former master to control Grievous. So, after finding a way to reprogram the chip he was now able to control General Grievous.

For two years he used him to help continue the fighting and even trained him. So, he can be ready against powerful Jedi Masters and kill them. So far, he hasn't been involved in a lot of the fighting directly or has killed any Jedi during the war. Since the Jedi has not gotten involved much in a lot of the battles. That is, unless it is necessary for them to be involved.

When the Clone Wars ended, much of the Separatist leaders surrendered or went into hiding. Those that came out of hiding pledge their allegiance to Maul and build him a new Droid army. One that would be more efficient than the army before them. And would be able to win battles, but they still dumb at times.

At least, with the regular battle droids. Any of the more dangerous droids were much more dangerous and were not as dumb as the rest of the droid army.

"Have you found the Batman yet?" General Grievous asked recalling how his master believes the Dark Knight will show up to fight them.

"Nothing yet sir, but we will keep an eye out," said the Neimoidian captain.

"Good. Make sure to inform me when he arrives, while I welcome our guest," said General Grievous as he begins making his way out of the room.

 _Unknown Location_

Inside a large dark cave, hundreds of bats are seen flying around as a man wearing armor is seen suiting up. He's seen finishing putting his armor on that has a red bat symbol on it. He puts on wrist blades on his gloves, some gadgets off the wall as he puts them on his belt, and a mask as he puts it over his heat. He walks out of the room as a large dark vehicle is seen turning on as he stood as it begins to open up for him.

He gets in his vehicle and begins turning on the portal as the ship begins to levitate off the ground. He checks the systems inside to make sure they are operational. He then punches in the coordinates on where he is going, which is to the planet of Mandalore. Once the portal is ready he thrusts the controls forward and flies through.

 **All right, so that's the end folks of this first chapter of the sequel. I know it isn't long and I bet many wanted it to go on longer. Please be patient and I promise you the next chapter will be longer. Also, yeah I know I said this will be in Arkham Asylum, but we will get there eventually.**

 **For now, I hope you all liked the chapter and will like what else I got plan for the story. I chose five years instead of ten since I wanted to try something. You'll know what I mean when we eventually get to Arkham City. Also, yeah something happened to Anakin?**

 **Oh no! Did I kill him off? Is he alive? What happened? Where is he?**

 **Well, continue reading to find out and also I want to thank everyone for the reviews. I appreciate it guys and if you all liked this chapter then please leave a review. Just nothing negative please. If you don't like this then don't leave a review. Also thanks to my friend for his help and assistance on the story. I'll see you all next time for the sequel and take care.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Here we go with the second chapter. I hope everyone is ready for this and also thanks guys for the support on the sequel. I appreciate it and hope you are all ready for this. Also, yeah the next chapters will take a while to upload since I have classes again and focusing on them a lot, especially with work going on.**

 **Anyways, yeah in the last chapter we found out Anakin is perhaps not around anymore. While Ahsoka and Obi Wan head to save Bo-Katan from General Grievous. What happened in the last five years? And will we see the Batman fight against Maul?**

 **As always, check out the story to find out. Thanks to everyone for the support from the last chapter. I appreciate it guys and glad you all liked how it went. So, I hope you are ready for this chapter.**

 **Also thanks to my friend thanks for the help on this story. I appreciate it my friend and I don't own anything from the DC or Star Wars universe just my OCs. Also: Bold- means thoughts & Italic- will mean what an alien is saying in their native language. And now let's continue with the story.**

 **Story II: Chapter II**

 _Outer Rim_

Ahsoka and Obi Wan continued making their way towards the location where Bo-Katan is being held. They ran into some battled droids, but got passed them. When Maul took over the droid army, he gave them some upgrades, and had them be designed to combat against the Republic forces. However, despite this the AI on the droids still left them stupid.

Not as much as before, but enough for the Republic forces to easily fight them. The Jedi figured Maul wanted to create a large army quickly and didn't have time to change their AI. This was a good thing for the Jedi as they made their way through the droids with ease. They arrived at the elevator and were able to go in, but a minute later the elevator stopped.

Ahsoka tries pressing the button, but finds it has been deactivated. "Looks like Grievous knows we're here."

Obi Wan nods in agreement. "We should contact R2 and see if he can star the elevator," he takes out his com-link and begins trying to contact the droid.

Ahsoka however, has some other ideas. "Or we can do this," she takes out her lightsaber and begins cutting a hole in the ceiling.

"We don't need to get out. We need to get moving," he tries contacting R2, but finds the droid isn't responding. Ahsoka manages to cut through the ceiling and jumps up. "You coming?"

Obi Wan lets out a loud sigh. "Always on the move. Just like Anakin," he said, which made him almost smile.

He jumps up to the ceiling of the roof as they begin climbing up the cables to get to the top. Thankfully, they were halfway there. However, one of the doors opened and there stood two Battle droids all aiming their blasters at them. Before the droids could open fire the elevator began working again as it went up.

The Jedi jumped on the elevator as it took down the droids that were near the shaft. The Jedi make their way back inside as R2 communicates back to them about activating the elevator.

"Good work, buddy," said Ahsoka as she puts her communicator away and turns to Obi Wan. "Well, looks like we won't need to climb anymore."

"No, I supposed not. However…" he looks up into the hole on the ceiling and got an idea. "I think you may be on to something."

 _Malachor_

Darth Maul makes his way down below the ground where his droids found the Sith temple he had been looking for. It was much larger than he expected as his droids begin setting up the lights to illuminate their way. As soon as the lights turned on Maul could see the preserved bodies of the fallen Jedi and Sith. All who are encased and with their weapons beside them.

Darth Maul had heard of the planet from his master and was told stories about it. How it was livable and fertile until the Sith came to take over. How it was used during the final days of the Mandalorian War. And how there was a final fight with the Jedi who never returned from the planet.

After he escaped from Darth Sidious, his former master, he returned to Mandalore to rebuild his forces. He kept out of sight to make sure the Jedi didn't come looking for him. After his master's death and after the mysterious disappearance of Count Dooku. Maul knew he was now the truth Lord of the Sith.

However, he needed power and a way to destroy his enemies. That all changed when a mysterious man approached him and offered him a position in his organization. A group that has been around as long as the Sith have existed and promised him power to destroy his enemies. If, he can prove himself.

"Sir, we found the entrance to the temple, but it's locked," said one of the battle droids. "What would you like us to do?"

"Open it," said Maul as he looks up at the temple. "By any means necessary."

"Um so you want us to use like explosive then?" another droid asked.

Maul turns to the droid and uses the Force to destroy it. He then turns to the first droid, with a scowl look on his face. "Like I said. By any means necessary."

"Uh roger, roger," said the droid as it motions to the others to go to the temple to open it.

Once his droids left, Maul could sense someone approaching him and knew who it is. "Why are you here?"

"To make sure your test goes well," said a cloaked woman as he approaches Maul. "My master wants to make sure you do well and will not fail."

"I will give him what he wants," said Maul as they begin walking to the temple. "I will use this weapon to destroy the Republic. In exchange, I become his successor and he gives me the power he promised, right?"

The woman nods in response as the two continued to speak. "This weapon was taken by my master when the Sith and the Jedi took control of the planet. Once you take it you will have your revenge and justice shall be served."

Maul turns to one of the dead Jedi and uses his lightsaber to sever his head. "Yes, justice shall be served indeed."

 _Grievous's ship_

Before arriving to the top, General Grievous had several Droideka droids near the entrance. That way when the Jedi arrive they would get shot down by the droids and be killed. The droids got ready as the elevator soon arrived. The door began to open and the droids opened fire.

A few seconds later the firing stopped and the droids see no one is inside. The droids begin making their way inside as they try to figure out where the Jedi are at. Suddenly they hear what sounds like lightsabers activating, but they don't see anyone around. They hear it swinging and soon the elevator begins to fall down taking the droids with them.

Ahsoka and Obi Wan jumped into the room after they cut the cables to the elevator. They held on to the cable and once the droids were gone they went inside.

"Nice idea, Master Kenobi," said Ahsoka as they hear a loud crash.

"Thanks, though your idea to cut through the ceiling of the elevator helped," said Obi Wan as the elevator door closed. "That move reminded me of something Anakin would do. He taught you well."

Ahsoka formed a small smile when Obi Wan said that, but then the smile turned to sadness. "I wish he was still here."

Obi Wan nods in agreement as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "I know, but right now we need to focus on saving Bo. It's something he would want us to do."

Ahsoka nods as she turns to the locked door before them. She takes out a hacking tool she got from Abigail and began trying to get in.

"Once we get Bo, we'll need to escape soon. Before Maul finds what he is looking for."

Obi Wan knew she was right. He knew Maul well and whatever he is planning on Malachor can't be good. "Ever since he lost his brother, his mother, and now the people of Mandalore he has become more dangerous. He is desperate and will do whatever it takes to win."

Ahsoka didn't doubt that as she unlocked the door and deactivated any traps that were designed to stop them. The two make it into the room where they find Bo-Katan trapped in a containment field. They see no guards around, but knew they were walking into a trap. One that most likely involves Grievous.

"Bo, are you all right?" Obi Wan asked as he noticed her weapons and equipment nearby.

"Not exactly," she replied as the door opened as Grievous walked into the room with two of his MagnaGuards. "You two do realize this was a trap right?"

"We know and we're ready for it," said Ahsoka as both Jedi removed their cloaks.

"General Kenobi, we meet again after such a long time," said General Grievous as he turns towards Ahsoka. "Ah if it isn't Skywalker's pet. I was expecting a Jedi to join Kenobi. Not one that was exiled and one who is an unworthy opponent."

It was true that Ahsoka has fought Grievous before and both time she was forced to retreat. However, a lot had changed since the last time she fought him and was going to show it.

"It's true. I'm not a Jedi anymore, but it doesn't mean I won't send you to the scrapheap this time," Ahsoka replied with a little comeback.

One that annoyed the cyborg general. "We'll see about that, child."

"We have a job to do Ahsoka. Try not to upset him," said Obi Wan as he took out his lightsaber.

"Careful," said Bo-Katan as she watches the Jedi get ready to fight. "He isn't known to fight fairly or honorably."

"We know," said Ahsoka as she activates her two white lightsabers, while Obi Wan activates his blue one.

"Your lightsabers will make a fine addition to my collection," said Grievous as he summons his four arms and activates his four lightsabers."

"Not this time. And this time you won't escape," said Obi Wan as both Jedi use the Force to send him flying up the stairs.

Obi Wan makes his way towards the cyborg general, while Ahsoka focused on the two MagnaGuards. She uses the Force on one of them it away, while she focuses on the first one. She goes on the attack as the droid blocks her strikes with its staff. It then tries swinging it towards her, trying to hit her with it, and incapacitate her.

Ahsoka, used her quickness to block its attacks and noticed the second droid coming up from behind her. She jumps backwards over it as the first droid uses its staff to drive the staff into the other's chest. She uses the Force to knock the droid into the other. The droid knocks the destroyed droid away, but Ahsoka used this chance to slice its head off and destroying it.

Obi Wan meanwhile made his way up the staircase as General Grievous begins using two of the lightsabers to twirl them around in front of him. He begins slowly walking towards Obi Wan, while the two lightsabers slash against the floor. Obi Wan kept his distance knowing the cyborg general is up to something. He thrusts his lightsaber forward, but Grievous blocks them with two of his lightsabers.

Obi Wan jumps over and swings his weapon as Grievous blocks is attack. He swings his weapons against the Jedi Master, who managed to hold his own. He uses his speed to block Grievous's attacks and dodge them as he manages to cut one of his hands off causing him to lose a lightsaber.

Grievous didn't let this stop him as he advanced forward trying to use his speed against Obi Wan. Giving him no time to react. Ahsoka though made her way up and jumps over to attack Grievous from behind. Her attack is blocked and Grievous kicks her out of the way, but this distraction allowed Obi Wan to slash another hand off.

Grievous growled in anger as their lightsabers collided, but the cyborg general used his feet to grab Obi Wan's face. He slams him down and goes to use his lightsaber, but Ahsoka blocks them and uses the Force to push him back. She helps Obi Wan up as they begin attacking Grievous together.

Grievous summoned more MagnaGuards as he orders them to kill Bo-Katan. Ahsoka is motioned by Obi Wan to rescue her, which she does as she jumps in front of the droids and blocks their attacks.

Obi Wan turns to Grievous who begins laughing as more of his droids began walking in. "It seems you are trapped. You must now realize, you are doomed."

"Oh I don't think so," Obi Wan uses the Force to deliver a strong Force push that sends Grievous off his feet and towards the window causing it to crack. Obi Wan notices this and grabs the railing, while turning to the women. "Ahsoka, Bo, hold on!"

Ahsoka sees the crack as it begins to spread. She goes to Bo and grabs her as she holds on to the nearby seat that is in the room. Grievous sees what is happening and gets out of the way as Obi Wan sends one of the droids to the window causing it to shatter. The droids are sucked through the window, while Grievous uses his feet to hold him down.

However, he loses his two lightsabers in the process and has to use his hands now to keep him from being sucked out. The ship's blast windows activate sealing off the window. Once this happens Grievous takes out his blaster and opened fire at the Jedi. Obi Wan activates his lightsaber, but it got shot off from his hand.

Ahsoka uses the Force to knock it out of her hand as she charges at Grievous. He then grabs one of the staffs from his droids and uses it to block her attacks. Ahsoka manages to avoid his attacks, as Obi Wan goes to grab his lightsaber. Grievous saw this and pushes Ahsoka off, while grabbing Kenobi then tosses him near Bo-Katan.

He grabs Kenobi's lightsaber and uses it to attack Ahsoka, while using the staff as a secondary weapon. Ahsoka blocks the attacks and goes on the defense, while trying to find an opening. Grievous swings both weapon at the same time to break her defense, but Ahsoka ducked. She slashes her weapon at his chest, exposing something she never saw before.

Organic parts. A heart and what appears to be two lungs. She never noticed this before and was shocked to see this. Her surprised though allowed Grievous to grab her face and tosses her across the floor. Obi Wan uses the Force to grab his weapon from Grievous's hand and tries to get his attention.

Ahsoka used this distraction to grab Grievous's blaster and fires at his hand to knock the weapon from it. Obi Wan used this chance and drove his lightsaber into his heart. Grievous gasped feeling the weapon piercing into his heart and began gasping. Slowly the cyborg general began to put down on the ground by Obi Wan as he pulls his weapon out killing him.

Ahsoka gets up and picks up her lightsabers. She approaches Obi Wan and pats him on the back. "Nicely done," she replied as she picks up Grievous's blaster.

Obi Wan took it and then tossed it away. "Uncivilized, but it got the job done."

Bo-Katan grabs the weapon and turns to the Jedi. "We should leave soon, before Maul finds what he is looking for."

"Do you know what it is?" Ahsoka asked.

Bo nods in response and explains. "My men and I discovered some sort of Sith temple that is hidden below the planet. It contains a superweapon that the Sith made that Maul hopes to use to turn the tide of the war."

This concerned Obi Wan since it proved his point about how dangerous Maul is when he is desperate. "Our ships will are too damaged so flying down there in them will be pointless. We'll have to find another ride to get down there."

"Hopefully before Maul finds what he is looking for," said Ahsoka as they head out of the room and with any luck find another ship.

 _Malachor_

Maul stood outside a large door that hid the key of what he needs to activate the superweapon. His droids used explosives to open the doors and allow him access to the temple. This came in good time for him since he received word his blockade was getting destroyed. Allowing the Republic to break through and head to the planet.

He also received word they lost contact with General Grievous. Maul could sense the cyborg general was destroyed, but he didn't care. To Maul, he was just a pawn. A pawn to keep the Jedi busy, while he focused on getting to the weapon.

Using the Force he opens the door and finds a Sith holocron. Approaching it he sees there is no ramp to connect it to where it is at. He sees this as a test and that will lead him to his prize. Deciding to get this over with he runs over and manages to land near the holocron.

Approaching it he could sense the darkness that was coming from the holocron. Slowly moving his hand to grab it he knew this is what he is looking for and what he needed for his revenge. "It looks like the old man was right," he said as he grab the holocron, which causes the temple to activate.

"Indeed he is," said the cloaked woman as she followed Maul as he jumped back to the other side. "Once you place this to the top of the temple, then we can activate the weapon and destroy our enemies."

Maul nods in agreement, until they heard what sounded like shooting that came from outside the temple. "What is going on?" he began contacting one of his droids, but no one replied. "Something is wrong. Are the Jedi here already?"

The woman shook her head in response as the two made their way out of the temple where they see the droids are destroyed. "No, someone else did this and I believe I know who."

They hear what sounded like large wings fluttering over them. Maul looks up, but sees nothing is there. He hears some noises coming from all around him as he activates his lightsaber. "It appears we have an uninvited guest. Who is it?"

The woman removed her hood and revealed to Shiva. "The Batman," she replied as she looks behind Maul.

Maul sees this and turns around himself as he sees the Batman standing near the top of the temple. He began to laugh softly and puts away the holocron while activating his dark saber. "What fun this is going to be."

 **There we go with the end of this chapter. I hope everyone liked this and yah we are now getting Maul versus Batman. I hope everyone will like that fight. Also, yep I brought back Shiva and I'm sure many can figure out who they were talking about.**

 **Also hope you like the fight with Grievous against Ahsoka and Obi Wan. It was bound to happen, but at least he didn't die like how Dooku or him died in the third movie. Kind of wish their deaths were done better in some ways. Hopefully you all know what I mean.**

 **Also, yeah didn't give much detail on what happened to Anakin. I will try to do that for the next chapter or whenever I can. Can't just throw out how he died right away. Need to find a way to add it into a chapter.**

 **For now, I hope you all liked the chapter and I want to thank everyone for the reviews. I appreciate it guys and if you all liked this chapter then please leave a review. Just nothing negative please. If you don't like this then don't leave a review. Also thanks to my friend for his help and assistance on the story. I'll see you all next time for the sequel and take care.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Okay, here we are with the third chapter for the sequel. I hope everyone is ready for this chapter. We will finally have Batman versus Darth Maul. How is this fight going to go?**

 **Who is also the woman who is meeting with Maul? What is he up to? Who does he serve? And how is this fight going to go?**

 **Check out the chapter to find out. As always, thanks to everyone for the support from the last chapter. I appreciate it guys and glad you all liked how it went. So, I hope you are ready for this chapter.**

 **Also thanks to my friend thanks for the help on this story. I appreciate it my friend and I don't own anything from the DC or Star Wars universe just my OCs. Also: Bold- means thoughts & Italic- will mean what an alien is saying in their native language. And now let's continue with the story.**

 **Story II: Chapter III**

 _Outer Rim_

Ahsoka, Obi Wan, and Bo-Katan head to the hanger bay after they finished climbing down the elevator. After killing Grievous they found the elevator was not working. Clearly the enemy found out they survived and are trying to stop them from leaving the ship. They got down and now head to the hanger, but have to take the long way.

Luckily R2 was leading them towards the hanger by communicating where they needed to go. They stopped near a hallway and look over to find several Battle Droids blocking off the path they needed to take to get to. The ship began to shake as they can hear the alarm going off. Indicating the ship has suffered some damage.

"We'll need to get out of here soon before the ship gets destroyed," said Bo-Katan as she tries contacting any of her soldiers, but finds her communication is blocked. "I don't supposed you can contact your forces to halt firing at the ship?"

Obi Wan tried to contact Commander Cody or any of the other ships. However, his communicator is also blocked off. "It looks like they are keeping us from contacting any help from outside the ship. I suggest we get to the hanger and find a working ship to escape in."

Bo nods in response as she takes out a grenade and rolls it towards the droids. They took cover as the grenade detonated destroying the droids and damaging the shield ray that was keeping them from going on to the next room.

As they continued running to the hanger, Ahsoka couldn't help but think back what Bo told them about Maul. "Bo, is there any way of figuring out what sort of superweapon that Maul found?"

Bo shook her head in response. "I wish I knew more, but we couldn't find out anything else about what this weapon is. I do know is he needs some sort of holocron to activate it."

"A Sith holocron," Obi Wan concluded figuring that must be what is inside the temple. "Like the Jedi, the Sith used holocrons to contain their secrets or even at times their own spirits. If one exists inside the temple then we must find it and stop Maul from using it."

"Containing their spirits? That's not possible," said Bo who doubts Obi Wan's claim about the Sith having their own spirits inside the holocrons.

"With everything that has happened, I wouldn't doubt this story," Ahsoka replied, especially with the strange things she has seen in her time.

They soon made it to the hanger and find a transport ship nearby. However, before they can board it, R2 is seen being tossed into the air and can hear it screaming. The droid landed nearby as the group run towards it. "R2! Are you all right?" Ahsoka asked as she helps her friend up.

R2 makes some small noises before the group hear something behind them. They turn around after hearing a loud hissing sound. Standing across from them is the large nine feet tall Killer Croc. The monster stood before them bigger and more monstrous than the last time they saw him.

"Jedi! I knew you would come," said Killer Croc as he smashes one of their ships that were still in the hanger. "General Grievous told me should he fail to kill you both that I would be allowed to feast on you all."

Obi Wan and Ahsoka took out their lightsabers, while Bo-Katan took out her blaster. "Bo, that isn't going to work on him. Get in the ship and get ready for takeoff."

Bo was going to argue against him, but she remembers how it was Killer Croc that helped captured her. She motions for R2 to follow her, while they head into the ship to get it started.

Killer Croc lifts Ahsoka's Starfighter up and tosses it towards the ship. Ahsoka uses the Force to stop it, while Obi Wan charges at Killer Croc. The monster grabs Obi Wan's fighter and tosses it at him. Obi Wan jumps over it and swings his lightsaber at the monster, but sees his lightsaber didn't cut through his arm.

"Surprised? I was experimented by you Republic scum and now my skin is immune to your lightsabers," Killer Croc delivers a back forearm to Obi Wan sending him flying towards the wall and knocking him out.

Killer Croc goes to attack him, when he is hit by Ahsoka's Starfighter. She runs to her friend and finds him unconscious. She sighed in relief that he is okay, but now has to fight Killer Croc alone. The monster began to recover as he turns to the Togruta.

He soon began using his nose to get her scent and finds it to be familiar. "Hmm your scent reminds me of someone I know."

Ahsoka soon realized that she had fought Killer Croc before, but as Batgirl. He must remember her scent during their fight. If he figures out who she is then it will be bad. She uses the Force and sends several droid parts towards it to keep his mind off on the scent.

The droid parts hit the monster in the head causing him to let out a loud roar. "Ahh! Never mind the scent! I will rip your flesh off your bones!"

Ahsoka was glad that worked, but now she has to deal with a ticked off Killer Croc. **What I would give to have my gear with me right now.**

 _Malachor_

Batman dodged Maul's lightsaber attacks as he uses his speed and agility to avoid being sliced in half. Earlier in the fight Maul tried to use the Force on him. However, Batman revealed a crystal gem that he found years ago. It somehow has the ability to shield anyone who wears it from the Force.

Including being choked or influenced by it. This made the fight even for Batman, minus the lightsaber. Shiva stayed behind to watch the fight. Wanting Maul to prove himself and to see if he can do what she failed to do.

Batman dodges another attack from Maul and grabs his hand. Trying to break his grip on his lightsaber. However, Maul drives his robotic knees into Batman's gut. It didn't break through the armor, but it did cause him to lose his grip on his hand.

Maul grabs him by the neck and tosses him towards a nearby wall. Maul charges at him with his lightsaber, but pushes his hands up and drives his feet into Maul's chest knocking him back. He gets up and throws two Batarang at him.

Maul slashes them both in half, but Batman tosses some smoke pellets at him. Covering the area around the two in smoke. Maul uses the Force to get rid of the smoke, but finds the Batman has vanished. Keeping his guard up, he tries to lure the Batman out.

"I can see why many criminals fear you, Batman. Just the mere presence of yours is enough to make any criminal shake in their boot," he uses the Force to lift some pillars nearby, but finds the Batman is not there. He tosses them near the surrounding areas hoping he can at least crush him. "However, I am nothing like the criminals you have fought before. I was trained in the dark arts since I was a child and I have defeated many Jedi before. You may not be a Jedi, but you will be no different from them. You will fail and I will make my enemies pay."

He sees something nearby and jumps up letting out a loud primal scream. He slashes at what he sees, but finds it wasn't the Batman. But rather one of the dead preserved bodies that surrounded the temple. This made Maul growl in anger as his patience was running thin.

He had to use the weapon against the Jedi soon before they come in to ruin his plans. A whooshing sound is heard from behind as he turns around to see the Batman jumping towards him. He moves his weapon out, but Batman throws a Batarang to knock it out of his hand. He tackles Maul down and tries punching him.

Maul catches his hand and punches him in the face knocking him off. He tries to grab his weapon, but finds the Batarang damaged it. Maul turns around as Batman runs at him and punches him right in the face. Batman begins delivering some quick jabs to the face and gut trying to weaken the Sith Lord.

Maul ducks the next punch and drives his fist to the left side of his body. But the armor protected him as Batman grabs his arm and flips him over. Batman goes to grab him, but Maul kicks him in the face as Batman flips over and lands on his feet. Maul charges at him as he uses his spiked head to stab Batman in the gut.

The armor though protected him and prevented the spikes from piercing through. Batman moves his arms around him, lifts him up, and powerbombs him through a pillar. Maul gets up looking groggy as he throws a punch. Batman catches it and punched him in the face.

Followed by a swift uppercut and a kick to the best as Maul is send through another pillar causing the structure above him to come down. Batman goes to check on him and finds the Sith Lord unconscious, but alive. Batman takes out his cuffs to make sure he doesn't try to escape or use the Force. As he does this he hears a clicking noise coming from behind and sees Shiva aiming a gun at him.

"I take it you have orders to kill me, Shiva?"

"My master gave you a chance to join us and to lead the League. Instead you chose to betray him and you tried to destroy what he build," said Shiva as she kept her blaster locked on him. "Now, I will do what my master wants and that is eliminate you. Of course, shooting you is not the way I intended, but it will have to do."

Batman has a Batarang in his hand and intended to use it. "What is Ra's up to? What was he hoping to accomplish by wiping out the Republic?"

"I'll tell you…if you pledge your loyalty to the League and become his successor," said Shiva almost wanting to give him another chance to join them, almost. "On second thought, maybe you don't deserve to be his successor after all."

Before she can pull the trigger something hard hits her from behind and rendering her unconscious. Batman looks over to see the one who knocked her out, was someone he didn't expect to see.

"Talia."

The woman removed her hood and revealed herself to be Talia al Ghul. "Hello beloved, it is good to see you again."

 _Orbit_

Back on Grievous's ship, Ahsoka continued to dodge Killer Croc's attacks and keeps her distance from him. So he won't try grabbing her or worse try to eat her. She deactivated her lightsabers and knew fighting the monster hand-to-hand would be useless. She continued running, but Killer Croc was gaining on her.

She sees her droid R7 near a door and a panel to open or close it. She runs towards it and jumps over as Killer Croc just missed her. She used the Force to knock the monster through the door.

"R7, activate the ray shields!" she ordered as her droid goes to the panel and activates the shield to stop Killer Croc from getting out.

Killer Croc banged on the ray shield, despite it causing him some pain. Ahsoka motions for her droid to the ship, while she goes to help her friend. She sees he is still knocked out. So, she picks him up and puts one arm over her shoulder so she can carry him to the ship.

"We're almost there," she replied when Killer Croc lets out a loud roar.

The monster jumps up through the ceiling of the room and came out by breaking through the wall from above the door. Killer Croc began charging at them, when Ahsoka took out a gadget that she kept with her thanks to Abigail.

She threw it at Killer Croc as it explodes revealing to be a bola as it wraps around the monster's neck. The two balls send out an electric shock that flowed through the cables. Killer Croc screamed loudly in pain as he tries to remove the bola. Bo-Katan who had gotten the ship ready for takeoff saw the monster was still standing and was trying to break free.

So, she uses the ship's weapons system to help defeat him. She uses one of the turrets and fires at Croc. The blast hits the ground in front of him causing him to be send flying. Killer Croc hits one of the ships nearby and is rendered unconscious.

Bo leaves the cockpit and goes to the ramp where Ahsoka is seen putting Obi Wan inside. "Is he all right?"

"He'll be fine. Let's just get out of here," Ahsoka feels the ship shaking again knowing it won't be long before it explodes.

However, she hears a loud groan coming from Killer Croc and sees he is alive. A part of her wanted to leave the monster behind and let him perish with the ship. But, the other part of her told her that isn't the right thing to do. She lets out a small sigh and turns to Bo.

"Help me get some restraints."

"Why?" Bo asked unsure why she needs restraints.

"Because we're not leaving without him," Ahsoka replied as she begins heading to Killer Croc.

 _Malachor_

Talia disarms Shiva after she finished explaining to Batman what is going on. She explained how her father is still alive and recruited Maul to become his successor. Even telling him about the temple. How it was once used by the League of Assassins to create a weapon that would destroy life on any planet.

The weapon was activated once, but only by a Jedi who tried to stop her father from using the weapon. The weapon ended up destroying all life on Malachor, including the Jedi, Sith, and assassins who were there to defend the weapon. The Sith Holocron was made by a follower of Ra's who wanted to use the weapon for her master. The same holocron that was sealed away by a surviving Jedi who made sure it would never be used again.

Talia reassured Batman she never wanted this weapon to be activated and protested her father for wanting to use it. When he didn't listen and told Maul how to use it she came to the planet to stop them. She was glad to see her beloved was able to stop Maul. While she decided to knock out Shiva, who she spared since she was just following orders.

Batman finished listening to the story and picked up the holocron as he puts it inside a container to keep its influence from breaking free. Talia approached Batman and saw him putting the holocron away.

"I assume you will hand it to the Jedi?" she asked.

Batman shook his head in response. "No, I will put this somewhere no one will ever find it. Not even your father."

Talia nods understanding why he is doing this and didn't protest. "I will help destroy this temple and make sure no one ever finds it. A weapon like this shouldn't be in the hands of anyone. Not even my father."

"I'm still surprised you are willing to turn on your father like this. Considering this plan of his sounds like something the whole League would approve," said Batman who didn't expect Talia to betray her father.

"Don't assume I am betraying him," said Talia reassuring Batman she isn't turning on her father. "I am still loyal to him and I believe in him. However, I don't approve of all his plans, including this one. Although, I do wish you did join us. We could help bring peace to the galaxy and restore the balance."

She approached him and began stroking at his hand, while moving one hand against his chest. She leans in and goes to kiss him, but Batman stopped her when he hears some noises coming the surface.

"The Clones are coming. If you're going to blow this temple. Now is the time before they get in," said Batman as he activates the Batwing to pick him up. "If you ever decide to leave the League, you know where you can stay."

Talia nods almost wishing she could leave the League and stay with her beloved. But she knew it was much harder to leave everything behind. "I understand and if you ever decide to join us…" she turns around and sees he is gone along with Maul. "I will be here waiting."

 _Outside_

Up in the surface, the Clone army arrived to the area where the entrance to the temple is at. The Clones are led by Captain Rex as his men begin approaching the entrance when they see something nearby. Looking over they find Darth Maul on the ground, tied, cuffed, and unconscious. Rex finds what appears to be a note on his back as he took it to see what it is.

He finds a bat symbol on it and knew it was the Batman. A loud explosion is heard as the entrance to the temple begins to cave in. The Clones head back to their gunship as they see the ground beneath them began to crumble away. Rex carried Maul to the ship as the gunship took off just in time to see the surrounding area where the temple once stood was destroyed.

Captain Rex placed the prisoner down and begins receiving a message. "This is Captain Rex."

"Rex, its Ahsoka. We just rescued Bo-Katan and are heading to the planet. Did you find the temple?" Ahsoka asked.

"Um sort of," Rex replied as he sees what is left of the temple. "We found Maul though."

"Don't engage Rex. We'll be there soon," said Ahsoka who sounded worried.

"Not going to be a problem, commander," said Rex as he turns to the unconscious criminal. "Your friend the Batman took care of it for us."

Ahsoka heard this and couldn't help but smile. "All right. Prepare him for transport then and we'll inform the Council the mission was a success.

 **Okay, so that's the end of the chapter and yeah the war is now over. Darth Maul and Killer Croc have been captured. Batman met up with Talia, the temple is destroyed, and no one died. Well, except for Grievous, but no one in this chapter died.**

 **Also, thanks to everyone for the support from the last chapter. I appreciate it and glad you all liked the chapter. When will we be getting to the events of Arkham Asylum? And when will the Joker come in?**

 **Well, check out the next chapter to find out and thanks to everyone for the support. I appreciate it and glad you all liked the last chapter. Please leave some reviews, but remember nothing negative please. If you didn't like this then don't leave a review.**

 **Also thanks to my friend for his help and assistance on the story. I'll see you all next time for the sequel and take care.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Okay, here we are with the third chapter for the sequel. I hope everyone is ready for this chapter. We will finally have Batman versus Darth Maul. How is this fight going to go?**

 **Who is also the woman who is meeting with Maul? What is he up to? Who does he serve? And how is this fight going to go?**

 **Check out the chapter to find out. As always, thanks to everyone for the support from the last chapter. I appreciate it guys and glad you all liked how it went. So, I hope you are ready for this chapter.**

 **Also thanks to my friend thanks for the help on this story. I appreciate it my friend and I don't own anything from the DC or Star Wars universe just my OCs. Also: Bold- means thoughts & Italic- will mean what an alien is saying in their native language. And now let's continue with the story.**

 **Story II: Chapter IV**

 _Coruscant_

Three days has passed since the war ended. Mandalore has been freed, the planet came under the control of the Republic until a new leader is made on the planet, and all those who followed Maul were arrested. The Jedi and Clones left the control of restoring the city to Death Watch, who are under Bo-Katan's control. She decided she would not take control of the planet feeling she is not fit to lead the people of Mandalore.

Maul was found guilty of his crimes and is being prepped to be transported to a maximum prison that the senate had agreed to build two years ago. One for the most dangerous and insane criminals. It was once used long ago as an asylum before it was closed down due to incidents that occurred inside. It was reopened thanks to a private donator who funded the facility.

Master Windu, Kenobi, and Yoda are in the room speaking with the chancellor, Mon Mothma. After the war ended Padme Amidala took over for a year until she stepped down allowing Mon Mothma to take over. During the war she was not given the same kind of power Palpatine was given. Out of concerns it will leave to corruption and limit the power to the senate.

"Has Maul been transported to the Arkham Prison?" Chancellor Mothma asked wanting an update about the prisoner.

"We are in final preparations for the transport. Master Kenobi will be escorting him to the prison and making sure he is processed," Master Windu explained.

Chancellor Mothma turns towards Obi Wan. "Master Kenobi, the prisoner was found guilty just the other day. Why is there a delay to send him to Arkham?"

"We are going over our security and making sure everything is proceeding well," Master Kenobi explained. "Although we managed to capture Maul, we do not want to take any risk of him escaping again. If he acquired the assistance of Killer Croc then we have to be sure he didn't hire someone else."

"Speaking of the monster, how did he end up working for Maul?" Chancellor Mothma asked.

"Tell us they will not," said Master Yoda recalling their attempt to speak to the two criminals. "Refuse Maul is to tell us, while Croc his mind too far gone he is."

The Jedi discovered a year ago another reason why Killer Croc's people were wiped out. How his people were once civilized and were gentle creatures. But during the war between the Republic and the Sith the planet where these creatures came from forced them to change. To become ruthless, dangerous, and become predators.

They were a threat to the Sith who couldn't control the creatures and saw that over time they became more like animals. Making them unstable and unpredictable. Forcing the Sith to take action and wipe them out. A few escaped, but they were not enough to repopulate their species.

"Whatever the case is we decided he will be taken to Arkham as well," said Master Windu.

Chancellor Mothma nods as she leans back to her seat. "At least we can rest easy knowing the war is over. Now, comes the hard part. Bringing back order in the galaxy and reconnecting with the systems that joined Maul."

"How is the progress on Mandalore going?" Master Kenobi asked hoping to hear some good news about the planet Satine once ruled.

"A new prime minister has been elected to help keep order in the government, while Bo-Katan and her Death Watch are currently the police force," Chancellor Mothma explained. "Once their government is stabled they agreed to join us as an ally."

"That is good to hear," Chancellor Mothma stood up from her seat as did the Jedi as well. "I will inform the senate about this and work on convincing the remaining systems to rejoin the Republic."

The Jedi all nod as they prepare to leave, until the Chancellor called out to Obi Wan to speak with him alone. Obi Wan agreed and stayed behind as the other two Jedi left.

"I heard you gained assistance on this mission from Ahsoka Tano. Has she decided to return to the Jedi Order?" she asked as she pours herself some water.

Obi Wan shook his head in response. "She declined our offer to reinstate her to the Order. I believe there is still distrust between her and the Council."

Chancellor Mothma sighed knowing the feeling. Ever since the war ended many people still showed much hostility towards the Jedi thanks to what Palpatine did. Blaming them for the war, putting the blame on the millions of death on the Jedi, and causing them to lose trust in the Jedi. She was glad to hear some still trust in the Jedi, but the rest of the galaxy still hated them.

Even during the time of peace there is still hostility against the Jedi. She wished they could have revealed who Palpatine was, but she feared if they did it would cause them to lose the trust in the people.

"I am surprised she came back at all to help bring Maul in," she replied.

Obi Wan shook his head in response. "She didn't return to put him away. She did it because she owed Anakin and she knew how much he wanted to put him away."

Chancellor Mothma lets out a small sad sigh as she walks over to her desk. "Despite not being the one that killed him, he still played a role in his death. Speaking of which, did you find him?"

Obi Wan shook his head again in response as walks over to her. "We haven't found anything, but we suspect the Joker will make his move soon. That is why we will be upgrading security to make sure you stay safe when you travel to Naboo."

"I understand," said Chancellor Mothma she goes to grab a holopad and begins going over it. "Where is she?"

"She went to go see Lux Bonteri. I heard he will be stepping down as a senator for Onderon?" Obi Wan asked recalling Ahsoka telling him how Lux is considering leaving the Senate.

Chancellor Mothma nods in response. "He has chosen a successor and is planning to step down after the festival. Speaking of which," she hands Obi Wan the holopad. "This contains information about my security force and which ship I will use. Please bring it to the Council so they are aware of what is happening."

Obi Wan nods in response as he puts the holopad away. "I will and thank you."

 _Meanwhile_

Ahsoka is in Lux's office as he continued working on the paperwork for his resignation. There was a lot he had to do before he leaves for the festival and to give his successor less work to do. He had been thinking about leaving for a few months now and decided that once the fighting ended he could leave. Once he found someone to take his place.

"Are you sure about this?" Ahsoka asked as she helped finish packing some of Lux's things in a box.

Lux nods while he focuses on the paperwork. "I am and I hope you are okay with this. Being the king's advisor will be keeping me busy as much as a being a senator did."

Ahsoka shrugs her shoulders. "I'll be okay," she replied as she walks over to him and kisses him on the cheek. "I'll be pretty busy myself once I open the shop."

Lux smiled as he moves his hand over to hold her hand. Both with wedding rings around their ring fingers.

Three years ago the two began going out and after a year of dating they soon got married. They kept their marriage a secret for a while, until it broke out months ago. One of the reasons Lux wanted to leave. Since he knew marrying a Jedi or even a former Jedi will cause trouble.

So, he accepted a job with the new king to help be his advisor for Onderon. It will be less pay, but he didn't mind. As long as he can spend time with Ahsoka and make a family. At least, when they are ready.

"By the way, is Padme going to be there for the festival?" Lux asked as he finished his paperwork and went over it.

Ahsoka nods in response. "Queen Apailana asked her to come to the festival. Abigail will also be there and hopefully Daniel too."

Lux stops reading his paperwork and sets it down slowly. "How is he?"

Ahsoka sighed. "I like to think he is getting better. Padme told me he is opening up a little more, but he still feels guilty for what happened."

"It wasn't his fault," said Lux as he turns to his wife. "What happened to Anakin wasn't his fault and Padme told him she doesn't blame or hate him."

"I know and he knows that too, but he still blames himself for not being able to save him. To bring him back alive like he promised Padme and so he could see his…" Ahsoka stopped when she realized how emotional this is becoming as she wipes a tear from her eye. "He knows what it is like growing up without a father and he feels responsible for what happened."

Lux walks over and placed his hand on her shoulder. He sees her facing him and the two embrace in a hug. "I just wish I could have been there to help them. Maybe if we were there then things could have turned out differently."

Ahsoka wished they had been there, but they knew they were needed where they were that day. "I guess all we can do is continue being there for them and help Daniel feel better."

"Hopefully," said Lux as he breaks the hug and turns to the last bit of his paperwork. "And done. So, shall we get going?"

Ahsoka nods in response. "Hopefully everything will be okay and there won't be any signs of trouble."

Lux agreed. "For once let us have a good time without having the need to fight someone."

 _Naboo_

Meanwhile, outside of the city of Theeds, there is a large mansion that belongs to Daniel and Abigail Wayne. The lights to the mansion are turned on due to the amount of people working to help get the festival ready. Security are also seen in the area making sure this time things will go well. Without any complications.

Padme Amidala is seen in the garden near where the festival will take place as she watches two young kids playing nearby. Both look the same, one has blonde hair, the other brown hair, and both wearing the same clothing. She smiled watching them play and seeing the joy in their faces. It made her happy knowing they are having fun and it helps keep her mind off of what happened to her husband.

A few months after Palpatine was killed, Padme and Anakin revealed their marriage to the Jedi. The Council were not pleased to hear this, but there was little they could do. They needed Anakin's help to help restore the Republic and the Jedi Order after the Clone Wars. A year later, once things settled down she retired as chancellor and senator.

Wanting to spend the rest of her time in peace with her husband and start a family. That all changed though when…she held back a tear not wanting the kids to see her cry. It has been two years since it happened, but it still hurt. What hurt more is the kids don't remember their father since they were a year old when it happened.

She hears someone coming from behind and turns around. "Sorry, didn't mean to sneak up on you. Although in this chair I don't think I will be able to do that."

It was her friend, Abigail. She approached her friend in her wheelchair, while smiling at her.

"It's all right. Just glad to see you out of the office," said Padme as she kneels down to hug her friend. "Where is Tatsu?"

"She is up there," Abigail broke the hug and points to her friend who is in a nearby tree keeping a look out. "I guess she is still worried something bad is going to happen…like last time."

Padme knew what she meant and looks down at her friend's wheelchair. A year ago while in Coruscant for a business meeting she was shot by the Joker. He went to her apartment, shot her, and left her paralyzed. However, she didn't let it get to her as Abigail went back to work to help her company and the people.

"Still, I told her I'm fine and I'm wondering if you're okay. I mean, this will be your first Festival of Light in two years."

Padme understood her friend's concern and smiled at her. "I know and I'm fine too. I need to be, especially for the kids.

Abigail turns to the kids and see them playing with the flowers. "I'm glad and they are good kids. Just like their mom and hopefully they don't get a temper like their father."

Padme couldn't help but snicker at that comment. "My only concern is if they are Force sensitive. The Council offered to bring them to the Jedi Order to help train them if they show signs of being able to use the Force."

Abigail's expression turned to a concerned one. "I know the Jedi are still recovering from the propaganda Palpatine inflicted on them, which resulted in many families not wanting to give their kids to the Jedi. That caused few to join the Order, right?"

Padme nods in response recalling a conversation she had with Obi Wan not too long ago. "If they do show signs of being able to use the Force, Ahsoka offered to teach them to control it. I don't want them to go through what Anakin went through."

"Keeping all those emotions locked up and cutting ties with those you care about is something I wouldn't want any child to go through. Even if it is the Jedi way," said Abigail who wished the childhood both her and her brother had was different too. "By the way, have you seen Daniel?"

Padme turns to her friend and shook her head. "He is planning to come to the party…right?"

Abigail turns to the mansion and sighed. "He will. Even if I have to drag him out to join us."

Padme lets out a small sigh. "I hope he understands that what happened wasn't his fault and I don't blame him."

"He knows…but he still feels the guilt for it," said Abigail.

 _Meanwhile_

Underneath the Wayne Manor, lies the Bat Cave. Near the supercomputer is Daniel who is out of his costume as he continued running tests on the holocron that he was given by Talia. The tests show little of what is inside since only a Sith can open it. Too bad for him the only living Sith is locked up in Arkham.

Still, since he knows Maul is the only one left then no one will be able to open this one. He wanted to get an understanding though on why this was needed for the super weapon and if it contains more information of other weapons like it elsewhere.

He finishes testing the holocron and picks it up as he prepares to put it away in a safe location. "Maybe a nearby sun," he said to himself.

He sees the elevator door opening and in came Alfred. "Finished with the tests sir?"

Daniel nods as he puts the holocron in a container and locks it. "The only thing I'm getting is what the holocron is made of and high readings of a strange energy coming from it. Different from the holocrons used by the Jedi."

Alfred looks at the readings and tried to make sense of it. "Do you think this is the dark entity that Ahsoka warned us about?"

Daniel recalled Ahsoka telling them how certain holocrons contained the spirit of a former Sith Lord. To help influence those that find the holocron and use them to turn to the Dark Side.

"If it is then we have to be careful with it," Daniel hands Alfred the container. "For now, let's keep it in the safe."

Alfred nods as he prepares to leave, until he remembers what he wanted to ask Daniel. "Are you still planning to attend the festival?"

Daniel turns to the computer and sighed. "I'm still…debating on that."

Alfred sets the container on a nearby table and turns to him. "You know if you don't show up, Abigail will try dragging you out."

Daniel sighed knowing that is true and his sister would not leave him alone until he agrees. "I…I still don't know. I want to go and see Padme, but…"

Alfred approached Daniel and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Sir, I know you still blame yourself for what happened and that you wish it didn't happen so those children don't grow up without their father. But, you need to try to get passed this. Lady Amidala feels guilty for making you feel this way."

Daniel sighed again knowing he doesn't want Padme to take any guilt or feel bad for how he feels. But he can't help but feel this way. If he had just gotten there in time or even make sure he didn't fight him alone. Then he would still be here with his family.

"Won't you try at least joining them in the festival and talk to them? I'm sure that would make her smile again and make your sister happy," said Alfred hoping Daniel will say yes.

Daniel wasn't sure if it was time for him to talk to the others, but knew he couldn't avoid Padme forever. Not since she lives in the house with them.

"I'll be there for an hour and then leave," said Daniel as he goes back to work.

This was a start to what Alfred hope will be a good recovery. "I shall have the suit ready for you then sir."

 _Hyperspace_

A cargo ship is seen heading towards the planet of Naboo. Carrying supplies for the festival. The pilots flying the ship are two droids as they inform one of the workers that they will be arriving soon. The worker heads to the back to the cargo room and approaches a man who is sitting in the shadows, playing with a deck of cards.

"We'll be arriving soon to the planet. Can I get you anything, puddin'?" the worker asked revealing to be a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes.

The figure is seen smiling in the shadow as he puts the cards down and draws out a joker one. "Some peanuts and a big smile," he replied as he began to slowly laugh as it echoes across the room.

 **Uh oh, looks like trouble is heading to Naboo. It seems no one can ever catch a break in these types of festivals huh? Also, yep I added in Luke and Leia into the story, but they are aware they are siblings. And also, yes Abigail is the one that gets shot and is paralyzed.**

 **How is this going to go for everyone? Will they stop whoever is coming? Will we see Batman get involved in the party? And when are we getting to the Arkham Asylum part?**

 **Keep on reading to find out. Also, thanks to everyone for the support from the last chapter. I appreciate it and glad you all liked the chapter. Please leave some reviews, but remember nothing negative please. If you didn't like this then don't leave a review.**

 **Also thanks to my friend for his help and assistance on the story. I'll see you all next time for the sequel and take care.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Here is the new chapter and sorry for not updating the story guys. I have been busy with work and with classes. Need to pass my classes to continue applying for more classes. Damn college put me on suspension even though it was five years ago when this happened. I left and went to get my associates in another college, but when I get back oh no I am still suspended.**

 **Now on probation and need to keep my grades up so I won't be suspended. Now then, let's get started shall we? Last time Maul was captured and now he is off to prison. What is going to happen when our heroes have the Festival of Light?**

 **Check out the chapter to find out. As always, thanks to everyone for the support from the last chapter. I appreciate it guys and glad you all liked how it went. So, I hope you are ready for this chapter.**

 **Also thanks to my friend thanks for the help on this story. I appreciate it my friend and I don't own anything from the DC or Star Wars universe just my OCs. Also: Bold- means thoughts & Italic- will mean what an alien is saying in their native language. And now let's continue with the story.**

 **Story II: Chapter V**

 _Naboo_

The people of Theeds are seen around their city getting things ready for the Festival of light. They placed decorations around the city, while security has been increased. The royal guards are seen working with Clone soldiers that were send in to ensure there will no incidents tonight. The plan for the event is the chancellor will arrive with the queen and they will begin the ceremony.

Afterwards the celebration will begin, while the chancellor leaves with the queen to have their festivities at the Wayne family manor. So, security has a lot on their plate to make sure everyone has a good time tonight.

A transport ship is seen heading towards the palace as the queen of Naboo is present with several of their guards. The landing platform comes down as Jedi Master Mace Windu, Secura, and Plo Koon are seen walking down to meet with the queen.

"Master Jedi, welcome," the queen greeted them. "I trust the chancellor will soon join us?"

Master Windu nods in response. "She is, but we wanted to come down to make sure security is ready for tonight."

The queen nods as she motions for her head of security to hand the Jedi a holopad. "We are working to make sure everyone is scanned and checked before they can go inside the palace. Even to the manor tonight. That includes the employees as well."

Master Windu showed the holopad to the Jedi who examined it before they can respond. "We am glad to hear that," said Master Secura as she handed the holopad back to the queen. "We received word that a member of Death Watch is arriving soon to join the festivities?"

"Actually, they already arrived," said the queen as the Jedi see a woman wearing Mandalorian armor and was accompanied by two guards. "Master Jedi, this is Countess Ursa Wren. She is the leader of Clan Wren of the House Vizsla."

The three Jedi bow their heads in respect. "It is good to meet you, Countess," said Master Plo Koon. "If memory serves us correctly your family stood by Bo-Katan during the fight against Maul, correct?"

Countess Ursa nods in response. "My family joined Bo-Katan and we fought against Maul to retake our home. Unfortunately my husband did not make it and was killed."

"We are sorry to hear that, but we are glad you are here," said Master Windu.

"I almost didn't, but Bo felt someone from Mandalore should be here. At least to speak to the chancellor and find out what will happen with Mandalore," said Countess Ursa as she sees the chancellor embarking off her ship. "I guess we'll find out soon enough."

Chancellor Mon Mothma approached the queen and bowed her head. "Thank you for welcoming us, Queen Apailana. I trust everything is ready for tonight?"

The queen nods in response. "Yes it is and the festivities will begin soon. But perhaps we can go inside and discuss some private matters?"

The chancellor turns to the countess and nods in response. "Very well. We should go inside then and discuss this."

As they left Ahsoka and Lux began walking down the platform. "Looks like they are going to have a little meeting," said Lux as he sees the Mandalorian woman. "She looks familiar."

Ahsoka looks over where Lux is looking at and recognized the woman. "That's Countess Ursa Wren. She is a member of the Vizsla clan. I'm surprise to see her here. I would have thought she would be back home helping rebuild their government."

"I guess she is here for political reasons then," said Lux as the two grabbed their things. "Well, no point in us sticking around to join the meeting. Shall we head to the manor?"

Ahsoka nods in response. "Yeah, but we'll need a ride," just then she sees Alfred nearby with a sign in his hand and appeared to be waiting for them. "Never mind, we got one."

She rushes over and gives Alfred a big bug. "Good to see you too, lady Tano. I trust your flight went well?"

Ahsoka nods, while smiling at her friend. "It was okay. How is everything? Is the manor set up for tonight?"

"It is always set up for a special occasion," said Alfred as he sees Lux approaching him. "It is good to see you too, master Bonteri. I take it you put in your paperwork?"

Lux nods in response as he gave Alfred a soft hug. "Yes I did. As of right now I am no longer a senator."

"I am glad to hear that," Alfred breaks the hug and leads the couple to the car. "I am sure you two will spend the free time you have to form a little family of your own?"

This caused Ahsoka and Lux to blush softly with what he said. Of course they didn't argue about it. They have talked about it for a year now and they have considered it. That is until they are ready to retire.

"We're still thinking about it," said Lux as he helps put their things in the back of the trunk. "Although I think it might be a while before we try."

"Take your time then, but don't wait too long. Having children is a big responsibility," said Alfred as he helps close the trunk. "I should know I helped raise two who are still living at home."

This made Ahsoka chuckle a little. "We know and thanks for the advice."

 _Wayne Manor_

Abigail is seen in the living room getting some things and also checking on the security systems she had set up. Ever since…that night on Coruscant she has been worried another incident like that night might occur again. So, she has been working on making sure no one gets in here without her knowing about it. Even if they tried wearing some disguise her security systems will see pass through them.

"Ms. Wayne, are you ready?" Tatsu asked as she came into the room. "The chancellor has arrived to the city and the festival will begin soon."

Abigail nods as she has the security system go on auto-pilot until she gets back. "All right. Aya, you are in charge and make sure none of the guests get in here until we get back."

"Of course, Ms. Wayne," said a voice that can be heard around the room.

"Talking to your A.I?" Daniel asked as he walked into the room wearing a suit.

A few months ago Abigail found an entity that was attached to a robotic suit that one of the probes that her company made to find other systems beyond their own. She was able to get this entity into her computer system and it called itself Aya. She had no memory of what she is or where she came from. However, she began working with Abigail and help Daniel on any missions where Abigail can't assist her.

Abigail nods as she smiled when she saw her brother wearing a suit. "Looking good, big brother."

"It has been some time since we have seen you wear something this nice," said Tatsu who seemed surprised by the outfit that Daniel is wearing.

"Well, I figured I wear something nice or be forced to wear whatever you might suggest, Abby," said Daniel as he walks over to his sister and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I also have Alfred to thank for getting this suit together, which I heard you had a hand in."

Abigail smiled at her brother and couldn't deny what he said. "Well, I found it while Tatsu and I were shopping in the markets. It was a little torn, but I knew I could fix it up. Alfred helped out and we got it together. Just promise me you won't wear your bat-suit underneath that suit."

Daniel unbuttons three of his buttons to show he doesn't have the suit underneath. "I'll have Alfred keep the outfit on standby. By the way where is…Padme?"

Abigail's expression changed and then looks up at the ceiling. "She took off a few minutes ago with the kids. I guess she wanted to get back to the palace in time for the festival. I told her we would be there as soon as you were ready. I guess though she wasn't sure if you would actually be going or not."

Daniel sighed as he looks down on the floor. "Well then…I guess I better go show her I will be there then."

Abigail's expression changed again as she turns to her brother. "Wait. Do you mean you are planning to talk to her?"

Daniel nods in response. "It's time we talk and see if I can get passed this."

Abigail was happy to hear and wonders what Alfred said to get him to come to this decision. "Well, let's get going then. By the way I should let you know Ahsoka and Lux will be here soon. So, once they arrive we should take off."

"Yeah…by the way Aya showed me the guest list. Why in the word did you invite him?" Daniel asked with his eyes narrowing at his sister who attempted to roll away. "Abby…why?"

Abby turns to her brother nervously and smiled. "Well, you see I thought you two should get along and I figured this is a good way to do it. He also gave me some nice gifts when I was recovering from my injury so I couldn't say no to not inviting him."

Daniel sighed in annoyance. "Just keep in mind I am not going to talk to him a lot."

"That's fine. I'll do all the talking," said Abby as Tatsu began rolling her out of the room.

"I am surprise he took it this well. I assume you will wait to tell him about who else you invited and what you have planned?" Tatsu asked.

Abigail began thinking about what she will say and ultimately shook her head in response. "I decided maybe it isn't time to go with that idea. The war is over so no need to go for it. However, as for who else I invited she called and said she wouldn't be able to make it. Although, she did ask me she might come over once the guests are gone."

 _Theeds_

In the palace there is a meeting with the Jedi as they spoke to Countess Ursa about security and how the night is going to go down. They will start with the chancellor giving her speech with the queen and the chief of the Gungans. After that the ceremony will begin and they will have some festivities in the palace before moving on to the Wayne Manor where the rest of the festivities will continue. This will continue until after midnight when they will turn in for the night.

The Jedi have been able to cooperate with the countess, the Naboo security team, their Clones, and the Wayne family about how tight security will be. They even had security inspect the staff, food, and anything that they might suspect would be used for an attack. The chancellor asked them to be very thorough due to what happened last time. She didn't want a repeat of that night and wants this festival to go off without any problems.

Despite crime going down in parts of the galaxy there was still some concerns that another criminal organization might try something to attack the festival tonight. It wouldn't be the first time this happened and the Republic wanted to avoid another incident.

"We should have our men check those employed tonight and anything they might have brought," Countess Ursa suggested.

"Checking their background won't be a problem, but checking their personal belongings might cause some issues," said Master Secura as she felt violating their privacy might cause some backlash.

"I don't care about their personal things. It's what else they brought that worries me," said Countess Ursa as she went on to explain. "We need to be sure they didn't bring anything that could be used as a weapon. Anything small and that might contain something dangerous should be checked."

"I agree," said the captain of the chancellor's security guards. "I know many have their rights to privacy, but with how things are right now it is better safe than sorry. I'm sure if we explain it to them though they will cooperate."

The queen didn't like the idea of having her people have their things looked though because they might be criminals. However, she knew she had to look out for the safety of the public and their guests. "Very well. As long as they cooperate and are aware of why we are doing this."

Master Windu nods in agreement before moving on to their next topic. "Now then. We have been informed by Ms. Abigail Wayne that her mom has been secured and our men have finished inspecting the area. Master Secura will head on over to get everything ready when the guests arrive."

Chancellor Mothma stood up from her seat and goes over the time. "The festival will begin at six, which is two hours away. Once it starts we will be here with the guests to celebrate with the crowd for a few hours. Then take the rest of the festivities to the Wayne Manor. There it will continue until midnight and then we will all return to the city."

"Very well. We will inform our Clones and let them know the schedule," said Master Plo as they decide to move on to the next topic.

Meanwhile, outside of the room Padme is with her kids waiting to speak with the chancellor and the queen. She wanted to come by to speak with them before the festival. For some time she has been asked by the queen and the chancellor to return to politics. Not to be a senator or queen, but be an advisor.

They knew there were people who still looked up to her and wanted her to come back. Padme has expressed interest in coming back, but was still unsure about not being there for her children. Still, she did miss helping people and did want to help them. But, she wanted to work some things out.

As she waited she sees a familiar face and smiled. "Bail, it's good to see you again," she said as she approaches the senator of Alderaan

Bail returned the hug and was happy to see his friend again. "I'm glad to see you too and how are your children?"

Padme smiled as she turns her kids who walk up behind her. "Why not ask them themselves? Kids, do you remember Senator Organa?"

The kids both nod in response and continue to stay behind their mother very shy. Bail smiled at both kids as he kneels down in front of them.

"It's good to see you both. I remember the last time I saw you two you were this size," said Bail as he shows how small the kids looked compared to how they are now.

Both kids smiled at the senator as he pulls out some candy then gave it to them. Padme smiled as she sees her kids taking the candy and begin eating them.

"You seem to have a way with children," said Padme as she pets the heads of her kids. "So, how are things back home?"

"Thing are going well. In fact, my wife and I are finally going to have a child together," said Bail as the two went over to sit on a nearby bench while the kids are eating their sweets.

Padme smiled happily. "Oh I am so happy to hear that. I was wondering when you two would have a child together. Have you found out what the gender is going to be?"

Bail shook his head in response. "We are going to wait till later on to find out, but we are hoping it will be a girl. We've always wanted to have a daughter."

Padme nods recalling what Bail's wife told her before. "Well, I hope you do have a daughter too and maybe she can become friends with Leia."

Bail nods in response before turning to the door where the queen, the chancellor, and the Jedi are talking. "I take it the queen is going to ask you to take her offer?"

Padme didn't seem surprised that Bail knew about the offer and nods in response. "I have been tempted to come back, but I'm worried about what this will mean. Even before becoming chancellor I was already targeted by so many enemies. After becoming chancellor the list grew even more. Despite my retirement I am worried those enemies will come back for me or my children."

Bail knew what Padme says is true. Despite many of her enemies being locked up, there were still others who remained hidden. He even heard how the Jedi are worried if the children are Force sensitive there would be plenty of criminals who would want to use them for their own gains. The Jedi offered to take them in, but Padme has refused due to how they might turn out.

"However, Ahsoka offered to help me care for the children and I might take her up on her offer. Although, it depends on what I am offered," said Padme as she sees the door opening and sees everyone leaving the room. "I guess I'll find out soon enough."

Bail nods as he got up from his seat made a suggestion. "If you want I can keep an eye on the children while you speak with the queen."

Padme didn't like the idea of being far from her children, but she trusts Bail and she knew they would be in good hands. "All right. I promise not to be long and thank you."

 _Docking Bay_

Meanwhile, the last transport ship arrive as the security guards began checking the shipment. To make sure it wasn't carrying anything dangerous. They scanned the crates and used canine creatures to sniff out for any contraband. Wanting to make sure the festival will go off without any problems.

"Something wrong, boys?" asked the pilot of the ship as she came out wearing her uniform and hat to cover her hair.

"Just doing our inspection. Can we see what your delivering?" one of the guards asked.

"Sure thing, cutie," said the pilot as she handed him the holopad.

The guard began looking over it and checked the crates to make sure they are not anything different. "Where is all of this going?"

"It's going to the new science facility that is opening up in the city," the pilot replied as she shows on the holopad who ordered the equipment.

The guards looked at the holopad and even contacted the facility to be sure this is their order. Once the confirmation came through they handed the holopad back to the woman.

"All right. Carry on then," said the guard as they took off to continue working.

The pilot smiled as she goes to her ship and knocks on the door. "It got through. Now what, puddin'?"

The door opened and out came a masked man as he handed the pilot a small device. "Head back and get the boys ready for the party. The first part of my plan is about to begin."

 **There we go with the ending of the chapter and yeah sorry again guys for the chapter taking a while to get up. Work and school has kept me busy. Still, I hope you all liked this chapter. And I hope you will like what is going to happen soon.**

 **Looks like something is about to happen during the festival. Will the Jedi and Batman be ready? Will they figure out what is going on? And how are things going to go when it happens?**

 **Tune in next time to find out and thanks to the support from the last chapter. Please leave some reviews, but remember nothing negative please. If you didn't like this then don't leave a review. Take care guys and see you all next time.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Okay, here we go with the sixth chapter of the second story, which is still in the same first story…whatever. Sorry guys again for the updates not being fast. Still, glad you are all still enjoying the story. I appreciate it and hope you will like this one.**

 **I am getting close to Arkham don't worry and also yes if you figured out who Aya is then good job. I will also be adding another familiar character in this chapter. Will I add others too? Well, tune in to find out.**

 **I am considering doing a prequel with another writer for the Suicide Squad or Justice League. Depending on which one is better and if we got time to do it. Also thanks to my friend thanks for the help on this story. I appreciate it my friend and I don't own anything from the DC or Star Wars universe just my OCs.**

 **Also: Bold- means thoughts & Italic- will mean what an alien is saying in their native language. Now let's continue with the story and enjoy the chapter everyone.**

 **Story II: Chapter VI**

 _Naboo_

The festivities soon began as the Festival of Light started off well without any problems. Earlier the queen of Naboo welcomed their guests and she gave her speech about the festival. What it is about and why they celebrate it. The chancellor soon gave her speech and gave thanks to the queen for inviting her to her home to celebrate the festival.

She finished the speech by promising peace in the galaxy and how they will work together to make sure everyone will continue to celebrate their festivities without any conflict. The firework soon were shot off and the festival began.

The people are seen celebrating on the streets, enjoying the meals that have been provided, and the children enjoying the games. All while the Clones, security force, and the Gungan soldiers are seen patrolling the city. Despite things going well, they were still on high alert to make sure nothing bad will happen.

Meanwhile, the queen took her guests to the palace where they will celebrate their festivities before heading to the Wayne Manor. The queen is seen speaking with the chancellor and the Gungan Leader, Boss Nass. Senator Organa meanwhile is seen speaking with some of their friends from the senate and Padme Amidala. Her children are nearby with Ahsoka and Lux who promised to keep an eye on them so Padme can mingle with her friends.

The Jedi are also seen near them as they kept an eye out and were keeping in touch with their men to make sure everything is going well. Even having them go into some of the buildings that they felt would hide a sniper. Nearby, Abigail is with her brother and Tatsu talking to Lucius Fox who was invited to join them. Alfred insisted on being outside with the people and enjoy the festivities with them and if they needed anything to contact him.

"Oh by the way, Mr. Wayne. I received another call from Mr. Luthor," said Lucius as he took out a note and handed it to Daniel. "He insists on having a meeting so a partnership can be formed."

Daniel took the note and let's out a small sigh before turning to his sister. "I thought you told him we aren't interested in any kind of deals."

"I did," Abigail took the note and ripped it up. "The guy is persistent and just can't accept that I turned him down."

"Maybe that's why he wants to talk to your brother," Lucius figures as he took a sip of his drink. "Shall I give him the usual answer then?"

Abigail nods in response. "Yes please, but tomorrow. Right now let us just celebrate and have some fun."

Lucius nods in response before turning to Daniel. "Mr. Wayne, I also finished upgrading the 'suit' as you requested. Will there be anything else?"

"Yeah," Daniel took out a note and handed it to Lucius. "Finished working on a new idea. It's whenever you got the time to take a look at it."

Lucius looked at it and then smiled. "I will work on it tomorrow."

Daniel nods before Lucius walked off. He turns to his sister and noticed her questionable look. "It's just something I'm working on the side. Don't worry about it."

Abigail sighed in annoyance as Tatsu began pushing her seat so they can walk around. "I hope this isn't like that whole Superman thing a year ago. Honestly I really wish you tell me these things before you do them."

"Relax, you'll find out soon," said Daniel as he follows his sister around. "And anyways. At least I eventually tell you instead of me finding out about things you don't tell me till I find out myself. Like inviting…"

"Daniel Wayne," Daniel sighed as he hears someone calling out his name.

The man who called out for him appeared to be around his 30s, with short blonde hair, blue eyes, fair skin, and wearing a suit. Next to him is a blonde hair woman around the same age, blue eyes, fair skin, and wearing a black sparkling dress.

"Hello, Oliver," said Daniel who seemed annoyed.

The man who Daniel is talking to is Oliver Queen. The owner of Queen's Industry, which used to manufacture weapons for many years. However, when Oliver no longer had his company make weapons. Instead, during the Clone Wars helped develop some new equipment during the Clone Wars for the Republic.

Next to him is his 'assistant' and bodyguard Dinah Drake. He didn't know much about her past, except she has been working with Oliver for a few years. He could tell the two seem close. Despite them not showing it much.

"What? Not happy to see me here?" said Oliver as he pats Daniel on the back.

"No, just surprise to see you here since I didn't think this is your type of party," said Daniel who figured Oliver would be on his planet celebrating any party there.

"Yeah, but when your sister invited me I couldn't say no," said Oliver as he turns to Abigail. "Speaking of who, it is good to see you again. How are you?"

"Doing okay. How are things back home?" Abigail asked who didn't seem to mind seeing Oliver again.

"Been quiet, but not too quiet," Oliver replied as he took some drinks from a nearby waiter droid. "What about you? I heard your company has made a good deal with the Republic about some new inventions you have cooking up?"

Daniel turns to his sister confused by what he meant. "You never told me you were making some new inventions."

Abigail cleared her throat as she took the drink the Oliver offered. "It was going to be a surprise, but I'll tell you about it later."

Dinah took her drink and spoke out next before Oliver says anything else. "Well, I'm sure whatever it is will be better than what Oliver's company is doing. At least what I am doing helping run it, while he is doing his own thing."

"Hey. I help out…just not lately," said Oliver as he tries to change the subject. "Anyways, how is Padme? Is she doing okay?"

Daniel sighed as he turns to Padme who is still talking to the queen. "She is doing good, but I am hoping to talk to her and let her know we are here for her if she needs anything."

"I'm sure she will be happy to know she has friends like you both to help her," said Dinah before turning to Abigail. "By the way. Mari called and she says she wants to go over something with you."

Abigail nods in response. "I'll be sure to call her then."

Dinah nods before Oliver and her walked off. Daniel thought wasn't done with his sister. "You mind telling me more about what these surprises are?"

Abigail sighed as she decides to tell her brother the truth. "Okay, so I have been working on creating a new clean energy source that won't create any wastes and won't be harmful. However, we need some cooperation with other companies to do this. Ollie volunteered and waiting to hear from S.T.A.R. Labs to see if they will assist us."

Daniel should have figured this is what his sister is working on, but did wish he was in on this. "You were planning to tell me when?"

Abigail looks behind her brother and smiled. "After you talk to her," she points to Padme who is approaching them. "Go on, talk to her. Okay?"

Daniel let's out a small sigh and knew it was no or never. He walks up to Padme, while the kids went to go to Abigail.

"H-hey," he said.

Padme stops in front of Daniel and replied back. "Hi…it's um good to see you out and about."

Daniel nods in response. "Better now than ever," he said trying to lighten the mood. "Do you mind if we talk somewhere private?"

Padme nods figuring that would be wise. "Follow me," she replied as she leads Daniel out of the room.

As they left the room Daniel noticed one of the cooks coming from under the table where the food was at. He looked suspicious so he left a small device on the door before following Padme out.

 _Meanwhile_

Chancellor Mothma left the palace and headed to her ship after receiving word back on Coruscant about a meeting the Senate wants to have. As she goes into her ship with Master Windu and Master Plo, two Clones are seen outside keeping watch. One of those Clones is Captain Rex and the other Commander Cody. The two Clones volunteered to assist in the security force for the trip and were placed to help protect the chancellor.

After the Clone Wars the two Clones remained in the army of the Republic to help train some new recruits. After the war the former chancellor, Padme decided creating more Clones for an army would be unnecessary. Due to how expensive it has become to make more soldiers and due to a possibility of a chemical attack that would target only the Clones who all share the same DNA.

A new deal was made to help recruit soldiers to join the Republic and the Clones would help train them. Of course, when the new war broke out Rex and Cody were happy to be leading their new troops to see how well they did.

"You miss the fighting?" Cody asked as he kept a lookout to make sure nothing goes wrong.

Rex lets out a small sigh in his helmet and shrugs his shoulders. "When the Clone Wars ended I was happy not to be shot at anymore and we had something to do when it was over. Got bored after a while, but when the second war broke out it got things excited. Until it got boring again."

Cody couldn't help but agree with his friend. "Yeah, especially how we had to fight the same old droids as the first time. Still, it was good to see the new recruits make it through the battle without getting killed."

Rex lets out a small laugh. "Yeah. I remember having this one rookie who almost wet himself when he almost got shot by some clankers. He was an arrogant kid that talked a big game. But when the fighting began he pretty much was acting like a little kid."

Cody knew that feeling. "Had a couple myself who were like that, but they got straightened out after the first time…still, now that the fighting is over. Is this what we are going to do for now on?"

Rex shrugs his shoulders. "I guess so. Unless something happens that will keep us busy…" Rex then notices something nearby. "Hey, what are those troops doing over there?"

Rex points to some Clones who are seen near a Gunship. What made this strange is that the Clones were assigned inside the palace, not outside. That post is left to the Gungan guards. Cody noticed this too and found this to be suspicious since it seemed like the Clones were trying to get in the Gunship, which is locked.

"Soldiers, what are you doing out of your posts?" Cody asked as the two Clones approached the soldiers.

The soldiers turn to the Clones as the one with the green colored armor spoke for the group. "We received a call from one of the Gungans that they spotted this Gunship here and it was locked. We have been trying to get it open to see what's inside."

Rex approached the gunship and noticed the doors were welled closed. "Do you have a way to open it, soldier?"

One of the soldiers nods as he took out a blowtorch and begins cutting it open. Cody however didn't like this and suspected something is wrong. "Where is the Gungan who told you this?"

One of the soldiers was about to point to the Gungan, but noticed he isn't around. "That's strange. He was here a minute ago. That's strange."

Rex knew something was indeed off and then heard something. "Hold on, stop using the torch," he ordered as he removed his helmet and placed his head against the door. Trying to hear what he is hearing."

One of the soldiers removes his helmet revealing to be another Clone and does the same. "Is that…a timer?"

Rex soon realized what it is and grabs the men. "Fall back!"

The men all followed Rex as they jumped out of the way as the Gunship exploded. The explosion send an electrical shockwave that caused the power around the city to go out. Rex and his men got up as they begin coughing loudly. Cody helps his friend up as they see whatever was inside knocked out the power.

"You just had open your mouth about something happening huh?" said Cody as the Jedi came out of the ship.

"Commander Cody, what happened?" Master Windu asked.

"A bomb blew up in a gunship sir. We believe it knocked out the power," said Cody as he sees something heading towards the city. "Incoming!"

The Jedi and soldiers got out of the way as Vulture droids appeared opening fire on them. Master Windu activated his lightsaber as he deflects the blasts. "Master Plo, take the chancellor to safety!"

Maste Plo who got out of the ship with the chancellor noticed what was happening and begins leading her to safety with several soldiers with them. Meanwhile, Rex, Cody, and their men took cover as they opened fire on the Vulture droids as they land nearby. They continued opening fire, while focusing their attack on Master Windu.

"Take out the legs!" Rex ordered as he has his men focus their firing on the joints of the droids.

The attack managed to damage the droid causing it to fall on the ground. They then charge at the droid and destroy it before it can fire back. The second Vulture droid noticed the charge and tried to shoot them, but Windu used the Force to crush its legs. He charges at it and pierces his lightsaber into the head of the droid.

"Good work sir," said Cody as he tries to contact for backup. "Sir, the com-links are fried. We can't call for backup."

"The bomb must have knocked out the electronic devices," said Master Windu as he notices the power coming back to the buildings. "Whatever is going on this is just the beginning. Let's regroup with the men and make sure the people are…" Master Windu stopped when he noticed something.

He approached the droid and sees it is painted on. A mixture of purple and green paint. With a smiley face on the head of the droid. Master Windu soon realized who is behind this.

"Let's get inside and keep the guests…" before he could say anymore a group of battle droids appeared and began opening fire. "Fall back! We need to get inside!"

The droids continued opening fire at them, as Windu has his men fall back. However, he sees more droid coming from behind them and he realizes they are cornered. Just then several detonators landed near the droids and exploded. Destroying them and allowing a path for the Jedi along with his men to get through.

"Master Windu!" he looks up and sees Countess Ursa Wren flying nearby. "Where did this battle droids come from?"

"I don't know," Master Windu replied as they make it to the entrance, but find it lock. "But we need to get inside and find the Joker."

"He's here?" Countess Wren asked shocked that the clown is here. "Then we better get in before…"

Another loud explosion is heard as they see more droids attacking the city and the people. "The civilians are under attacked and we are unable to contact our soldiers. What do we do?"

"Can you and your men hold off the droids until we get in to contact for backup?" Master Windu asked.

Countess Wren nods in response. "Leave it to us."

 _A few minutes earlier_

Daniel and Padme went into the palace library where the two could be alone. It was empty and there didn't appear to be anyone around. This made it a good place for the two to talk. Without being disturbed.

But once the door closed neither one said a word. The two were quiet for a minute. This made the moment awkward as the other waited for someone to break the tension. Daniel wanted to say something, but wasn't sure what he should say.

Luckily for him, Padme was the one that broke the silence. "I remember this room. My parents brought me here when I was young. I snuck away and saw you in here. You told me you snuck away too when your parents came here to speak with the queen."

Daniel remembers that day. It was one that he would never forget. "It was the day the two of us became friends," he said as he walked around the room. "I remember you wearing a dress that you told me you hated."

Padme couldn't help but smile when he said that. "It was itchy and we had just got back from walking outside. I remember also you were wearing a fancy suit and you had your hair combed."

Daniel remembered the suit he wore, which he hated and the way his hair was combed. "I looked like a dork."

"Yet you combed your hair the way it was back then," said Padme as she moves her hand up to his hair seeing how it is combed. "Still, I was glad we met. I had fun and since then we became close."

Daniel could feel her hand over his head and enjoyed the feeling. However, he snapped out of it and took hold of her hand as he moved it away from her hair. "Padme, I know I said this to you and I'm sure my sister said this too but…I'm sorry."

Padme felt his hand over hers and hears him apologize. She knew what it was for and sighs as she took hold of his hand. "I never blamed you for what happened. None of us did. Anakin knew what he was doing when he went with you. But I forgave you for what happened and I wish you didn't hide yourself from all of us thinking I was mad at you."

"That's not it," said Daniel as he frees her hand and walks over to the window. "I'm apologizing because I wasn't there to make sure he came back to you. To come back to you and your children. To bring him back so he can be here with us today. To help you raise your children and so they have a father."

Daniel looks outside at the full moon and clenched his fist. "I couldn't save him. I couldn't bring him back and because of that I'm afraid your children will blame me for what happened. Afraid they will walk down the same path I did and…"

Padme interrupts him when she walks over to his side and held his clenched hand. "Stop it. I don't blame you for what happened to Anakin and neither will the children. You told me what happened and I believe it. Anakin knew the risk and he still went with you because he wanted to do something good."

Padme noticed Daniel's hand slowly calming down and sighed. "When you told us the truth we both kept the secret because we believe in what you are doing is right," she moves her hand up and placed it on his chest. "You gave people hope, you gave them something to believe in, and you did it without losing yourself. Anakin wanted to do the same and I know if he was here today he wouldn't want you to blame yourself for what happened."

Daniel sighed as he turns to Padme unsure what to believe. "And what happens if your kids do find out. What will happen then?"

Padme knew eventually she would have to tell her children, especially how secrets like these don't always stay buried. "They believe in the Batman and knows he is a hero. I'm sure if they knew the truth they would still believe that."

Daniel knew she was being truthful and wanted to believe it, but a part of him was still unsure about this. However, before he could say anything back he hears a loud explosion coming from outside, followed by the power going out.

"What was that?" Padme asked getting worried about the lights going out.

"Trouble," Daniel took out his communicator. "Alfred, you there?"

"Yes sir. The power went out in the entire city," said Alfred as he was still outside, but headed towards the vehicle. "I suspect an EMP blast sir."

"So it seems," said Daniel who is glad his sister gave them communicators that are resistant to EMP blasts. "Have the suit ready. I'll be there soon."

"Understood sir," said Alfred as he begins unlocking the vehicle and begins pressing some buttons.

"Daniel, what is going on?" Padme asked getting worried when Daniel mentioned his suit.

"It means something bad is about to happen. Find Abigail and stay with her," said Daniel before opening the window.

Padme went over to the table and presses a button that opens one of the cabinets. Inside there are two blasters as she grabs them. "Daniel, be careful."

Daniel nods before jumping out the window and begins falling. The Bat Jet flew over the palace and released a pod that heads towards him. The pod let's out his Batsuit, which begins covering his body. Once he suited up he uses his rocket boots and cape to glide up to the sky to the palace.

 _Meanwhile_

Inside the main room the guests were looking around confused and a little frightened. The Clone and security guards are seen trying to calm the people down. Abigail is with Tatsu trying to calm the twins down as they look frightened. Oliver and Dinah disappeared during the power outage, but soon the backup power came on and the room got lightened up.

"All right. Please settle down everything will be…" suddenly the Clone that was speaking gets shot by one of the cooks.

Soon more cooks appeared with blasters and opened fire killing the Clones and security guards. The people all began scream and panic, but the doors are opened as armed thugs came in to push them against the wall.

One of the cooks soon walked into the middle of the room as he removes his hat, takes out a cloth, wipes it on his face, and revealed to be the Joker. "Hello kiddies, Joker is in town!" he lets out a loud laugh as he people gasped. "Now I'm sure many of you are surprised to see me, especially how I wasn't even invited to the party. How sad that none of you would invite the clown prince to the party."

The Joker begins walking around the room, while holding a blaster in his hand. "Oh but don't worry. I'm sure you all meant to invite me, but I still need to make someone pay for their mistake. So, who will it be?"

"We will not be threatened by you and your monstrous acts," spoke out Queen Apailana.

The Joker approached her, with a smile on his face. "Monstrous acts? Ha! My dear, you haven't seen anything yet. How about we put a smile on your face?"

"Leave her alone!" the Joker turns to the next person who spoke out and recognized her.

"Well, well. I remember you," said the Joker as he approached Abigail Wayne. "Yeah. You're the Wayne chick I shot. How are you? How are the legs?" Joker asked getting a laugh out of his men.

"Doing fine. How's the jaw?" she asked recalling how after being shot she gave the Joker a strong punch to the face.

Oh Joker remembered that, but instead of being upset he smiled. "Well, the fact that I can still talk and you can't walk I think shows how I am doing," he then noticed the kids behind her. "Are these yours? Who's the lucky fellow? Mind if I say hello?"

He goes to moves his hand out, but Abigail grabs his arm and squeezes it. "Touch them and my legs will be shoved up your ass."

The Joker moved his hand away and rubs it. He looks like he is about to leave, but then gives her a backhanded slap knocking Abigail down to the ground. Tatsu tried to punch the Joker, but Abigail motions for her not to attack. She couldn't risk Tatsu getting hurt, especially how she has to protect the children.

The Joker began laughing as he begins cleaning his blaster. "I'll give you credit girlie. You still got a lot of spunk for being a crippled. But, too bad that's not going to get you anywhere. Not after I give my present to all of you," he shows his men bringing in a large cake that has a bomb on it. "Well, maybe that's not true. It's going to end up with you being everywhere. Splattered all over the wall, ceiling, and floor."

The people began to panic as the Joker soon laughed. However, his laughter ended when Batman glided through the window tackling down two of his men, tossed two Batarang at two more of the Joker's men, and deliver a punch to the Joker knocking him down.

"Oh hello bats! Good to see you came for the party," said Joker as his men aimed their blasters at Batman.

However, they are sent flying against the wall as Ahsoka appeared from the crowd and activates her lightsaber. The Joker begins taking off and lets out a loud laugh.

"Stop the clown! I got this," said Ahsoka to Batman who takes off after the Joker.

Lux is seen opening the door for the people and motion for them to get out. Tatsu helps Abigail up to her seat and helps leads her out of the room with the children. Padme sees them as she came down the hall and is embraced by her children. She returns the embrace and sees her friends.

"Where is the Joker?" she asked.

"Batman is chasing after him. Let's get the people to safety," said Abigail who wanted to focus on getting the civilians to safety.

Meanwhile, back in the room Ahsoka continues deflecting the blasts from the criminals. She charges at three of them and uses her lightsabers to cut down their weapons. She uses the Force to knock them away, while having to deal with the last five men. The men get up and tried charging at her with electric staffs.

She managed to dodge them and used her lightsabers to cut them down. Two of the men charged at her from behind, but she jumps over them and used the Force to knock them into two of their own. The fifth activated an energy shield and opened fire with his blaster.

Ahsoka deflects the blast shots and charges at him. She jumps over and lands behind him. He swings his energy shield at her, but she bend backwards to dodge it. She bends forward, delivers a right hand punch to his face, and kicks him in the gut knocking him down.

She sees the other men getting up and looked like they are ready for more. However, before she could get to them a loud siren is heard and knocks the five men towards the table knocking them out.

Ahsoka look over and sees Dinah walking in wearing a different costume than before. "Um, thanks for that. Who are you?"

"You can call me Black Canary," Dinah replied as she approached the criminals and remove their weapons. "Are the people safe?"

Ahsoka nods in response. "We need to go check on them and put down the criminals before they hurt the people."

Black Canary however didn't seem worried. "They'll be okay. More help is coming."

 _Outside_

The people are seen running away as the Naboo security guards, Gungan soldiers, and the Clones are trying to fight against them. Countess Ursa Wren leads her Mandalorian soldiers against these droids and even tossed detonators at them. Destroying many of the droids. However, one of her men gets shot down from behind and soon another gets hit.

She leads her troops down and takes cover as she sees a sniper is taking cover on the rooftop. In a nearby tower another man is seen using a rocket launcher and fired it at them. She leads her troops out of the way and contacts the Clones to get them to take down the criminals. However, as they are falling back a green arrow is seen being fired over the ship before it hit the tower.

"Dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun!" a man wearing a green armored costume is seen zip-lining towards him, while singing.

He kicks the sniper in the chest as he fell off the roof and crashes into booth. The man takes out an arrow and aims it at the bad guy with the rocket launcher.

"Hey buddy!" he gets the attention of the criminal and fires.

The arrow hits the bad guy in the chest and releases a metal claw that wraps around the bad guy. The force of the shot knocks the criminal off the pillar he is on and allows the green costume hero to be lifted up to the tower.

Countess Ursa sees what happened and uses her jetpack to fly up to the masked hero. "Who are you? And where did you come from?"

"The name is Green Arrow and don't worry where I came from," said Green Arrow as he takes cover when some of the battle droids noticed what happened and opened fire on the tower. "Tell your men to get ready to advance. I'll create an opening and make sure you take these tin cans down."

Countess Ursa wasn't sure if she could trust this man, but then again with how many more of these 'heroes' have been appearing to help people she should give him a chance. "All right. But I will still want answers about you."

She flew back down to her troops to let them know what is going to happen. Green Arrow picks out an arrow from his quiver and taps on the tip, which begins to blow. Soon a beeping sound can be heard as he aims his arrow at the center of the droids. He fires the arrow as it goes through one of the droids and hits the ground.

Nothing happened at first so the droids opened fire at where Green Arrow is at. As one of the Super Battle Droids prepares to fire a rocket at him, the arrow stops beeping and explodes destroying half of the droids. Countess Ursa saw their opening and leads her troops at the droids.

The Clones and Gungan soldiers that managed to push the droids back saw the explosion. They soon charged at the droids looking to end this fight. Meanwhile, Green Arrow sees the tide of the fight has turned. So, he took out an arrow and fires it as he swings away from the fighting.

 _Palace_

Meanwhile, the Batman made his way around the palace looking for the Joker. He knew he was getting close though. He noticed a lot of graffiti 'Ha' signs all around the hallway. He also found some bodies of Naboo guards all dead. All with blaster shots to the chests or heads.

He soon heard what sounded like a loud thud coming nearby, followed by some voices, and a sound of laughter. Batman ran towards the source and finds Master Secura with an injured arm trying to restrain Master Plo. The Twi'lek Jedi is seen trying to restrain him, while the older Jedi can be heard laughing.

"Master Plo, please. Calm down. Get ahold of yourself," she said struggling to calm the Jedi down.

Batman runs over, which caused Master Secura to notice him. "Did your friend confront the Joker just now?"

Master Secura knew the Batman was not her enemy and that he is here to help. "Yes. He was shot by some sort of dart while he had the chancellor as a hostage. I don't know what is wrong with him though. He just started to laugh and he can't stop."

"Let me help," Batman knew what this is and took out a syringe. He presses it into Master Plo's arm as the Jedi soon began to calm down. "He was infected with the Joker toxin. This serum will remove it from his system, but he'll need to rest. Where is the Joker?"

Master Secura is glad to see her friend will be okay and points to the next room. "Be careful. He has the chancellor as a hostage."

"I know," said Batman as he begins making his way to the room.

Meanwhile, inside the Joker is seen on a chair aiming a cannon at the doorway. Behind him is the chancellor who is tied up, with duct tape on her mouth, and a bomb placed on her lap. Perhaps not of his work, especially after the last time he had a chancellor in his presence. Still, it will have to do.

"Oh I'm sure you remember me don't you, Chancellor Mothma?" the Joker asked as he gets up from his seat and walks around the chancellor. "You were there all those years ago when I first appeared before you all. Oh how much fun that was and how that night all went down. You know, ever since that night I found a new purpose in life. A purpose which wasn't there before, until I met my dear dark knight."

The chancellor didn't seem scared or worried. She remained calm since she knew what this clown enjoyed. Seeing his victims looking frightened and beg for mercy. She would do no such thing and instead listened to what he said.

"Our first meeting was nothing special, but when we met again in the office of the old man, and how he ended up saving me. Well, let's just say it gave me a new lease on life. One where I would do everything in my power to make the bat smile. Make him laugh, smile, and die before my hands."

The Joker began laughing softly. "Oh the things I have plan for him tonight is going to make this all worthwhile."

Suddenly the door is slammed opened and the cannon opened fire. The blast hits its target and filled the room with some. The Joker seemed surprised with what happened as he approached the entrance. He sees something on the floor and it appeared to be a dead body.

"Strange. That isn't like old Batsy to just come into a room like that," said the Joker until he sees the body is actually that of a droid.

Chancellor Mothma sees the Batman appear from behind the Joker as the smoke began to clear. The Joker could feel the presence and smiled. He swings his fist, but Batman ducks and delivered a swift uppercut. Knocking the Joker off his feet and lands on the ground to a loud thud.

Batman picks him up and slams him into the wall. The Joker began coughing loudly, while letting out a small laughter. "Now that's how you do it, Bats. Come into the room all quiet and ninja-like. However, I think you forgot to do something important. And that's save the hostage."

The Joker takes out a detonator and presses it to detonate the bomb. However, the bomb never went off. Batman picks up the Joker punches him hard in the face knocking him out. He soon places some cuffs on him and approaches the chancellor freeing her.

"Thank you, Batman. But how did you stop him from using the bomb?" she asked as Batman took the bomb off her lap.

Batman revealed on the bomb a small bat-shape device that blocked the signal. He sees Master Windu and his men coming in as they see the Joker on the ground.

"Chancellor Mothma, are you all right?" Master Windu asked.

The chancellor nods in response and turns to the Joker. "Take that animal to Arkham and make sure he doesn't break out."

"Chancellor, allow me to take him in," said Batman who offered to make sure the Joker is locked up.

"You? Why do you want to take him in?" Master Windu asked.

"To make sure he gets there and doesn't break out," said Batman as he gets a small nod from the chancellor getting her approval. Batman grabs the Joker's unconscious body and takes him to get locked up at Arkham.

 **There we go with the end of another chapter and this time a long one. Sorry for the wait, but I wanted to make sure this was done well and that I would bring in some familiar characters. Yep, I brought in Green Arrow and Black Canary. Will they appear again?**

 **Possibly and will we see what is going to happen now that Batman is off to Arkham? You bet we are and yes the next chapters will be related to Arkham Asylum. The prison's detail will be explained in the next chapter and I hope everyone will be looking forward to it.**

 **Tune in next time to find out and thanks to the support from the last chapter. Please leave some reviews, but remember nothing negative please. If you didn't like this then don't leave a review. Take care guys and see you all next time.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Seventh chapter for the story and yes folks we will finally get to Arkham Asylum. Now, this part in the story will be different than the game. It will have similarities, but keep in mind I will have this in the Star Wars universe. Meaning there will be some differences.**

 **Not a lot of big changes though. Anyways, I want to thank everyone for the reviews for the last chapter. I appreciate the support guys and for how many like this story. I am glad this is going well and everyone is enjoying it.**

 **Now, am I working on a prequel as I said before involving the Suicide Squad or Justice League. We discussed about leaning more to the league story, but we still need to work how it will go. I appreciate the help from my friend on this and hope you all like this chapter.**

 **I don't own anything from the DC or Star Wars universe just my OCs. Also: Bold- means thoughts & Italic- will mean what an alien is saying in their native language. Now let's continue with the story and enjoy the chapter everyone.**

 **Story II: Chapter VII**

 _Outer Rim_

Deep in space there lies a planet that was once home to a civilization that was very advanced. They created clean energy, had no wars, and wanted to understand their world. However, one day they took it too far and their world sank beneath the water. Millions of years passed and now the water began receding.

Several lands began returning, but the planet was no longer habitable to live on. During times of conflict the planet was used as a prison for the Republic to use against the Sith. It was abandoned thousands of years ago after the former warden of the prison went mad and disappeared. Once the Clone Wars ended and the rise of new dangerous criminals it became clear this would be a suitable place for them.

A planet where it is surrounded mostly by water, no people that live on any of the lands on the planet, and monsters that live beneath the sea to prevent anyone to escape from the sea. It was the perfect place for the criminals to be locked up at. Thanks to several donors, including one curtesy of Lex Luthor the Republic was able to build a new prison over the old one. One that is equipped with advance weaponry, guards, cells, and no way for criminals to escape.

Even if they had a ship to get off of the planet they would be shot down by a laser shield that was created on the rocks that hover over the planet. The prison was called…Arkham. Named after the previous warden, Amadeus Arkham. Now, it is home to the most dangerous criminals both the insane and if you can call them sane ones.

On the ground about a few miles away from the prison a bright light appeared. Followed by the Batmobile as it drove through the light and headed towards the prison. Inside, Batman is seen driving with the Joker next to him. Cuffed and coming to after his fight with the Batman earlier on Naboo.

The gateway for the prison began opening as the vehicle drove in. The guards were informed about the Joker's arrival and were on high alert. The chancellor ordered the warden to make sure the prisoner did not escape. That no matter what he will never again stand on any planet on any system again for his crimes.

He was already charged, found guilty, and sentence to prison time. He escaped once and the chancellor decided if he is ever caught again he will not go through trial. It was something the senate agreed with, the court system agreed with, and the people of the galaxy agreed with. Not wanting this monster to ever break free again.

Once they arrive the Batman pulled the Joker out of the vehicle and brings him before the doorway. There the guards were waiting for them along with the warden and Governor Tarkin.

After the war Tarkin was offered a position in the Republic where he would help in keeping the most dangerous criminals from escaping. While also working with a government agency that is slowly starting to become a research and weapons development for the Republic. To combat against enemies the Jedi and Clones can't handle. Even build facilities to keep them from breaking out.

With him is Warden Quincy Sharp. He came from a rich family and attempted to be part of the military like his family before him. However, he was unable to get through the academy and chose to work in politics where he was given the chance to be the warden.

Thanks to his connection with Tarkin and the deals the two made.

The Batman brought the Joker in who seemed happy to be back as he began laughing. "Hey, Sharpie! Love what you've done with the place!"

"That's WARDEN Sharp to you," said the warden who didn't appreciate the Joker disrespecting him. He turns to the captain of the guards to do his job. "Boles."

"Yo, Frank-ay. How's the wife and kids? Ya miss me?" Joker asked playing it off as if they are friends.

Boles however grabs the Joker by the collar and didn't seem please to see him.

"Shit it, clown! A lot of people here really want to talk to you," said Boles as he grabs Joker by the arm and leads him to a restraining table.

"Really. I don't mind walking!" said Joker as he is strapped to the table. "Not so tight, boys. You'll crease the suit."

"Get that filthy degenerate out of here," said Warden Sharp.

"Warden, something's not right. I'm going with him," said Batman until he is stopped by Tarkin.

"I believe your services here are no longer needed," said Tarkin. "These men were chosen to handle criminals like the clown. We don't need your…presence in the prison to rile up the rest of the criminals."

"With all due respect, governor. I don't care what you think," said Batman who didn't trust Tarkin or what he says. "The chancellor gave me permission to make sure he is taken in and I'm going to make sure he is locked up. Unless you wish to talk to her about it?"

Tarkin and Batman stared at each other with much intensity. Tarkin never trusted the Batman or understood why the Republic would allow a vigilante to get away with breaking the law so much. However, the chancellor seems to favor the Batman and he knew going against her would not be wise. He also had to take care of some other businesses so he decided to let this go.

"Very well. But if anything happens I will hold you responsible," said Tarkin as he began leaving with his men.

The Batman turns to the Warden who motioned for him to join Boles to take the Joker away. As they walked through the prison the Joker continued making jokes about the facility and even spoke to his doctor, Dr. Penelope Young. Batman heard about her and how she is working on something to help solve the problems of the mentally ill.

He figured the Joker would be one of those people she was working with. Although from the look on her face she didn't seem happy to see him. In fact she looked afraid. He would need to look into it later, but for now focused on making sure the Joker is locked away.

They even passed by a familiar criminal who was being transferred to his cell. Killer Croc, who has changed the last time Batman saw him. He spoke about how he could smell the Batman and vowed to eat him. Even with the electric shock collar on his neck.

Batman knew Maul had to be around here somewhere too. Probably will be put in the same high level security floor as Joker will be. He just hope the Joker won't escape. If he teams up with Maul it will be bad.

Once they arrive Batman sees Obi Wan finishing some paperwork. "Long night, Kenobi?" Batman asked.

Obi Wan smiled when he saw Batman and shook his hand. "Joker invades Naboo, holds the chancellor hostage, and attacked the city. Not to mention I had to make sure Maul was safely secured before you both arrived. Yeah, it's been a hell of a night," said Obi Wan as he finished with the paper work.

"Hopefully the last one we'll ever have with him," the Batman replied as the four men follow the guards escort the Joker.

Unaware they were being watched through the security cameras by someone. Someone who wasn't security and sounded familiar.

They are then stopped by a guard. "Hold it there. Sorry, Batman, Arkham staff only."

Obi Wan however tried to vouch for the Dark Knight. "I assure you, if anyone's qualified, it's…"

He is interrupted by the guard. "Listen, we appreciate the assistance, but he'll unsettle the more violent inmates. Also Governor Tarkin told us not to let him go any further than this point."

The men hear the Joker laugh from behind as the guards unstrapped him. They then begin bringing him before the guard and doctor.

"I think he's talking about you, Bats. Don't be a stranger. You're always welcome here," said the Joker in a mocking tone. "Gotta say it's good to be back."

"You okay?" Obi Wan asked who noticed Batman seemed concerned.

"He surrendered almost not putting up much of a fight. I don't like it," said Batman as he walks into the nearby room to see through the window where the Joker is being taken.

Joker falls to his knees as the guard tries to get him up. The Joker head-butts the guard in the throat and then wraps his cuffed hands around the guard's throat.

"Joker's loose! Alert the Warden!" said Batman to one of the guards as he tries breaking he window.

Meanwhile Joker turns towards the doctor with the handcuffs "Hurry! We're losing him, Doc!"

Batman in the meantime is punching the glass trying to break through. Obi Wan though used his lightsaber to cut through the reinforced window and is able to cut through. However, the Joker breaks free and kicks the doctor in the face before turning to the camera.

"Honey, I'm home," suddenly the security doors shut off on the other side allowing Joker to run through just as the Batman and Obi Wan got through the window.

"Welcome to the madhouse, Batman! I set a trap, and you sprang it gloriously! Now let's get this party started!"

The cells of the prisoners open and they run in to attack the Batman. Batman takes down two of the criminals, while Obi Wan used the Force to send the three towards their cells knocking them out. More came in, but Batman and Obi Wan were able to put down the criminals before turning to Joker.

"Sorry. Bats, gotta run. I've got laces to go, people to slay," said Joker as he took off before they could go after him.

Obi Wan heads back to the control room to see if he can shut down the shied that is blocking their way. However, something is keeping them from getting in. "The system's jammed! We're stuck in here. Joker's in full control of the security gates."

"How did this happen?" one of the guards asked.

"I'm not sure. But until we can get out of here or retake control of the prison we won't be able to contact for any help," said Obi Wan knowing whoever is helping Joker take control of the facility will also jam their com-links. "What do we do, Batman?"

"I'm going to find a way out," Batman replied as he begins scanning around the room. "Stay here with the guards and try to find a way to get to the warden. Let him know what happened. I'll be back."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Bats," said the Joker through the intercom as the men see through the video monitor where he is at. "I'm in control of the Asylum. You're not going anywhere I don't want you to. Understand?"

"If you think I'll let you run…" began the Batman when Joker interrupts him.

"Blah, blah, blah. Always with the hero speak," the Joker mocked. "I'm getting bored of watching you. Why don't you just come find me?"

The security gate where Joker ran through deactivates letting him through.

"You know it's a trap," said Obi Wan who didn't like this.

"Of course it is," said Batman who knew he didn't have time to worry about any traps.

 _Naboo_

Abigail returned home after they were cleared to leave. It took almost an hour before they could get home since the Clones wanted to make sure everyone was okay. The rest of the festivities was called off and the people returned home. Thankfully no civilians were harmed during the attack, which was surprising.

There were still dead bodies of Clones, Gungans, and Naboo guards. However, what surprised her is no civilians got killed. That was unlike the Joker to do that. Usually he would take a lot more lives of civilians to get the people riled up.

Still, she was glad he was finally captured and was send to the prison. She heads down to the Batcave with Tatsu as she wanted to talk to her brother. As she made it down she sees Ahsoka already there. Looking at some footage from the fighting earlier.

"I thought you were with Padme?" Abigail asked as she approached her friend.

Ahsoka turns to her and smiled softly. "I was, but she's upstairs putting the kids to sleep. She decided she wanted to stay here for the night instead at the palace. Lux is with Alfred helping him put some of the food away. And I decided to come down here for a little work."

Abigail motions for Tatsu to go upstairs to help the others. Once she is gone she goes up to the computer and turns to Ahsoka.

"Perhaps relaxing and keeping your mind off of work is the best thing to do right now," said Abigail as she placed her hand on her friend's hand. "We finally got him. After what he did to Anakin we finally got the monster and he's now locked up. So, what's the problem?"

Ahsoka knew she should be happy. It's all Padme could think about when they got out. The Joker was finally caught and after what he did to Anakin he will finally pay. He will be locked up in prison and never harm anyone again.

However, she couldn't help but feel something didn't feel right. "It's just this was…too easy. I mean, the Joker usually comes up with plans that would involve blowing up a city or maybe something more dramatic. This felt…weak. Like this plan was so predictable and weak that it didn't feel like he gave it any effort."

"Like, he wanted to get caught?" Abigail asked wondering if that's where Ahsoka is going with this.

Ahsoka nods in response. "I think he wanted to get caught and go to prison. The question is why?"

Abigail didn't want to admit it, but that did make sense. The Joker was someone who liked causing so much drama and chaos. What he did tonight yes it was chaotic, but not to the extent that mad the Joker who he is. This didn't feel like he put any effort at all into planning and it was easy for them to capture him.

He didn't even try to escape and that made her feel uneasy. "I'll call my brother and tell him to keep an eye on things. Maybe I can hack into the facility and make sure he doesn't escape."

"You can do that?" Ahsoka asked.

"Please. That facility was made by Luthor," said Abigail almost sounding insulted with what Ahsoka asked. "The guy's systems are so easy to hack that anyone with half a brain can…" she soon realized that didn't sound good and this confirms maybe what Ahsoka said. "Get your stuff ready. Just in case something is up."

Ahsoka nods as she goes to get her gear and hopefully she is wrong about this.

 _Arkham_

Batman began following the Joker's trail of destruction as he went looking for him. He found dead bodies and empty cells. The Joker planned this. He wanted to get caught and now he has to find out what he is up to.

Taking control of the prison can't be the reason why. It can't be because of the hostages and it can't be for money. So, what is it? What does he want?

Along the way he was able to help some guards restrain Victor Zsasz who got out thank to the Joker. He was told Maul was still locked up in his cell, which was good. The less dangerous criminals out the better. He helped another guard with his friends and knew he needed some help finding the clown.

"Oracle, can you hear me?" he asked contacting his sister through the communicator in his cowl.

"Loud and clear. What's up?" Abigail asked sounding relieved she has heard from her brother.

"Joker's escaped custody," Batman replied. "He's running free in Arkham."

"That's not good. Do you need anything? Do you want me to send Ahsoka and Lux to help you?" Oracle asked.

"No. Just contact the Jedi and the Republic. Let them know what's going on," said Batman who didn't want to risk the others. "Joker's not far ahead. I'll stay in contact."

"All right and be careful," said Oracle before turning off her communicator.

As Batman was about to continue his way to finding the Joker the screen above him turned on and there he sees Harley Quinn wearing a nurse outfit.

"Can ya hear me? Is this thing on?" said Harley as she got the video adjusted. "Oh. Hiya B-man! Harley Quinn here. How do you like my new uniform?" she twirls around showing it off. "Pretty hot huh? Oh I got something to show you. One second, B-man."

She leaves the screen and pulls in a tied up gagged Warden Sharp. "Ta-da! I'm not subbing for the old man. Old Sharpie's never been happier."

Batman now sees that is how Joker got control of the facility. Harley must have broken in here while Joker was on Naboo. He knew something didn't feel right when she wasn't around. The two seem inseparable when she joined him.

"In case ya ain't figured it out today's the Joker's big homecoming and you're the guest of honor," said Harley explaining what the Joker is up to…at least part of it. "

"You have one chance to surrender, Quinn," said Batman who wasn't in the mood to play games.

"Temping Bats. But no dice. Now the inmates are running the prison," said Harley before walking behind Sharp. "Well, technically they're Joker's goons shipped in from the other prisons you guys had them in, but you get the idea. Bye, bye for now!" she swings the warden's cane and destroys the camera.

Batman knew in order to get the prison back under control he needed to get the control of the prison's systems. "Oracle, did you hear that?"

"Heard it and wish Ahsoka broke the bitch's jaw last time she fought her," said Oracle who hated Harley a lot for her role in this. "So, you want me to get control of the prison?"

"Yes and fast," said Batman who knew they needed to do this now before it gets worse.

"No problem," said Oracle as she began trying to hack into the prison, but hit a problem. "Oh problem. It seems the system has been upgraded to the point I need the warden's security clearance, which he keeps on hand to keep people from hacking in. Without it I can't get control of the prison."

"What about the defense grid over the planet?" Batman asked knowing they have to shut those down in order to keep them from being used to destroy any Republic ships.

"I can shut them down with ease, but I'm getting word the Joker is threatening to blow up several cities on eight planets where he claims he placed some bombs. If any Republic ships show up they will detonate," said Oracle as she reads the message Joker is sending to the Jedi and chancellor.

"He's lying. It's just a diversion to keep them off the prison," said Batman who knew it wasn't true.

"How do you know?" Oracle asked.

"I know him," said Batman as he continued heading towards the facility. "Get Ahsoka and Lux up to speed on what is going on. See if they can find a copy of the warden's security clearance that we can use."

"Roger that," said Oracle as she left again.

Batman continued his path where he could heard what sounded like fighting going on through the com-link. Oracle managed to help him hack into the prison's radio systems to find out what is going on. It sounds like Joker's men have gotten to the armory and are fighting with the guards. He knew many of them are Clones who fought in the war, but he knew they wouldn't stand long against the inmates.

He arrives to where the Joker is at and finds him standing on a container. As if he has been waiting for him.

"What took you so long?" Joker asked as he began laughing.

Batman took out a Batarang and threw it at Joker, who managed to dodge it as it hit the chain near him. "There's no escape, Joker. I will find you," said Batman.

"I'm counting on it. Just not yet," said Joker as he bangs on the container as the door began opening. "Ooo. He's a big one."

Out from the container came a monster. Reminding him a lot of Bane, except uglier. The monster charges at Batman who dodged the charge and tried punching him. However, it didn't seem to affect him a lot. The monster grabs him and throws him towards the wall.

The monster charges at him, but this time Batman dodged the attack. The monster crashed into the wall and Batman used this chance to attack him from behind. The monster however, recovered from the hit and again hits Batman knocking him across the ground. All while Joker looked on laughing as he enjoyed the fight.

Batman looks on to see the monster preparing to charge at him again. Batman took out a Batarang and threw it. It hit the monster causing it to get blinded. Batman jumps out of the way as the monster hit the wall even harder.

Batman activates his electric gloves and begins punching the monster. He delivers a swift kick to the face and knocks him back. The monster tries one more time to charge at him, but Batman jumps over him. The monster hits the door breaking it and then begins staggering.

It began holding its head as if it was in pain. Batman used his cowl vision to see the monster internal body seeing some sort of strange fluid flowing through him. Suddenly his heart stopped and in fact exploded. Killing the monster as it fell backwards and lay there dead.

"Well, that was unexpected, wasn't it? Oh well, note to self, need stronger test subjects," said Joker as he decides to have some more fun. "Seeing as how I'm feeling generous. I'll give you this one for free," he stands on the edge of the container as if ready to jump off. "Knock me off. I dare you! End this, pull the plug, stop me once and for all."

Batman pulls out a Batarang intending to do that. After all he did, after all he has done to everyone he loves, and after what he did to Anakin…and yet he couldn't do it. He couldn't go through with it and break his code. Not even after all he did and end up becoming like him.

Of course Joker noticed this and began to laugh knowing Batman couldn't do it. "You're too predictable, Bats! Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a party to organize. I've got guest flying in from all over Arkham. You'll see," said Joker as the container is being pulled into the next room with the doors closing in and locking up after Joker left.

 **That's the end of the chapter and yeah we are finally in Arkham Asylum. Sorry for taking so long on this. I had to make sure this would go well and also sorry for not adding a lot of stuff in the story. Didn't want to add too much and make this different from the last Arkham story I did.**

 **How will the next chapter go? Will Ahsoka and Lux get involved? Will we see Green Arrow and Black Canary get involved too? Or will things turn out differently?**

 **Tune in next time to find out and thanks to the support from the last chapter. Please leave some reviews, but remember nothing negative please. If you didn't like this then don't leave a review. Take care guys and see you all next time.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Here we go with chapter eight and we have started with the Arkham Asylum. This part of the story as explained before will be different from the game. Similarities, yes. But there will be a lot of differences too so I can fit this with the Star Wars universe.**

 **You'll find out what those changes are as the story progresses. Thanks again guys for the reviews from the last chapter and sorry again for the late update. Was helping a friend with his story and helping my brother move. So, was very busy, but I hope you like this chapter and thanks to my friend for this help.**

 **I don't own anything from the DC or Star Wars universe just my OCs. Also: Bold- means thoughts & Italic- will mean what an alien is saying in their native language. Now let's continue with the story and enjoy the chapter everyone.**

 **Story II: Chapter VIII**

 _Naboo_

In the city of Theeds, the Jedi are in the palace speaking with Chancellor Mothma and Senator Organa about the situation right now. Master Windu and Yoda received word that the Joker has taken over the Arkham prison. Master Kenobi is working with the Batman and the guards to try retaking the prison. But the Joker has threatened to detonate bombs he has placed in major cities on eight different planets of the Republic systems.

He will do this if any Republic ships arrive near the planet. The Chancellor has ordered her forces to stay away from the planet and to find these bombs from these cities. However, without a proper indication of where on these eight planets the Joker has targeted there is no way of knowing which of the thousands of systems to start with. Not to mention one of those cities could be the capitol of Coruscant.

As for the Jedi they are going over what they should do and if there is a way to send some of their own to help retake the planet. Without being detected from the Joker.

"We believe we can send a small ship towards the other side of the planet in order to avoid detection," said Master Ki-Adi-Mundi as he appeared in hologram form. "If we do this we can assist Master Kenobi and retake the prison."

"No," said Mercy Graves in hologram form. "Mr. Luthor placed alert systems around the planet in case anyone tries to sneak in undetected. Even if they appeared on the other side they will be aware of their presence."

"And why is it Mr. Luthor didn't share that information with the Jedi when the prison was built?" Master Windu asked.

"Because, he felt with the lack of security the Jedi Temple has that this information would have been leaked," Mercy Drives replied to the Jedi Master. "And anyways, Mr. Luthor did inform the Chancellor. Speaking of who, asked Mr. Luthor to build a security system that would be impregnable."

Chancellor Mothma recalled Lex Luthor approaching her and offering to help build the prison's security systems. In exchange there would be a sort of partnership between his company and the Republic. The chancellor accepted the deal for the security system, but refused to accept any sort of partnership. Due to rumors about Luthor's connections to criminal organizations, despite no proof surfacing.

"Is there a way to regain control of the systems?" Chancellor Mothma asked. "I've assumed Mr. Luthor has a backup plan in case something like this happens, right?"

Mercy Drives clears her throat and replied. "Mr. Luthor didn't see any need to make one since he was confident his systems would not fail. But I assure you, chancellor. We are working hard to help retake the prison."

"Then I suggest he works faster otherwise the Republic should consider the offer the Wayne Foundation is making," Chancellor Mothma shuts off communications with Mercy Drives and turns to the Jedi letting out a small sigh. "Is there any chance that we can believe the Joker's threat is fake?"

The Jedi looked at each other and wish they could reassure the chancellor the Joker is lying. But with how unpredictable he is and how if he is lying about something it means he has done something else to make things worse.

"Unsure we are with the Joker," said Master Yoda who despite how much experience he has is lost with what is going on. "Never has the Jedi encounter someone unpredictable and dangerous as the Joker. Someone who we cannot see what he is plotting."

Chancellor Mothma sighed knowing there is one thing they can do. "Then we'll need to figure out which planets he has targeted and hopefully find these bombs if he indeed planted them."

"I think we should also try keeping this quiet," Senator Organa suggested. "If the public is made aware of this situation they will panic.'

Master Windu nods in agreement. "Very well. We will look for the bombs and do it as covertly as possible. Without the public finding out."

"Hmm afraid I am that the truth will come out," said Master Yoda who fears keeping things quiet will not work. "Knowing the Joker, this is what he will want."

Chancellor Mothma couldn't disagree with the master Jedi and what the Joker is plotting. "Then let's work fast before that happens."

 _Arkham_

Batman made his way the Intensive Treatment to find Obi Wan Kenobi. It was revealed by the Joker that Officer Frank Boles has been working for the clown and helped kidnap the Jedi Master. Using some hostages to force Kenobi to surrender and allowed the ex-officer to capture him. Now he is planning to hand him over to Harley unless Batman gets to them first.

The Joker explained how Boles has been working for Joker for some time and that's how he always manages to slip away. Using his connections, Boles has helped the Joker escape the law and give him information against the Republic. Even revealed how years ago it was a young Boles who helped the Joker get into the senate building to kill Palpatine. Batman knew he had to get to them before they harm Obi Wan.

He arrived to an elevator shaft where Harley destroyed the elevators. Trying to slow Batman down. However, he managed to make his way up, but first needed to find out what they are up to. He knew Joker is planning something and he knew with him it would be something big.

"Oracle, can you hear me?" Batman began contacting his sister to find out anything she knows.

"Batman? What's happening?" Oracle asked trying to get an update from her brother.

"Joker got away. He's sealed himself off in another part of the prison. He's got Obi Wan," Batman explained as he continues making his way down the hallway following the traces of alcohol from Frank's canteen.

Oracle was shocked to hear that Joker has Obi Wan. "You're getting him back, right?"

"I'm following a trail to track them down. I'll get him out and make sure he's safe," said Batman as he stops near a large door. "Any luck on finding the security clearance?"

"No such luck," said Oracle as she continued trying to hack into the system. "Ahsoka told me they couldn't find another copy. I guess Warden Sharp wanted to make sure there is only one copy. The best I can do right now is hack into the cameras. Other than that not much I can do until we get the security clearance."

"It will have to do," said Batman as he walks over to a vent and opens it to go in. "Keep me updated on anything you find. Also, tell the others to keep an eye on things. If Joker is planning something it will happen soon."

"Roger that and be careful," said Abigail as she switches off to continue working.

Batman made his way through the vent where he sees two of Joker's men shooting down some guards. Batman spots a nearby gargoyle and uses it to grab with his Batclaw. He quietly gets behind the men who are guarding the door behind them. He approached them and slams their heads together knocking them out.

Just before he left he noticed the weapons they used. He looks behind him to find he is near the entrance of the prison.

"Joker's men must have gotten to the weapons room. Boles probably told them about it," said Batman who needs to be careful knowing these weapons were made to handle dangerous criminals like the ones the prison have.

He spots one of the Joker's men inside the control room and manages to shut off the ray shield. He sneaks in and sees the guard speaking to the Joker.

"No problem, boss. The boys are just finishing off. The Arkham chumps never stood a chance," said the thug until Batman approached him from behind and knocked him out.

"Oh. Look who it is! Are your pointy ears burning?" said the Joker making a joke as Batman confronted him. "I suppose I'd better warn my boys you're on the way..." then the Joker came up with an idea. "Hey, maybe I won't…It'll be a nice surprise!"

The screen turned off and Batman destroys them all. "I doubt he'll keep his mouth shut. I better find another way in if they are expecting me."

He finds a vent nearby and uses it to get inside. Using the cowl vision he is able to detect the armed guards that are in the room and was able to take them down easily.

He then hears Joker's voice through the intercom talking to his men. "Ding, ding, ding, ding. Arkham is now under new management. Here's a quick update on what's going on. Some idiot is running round the prison dressed like a bat. I know. Crazy!"

Batman opens the vent and approached one of the men. Grabbing him from behind and putting him in a sleeper hold before knocking him out. All while Joker continued to speak to his men. Who are unaware he is in the room.

"Personally. I think the best solution is to put him out of his misery. It's the only reliable cure."

Once he finished speaking Batman went for the others. Quietly taking them out one-by-one. Without being detected and without them alerting the others. He glides down the last one and took him out. Once he was done he hears Joker speaking to him.

"Did you really think it was going to be that easy, Bats? I've sent a few more of my boys your way. Let's see how you deal with these odds!"

Batman uses his Batclaw to climb to the top of one of the gargoyles as he sees more men making their way into the room. Three of them, all armed with automatic weapons. For the Batman though, this was going to be easy.

"Joker wants him found! Spread out!" said one of the men as all three split up across the room to find the Batman.

Batman hangs upside down the gargoyle he is on as one of the men walks under him. Using his quickness, he is able to grab the man, pull him up, and then drops him with a rope tired around his legs leaving him upside down.

The other two men hear their buddy's scream and run towards him. Batman sees one coming nearby so he jumps off the gargoyle, and uses his cape to glide across the room. He then kicks the man in the chest knocking him down. He jumps on his chest and punches the man in the face knocking him out.

The third man hear this and begins opening fire afraid of where the Batman will show up. He makes his way up to the middle of the room where he tries to hide. As soon as he got to the entrance, the Batman jumps through the glass ceiling and knocks the man down. Once he was sure the men were down he makes his way towards the entrance when he hears the Joker calling out to him again.

"They were just like family. How could you? I think I'm going to cry," said the Joker faking being sad, before laughing.

As Batman goes to the entrance he sees bodies of guards and inmates nearby. He also finds Officer Boles, dead. He is strapped to a gurney, with his mouth opened, green paint on his face in the form of a smile, and a sign on him saying 'Dead End'. All while Joker left behind some of his laughing teeth toys nearby.

"Joker must have figured out how I was tracking them. Officer Boles' trail stops here," said Batman knowing he'll need to find Obi Wan another way.

He sees a guard appear in one of the locked rooms. "Over here, Batman!"

Batman glides down and sees who the guard is. William North who is a clean officer who accepted the position in Arkham.

"You all right?" Batman asked.

Officer North nods in response. "It was a massacre. Boles came walking in telling everyone to cover the front entrance. Said something about Joker's army coming through the main gate. Two of my guys moved to the exit and Frank shot 'em dead. They never stood a chance."

"Was Boles alone?" Batman asked.

"Thought he was, then I saw Harley Quinn," North recalled. "She was surrounded by Blackgate prisoners. They were just killing everyone in the room! I had no choice. I got in here. Locked the doors. I could see it on the security feed. They had someone with them it looked like Master Kenobi."

"Boles is dead," Batman replied. "They carried on without him. Must have outlived his usefulness."

"Good," North replied happy Boles is dead. "He was scum."

Batman walks through the door and tries to find another way out. "Oracle, can you hear me?"

"I hear you. Did you find Obi Wan?" Oracle asked.

"No. Boles is dead," Batman replied as he heads down the steps and goes into a locker room where the guards keep their belongings. "Joker must have figured out how I was tracking them. Obi Wan though is likely alive. Just need to find another way out."

"Already on it," Abigail replied as she finds a venting system that leads to a small cavern that leads to outside. "Found it. I'll send it to your cowl."

"Thanks Oracle," said Batman as he heads into a supply room where the vent is at.

Breaking it open he makes his way inside. He follows the vent that takes him out of the Intensive Treatment building. It takes him into a cave, which leads outside where he can oversee the East part of the prison. This is where the Arkham Mansion, Botanical Gardens, and the graveyard is located at.

"I better get to the Batmobile and get some supplies," said Batman as he uses his rocket boots to fly up into the air.

He then begins gliding around using his suit's wings to get fly around. He didn't want to keep using the rockets since they would make too much noise. As he glides over the towers he notices there are still some guards alive. Getting into position to secure the area and make sure Joker doesn't take the area.

Maybe he can lend them the Batmobile to help protect the area. As he makes his way to the gate to the other side of the island he hears Joker talking through the intercom.

"Hmm Harley tells me that the Batman's vehicle is stilled parked just outside the Intensive Treatment building. Now we can't just have him up and leave us, can we? Every thug, villain, murder, and kindergarten teacher that isn't carrying out party orders should head there now and smash it to pieces."

Batman begins receiving transmission letting him know the alarm of the Batmobile is going off.

"Oracle, disable the Batmobile's countermeasure system," said Batman who knew his vehicle could take the hits, but needed some of the men around to interrogate them.

"I saw the alert, what's wrong? Where are you?" Oracle asked as she is focused on getting control of the cameras.

"I'm outside the Arkham entrance. Harley Quinn probably triggered the alarm. If she's still got Obi Wan with her, he could get hurt," Batman replied knowing what the countermeasures of his Batmobile's defenses can do.

"OK, done!" Oracle replied. "The Batmobile is still parked up outside the Intensive Treatment building in Arkham North. I've send you the schematics for the entire island. I've marked key locations like your car."

"Thanks Oracle," Batman replied knowing he'll need this to know where to go.

"No problem, by the way I've talked to Lux. He said that the Jedi are going to back away from the prison and focus on finding the bombs," said Oracle explaining what is going on.

"Good. Keep them updated on what is going on here. If the Joker is up to something they'll need to know what is going on too," said Batman as he makes is way to find Obi Wan.

He glides over the gate and arrives to the other side. Finding some of Joker's men attacking his vehicle. He looked around to find Harley and Obi Wan are not there. They must have taken off once they passed the vehicle.

He takes out a small controller and activates the Batmobile's countermeasures. The vehicle fires volts of electricity at the men knocking them all out as they fell on the ground twitching. He glides down and goes to the trunk. Pulling out some explosive gel that he plans to use for later.

He looks around to find there appeared to be a scuffle. Kneeling down and using his cowl vision he finds what appears to be some blood. Just drops of it. Using his cowl vision he is able to analyze it and finds out it belongs to Obi Wan.

Most likely he got hit by Harley and she made him bleed a little. Still, even with a few drops of blood he can track Obi Wan down if he is still bleeding. Using his cowl vision he finds a bit more drops leading to the next part of the island. Obi Wan must have known he would be tracking him and needed to leave some clues behind to help him.

"Good work, Kenobi. Now to find you before they try getting rid of you," using his rocket boots he flies high into the air and heads to the next part of the island.

 _Meanwhile_

In a secured facility on the island, Maul is seen in his cell. Wearing the prison's uniform, his robotic legs replaced with plastic kind, and his horns cut down so they wouldn't be used to harm someone. They even placed force restraints on his arms to keep him from using the Force.

He continued sitting in his cell despite hearing how there is a prison riot going on. Even could hear the Joker speaking through the intercoms. He found his laughter to be annoying and wanted to break free. To not only hunt down the clown, but also find Kenobi.

However, his cell remained locked and there is no way for him to escape. He then hears someone humming nearby followed by some footsteps. Soon the Joker appeared before him peeling away at a fruit with a knife in his hand. The Joker turns towards Maul and begins laughing as he took a bite of the apple.

"Well, well. Look who we have here," said the Joker as he puts the knife away. "The great and powerful Maul. Not looking good are ya spikey?"

Maul kept his cool as he stood up from his bed. "And you must be the Joker. The clown prince of crime and the one who killed the chancellor. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well, first of all we both know who the old man was. So I guess you could say I'm the one who killed the Sith Lord behind one of the bloodiest wars of all time," said the Joker as he began to laugh. "Secondly, I thought I would come by when I noticed Harley didn't let you out of your cell. I wonder why."

Maul scowls softly before he replied. "Maybe because she believes I would try killing you the first chance I get. Though her response was more because I wasn't on the list."

The Joker faked a gasp as he took out a list. "You aren't? Really?" after a few seconds of looking he realized he is right. "Well, what do you know? You aren't on a list. I guess I must have forgotten. Silly me."

Maul knew the Joker is just playing around. Probably to get an emotion out of him. "Yes, so it seems. Perhaps you have come to make it right?"

The Joker tossed away the list and took another bite of his fruit. "I would love to have you be part of my guest list, but I need you to do me a little favor."

Maul figured he came by for something. "What did you have in mind?"

"You see I have a doctor lady I am looking for and I need to get some info out of her. If you would be so kind to assist me in getting some information out of her then you can join my party," said the Joker explaining what he needs.

Maul figured the Joker would want him to go after say the Batman, but to gain information for him out of a doctor. That caught his curiosity.

"And may I ask what you are planning?"

"Oh something real big," the Joker replied, but didn't give too much away. "In fact. If you do your job well I might even give you some of what I am cooking. You can use it to not only kill the Batman, but even Obi Wan Kenobi. What do you say?"

Now this caught Maul's attention. Whatever the Joker is up to must be something unpredictable and big if it required him to be locked up. Even take over the prison and keep the Republic forces out. If it can also get him what he needs for revenge then what the hell.

"Very well, clown. I shall play your game and see where it takes me," said Maul agreeing to the Joker's deal.

The Joker moves his hand behind his back and reveals Maul's lightsaber. "Have fun then."

The Joker sets it down on the ground and leaves the room. A minute later, the ray shield is gone and Maul kneels down to grab his lightsaber. He looks over to find a droid nearby with Maul's robotic legs. Maul figured the clown left them here so he can get his legs back.

"I don't know what you are planning, clown. But once I get what I want then you are next."

 **Uh oh this isn't good. Now Maul is joining the party. What does the Joker have planned for him now that he's freed? Will the Batman be able to stop Maul and the Joker?**

 **Will he find Obi Wan before Maul does? Well, if you played the game then you know how things will go. However, there will be some differences. Just don't spoil it for everyone so they can enjoy this.**

 **Check out the next chapter to find out how things will go. Thanks for the support again guys and for the reviews. I appreciate it and if you liked how this chapter went then leave some reviews. Just nothing negative please.**

 **If you didn't like this then don't leave a review. Take care guys and see you all next time.**


	37. Chapter 37

**All right, time for chapter nine. At least the ninth one for this sequel, but it chapter 37. Anyways, I hope everyone is ready for this chapter. Including who I plan to bring into the story. Also, thanks to those who have been supporting the story and the reviews.**

 **I appreciate it and glad how things are going. Also, yes the story will be like from the game. However, there will be some differences. To fit with the Star Wars universe.**

 **What they are you will need to read on to find out. Anyways, thanks to my friend for his help on the story. I appreciate it and for his help. Now, time for the disclaimer.**

 **I don't own anything from the DC or Star Wars universe just my OCs. Also: Bold- means thoughts & Italic- will mean what an alien is saying in their native language. Now let's continue with the story and enjoy the chapter everyone.**

 **Story II: Chapter IX**

 _Arkham_

Batman arrived on the West side of the prison where he spotted two of Joker's men constructing something in the visiting facility. He could even hear Joker continue speaking through the intercom. Speaking to his men to find any employees of the facility to round them up. Probably to use them as hostages for whatever he is planning.

He even heard him talking about some experiments he is working on. It must be related to whatever caused the prisoner he fought to become monstrous like Bane. Whatever he is planning he needs to continue looking for Obi Wan. He needs to get him out so he can contact his allies and keep them away until he captures Joker.

He arrived outside the Medical Facility where he took out Joker's men and found the track he was following that Obi Wan left behind leads him to the building. However, he knew going into the front door is not a wise idea.

He decided to try finding another way inside as he flies up to the roof of the building as he looks around for a way in. As he looks around he begins receiving a message from his sister.

"What is it, Oracle?"

"Well, I got some good news. I managed to get access to some of the cameras in the area where you are at," said Oracle as she saw her brother arrive in the west side of the prison. "Unfortunately I couldn't get to all of the facilities. Just a few key ones."

"Like the medical facility?" Batman asked as he turns his attention back to the entrance.

Oracle figured that must be where Batman is at and hacks into the facility. Most of the cameras appear to be knocked out. All except for the entrance where she sees the ray shields are up and Harley Quinn is inside. Obi Wan is nearby tied to a gurney with armed men nearby.

"I found Obi Wan. He's alive, but looks like he took some punches to the face."

Batman knew he needed to find another way inside to get to him before the punches turn to blaster shots. "I take it you haven't been able to hack into the security systems yet to knock out the shields?"

Oracle sighed as she replied. "I wish. See, this is why Luthor should stay out of these businesses since he cares more about money than actually helping."

Batman knew by the end of this Luthor will find a way to blame someone else for this. "I'll need to find another way in then since I bet Harley is waiting for me."

"With a trap no doubt," said Oracle who is concerned about her brother fighting the criminals on the planet alone. "I still think you should let me send one of the others to come help you."

"They're needed where you are all at in case something happens," said Batman as he finds a weak wall nearby.

Using his cowl vision he can see it leading into an empty room that has a door in it. Using his explosive gel he begins setting it on the wall.

"Once I find Obi Wan though I will need to get him out along with the survivors. Is there a way to get them out without running into Joker's men?"

Oracle sighed as she wished her brother would listen to her, but knew he was not going to change his mind. "Checking…" Oracle uses the cameras and spots a transport ship on the docks, which is being defended by some Clone soldiers. "Looks like Kenobi's men are holding their ground at the loading docks not far from where you are. Once we get him out and some of the hostages as well we should get the Republic forces to make their move."

"Not before we figure out what he is up to," said Batman as he activated the explosive gel and makes a hole to get into the room. "Keep me up to date though on what is going on outside and keep the Jedi from coming in here."

"Understood and be careful," said Oracle before turning off her communicator.

Batman heads in the room and opened the door as he makes his way through the ventilation system, while overhearing Joker speaking through the intercom. It appears he is ordering his men to round up the doctors from the facility. For more hostages? Or does this involve the experiments he claims to be working on?

He arrives in the Sanatorium where he sees several of Joker's men, all armed rounding up the doctors in the room. Using his cowl vision he managed to get a number of Joker's men in the room. Four of them and one appears to be near where the hostages are at. One is on the walkway alone, the third is on the lower level, and the fifth is near the doorway.

He glides over to one of the gargoyles in the room where he sees no ceiling over one of the rooms. He falls down and using his cowl vision sees the wall where one of the criminals is at is a weak wall. Using his explosive gel he sets it on the wall and then uses his grappling gun to get to the gargoyle. He then heads to the second guard, with the third who is making his way up the stairs.

He waits for the right time to strike as both men pass each other by. He glides down and gets behind one of them and puts him in a sleeper hold. Once he is knocked out he goes for the third, punched him in the head, and then locked in the hold before knocking him out too. He then used his grappling gun to get back to one of the gargoyles.

He takes out his detonator and activates it knocking out the third criminal. The fourth is alerted by this and goes to check it out, but Batman glides in and kicks him through the glass. Knocking him out and saving the hostages. Batman turns to the hostages who are relieved to see who saved them.

"Your safe now," said Batman as one of the doctors goes to free his friend from the gurney is he on. "Are you all right?"

"We are now thanks to you," said the male doctor as he helps his friend out.

A female red-headed doctor approached Batman and thanks him. "Thank you for saving us."

"It's all right. But mind telling me what happened?" Batman asked hoping to get an idea to know if there are other doctors who were here.

"I don't know. One minute we were doing our evening rounds, and the next, armed thugs burst into the room and took us hostage," the female doctor replied.

"Did they have anyone with them?" Batman asked wondering if Harley took Obi Wan through here.

"They took someone into the elevator. I couldn't tell who it was," the female doctor replied.

Batman looks to the elevator and tries pressing a button, but finds it isn't working. "It appeared they didn't want to be followed. The elevator has been powered down," he then turns to the doctors as they gather near him. "You're going to be OK here, but if they took any of your companions do you know where they took them?"

"Doctor Kellerman was in the Patient Observation Room and Dr. Chen went into Surgery," the female doctor replied remembering where their other friends are at.

"And Dr. Young went to X-ray," said one of the male doctors.

Dr. Young? That name sounded familiar to Batman. Yes, he remembers. Joker spoke to her when he was brought in and from the look on her face she looked terrified.

It's possible the two knew each other, but this felt different. Regardless, he needs to go save her.

"Stay here and I'll go find the other doctors," said Batman as he heads off to help find the doctors. "Oracle, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear. Did you find Obi Wan?" she asked as she couldn't see her brother through any of the cameras where he is at.

"No, but I am getting close. I saved some of the doctors who said they saw him being taken down an elevator to the lower level of the facility," said Batman as he ties up Joker's men and makes sure they don't escape. "I'm off to rescue some of the other doctors and then I'll go save Obi Wan."

"Lower level of the facility? I don't remember that being on the blueprints," said Oracle as she pulls up the schematics of the prison and found no levels below the medical facility. "There's nothing there."

Batman stopped and looks over at the elevator. "Give me a minute," he replied before going to one of the doctors. "What's down there?"

"Not sure," said the female doctor he spoke to earlier. "We were told it is off-limits though by those who don't have security clearance. But from what we heard it is where they keep some of they do some testing with the samples they gathered."

Batman looks back at the door and then thought back about what Joker said before he began walking away. "Oracle. When was construction for the planet finished?"

"That's what I was just looking at," Oracle finished going through the files and sighed. "At first it says Luthor helped build the facility, but after hacking my way through his files I found that he wasn't the only one who had a hand in helping with the construction."

"Who?" Batman asked as he makes his way to find the hostages.

Oracle sighed as she gave the names knowing full well her brother is going to be pissed. "According to this there is a silent partner or rather two of them. Governor Wilhuff Tarkin and Amanda Blake Waller of Cadmus."

 _Coruscant_

Meanwhile, back at the capitol of the Republic the citizens of the planet are going about their night like it was any other night. Unaware of what is going on at the Arkham prison. All they were told is the Joker has been captured and is locked up. The citizens can now soundly sleep well knowing the crazed clown is gone.

Unaware that Clone soldiers are seen going to key parts of the city to find any bomb the Joker placed. They checked at the Jedi Temple, the Senate building, and even the apartments of the senators. Checking every bit of these locations to find the bomb. So far, nothing suspicious has been found, but they are still looking.

Ahsoka and Lux are seen in their costumes helping out as well. Both heroes went to location they believe the Joker will target. Locations like hospitals, military bases, or even the prison on the planet. Any place they believe can be targeted by the Joker.

"Oracle, can you hear me?" said Ahsoka is her Batwoman costume. It is black with the Bat symbol on her chest, but the symbol is red than yellow like her old one.

"I'm here, Batwoman, what's up?" Oracle asked.

Ahsoka looks through her binoculars at the hospital that is front of her. "I'm at the last hospital. Nightwing finished with his inspection at the Republic's ships. So far, nothing has been found. Once I'm done here I will go help him out."

"Roger that and I got some updates from Padme. She said they found some explosive devices on three different worlds. However, they haven't done anything yet until they get a bomb squad," said Oracle as she looks at the images shown on screen. "They were all located in high-level places."

"Like a hospital filled with sick children," said Batwoman as she fired her rocket boots and flies off to the rooftop. "How is Batman doing? Did he find Obi Wan?"

"Not yet, but he is close," said Oracle as she also decided to inform Ahsoka what she found. "I also found out the prison wasn't just made from Luthor. He had a partner, Amanda Waller."

Ahsoka stopped half-way and flew towards the balcony near the roof as she lands. "Amanda Waller? As in Cadmus? The genetic engineering facility?"

Ahsoka remembered hearing about the facility and how it was founded seven years ago by a scientist. He was funded by the Republic when Palpatine was in charge. Most likely to help him with any experiments that the Sith Lord wanted to use. However, it was planned to be shut down once Palpatine was killed.

Governor Tarkin though took control of the facility and placed it under the care of Amanda Waller. Both began pushing their agenda how thanks to the Batman, strange and powerful enemies began emerging from the shadow. Those who possess power that even surpasses the Jedi. So, they were tasked to help develop new weapons for the Republic to use, but Daniel knew they were up to something and were not to be trusted.

"Why would they get involved in making the prison? What do they get out of this?"

Oracle sighed through her com-link. "I wish I knew. I tried hacking into their files, but they are encrypted. It will take me some time to get through them, but they seem to be connected to a hidden facility that is found beneath the Medical Facility building. Whatever they were up to then Batman will find it."

"If you say so," said Batwoman who knew even if they did find something these people will most likely cover their tracks.

She takes out her grappling gun and fires it to the roof as she heads up to the top. Once she got there she spots what appears to be a large box with a handle to the side.

She goes to her wrist gauntlet and pressed a button that caused her cowl vision to go inferred. "Oracle, you seeing this?"

Oracle can see through Ahsoka's mask and what she is seeing. "Joker's toy, but it is surrounded by something that is keeping us from seeing inside. However, I am not detecting any sort of chemicals or energy readings of it being a bomb."

"Still, just in case," Batwoman calls for the Batwing to fly over her. She has it fire a crane down on it and picks it up as she prepares to have it be moved somewhere else. "Call Nightwing and tell him I found the bomb."

"I will and be careful," said Oracle as she begins contacting her friend.

Ahsoka flies off the roof and follows the Batwing as it flies down to an empty parking lot. Once it was down she took out a Batarang and tossed it at the box. The box opens and caused a Jack-in-the-Box to appear wearing a straightjacket. The head soon came off revealing a grenade as the pin fell off.

Ahsoka used her rocket boots and flies off as the box exploded, but it didn't create a large explosion. Instead if released Confetti all around the parking lot. She flies back down and sees a note falling down to her. She grabs it and reads what it say.

"Made you look," she read as she crumbles the paper together and tosses it away. "Oracle, it was a fake. The bomb was only a distraction they aren't real."

"I know," Oracle replied as she sees through video surveillance that the Clones and law enforcement on the other worlds found the bombs, which all were duds. "This was just to keep them busy. Not that they know though they will most likely attack the prison."

"Not unless he has something else planned," said Batwoman knowing Joker has more tricks. "Should we try going in now?"

Oracle was tempted, but knew if they are up to something she will help. "No, for now I will send Batgirl to assist Batman."

"Batgirl?" Batwoman asked surprised that Oracle is sending the kid. "You sure she's ready? I mean, I think Batman said to keep her out until he says so."

"Right now you guys are needed to help the Jedi and make sure Joker doesn't have any more tricks," said Oracle as she pressed a button and sighed. "I already had her on standby. Batman might not like this…but he needs all the help he can get."

 _Arkham_

Batman had managed to save two of the doctors from being killed by the Joker and his men. He even helped save Aaron Cash, a senior security guard of the prison. Cash was trapped with the doctor inside a part of the prison where the Joker unleashed his Joker Gas in the room. Batman managed to get the gas out and save everyone inside.

Once he got them back to safety he went to help save Dr. Penelope Young. The last doctor who is in the X-ray room, where he suspect Joker's men are keeping her locked up.

After finding out the prison was funded by Cadmus, Batman had his sister look up any information on what they are up to. She hasn't been able to find out much, but was able to gain information about employees that worked for Cadmus, but now work in the prison. One of them appears to be Dr. Young. She was only there for a few months, but was recommended by Waller.

If she knows what is going on in the lower levels he will need to find out. If this has anything to do with what the Joker is up to then he has to hurry.

He arrives in the room and sees no one around. As he heads to the office he hears some noises coming from inside. Using his cowl vision he detects five armed men and one civilian inside. The other one must be the doctor. As he looks for a way in without endangering the doctor he spots two weak walls near the men.

He takes out his explosive gel to use when he hears the doctor talking to the men. "Why are you doing this? I have done exactly as you've asked.

"Look at me! You think I care?" said one of the men. "Stop your whining and listen good! If anyone goes near you without Joker's express permission, then I've been ordered to make sure you are taken out ASAP. Looks like you're our bargaining chip."

He sets up the gel and uses them to explode the wall. Knocking out all five men as he makes his way inside to find the doctor in the corner.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah," Dr. Young replied as she sees Batman saving her. "What's gong on? They were talking like they were in control. Is it true that Joker escaped?"

"Unfortunately, yes. But not for long," said Batman as he begins questioning the doctor. "When I came into the prison I noticed Joker knew you. Are you his doctor?"

"Yes," Dr. Young replied for the Batman. "I've been studying the Joker's case for months when he broke out. The Warden was very specific he wanted Joker cured."

"Was he the only one?" Batman asked as he got a questionable look from the doctor. "I know about Cadmus and how you work for them."

"Used to work for them," said Dr. Young as she begins getting out of the rubble. "I worked for them until I asked to be transferred here. The Warden liked my work and wanted me to help him cure criminals like the Joker."

"And the facility beneath the prison?" Batman asked causing the doctor to stop when he mentioned this. "I know Cadmus is working beneath the facility. What are they up to?"

Dr. Young turns to Batman and sighed. "I honestly don't know. I was working more with projects to help with the criminal mind and how to cure them. Whatever they were doing down there I didn't ask and didn't tell."

Batman could hear some of the men beginning to come to so Batman tosses a pellet to let out a knockout gas to keep them out. "Let's get you back with the others and then we will talk about this some more."

Batman makes his way back to where the doctors and also sees Cash working with some of his men to help secure the prisoners. He leaves Dr. Young with Cash, while he goes to check on the other doctors.

"How are the others?" he asked the same female doctor from earlier.

"They are all right. A little shaken, but they will be safe thanks to you," said the female doctor as she helps give one of her colleagues something to drink. "What do we do now?"

"It's too dangerous to leave the building. I suggest you all find a room to barricade yourselves in and stay there," Batman suggested knowing with Joker's men now with armed weapons they will be shot at. "The Republic will be here soon to help get you out."

"Batman! We've got another problem," said Cash as he is walking with Dr. Young.

"I need to get back to the Mansion. All my research notes are there. We can't risk the Joker getting his hands on them," Dr. Young explained sounding concerned.

"What is in those notes that is dangerous for the Joker?" Batman asked wondering if this is what he is looking for.

"Just some work I have been developing with the Warden to help cure these criminals," said Dr. Young, but Batman knew she is lying.

"Even so. It's not safe, Doctor. The island's a war zone. You won't stand a chance," said Batman who isn't going to risk the doctor's life for her notes, which he feels are more secured where they are at.

"I'll get here there, Batman," said Cash who volunteered to help the doctor. "I need to check with my men anyways and see if we can get back control of the prison."

Batman was about to say no to this when he hears the elevator activating. "Who called the elevator?"

"Wasn't us," the female doctor replied. "It's coming from the lower floor!"

"Cash, take Dr. Young! Get her notes and then find somewhere safe to hole up," said Batman as he turns to the other doctors. "Everyone else, go to the Observation Room. Barricade yourselves in!"

Batman used his grappling bun to fly up to one of the gargoyles and stays up there when he sees three armed men coming in. He needed to get them away from the doctors so he used his Batarang to get their attention. The men see him and opened fire. Batman jumps away and used his rocket boots to glide around the room as the men continued firing at him.

He tossed a Batarang at one of them hitting the gun and causing it to explode. This distraction allowed him to grab one of the men and toss him from up high. Just before the man can hit the ground he wrapped the man's feet together with a cable. He then attached the cable to one of the gargoyles as it lifts him up.

Batman flies over and punched him in the face, released the cable, grabs him, and tossed him into the third man. The thug tried to grab his gun after pushing his friend off of him. Batman flies in and kicks him into the elevator, but just as the door began to close. He got half-way in as the door stopped closing and from moving since it will not move or close so long as something is blocking the doors.

Batman grab the criminal and tosses him out. He placed a Batarang in the elevator door to keep it from closing as he ties up the men to make sure they don't harm the doctors. Once that was done he goes inside and pulls his weapon out before putting it away. As the elevator door closed he sees on the video screen the Joker appearing.

"Too easy! Think about it. I've got you trapped in a little metal box. Hanging precariously over a deadly drop," said the Joker who seems to be playing at the idea of killing Batman. "What say I just blow the emergency brakes and drop you like a sack of puppies?"

Batman though didn't say anything or his expression changed as Joker played around with this idea. "Say goodnight, Bats…" the Joker looks like is about to press something, but then begins laughing. "Boom! Only kidding."

The elevator soon begins moving down as Joker continued speaking to him. He knew Joker wouldn't kill him, not like this at least.

"Got a few more surprises in store for you. Prepare to face your fears," he said as Batman's suit alerts him of a form of toxin entering the room. "All of them!"

Batman soon realized Joker is unleashing something in the room. Before his mask could block out the toxin he took several breaths of it. He begins having his suit analyze the toxin, while hearing some sort of strange noise around the elevator. It sounded like screaming as the elevator stopped and the door opened.

He then hears someone shouting, followed by another familiar voice. "Please, Dr. Crane, don't do this!"

"There is no Crane…" said the second voice as it soon sounded like another voice over the second one. "Only Scarecrow!"

Batman sees people inside a room behind the glass as they are screaming inside. Acting like something is attacking them, but there is nothing there. A patient appears on the glass and begins banging on it. Begging to be free before all the people inside drop to the ground dead.

Batman sees a large shadowy figure behind the men and rushes over to the bars where he got a glimpse of who it was. "Crane."

 **Looks like Dr. Scarecrow is here. How are things going to go now? How will Batman deal with the doctor who uses fear on his victims? Will it go the same way from the game?**

 **Who is also going to come by to help Batman? Who is this other Batgirl? Will it be someone that we know? Or someone new?**

 **Check out the next chapter to find out how things will go. Thanks for the support again guys and for the reviews. I appreciate it and if you liked how this chapter went then leave some reviews. Just nothing negative please.**

 **If you didn't like this then don't leave a review. Take care guys and see you all next time.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Here we are with chapter 10 for the sequel of this story, despite it yes being chapter 38. I hope everyone likes this and will like what is going to happen with us now in the game. How is this going to go? And what will happen with Batman now going to confront his fear?**

 **Check out the chapter to find out and also I got everyone's questions from the last chapter. You will find out who Batgirl is later on. For now though you will need to be patient. Also, when I reveal who it is I hope everyone will be okay with this.**

 **Trying to make sure what I do fits in this universe since the DC Universe is on a whole other level. Both DC and Marvel. Both sides do not have any limits on what they can do, especially when it comes to bringing their characters back to life. Anyways, time for the disclaimer.**

 **I don't own anything from the DC or Star Wars universe just my OCs. Also: Bold- means thoughts & Italic- will mean what an alien is saying in their native language. Okay, on with the story and enjoy the new chapter everyone.**

 **Story II: Chapter X**

 _Naboo_

Chancellor Mothma is in the palace going over the information they have been receiving about the 'bombs' that they found. They discovered the locations of all the bombs thanks to the help from the Batman's allies. They even found them being guarded by some of Joker's men. In total, they found 30 bombs on 30 different worlds.

However, the bombs turned out to be duds. Many of them turned out to be fake, while the rest did explode, but all that came out were confetti. They looked around the area to be sure there were no other bombs on the planets. After an hour passed they concluded that the Joker had fooled them all.

Keeping them from invading Arkham and take it back from him. Now that they know the bombs are fake they need to act now to retake the prison.

"Master Windu. How long will it take before our forces can retake the planet?" Chancellor Mothma asked towards the Jedi Master.

"Master Plo Koon and Secura are already getting their forces ready. We're just going over the plan on how to retake the planet considering the Joker still has the hostages," said Master Windu who wanted to try taking back the prison without anyone being killed.

"I think we should wait till the Batman takes the prison back," Padme suggested who is worried about this attack. "Why risk the lives of the hostages when we know he can take down the Joker and save the people?"

"I understand your concerns, Padme. However, the longer we wait the more lives could be lost," said Chancellor Mothma who feels they can't wait any longer. "We owe the Batman a lot for what he has done, but we cannot stand by while this goes on."

Padme didn't like that they are planning to attack the planet without waiting. "At least wait till Ms. Wayne helps us find a way to get passed the security defenses of the prison. If I recall the Joker has control over the weapons systems of Arkham. How do you plan to take back the facility without risking the lives of the hostages?"

"We are aware of this, but we will not attack the prison facility itself. Just the weapons so once they are down our ships will send their main forces," said Master Ki-Adi-Mundi. "Once they arrive we will give the Joker a chance to surrender. If he doesn't then we will take the prison."

Padme still didn't like this plan at all. "And if it fails?"

Bail who is also in the room seems to agree with what Padme is feeling. "She is right. What if we do fail? What if the Joker is anticipating this and we lose our soldiers?"

"I assure you we will not fail and we will save our people," said Chancellor Mothma as the door opened and in came the queen of Naboo to speak with the chancellor. "I will leave this mission in your hands, master Jedi," she said as she left to go with the queen.

The Jedi soon left the room as well to go over more on their plan. Padme though got up and sighed as she had a bad feeling something will happen.

Bail noticed this and approached her. "Don't worry. I'm sure they will make sure no innocent lives will be lost."

"It's not that," said Padme as she turns to her friend. "You and I both encountered the Joker before. Do you truly believe he isn't up to something? You don't think he knows we would find out his bombs were fakes? And you don't think he will try something else?"

Bail knew he couldn't deny any of what she is saying. The Joker is without question one of the most unpredictable people in the galaxy. If he is up to something then it can't be good. Still, he knew there isn't much they can do.

"I know all of that, but it isn't like we can do anything about it," said Bail who knew even if they spoke to their fellow senators, they would most likely agree with this plan. "I'm sure the Jedi will take every precautions to make sure this plan goes well. From what I heard also, one of the squadron that they recruited are very good. Highly recommended and one of their pilots is said to be of the best."

Padme heard about this squadron that Bail is talking about and all the good things about them. "Even if they get through there is no chance they will be able to stop the Joker or whatever he is up to."

"They can try," said Bail as the door opened and in came some Clones to take them back to their ships. "Listen. I have to go, but don't worry. Everything will be okay. That's all we can do is just hope."

Padme sighed as she nods in response. "I know…I just wish it would make what I am feeling go away."

 _Arkham_

Batman arrived to the lower level of the medical facility where he came across Jonathan Crane aka Scarecrow. A former psychiatrist that was obsessed with fear and used it on his patients. He even created his own Fear Gas that can cause people to hallucinate. Bring out their worst fears in the forms of illusions.

Batman was affected by the drug before, but managed to fight through it. If Scarecrow has used it again he will fight it again. He found the doors locked and needed to find another way to find Obi Wan. He found a weak wall nearby and blew it up to lead him to a secret hallway.

As he made his way through the hall he saw what appeared to be Obi Wan through a vent. He rushes over as he is dragged away by an unseen force. Batman wasn't sure if what he saw was real or fake. For now he has to assume it was just an illusion, but needed to get out of here to find the real Kenobi.

He found his way out and found himself on the other side. Looking over where he last saw Obi Wan he noticed blood on the ground. Kneeling down he moves it against his gloved hand and moves it near his nose. It was real blood, not fake.

Before his suit could finish analyzing the blood he sees the body of Obi Wan on the ground. Leaning against the wall. He rushes over to check on him and checked for a pulse, but found none. He was too late.

Batman moves his hand over Obi Wan's eyes and closed them. "I'm sorry…" it was all he could say.

He failed to save another life. This time though it was that of a friend, who was close to Ahsoka. He failed to save him from the Joker. Just like he was too late to…suddenly he felt someone nearby and turns around to see a shadowy figure flashing by.

Batman believes it to be Scarecrow and tries to contact his sister to let her know what happened. "Oracle? I…I'm sorry. I was too late to save Obi Wan."

"I'm sorry, the number you have dialed isn't available…" said a voice that sounded like his sister's. "Please leave a message after the tone."

Batman or rather Daniel knew something was wrong now as his vision began getting blurry. He tried to figure out what is going on, while unable to think. He couldn't focus, his mind is getting hazy, and his vision was getting worse. He wasn't even aware he is entering the morgue where they keep the bodies.

Inside the morgue he finds three body bags. All while hearing voices talking to him. He approaches the body bags carefully as he slowly opened the one on the right. There in the bag is his father.

His own father who died years ago. His head turned over to his son and opened up showing his dead lifeless eyes as he spoke to his son. "You should have stood up to him, son, like a man! You should have stood up for us and your sister, who is crippled because of you!"

Daniel moved away from his father's body as he tried to shake off what is happening. He turns to the other body bag as it begins to open. Inside is the body of his dead mother. Like his father, she moved her head to him and spoke to him with her dead lifeless eyes staring at him.

"Help us, Daniel. Don't let us die!" the mother shouted at her son as Daniel closed his eyes and tried to tell himself this isn't real.

He didn't know why he is seeing this and what is going on. Completely forgetting about Crane's Fear Gas as he has fallen prey to it. He turns his attention to the third bag, which was different from the other ones. He slowly approached it wondering who this belongs to.

As soon as he opened it though, Scarecrow appeared and stabs his arm. Injecting him with his Fear Gas. Daniel pushed him off as he fell to the ground. He began using the table to get up as his vision continued to blur. He sees the body bag and Scarecrow are gone with no signs of where he went.

He turns around though and sees he appears to be in another world. Soon Daniel or rather now Batman began remembering what is happening. He is under the influence of the Fear Gas. Crane must have upgraded his formula. Making the effects of it stronger than before and causing even the strongest of minds to fall under its influence.

He knew the only way out of here is to fight on through and get out before Crane tries to destroy his mind. He leaps over to the floating broken facility before him. Looking up he spots the Bat-Signal in the disoriented sky. Nearby is a searchlight where the signal is coming from.

Batman knew it was his only way out of this world. However, before he can get there he hears a loud laughter that caused him great pain to his head. He leans against the wall when he noticed a large hand that has syringes attached to the fingers. Soon a large Scarecrow appeared admitting glowing yellow eyes that seem to be burning everything it touches.

"Poor little Bat. You're in my world now!" said Scarecrow as he began looking for the Batman.

Batman knew if he spots him then it is over for him, but if he can turn the Bat-Signal to face Crane then the illusion will be shattered. Batman waited till he passed by and rushes over to the next walls as he sees Scarecrow passing by. It seems he can't break through the walls despite claiming this is his world. It is possible that Batman made these walls in his mind to protect himself from Scarecrow's gas.

He continued to make his way through the walls as he spots a weak wall that is in his way. Taking out his Explosive Gel he sets it up on the wall and takes cover behind a wall and detonates it. The explosion caught the attention of Scarecrow who rushes over to see what happened.

"What was that?!" said Scarecrow as he looks over the destroyed wall, but couldn't find the Batman.

He kept on looking till Batman tossed a Batarang away from him as it explodes. This caught Scarecrow's attention as he goes looking where the other explosion happened. Batman used this chance to jump over to the next platform as he arrives to the searchlight. Batman began pushing it down as Scarecrow hears the noise coming from behind.

He turns around, but it was too late. Batman pushed the searchlight down and the Bat-Signal began hitting Scarecrow as he lets out a loud scream before vanishing.

"Daniel! Daniel! Can you hear me?! Daniel! What's going on?" Batman's hearing and vision began returning to him as he sees he is back in the morgue and could hear his sister calling out to him.

"Oracle. I'm okay," said Batman as he looks around to see what he saw before wasn't there.

"What happened? I lost contact. Are you sure you're all right? Did something happened?" Oracle asked concerned something happened to her brother.

"I'm fine. Had a little run-in with Scarecrow," Batman replied as his suit shows him he flushed out the Fear Gas. "It slowed me down. I'll get back to you in a bit."

"All right, good," said Oracle who is glad her brother fought on through the Fear Gas. "By the way. Padme called. She said the Jedi are going to send in their forces to the planet. Turns out the bombs were all duds."

"I knew they were, but the Jedi shouldn't send their forces in. The Joker knew they would call his bluff and he has something set up," said Batman as he made his way out of the facility and spots the body he thought was Obi Wan's, but was just one of the guards. **Crane's gas must have affected me more than I thought.**

"I tried, but they won't listen," said Oracle who is worried something will happen, especially with Luthor trying to help them. "You need to hurry and find Obi Wan. Otherwise something bad will happen."

"I know," said Batman as he took out three orbs from his utility belt as his cowl vision showed him three of Joker's men breaking through the door in front of him Batman tossed the orbs that attached themselves to the men and sends electricity through them knocking them out. "I will get Obi Wan and the hostages out before the fighting can start."

He soon heard the Joker speaking to him through the intercom. "Are you lost little Bat? Having trouble figuring out what's real and what's just a figment of your twisted little mind? Same here. Just roll with it, Bats. It gets easier once you give in," he soon hears the Joker laughing before he continued. "It really does."

Batman spots a nearby camera and destroys it as he heads to the next room when Joker spoke again. "Listen. No more tricks. Just one last puzzle and you can have Kenobi. And a little more. Oh, I can't wait!"

Batman heads down the facility until he enters into a room that reads 'Experimental Chamber'. Most likely Cadmus exclusive if this is where they are conducting experiments they won't want anyone to know about.

The Joker appears on the monitor before him and Batman sees a large glass where on the other side Harley is there with Obi Wan. "Your precious Jedi Master is just through the glass. Take a look!"

He was there all right. Obi Wan tied to a chair with his arms and legs restrained. Harley Quinn nearby holding his lightsaber in her hand as she moves the blade near his face.

"Harleys under strict instructions to kill the old man if any of my guys even think you're in the room down there," Batman used his cowl vision to see the three men and where they are at. "They're patrolling down there. I've told 'em you are on the way."

Batman knew if any of them spot him then Obi Wan is done for. He'll need to be careful and get through without being seen. Perhaps now is a good time to test out his new addition to the suit. He'll still need to be careful and not get caught while taking them out.

"So here's the deal…" said the Joker as he continued. "If you can find a way to get to Harley without anyone realizing. I'll give you your next present. Fail and the old codger dies. Hell, I may even give you Harley. It looks like you could use a new sidekick."

Batman ignored his comment and turns on the cloaking device as his suit turned invisible. He goes inside the vent and makes his way into the room using the secret passage that is in the walls around the room. He sees the three men and all walking around, but noticed some out of the view of the other. This gives him an advantage as he comes out of the vent near him and waits till one of the men passes him by.

One of them walks by and Batman moves behind him. Wrapping one arm around his arm, while his other hand is used to cover his mouth as he drags him behind the wall. Knocking him out and places him inside the vent before focusing on the other two. He sees the second man walking nearby and sneaks over to him.

The third man moved around what appeared to be a large structured room and out of the view of his partner. Batman grabs the second man and like with the first knocks him out with a sleeper hold. Once he is out Batman heads to the third man and tackles him from behind. He punches him in the face quickly and knocks him out.

He turns his attention to the room where Obi Wan and Harley are at. He heads up to the stairs, but noticed something is wrong. Using his cowl vision he noticed lasers around the staircase. Most likely set up in case he got through the men.

Looking up he used his rocket boots to fly up to the top of the room. He analyzes the glass and got an idea. Using his gloves he manages to create a high-frequency sonic blast to help shatter the glass. The sonic blast caused Harley to move her hands to her ears, drops the lightsaber, and Batman breaks through the glass.

Crashing right on top of her and knocking her out. Obi Wan looks over as the sonic blast was gone and sees the knocked out Harley.

"Glad to see you decided to drop on in," said Obi Wan as he tried to make a little joke.

Batman walks over and helps free Obi Wan before handing him his lightsaber. "Glad to see you still have your sense of humor after what you went through. Sorry I didn't get here earlier."

"It's all right," said Obi Wan as he took his weapon back. "I knew you would come. I should have been more careful. Must be getting soft."

"I doubt that," said Batman as he ties Harley up. "He's out of control. He's up to something. He's trying to prove something. I'm not sure I can stop him this time."

"You'll do it, Batman," said Obi Wan who has faith in his ally. "You'll do it like you've always have. But there is something you need to know. We're not alone…" he points down to the room below. "He's got something else down there. I don't know what it is, but I can sense it is in pain."

Batman sees the room and used his cowl vision to see in inferred to detect someone is inside. "Most likely one of Waller or Tarkin's project."

"Project? What are you talking about?" Obi Wan asked confused on what the Batman means.

"Cadmus has been secretly funding the prison. In exchange they've been allowed to perform experiments on the inmates," said Batman explaining what he found out.

Obi Wan moved his hand up to his chin and sighed. "As we feared."

Batman turns to Obi Wan with what he said. "Did the Council know?"

"Not about Cadmus and Arkham, but we did suspect they have been up to something for a while now. Ever since the incident on Mandalore we have been trying to find out what they have been doing," said Obi Wan as he turns to the room. "Whatever it is it can't be good."

"What a blabbermouth. Spoiling the surprise," said the Joker as he appeared on the monitor.

"Be quiet," Batman replied in a threatening tone.

"Oh. Am I getting to you? Am I? Good," said the Joker as he began laughing. "You're going to love this next bit, but first. How about a little bit of fun. Curtesy of my friend the bird in the sky or rather the bird in space."

The monitor shows a video image of the Republic ships that are orbiting over the planet. Batman and Obi Wan see this knowing something bad is about to happen.

 _Meanwhile_

In orbit, Master Ki-Adi-Mundi is onboard his ship, while Master Secura's ship moves to another part of the planet. Waiting to make their move once Master Mundi's fighters got through. Their plan is simple: Send the fighters to the planet, take out the defenses of the prison, and then Master Secura can send her forces to retake the prison. Hopefully without anyone being killed while taking the prison back.

"Are our forces ready?" Master Mundi asked one of his Clone soldiers.

"Yes sir. Captain Syndulla and her Phoenix Squad are ready," said the Clone commander.

"Good. Send them in," Master Mundi ordered.

Holograms of Master Windu, Yoda, Secura, and Chancellor Mothma appeared behind the Jedi Master as they prepared to watch the attack.

"I trust Mr. Luthor gave us what we needed?" Chancellor Mothma asked towards Master Yoda.

"Send us he did. Refuse and lose much he would have," said Master Yoda recalling how the chancellor vowed to cut ties with Luthor if he didn't help them.

Not that she plans to keep any sort of partnership with him. After this there will be a lot to talk about.

At the loading bay the pilots enter their Starfighters as their Astromech Droids join them. The pilots begin taking off in their X-Wing that were made by the Republic after the war. The fighters all flew towards the planet as they are ordered to destroy the defenses of the prison. Their targets are the large towers and turrets that are designed to shoot down any ships that try to break in or escape.

Luckily, Lex Luthor send the Republic information on how to get passed these defenses and even shut down the laser weapons on the rocks that surround the planet. The fighters all head towards the planet as they follow their squad commander. However, as they began to head through the rocks some of them noticed strange colors that are painted on the rocks. One of them got a good look and see it's the Joker's face painted on them.

"Commander, it's a tr-…" but it was too late. Before the pilot could warn their commander the lasers activated and began shooting down the fighters.

"Evasive maneuver! Everyone evasive-…" the squad commander's ship gets shot down as the pilots try flying through the lasers either to head back to the ship or to the planet.

One pilot in particular is trying to lead two other pilots through the lasers letting them know to follow her lead. They managed to get passed some of the lasers, but soon they got hit and begin crashing towards the planet. In the end after what felt like hours, but in reality was five minutes as all the ships got taken out.

The Jedi Masters and the chancellor couldn't believe what just happened. Not only did the Joker somehow got control of the laser shields, but he used them to wipe out their fighters.

"Master Jedi…" Chancellor Mothma began to speak as she placed her hands on the table trying to understand what happened. "Is…is there another way to get through this defenses?"

Master Windu turns to Master Yoda who closed his eyes and shook his head in response. "No. There isn't," Master Windu replied.

"Hmm. All hope now lies in the Batman to restore order," said Master Yoda knowing that is all they can do.

One of the Clone soldiers approached Master Mundi and whispers into his ears with what they found out. Master Mundi turns to the Jedi and relays what he found out.

"We received a distress signal from one of the ships that got through the laser shield. The other two appeared they didn't make it."

"And who is this pilot?" Master Windu asked.

Master Mundi shows them who it is and Master Yoda let's out another small sigh. "Find shelter soon she must. If Joker finds her then terrible things will happen to her I fear."

 _Arkham_

Back at the prison, Batman and Obi Wan watched as the Joker used the laser shield to destroy the fighters. Making sure none made it out. Batman destroyed the monitor and began heading down to where the heat signature is coming from. Obi Wan joined him as the two wonder what the Joker is up to in here.

The door didn't appear lock as the security systems have been deactivated. Batman pushed the door open with his foot as they see the room covered in mist. Obi Wan though could sense something is in here as he used the Force to move the mist out. Once he did the two men look on to see what is in the room.

It was the criminal that Batman fought five years ago. The same one that knew his true identity, tried to kill his friend, Alfred, and lost his mind thanks to the Venom formula he uses. Bane, all strapped to tubes that are connected to his body, and his body all drained of the Venom leaving him in a weak state.

"Cut me down…" Bane begged as his voice sounded raspy.

"Who did this to you?" Batman asked wondering who would do this to him.

"Dr. Young," Bane replied as he tried to lift his head. "The 'bruja'. She drained the Venom from my blood. Must…stop…her…"

Batman knew something was off about the doctor and should have kept an eye on her. He also wonders what Cadmus wanted with Bane's Venom and to what gain?

However, that was put on hold as the Joker appeared on screen. "Sorry, Has-Bane. The good Doctor won't be a problem much longer," said the Joker as he holds up a controller in his hand. "How do you like my puppet? What say we cut him down?"

The Joker pressed the button as suddenly the room turned on and something began flowing inside of Bane's body. This began causing Bane's body to change as he was transforming like with his Venom. Batman though noticed something was off. His transformation looked similar to the monster he fought earlier as Bane began breaking free.

"Kenobi, run!" Batman ordered as Bane broke through his restrains and charged at the Batman.

Batman knew Obi Wan was still hurting after what happened and needed to handle taking Bane though. He dodges a large swing from Bane and a left hand that tried to crush him. Batman goes for a punch to Bane's face, but it didn't seem to affect him much. Bane grabs Batman and tosses him through a brick wall into the furnace.

Bane went after him as the monster charges at him. Batman moves out of the way as Bane hits the wall causing him to stagger. Batman used this chance to rush over and grab one of the tubes that is feeding him the strange substance. He manages to pull one, but Bane punches him away and knocks him across the room.

Bane grabs one of the large debris and tosses it at Batman. Batman managed to dodge the throw and tossed a Batarang at Bane as it explodes. However, this didn't slow him down as Bane came at him again. Batman dodged him again and tries to lure him into hitting another wall so he can get the tubes again.

Meanwhile, Obi Wan prepares to assist the Batman when Joker's men came in and opened fire on him. He activated his lightsaber and managed to deflect the blaster shots. He used the Force to pull their weapons away and then knock them into the wall. Harley is seen escaping as Obi Wan goes to stop her.

However, as he makes his way up the steps he is send flying across the room by an unseen force. Looking up he sees Maul standing in his way with his lightsaber at hand.

"Hello, Kenobi. Enjoying this little riot?"

Obi Wan got up and should have known Maul would get out. "Surprise to see the Joker letting you out. I would have imagined you would try to kill him and take over," it was then Obi Wan noticed the Force collar still on his body. "I also didn't expect you to try using the Force while you still had that on."

Maul did find the restrain unbearable, especially how it send electric pain through his body. Like right now when he attacked Obi Wan. "No pain can equal to what I went through when you took my legs, my sanity, and my destiny. I will enjoy destroying you and your friend…" however, Maul moved his way away and placed his hands behind his back. "Alas, the Joker requires my assistance for a project he is working on. So, I shall leave you and the Batman to your doom in here."

Maul placed a detonator against the entrance and left the room. Obi Wan noticed other detonators around the room and rushes over to the furnace where the fight is taking place. As soon as he entranced the explosion erupted and the exit was blocked. Obi Wan sees more of Joker's men in the room as they tried to stop the Batman.

Obi Wan rushes over and distracts the men as Batman managed to knock Bane into another wall and removed the second tube. He needed one more to weaken Bane as he tossed over some smoke pellets. Bane sees the Batman hiding in the smoke as he began growling and swinging his arms around to find him.

Batman got behind him and goes for the tube, but before he could Bane smashed his hand down on the ground. Causing the ground to shake and threw Batman off balance. This moment of hesitation allowed Bane to grab Batman and smashed him into the ground. He then picks him up and plans to toss him into the furnace as Batman tries fighting him off.

All of a sudden Bane felt someone jumping on his back and grabs the tube. He looks over to see a girl wearing a black full-bodied suit with a long black cape, black boots, gloves, a utility belt, a black bat cowl with her mouth covered up, her eyes black, and a yellow black Bat symbol.

Bane tried to grab her, but she pulls the tube out causing him to scream in pain as he begins running into the walls. The more he did this though caused the walls to break apart. Batman rushes over to Obi Wan as Joker's men begin running away through an exit. The two make their way out as the other costumed heroine follows them out. Soon the ceiling began caving in and crushed Bane in the debris.

All three managed to get through a sewer drain as Joker's men took off running. Batman and the costume heroine helped Obi Wan out as they look around to see they are outside of the facility.

"Good work you too," said Obi Wan as he turns to the heroine. "I assume you are Batwoman?"

She shook her head in response and spoke in a quiet voice. "I am…Batgirl."

Obi Wan turns to Batman surprised he has a new sidekick. "Surprised you brought her here to fight on a prison planet."

Batman knew he didn't bring her to the planet and that Oracle most likely send her. A part of him wanted to send her back, but right now he could probably use a little extra help.

"Let's get you out of here, Kenobi," he said as he begins activating his Batmobile to come to him.

"I can't leave," said Obi Wan who knew he needed to get the hostages out. "You'll need my help to stop the Joker and Maul now that he is out."

"I will have Batgirl help you get the hostages to a ship and then get them far from the prison. Once I shut down the laser shields you can get them out," said Batman knowing he can't put any more people at risk.

Before Obi Wan could respond, Bane broke through the wall and knocks away Batgirl along with Obi Wan. He grabs Batman and tries crushing him,

"I will break you, Batman. Then the 'bruja'!" Bane shouted showing he still retained his mind and isn't acting as monstrous as before.

"No, Bane. This time I break you!" Batman replied as his wrist gauntlet alerts him the Batmobile flying towards them.

Batgirl tossed an electric Batarang at Bane shocking him. Batman breaks free and kicks him in the chest as the Batmobile crashed into him. The vehicle accelerated the speed and launched him into the water. The vehicle flew back down near Obi Wan as Batgirl helps him up. Batman approached them and hands Obi Wan a small flash drive.

"Here. This will take you to the locations of the hostages I managed to save. You can get to them and get to a secret ship that is hidden. Get the people out and make sure no more of the Jedi send their forces here," said Batman hoping Obi Wan will listen to him.

Obi Wan knew he needs his help against Maul, but the people are in danger. They need to get help and get out of here. So the Joker won't harm them or use them for whatever he is cooking. He took the flash drive and gets inside the vehicle.

"If you need my help you can contact me," said Obi Wan as he puts the flash drive in the vehicle. "If you fight Maul, be careful. He will try to use mind games to get in your head."

"I know," said Batman who studied Maul and what he can do.

Before Obi Wan could leave he wanted to ask Batman something he heard. "By the way. Bane called Dr. Young 'bruja'. What does it mean?"

"In his language, it means witch," said Batman as the Batmobile took off with Obi Wan inside. Once he was gone he turns to Batgirl who is looking at him. "Training is over. From here on out whatever happens you stay close to me and do what I say. Don't let your guard down no matter what, don't do anything reckless, and most importantly no killing. You understand, Cassandra?"

The girl, now revealed to be Cassandra nods in response. "I will not…let you down…Batman…"

Batman knew she meant it and turns to the prison. "Let's get going."

 _Meanwhile_

Outside of the prison the three X-Wings that crashed are seen in a ditch where they all hit. Some of Joker's men are seen inspecting the wreckage. Hoping to find any survivors or any workable vehicles to get off this world. To their disappointment they found the ships are destroyed and the pilots dead.

All except for the third, which is in flames. It was burning too much for the men to get in close to find out if the pilot is inside or not.

"Hello boys. Did you find anything good?" the Joker asked as he contacts his men for some updates.

"Sorry boss. It looks like they are all dead," said one of the Joker's men.

"Oh how disappointing. I thought about adding them to the party, but then again who wants a bunch of party crashers to ruin my fun?" the Joker began laughing softly. "Now then. Head on back boys. I am going to need you to meet up with old spikey head. We got a doctor to hunt down."

The men begin heading back as near some rocks an Astromech droid is seen popping out to see the men leaving. The droid turns back to its owner and begins speaking to her.

"I know, Chopper. They are gone," said a young Twi'lek green skin girl with green eyes and appears to be 15 years old. "Let's find a safe place to hide out and hope we can find some friendlies around here."

 **Surprise motherfuckers! Yep, I am bringing in Cassandra Cain as Batgirl and if you got the pilot who is with the droid then you know I brought in Hera Syndulla. I was originally going to make her Batgirl, but then I thought…noooooo I want my Cassandra in the story. Her origin will be different and so will Hera since there is no Empire around for her to fight.**

 **However, she is here and now stuck on the planet. What will happen when say she runs into Batman or Batgirl? What are the Joker and Maul up to? And is this the last time we see Bane?**

 **Honestly, if you played the game then you know the answer to the last question. Check out the next chapter to find out the other stuff. Thanks again for the support guys and for the reviews. I appreciate it and if you liked how this chapter went then leave some reviews.**

 **Just nothing negative please. If you didn't like this then don't leave a review. Also, sorry for not adding in Katooni, but I wanted to try bringing in my Cassandra to the story. Take care guys and see you all next time.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Here we are with chapter 11 for the sequel of this story, despite it yes being chapter 39. So, first of all thanks again guys for the reviews from the last chapter. I appreciate it and also yeah sorry I didn't bring in Katooni. Still, I hope you all like that I brought Cassandra Cain in.**

 **Will her background be different than from the comics, especially how we are in this universe? What will happen now that she has arrived? Will we see her in action? And what will happen when they find out what the Joker is up to?**

 **Check out the chapter to find out and also again trying to make sure what I do fits in this universe since the DC Universe is on a whole other level. Both DC and Marvel. Both sides do not have any limits on what they can do, especially when it comes to bringing their characters back to life. Anyways, time for the disclaimer.**

 **I don't own anything from the DC or Star Wars universe just my OCs. Also: Bold- means thoughts & Italic- will mean what an alien is saying in their native language. Now let's continue with the story and enjoy the chapter everyone.**

 **Story II: Chapter XI**

 _Seven years ago_

 _Coruscant is a planet that has thousands of cities and home to different species that reside on the planet. Many coming from all across the galaxy and are trying to make a living. It is also filled with flying vehicles that travel around the cities and making their way around. Fortunately no accident have occurred that would cause many people to die from the amount of vehicles on the planet._

 _Coruscant also has its own weather control system that allows them to control the weather around the planet. Like for example if they wanted it to rain they would, but only once a month. However, the machinery was damaged during a fight between the super criminal Mr. Freeze and the hero Batman._

 _As a result the machine caused snow to fall on the planet. For the last few days the people of Coruscant have tried to adjust to the cold until repairs can be made to stop the snow. For the lower class who live below the city they are doing all they can just to survive the cold. Many trying to raise the heater in their homes, light some fire in barrels, or pay to buy warm clothing._

 _On level 1313 some people are seen trying to buy some warm blankets and clothing from merchants. One of these people is a cloaked figure who is seen going through the crowd, while a hood cover the face. The figure looked around seeing people fighting for warmth and even argue with one another. The figure turn away from them knowing there was nothing that could be done._

 _"Hey you!" a man shouted at the figure who turned around to see the man. "Get back here you brat!"_

 _The figure took off running through the crowd trying to lose the man and his droids. The figure tried losing him through one of the buildings, which was crowded with people buying for things. The man had his droids open fire in the sky causing the people to run away in fear. The man took out a blaster and fired it at the figure._

 _The figure felt the shot grazing its right arm, but kept on running. The figure headed to the back of the store and locked the door. The figure then ran to the exit, but was then grabbed by the neck by a Trandoshan male. He picks the figure up by the neck before tossing the figure to a nearby trash container, face first._

 _"Hello girlie. Finally found you," said the Trandoshan as he held the hood of the figure who is revealed to be a girl._

 _She appeared to have short black hair, green eyes, and fair skin. She also appeared to have a bruise on her right eye as she tried getting up. The man and his droids broke through the door and met up with the Trandoshan. The man thanked the Trandoshan for his assistance and approached the girl._

 _"You shouldn't have tried running away. Your father is not very happy with you leaving him after the job," said the man as he aims his weapon at the girl._

 _She looked away from him knowing what she did was not a job, but murder. She could not speak though as she got up from the ground waiting for him to kill her._

 _"Oh I get it. You ran away hoping we would kill you?" the man asked as he sets his weapon to stun. "Oh no. Your old man is not done with you. You will come back with us so you can go on to do the next set of…"_

 _Suddenly a sharp weapon is seen cutting through the man's weapon causing him to back away. He looks down to see the weapon in the form of a bat as his droids look up. There they see a man dressed in a dark suit with a Bat symbol on his chest. He orders his droids to fire, but the bat figure jumps over dodging the blasts._

 _He tosses more bat shape weapons as they blew up destroying the droids. The bat figure landed nearby as the Trandoshan charges at him. He dodges the attack as his right hand begins to charge up. He punches the Trandoshan in the face and shocked him with electricity._

 _He punches him again and shocks him once more causing him to stagger. He jumps up and kicks him right in the face and knocks him out. The man grabs one of his droid's weapon and aims it at the bat figure. However, while he was distracted the girl grabs the first bat weapon and stabs the man in the leg._

 _The man hits her in the face and knocks her away, but this distraction allows the bat figure to punch the man in the face. Breaking his jaw and knocking him down._

 _The bat figure turns to the girl as she turns to him with a bruised face. Both stared at one another looking each other in the eyes. As if they were trying to get a read on one another. After a minute passed the bat figure extended his hand to the girl._

 _The girl slowly moved her hand up and took his hand as he picks her up. The two begin walking out of the alleyway and towards the figure's vehicle as the sound of police sirens can be heard echoing around them._

 _Arkham_

Cassandra opened her eyes as she recalled that night when Batman or rather Daniel saved her life. It was around the time he was starting to become the Batman and appeared mainly around the lower levels of Coruscant. Since that day she was adopted by Daniel, but was kept hidden since she was the daughter of two assassins who would come for her. So instead she stayed hidden, while she was trained by Daniel, Ahsoka, Abby, and Tatsu.

She even began to learn to speak thanks to Abby and a friend who despite being a criminal was someone who she cared for.

Despite knowing what she did and who her parents were, Daniel still took her in. Raising her like a normal child instead of an assassin like her father did. Even caring for her like his own, even if he won't admit it.

"Batgirl, you ready?" Batman asked as the two stood over the medical facility after making sure the hostages inside got to safety.

Batgirl nods in response as she began refocusing on the mission. "What do we do...first?" despite getting help on speaking she still needed more time.

"Find out more about Dr. Young," said Batman as he begins contacting his sister. "Oracle, go through the Arkham and Cadmus' computers. Pull up all you can find on Dr. Young. I'll go through anything you can find once I get to the cave."

"A Batcave? On Arkham?" Oracle asked surprised to hear there's a Batcave on the planet. "When did you set one up and why didn't you tell me?"

"I built it years ago just before the prison was set up. It's best to plan ahead for situations like this," said Batman who is glad he build another Batcave that wasn't found by Cadmus. "By the way, when were you planning to tell me who you were sending?"

"Oh right. Sorry about that, but with Ahsoka and Lux busy well I needed to send someone to help you," said Oracle who apologized to her brother. "Anyways. Why do you want to look up on Dr. Young?"

"She did something to Bane," said Batman as he explains everything to his sister.

From the Venom being drained from Bane's body, to a different serum used to make him stronger than in his regular Venom form, and how he believes it is connected to what Joker is planning.

"I see. So, do you think Dr. Young's been experimenting with Venom, the same chemical that turns Bane into that animal?" Oracle asked wondering why Cadmus would be interested in this.

"Yes. I'm worried. Bane seemed even more powerful than usual. Joker wants the Venom, and that can only be trouble," said Batman as he turns to where the cave is at. "We're heading to Dead Man's Point in Arkham North. I'll contact you once we're in the Batcave."

"Okay and be careful you two," said Oracle as she goes to look up what she can find.

Batman turns to Batgirl and placed his hand on her shoulder. "You ready for this?"

Batgirl looks up at Batman and nods in response. "I am ready," she replied.

Batman could tell she means what she says and takes out his Grappling Gun and fires it. "All right. Let's get going."

The two masked heroes head to the north part of the facility.

 _Meanwhile_

Darth Maul heads inside the prison facility as he is instructed to round up any hostages to be used for an experiment the Joker is planning to use. So far he hasn't been able to find many who would be useful since they tried to run or fight back. So as a result Maul would end up killing them, though not always accidental.

Maul didn't care much for the Joker's plan and is only going along with this until he can get this collar off of his neck. So he can kill the clown and find Kenobi. He tried finding other means of removing the collar. Even use some of the sharp weapons he found to use them, but the collar would shock him if he tried removing it.

It appears the Jedi didn't want to take any chance with him if he did break out. He hears some noises nearby and spots Victor Zsasz nearby killing a doctor as he begins marking himself.

"Ah the resident psychopath. Adding another mark to your body?" Maul asked.

Zsasz turns to Maul while enjoying the feeling of his blade against his skin. "Yes. So many more to add, but the Batman has hidden many of the little piggies away. Must them all and free them from their miserable life," he soon stood up and turns to Maul. "Perhaps. I can help you be free from the pain and misery you have endured yourself."

Maul scoffed at Zsasz's idea and turns away from him before seeing the Joker appear on screen. "Ah the new warden himself. What do you want?"

"Hello spikey. I see you are looking for Kenobi?" the Joker asked as he chuckled. "Well, got some bad news. Old Bat got him a ride and is now gone. And just before the party."

Maul was not pleased to hear Kenobi escaped, but knew he will come back. He cannot resist the urge to return to make sure he is captured. As he spoke to the Joker, Zsasz begins approaching Maul. Slowly, carefully, and quietly as he prepared to add him to his mark.

The Joker noticed, but wanted to see if Maul could with the collar on. "Anyway. I need you to do me a little favor. I need you to go over to pick me up a noisy doctor that has some secrets I want her to reveal to me. If you do then I will invite you to the party I am throwing."

Zsasz leaps over to kill Maul, but the Sith Lord activated his lightsaber stabbing him through the gut. All while he continued to speak to the Joker and had his back turned to the murder.

"I am not interested in this party you are throwing. However, what I saw you do to Bane did raise my curiosity," while it is true Maul has no interest in Joker's stupid games. He was impressed with the serum he used on Bane to make him stronger than before. "I will assist you in whatever you need, but in exchange I want the serum and Kenobi."

The Joker began to laugh when he saw what Maul did to Zsasz and what he wants. "Oh that sounds like it could be fun. Very well. You have yourself a deal, but first I need you to find me Dr. Young. Get me her notes so I can perfect my formula."

"It shall be done," said Maul as he pulls his weapon out of Zsasz and swings it to take his head off. "Now, where is the good doctor at?"

 _Dead Man's Point_

Batman and Batgirl managed to arrive to the north part of the prison where they got passed some of Joker's men. Knocking them out and making sure they are tied up. Once they took them out they headed through a cave that was blocked off. The location was used by the prisoners to take their own lives when they couldn't escape the planet.

Some even thought they could just jump into the water and escape when they heard stories from guards how there is land far from the island. This was a cruel lie though to give the prisoners hope. Many though were not foolish enough to believe this, but those who were desperate they would believe anything.

Batman explained to Batgirl to follow him once they make it to end of the cave. To stay close and not use her cape until they make it halfway down. She understood as they soon made it to the end of the cave. Looking down she sees how far up they are and could see so many rocks below them.

Batman motions for her to get ready as he jumps off first before she began following him. The two fell towards the water until Batman used his Batwings to glide around the hill. Batgirl did the same as she spots a nearby cave. The two land in the cave as she sees nothing here.

Batman walks over to the wall as a bright light began scanning him. Once it finished the wall began to open revealing a secret entrance. They walk inside as the door closes behind them and head down the long tunnel that leads them to a waterfall. Behind it though is a bridge that takes them towards the Batcave.

"On," Batman commanded as the facility began activating on voice command.

Batgirl looks around as the lights turned on revealing the cave. It looks like the facility has a lot of the equipment he has back at their Batcave. However, there is no Batmobile or of the high-tech tools he would have around. She then remembered him saying he had just started setting up so she shouldn't be too surprised.

He also explained he didn't want to bring too much of his advanced equipment to this facility. Concerned that if it is discovered it can be used against the guards or the employees.

Batman walk over to his computer and begins connecting his sister to the mainframe so she can send him the information.

"Found out something interesting in Cadmus's files. Turns out Dr. Young was heading up a project. It was big, lots of external funding. Here are the last notes she file," Oracle begins sending the notes to her brother as they appear on the screen. I can't make sense of it, what does it mean?"

Batman looks at the information and got an idea about this. "Looks like she was experimenting on the Arkham patients. This new chemical barely resembling the original Venom compound."

Batgirl looks at the information and the differences between the original formula to the new one. "She made many…changes to it…why?"

"Not sure," said Batman as he begins looking over it some more. "These number of changes appear to amplify the strength of the drug. Multiple references to a Titan formula. Even a small amount could trigger a Venom like transformation in the host, eliminating the need for the storage tank Bane requires."

Batgirl knew that isn't good. Bane was already a problem with the Venom formula he uses against Batman. If this formula is stronger than the one he uses then whoever they fight will make them more dangerous than Bane. However, she noticed something was off about these notes.

"They are…incomplete," she said pointing out to the formula and the missing ingredient for it.

Batman took notice of this too and knew she is right. "Cassandra is right. These notes aren't complete. The formula is missing! That must be the secret Dr. Young is hiding," this must be what Joker is looking for and why she needed to go to her office. "If Joker gets his hands on this, he will create an army of a thousand Banes.

"My God! Is Joker crazy enough to…" Oracle stopped herself when she realized what she was about to say. "What am I saying? Of course he is. You two have to stop him."

"We will," said Batman as he gets up and goes to one of his equipment and gives Cassandra a Batclaw to use. "We're going after her. She was heading to the mansion with Cash. We'll go up top via the catacombs."

"All right. Good luck you two," said Oracle as she goes to inform the others about what is going on.

Batman leads Batgirl towards the next platform as they go through another tunnel that leads them to another cave. In this cave they look up to see a venting grate that leads to the sewers of the prison. Batman took out his Batclaw and shows Batgirl how to use this. He fires the claw as it grabs the vent and pulls out the grate so they can go inside.

"Remember, stay close," said Batman as he uses his rocket boots to fly up to the vent.

Batgirl follows him as Batman helps her inside the vent and follows her as they go through it. They managed to make to a grate as they begin opening it. Quietly though when they hear one of Joker's men talking to the Joker. He appears to be all alone and with no one else around.

"Sorry, boss. Took a little longer to find him than you figured it would," said the henchman as he spoke to the Joker through a radio.

"Oh! I'm sorry I'll try and be more precise next time I'm planning a planet takeover," said the Joker who sounded annoyed with what his henchman said.

"Hey. I didn't mean…" the henchman tried to explain himself so he doesn't make his boss mad.

"Criticism I can take. I mean, I'm not perfect!" said the Joker as he interrupted his henchman. "Well. Come to think of it. I'm pretty close to perfect aren't I? Where was I? Oh yes."

Batgirl turns to Batman who motions for her to move in close to the criminal to knock him out. Batgirl nods and goes over to him, while the Joker continued to speak to his henchman.

"Criticism from a worm like you, a worm who is only crawling around free because I arranged to open his cell, is something I will not tolerate," said the Joker who clearly sounds upset with what his henchman said.

"I'm sorry, boss. I didn't mean it like that. Please," the henchmen begged for forgiveness knowing what will happen if his boss gets mad.

"Well, seeing how you're apologetic. I'll just have someone drive round to your house and break wife's legs," said Joker threatening the henchman's wife.

"But, Joker!" said the henchman until he was interrupted by his boss.

"You got a problem with my generous nature?" the Joker asked

"Err. No um, I guess not. Err, thanks…" said the henchman who needed to accept this.

"Don't mention it. Consider the matter closed," said the Joker as he moves on to the next topic. "Now then. Head on over to the others. You are all going to work with old Spikey Head to find the good doctor."

Before the man could respond Batgirl gets behind him and knocks him out with a sleeper hold. "You there? Hello?" the Joker asked when he didn't hear his henchman back. "Wonder who got you. Croc or the Bat? Croc old boy! You there?" he got no response and just chuckled. "No? Pity!"

Batgirl ties the man up and turns to Batman. "Croc? As in Killer Croc? He's down here?"

"Close by," said Batman knowing Croc is not kept in a normal cell. "He was too dangerous to be kept in a normal prison cell. So, they dropped him in a closed off sewer where they keep him locked up."

"Did Joker…let him out?" she asked as the two head down the sewer.

"Doubt it. But Croc is not our priority," said Batman as the two stopped when they saw more of Joker's men. "Let's just focus on getting out of here and find Dr. Young."

Batgirl nods as she took out two metal batons. "I am ready."

 _Naboo_

Abby is in the Batcave going over the formula that they found that Dr. Young was working on. It appeared she was working on this formula for quite some time. It seemed she wanted to use this formula on dangerous patients like the Joker to help reduce their violent nature and cure them. However, she didn't have the money to work on this formula.

Thanks to Cadmus though and a secret partner that funded her work then she was able to get this formula. Using Bane's Venom serum, using the patients for test subjects, and using the technology Cadmus has she was able to make this Titan formula a reality.

"She should have stopped when she had the chance," she said as she hears Alfred coming down the stairs. "Everything all right?"

"Yes. Ms. Amidala has arrived with the children and she is just putting them to sleep. I trust everything is going well?" Alfred asked as he looks up at the screen to find the formula. "And what is that? A science project?"

"Dr. Young's science project," Abby replied as she looks at the formula. "We found out she has been using Bane and other patients for an experiment she is working on. With this formula she can transform a normal person into a dangerous monster. Stronger than Bane in his Venom form."

"Dear Lord. Why would she do that?" Alfred asked wondering why a respectful doctor like Dr. Young would do this.

"At first it didn't appear that was her intention," said Abby as she puts the formula away. "It looks like she was just trying to find a way to cure dangerous patients to make them sane. However, if Joker gets his hands on the missing notes he could weaponized the formula. Create an army of Banes. Something we can't allow."

"I trust Ms. Tano and Mr. Bonteri have been informed about this?" Alfred asked.

Abby nods in response. "I wish they were able to make it to Arkham to help Daniel out. Unfortunately the amount of travels they have been doing to find the bombs the Joker placed has overloaded the teleporter. We need to wait a while before we can use it. By then I just hope Daniel and Cassandra will be okay."

"I am surprised Master Wayne took young Cassandra with him. I would have thought after what happened with…that well you know he would have decided not to give her the cape," said Alfred hesitating to bring up the incident.

Abby sighed knowing Alfred is right, especially after what happened with Anakin. "I'm sure he doesn't want to risk her anywhere near the Joker, especially what he did. However, it's not like there is much he can do. With the Joker and Maul on the loose with all those criminals, he is going to need all the help he can get."

"I suppose," said Alfred as he sees Abigail working on something else. "Any luck on shutting down Luthor's laser shield?"

Abby shook her head. "These shields are all controlled by a signal that is coming from the prison. The only way to deactivate them would be to take control of the prison systems, which I am still having trouble getting in. Remind me to cancel any appointments with Luthor from here till the end of time."

"Noted," said Alfred as he goes over near one of the computers to check on the Batcave's supplies on Arkham. "It appears your brother managed to send over plenty of supplies and medical equipment. If he finds the notes he can find a way to stop the Titan formula."

"And reverse the effects of it. Let's see if we can fill in the holes to these notes so we can try making our own cure just in case," said Abby as she began working on figuring out the formula without the main notes.

 _Arkham_

Batman and Batgirl managed to make their way through the main sewer junction after taking out Joker's men. They also found the latch that leads to Killer Croc's lair. It was locked and Croc couldn't break through it when he saw them. Batman knew they didn't need to deal with Croc as long as he is locked in his cell.

They made it to the catacombs where they found what appeared to be large brick structures that appeared old. Very old. Batman knew this would lead them to the outside, but they needed to get up there. Batman and Batgirl used their rocket boots to fly up to the top as Ahsoka contacted them.

"Batman. You there?"

"I'm here. Go ahead, Batwoman," said Batman wondering what Ahsoka needed.

"Good to hear from you. Cassandra there too?" Ahsoka asked as she spoke to Batman while she is at Lux's apartment.

"Yeah, she's here," said Batman as he turns to Batgirl who is looking around the structures. "What do you need?"

"Oracle told me what happened and about what Dr. Young is working on. Lux and I took a look into it while she works on figuring out the formula," said Ahsoka as she looks through her holopad what they found. "We looked into her bank records. There have been multiple payments starting months ago and then nothing. We believe she must have had another partner outside of Cadmus. Someone they didn't know."

"Do you have a name?" Batman asked wondering who else knows about the formula.

"The payments came from a company owned by a Mister Jack White," Ahsoka replied as she read the name from the holopad.

Batman recognized the name and knew who it is. "One of Joker's oldest aliases. Joker paid Dr. Young to create his army and then stops. Doesn't make any sense."

"Well, we thought it was strange too. So, we looked into it more and found out the payments weren't exactly stopped," said Ahsoka as she looks at Dr. Young's account. "They were actually declined a few weeks ago. She put a block on her account."

"Sounds like she had a change of heart. She tried to block the payments. Joker doesn't like it when his partners try to back out," said Batman who now believes once she found out what was going on she stopped.

"So he decided to get himself back to Arkham, find his formula, and create the army himself," said Ahsoka who figured this would be something Joker would do.

"Why did she not…tell Cadmus?" Batgirl asked who heard the conversation through her cowl.

"Most likely she didn't want them to know she was being used by the Joker and what she made," said Batman as he figured Dr. Young didn't make the formula to be used as a weapon by Cadmus.

"I just hacked into her email accounts. Two mails stand out," said Ahsoka as she reads them. "The first is a resignation letter dated last week. Sounds like she was trying to get away."

"And the second?" Batman asked figuring it must be from Joker.

"A message from Joker, well Jack White. It's a long thread. She's beginning to stop the experiment. Says it's too dangerous," Ahsoka continue reading the message as she summed up what she is reading. "He's not listening. Random threats to her family a couple of bad jokes…a picture of a dead baby and a threat."

"Go on," Batman asked wanting to know what Joker said to threaten the doctor.

"He says, I'm coming for you. I want what I paid for. And then another joke about wheelchairs, lovely…" said Ahsoka rolling her eyes at that knowing if Abby did meet the Joker she would shove her wheelchair up his ass. "And a drawing of some kind of four-legged animal."

Batgirl approaches Batman as the two made their way down the tunnel/ "She's scared…that's why she is running."

"And that's why we need to find her," said Batman as he finishes his conversation with Ahsoka. "We're coming up to the surface. Keep me posted of anything else you find. If you can find her family and keep them safe. Don't want Joker to harm them."

"You got it and be careful you two," said Ahsoka as she shuts off her communicator.

 _Arkham East_

The Joker's men managed to take this part of the island after breaking into the armory and began using the weapons to push the Clone guards back. The Clones barricaded themselves in the Arkham mansion. The Joker's men began setting up snipers on the towers and mansion balcony in case Batman shows up. The rest headed off into the Botanical Gardens.

There the Joker is making his way inside to begin his experiments. Maul and his men arrived as they stood outside the mansion. He knew the doctor was inside somewhere and they will find her. He turns to his men as he motions for some of them to surround the facility to make sure the doctor won't escape.

"Now then, the Joker says to bring the doctor in alive and to hold the others as hostages for the Batman," said Maul as the Joker's men groan a little that they won't be able to kill anyone. "However, he didn't say how many to spare. So, if any resist then kill them."

The Joker's men all cheered as they follow Maul. The Sith Lord used the Force to open the door by force and march inside with the men.

Meanwhile, two of Joker's men are on the other side of the mansion. Near a door that doesn't appear to be lock. The two decide they will go inside when they hear some noises nearby. They turn around and spot an Astromech droid all alone. The men lowered their blasters figuring the droid is not threat to them.

However, the Twi'lek pilot that crashed earlier came out from behind a statue and shot both men. Killing them both as she rushes over to grab their weapons. She goes to open the door when a third of Joker's men came over and aims his blaster at her. He goes to shoot her when the droid used a taser to shock him.

The pilot kills the criminal as he fell down. "Good work, Chopper. Now, let's go inside and warn them what is going on."

The droid replied to the pilot as they head inside and lock the door to find the Clones that are inside.

 **Hope you all liked how this chapter went. Yep, we saw Cassandra's background and how she met Batman. We also saw Maul killing Zsasz, which means he won't get to interrogate Dr. Young. Who will get that chance now? Well, kind of obvious who it will be.**

 **Also, if you are all wondering how Anakin died. I gave you a hint. At the hands of the Joker. How it happened, well you can figure it out how he did it.**

 **Anyways, thanks to everyone for the reviews and to my friend for his help too. I appreciate it and how will Hera's role in the story work here? Well, keep on reading to find out. If you liked how this chapter went then leave some reviews.**

 **Just nothing negative please. If you didn't like this then don't leave a review. Take care guys and see you all next time.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Here we are with chapter 12 for the sequel of this story, despite it yes being chapter 40. Hope everyone is ready for more of this story and will like what I have in store. Thanks to everyone for the reviews from the last chapter. I appreciate it and the support for the story.**

 **Last time we saw Batman and Batgirl aka Cassandra working together to find Dr. Young. We also got a background on Cassandra on how she met Batman? Will we get more information about her? Well, it would be nice if we did, but we'll see how things play out.**

 **Also again trying to make sure what I do fits in this universe since the DC Universe is on a whole other level. Both DC and Marvel. Both sides do not have any limits on what they can do, especially when it comes to bringing their characters back to life. Anyways, time for the disclaimer.**

 **I don't own anything from the DC or Star Wars universe just my OCs. Also: Bold- means thoughts & Italic- will mean what an alien is saying in their native language. Now let's continue with the story and enjoy the chapter everyone.**

 **Story II: Chapter XII**

 _Arkham_

Batman and Batgirl arrived to the east part of the island after encountering several of Joker's snipers. They found out through Abigail that the Joker's men got into the armory of the guards. Giving them access to more advance weaponry. Curtesy of Boles after he told them where they were at.

They found some of the dead guards and Clones that tried to protect this part of the island. It looks like they were outnumbered. Batman though found some of the men appeared to have been killed by a lightsaber. No doubt Maul has his weapon now and is working with the Joker.

This means they will need to deal with him as well as the two secure the knocked out criminals. Batgirl goes to open the door, but stopped when Batman reminded her of the security system inside. The entrance has a ray shield that would prevent them from going inside. They would need to go through the vent up on the balcony to get through.

Batgirl nods as she goes up to get them inside. As she left Oracle begins contacting Batman. "Hey. How's it going?"

"As you would expect," said Batman as he sees Batgirl go through the vent. "Hold on a minute," he said as he walked inside.

He walk sin the entrance hall to find a not a ray shield, but an electric shield that has been activated and two of Joker's men are on the other side. Shields like this are used more to incapacitate the inmates without killing them.

"Well, look who it is!" said one of the Joker's men.

"Yeah," said the other henchman. "Big bad Batman. C'mon, tough guy! Come and get us!"

"Oh. Look at him, stuck out there. Ain't ya got a cat to recue from a tree or something?" the first henchman said mocking the Batman.

All unaware that Batgirl came out through the vent on the other side and began gliding down behind the two men. Taking out the third one with the armed weapon without the other two noticing.

"That's right. Go on. Get lost. We're in control," said the second henchman. "Joker'll finish you off."

Batgirl jumps up and kicks both men in the back sending them into the electric shield as it begins shocking them. Both men fell down and passed out as Batgirl smashed the control panel shutting down the shield.

Once Batman walked through he continued his conversation with his sister. "Sorry about that. You found something?"

"We found Dr. Young's family. They are all alive, but they did receive a package just as the Clones arrived. They evacuated the family and used a droid to open the package. It released Joker toxin into the room with a note attached inside," said Oracle as she looks at the note. "It's from Joker and said the package was a gift to the Young family. Curtesy of their daughter."

"Do they know what is going on?" Batman asked as Batgirl goes to the door to the next room and finds the main hall has Joker's men inside.

"No. They are just told their daughter is safe though and everything will be okay," said Oracle who knew it isn't over until they find her. "How's it going on both your end?"

Batgirl begins doing hand-signs to Batman. Telling him she will go take care of the Joker's men inside and will report back to him.

"It's going as usual. Maul is in the mansion though," said Batman as the two heroes head up to the balcony on top and use the room there to go to the other side. "He has his lightsaber, but it looks like Joker hasn't let him off his leash."

"You gonna be okay fighting him?" Oracle asked wondering if her brother is ready for Maul again.

"We'll be fine," said Batman as he used his cowl vision to find ten of Joker's men in the room just they hear the Joker talking through the intercom.

"Joker here with a little update for you all," said the Joker as he speaks to his men. "First the good news. We have Dr. Young. Bad news is she's not talking. She's hidden a document somewhere in the mansion. I want it found!"

Batman and Batgirl knew this is bad. With Dr. Young captured it won't be long before Joker tries to break her. With Maul by his side that won't be long. So, they will need to find her and the document first.

"I've got a plan or six to loosen her tongue, but in the meantime, search every book and granny. There's a prize for whoever finds them," said Joker who is offering his men a reward for the formula.

Batman and Batgirl threw a smoke pellet bellow the men causing a commission around. Batman glides down to grab one of the men for interrogation, while Batgirl glides down taking two of the men out as she knock both of them out. Three of the men see her in the smoke and charge at her, while swinging their weapons. She used her grappling gun to get out of the way as the men hit one of their own knocking him out.

Batgirl grabs one of the three men and repelled up the line before leaving him upside down on the gargoyle. The two men look up wondering what just happened as Batgirl lands down in front of them. She slides in and attached two hooks on their legs. She pressed a button as both men are propelled up to the gargoyle where their friend is at.

She pressed a button and the cables electrocute the men knocking them out. The other three men appeared from the smoke. Aiming their guns at Batgirl who turned around to see them. She pressed the button again as the cable released the three unconscious men as they fell on top of their friends.

The cable is still attached to them as Batgirl pressed the button from before and shocked all six men before knocking them out. She climbs up to the platform where Batman finished interrogating the man he grabbed.

"Anything?" Batgirl asked.

Batman nods as he ties up the unconscious man. "Maul has Dr. Young. I need to find her and get her free before Maul can break her. In the meantime, find her notes and once you analyze the formula destroy them."

Batgirl nods in response. "Will you…be all right….alone?"

"It's me, remember?" Batman replied as he took off to find Dr. Young.

 _Coruscant_

Ahsoka and Lux returned to his apartment where they are seen getting a little breather. The two had finished checking the city again to make sure Joker didn't leave an extra bomb lying around. So far, everything else seems calm. However, they didn't undress from their clothing.

They plan to go back to Naboo and see if there is a way to bypass the laser defenses that is keeping the Republic from getting their ships to the planet.

Ahsoka walk into the living room after speaking to a friend of hers in the Jedi Temple. "The Council has convinced the chancellor not to send any more of our fighters to the planet. They are also trying to gain the kill-code to self-destruct the laser shields."

"I take it Luthor is not helping?" Lux asked wondering if Abigail will end up hacking into Luthor's company again.

"Turns out the Warden is the only one that knows about it. They did manage to get in touch with Obi Wan," said Ahsoka as she walks over to the sofa where Lux is sitting at. "He's fine and he is coordinating with some of the Clones on getting the hostages out. They know they can't fly off the planet, but can at least fly the ship far away from the prison."

Lux knew that is better than keeping the hostages on the island. "They'll need to take out the turrets before they can do that. Otherwise they'll get shot down."

"Batman will get to that, but needs to find the formula," said Ahsoka as she grabs some tea that Lux had made. "I wish we were there though. I want to help Daniel and Cassandra. I want to help get the people to safety. Even get my hands on the Joker for what he has done."

Lux sighed as he nods in agreement. "I wish the same thing, but Daniel didn't set up a teleporter in the Batcave on Arkham. So, we can't get to him. We'll need to be patient and trust that they will be okay. That's all we can do."

"I guess so," said Ahsoka as she feels Lux's hand move on to her hand. This got her to smile as she turns to him. "I wonder if by the end of this we should tell Batman what we are going to do."

"Which one? How we plan to retire? Marry? Or have kids together?" Lux asked.

Ahsoka giggles softly. "All of the above," she lets out a small sigh as her expression changed to one of concern. "I love helping people and kicking some butts. But, after what happened to Anakin I realized that we can't keep doing this forever. At some point we need to try moving away from all of this and have a life of our own. Hopefully Daniel will do the same one day and raise Cassandra as a normal parent."

Lux knew what Ahsoka is feeling. He is glad that Daniel trained him and let him join him as Robin. He was able to help stop dangerous criminals that tried to harm innocent people. Something he is sure his mother would be proud that he is doing, but would also want him to have a normal life in the end.

"Let's wait until everything settles down. I wouldn't want to leave him alone without making sure Cassandra is ready or without some more help," said Lux who didn't want to leave Batman without backup.

"We will," said Ahsoka as she begins receiving a message. "It's Abby," she checks the message and after a minute stands up. "Looks like we're needed to help escort Dr. Young's family to a safe place."

Lux grabs his mask and puts it on. "Let's get going then."

 _Arkham_

Batman heads off to the Arkham Library where he found out that is where Dr. Young was last seen at. If she is not there he can crack a few heads to make them tell him where she is at. He took out two of Joker's men from outside of the room that didn't know where she is taken. However, he'll get some answers from the ones in the library.

He walks in to find some of Joker's men inside. Batman sees one with a gun and used his Batarang to knock the weapon out of his hand as the weapon began electrocuting him. Knocking him out as Batman rushes over to attack the men as Joker appeared on the television screen. Talking about the Arkham Library and making fun of it.

Batman dodges one of the men who has a knife in his hand. Batman grabs his arm and drives his elbow into his mouth breaking some teeth. Two of the men grabs him as a third grabs the knife and charges at him. Batman jumps up then activates his rocket boots, burning the man's hands that got caught in the flames.

The force of the rockets caused him to push his body back against the two men as they crashed into the bookshelf. He punches both men in the face and then drove their heads into the shelf knocking them out. He rushes over to the man that had the knife and kicks him in the face knocking him out as well.

The last man grabs a pipe and goes to attack Batman, but saw what happened to his friends and drops the weapon. "Uncle?" he said hoping Batman will go easy on him.

Batman grabs him by the collar and shoves him into the monitors. "Where is Dr. Young?"

"I-I don't know," the man replied afraid of what the Batman will do to him.

Batman lifts him even higher and tightens his grip. "I won't ask again."

"I swear I don't know," the man replied afraid for his life. "That Maul guy took the doctor somewhere else. I just don't know where."

Batman held the man up and used his suit to check the man's pulse. To see if he is lying or telling the truth.

"I believe you," he said as he headbutts the man and knocks him out.

Just as soon as he did that the Joker appeared on screen. "Congratulations! Now all you have to do is take a stroll downstairs and save the helpless hostages. Right?"

Batman looks down to find two hostages that is tied up to a chair. Near him is a large box that contains something inside. Batman didn't have time for games so he used his suit to create a strong sonic frequency. He placed his hand on the glass causing it to shake and shake until it finally broke.

Allowing him to get to the hostages and cut him loose from the chair. He grabs them and then gets him out of the room. He goes back down to try disarming the bomb. Only to find it spring open and reveals it was just a giant boxing glove as the Joker can be heard laughing.

Batman shuts off the electric shield and allows the men to come back downstairs. "Thank you, Batman. Are they all gone?" a doctor asked.

"Yes, you're safe. What happened?" Batman asked hoping to get some information about Dr. Young.

"It…it all happened so fast. Some patients broke in. Began tearing up the place. Like they were looking for something," said the doctor explaining what he remembers. "Billy here fought back, but there were too many! They took Dr. Young. She rushed in here and they followed."

The security guard that was with the doctor, now known as Billy spoke up next. "I'm sorry. When I came to, we were all tied up. Doc Young was gone."

"You did all you could. Stay here and stay safe," said Batman as he heads up the second floor. "Batgirl, can you hear me?"

"Hear you…did you find the doctor?" Batgirl asked as she made her way around the facility.

"No. Maul took her somewhere else," said Batman as he looks around the library. "The hostages said she came rushing in here with Joker's men behind her. I'm going to have a look around. In the meantime see if you can find Cash and any other hostages. Once you are done bring them here."

"What about…the formula?" Batgirl asked wondering why he won't let her go to the office to find them.

"Go to the office, but I suspect they aren't there anymore," said Batman as he looks around the room. "If they got here before Joker's men then she must have gotten to her notes and hid them somewhere," he said suspecting that is why she came in here. "Just keep your guard up and be careful."

"I…know," Batgirl replied as she made her way through the west wing of the facility after saving two hostages from the Joker's men.

They revealed that some of Joker's men are using a special collar around them to monitor their heartbeats. If it goes down the collar goes off and a crash team is send in to save them. She figures Joker is using this to alert him if any of his men are knocked out. This will make silencing Joker's men difficult if the collar goes off to alert the others.

She heads to the Arkham Records Room where she used her cowl vision to show her six hostiles. All wearing the collar and also showed her several hostages. She could hear the men beating up Aaron Cash. He is alive, but not for long if she doesn't save him and carefully.

She sees one of Joker's men nearby on a platform. His attention not at the entrance so she used this to her advantage. She climbs up the platform and gets behind him. She grabs him in a sleeper hold and knocks him out.

The moment she did she used one of the gargoyles to escape. She then used her camouflage device to hide herself so she won't be spotted. The alarm begins going off as four of the five head to the location of where it is going off. Batgirl spots the fifth on another platform on the other side of the room and glides over.

Kicking him right in the face and knocking him down. She falls down and gets on top of him. She punches him across the jaw and knocked him out. She makes her escape as the alarm begins going off again.

The second alarm went off alerting the other men. They begin heading to the location of the second alarm, while Batgirl glides over to their location. She spots them climbing the ladder and waited as the fourth one goes next to climb. Batgirl leaps over and wraps her legs around his neck as she puts him in a sleeper hold.

The man tried to scream, but he soon began passing out as Batgirl knocked out another. The men hear the alarm going off again as they rush over to the source. They each began climbing down the ladder, but the third one was grabbed before he could get down and without his comrades seeing him. The two last remaining men hear the alarm again and begin to panic.

The two men soon turn on one another as one tries to go off on his own. The other tries to make his way to the door to escape. However, Batgirl grabs him and tosses him into one of the cabinets. Knocking him out and scaring the last man as he rushes over to one of the hostages. He aims his weapon at Cash's head and prepares to shoot him.

"Batman! If you hear me. Come on out or this one gets it," said the henchman.

Cash though didn't look worried as he knew Batman would take care of this idiot. On cue the man's gun is cut in half by a Batarang, which scared the criminal. Batgirl appears out of her camouflage and kicks him in the face. Sending him flying into the wall and knocking him out.

"I thought you were Batman," said Cash as he feels the ropes being removed by Batgirl. "Still, thanks for the help."

Batgirl replied with her sign language to Cash. True, Ahsoka and the others helped her learn to speak, despite not talking a lot. But, whenever she is with other people she prefers sign language. It just feels better that way.

She then asks Cash where Dr. Young went to. She explains she needed to find the notes she hid before Joker finds them.

"I told her to run. These guys came in looking for her," Cash explained. "I told her to go to her office and hide. She looked pretty desperate to get in there. Her office is over there," Cash points to the direction where the office is at.

Batgirl though knew this couldn't have been too long if they had just captured her. She needed to find those notes and destroy them before Joker gets to them.

She hears a weapon cocking behind her as she turns around to see the man she knocked into the cabinets was knocked out. He is still up and looks pissed. However, before he can shoot at her he is shot from behind. Batgirl and the hostages look behind the dead man to see a Twi'lek girl who appeared to be a young teenager and her Astromech droid.

"S-sorry. I thought you needed some help," said the Twi'lek girl as she handed her weapon to Batgirl.

Batgirl didn't appreciate this girl who couldn't be a year older than her kill this criminal. But, she knew it was unavoidable. Judging from her outfit though she looks like one of the Republic's pilots. Pretty young though to be a pilot.

She tries using sign language, but it appears the pilot didn't know much about it. So, Cash stepped in to explain.

"She's asking you who you are," Cash explains a he turns to Batgirl. "Sorry. Forgot to mention to you that this girl came here to warn us of Joker's men. Once they got in here though I had her stay hidden until backup arrives."

Batgirl turns to the Twi'lek and recognized the outfit. She turns to Cash and asks him if she is one of the pilots for the Republic.

"She is," said Cash as he introduces the girl. "This is Hera Syndulla. She came here with her droid, Chopper to help us against the Joker. Only she got through the laser shield. The others didn't make it."

Batgirl remembers hearing from Abigail about Cham Syndulla and how he has a daughter. She didn't expect someone so young to join the Republic, much less her father letting her join them. She turns to Cash and tells him to keep her here. All while she goes to Dr. Young's office to get the notes.

Cash replies to Hera what he is told and she replies to Batgirl. "Please let me help. The notes you are looking for aren't in Dr. Young's office anymore. She hid them in the library after she got them out of her safe. I went with her to the office to get them and we locked the door making it seem like they were still in there."

"If that's true how did you two get out without being seen?" Cash asked wondering how they got out after locking the office.

"Through the vents. I tried luring the men away from her, but it didn't seem to work," Hera then turns to Chopper. "We locked ourselves in one of the offices when we heard the commotion and saw what you did. Please let us help you. We know where they took the doctor. She's in the warden's office."

Batgirl knew that isn't good. She passed by the door that lead to the office and saw it was locked in a ray shield. No way for her or Batman to get in unless…she turns to Cash and has him translate for her about the droid.

"She's asking if your droid is good at hacking into anything? Say the security system to the ray shield?"

Hera smiled as she nods. "How else do you think we kept the Joker's men from getting to us?"

Batgirl knew she could use the droid to help her out. She also knew if this girl is as good as she heard she is as a pilot then she can help them get the hostages out. She knew they needed a pilot to fly the ship. One as experienced as this girl could help them out.

She tells Cash to keep her here until she can clear a path for them to take her to Batman. Meanwhile, she goes to leave the room to tell Batman what she discovered.

"Notes not in…office," she explains what happened to them and where they are at. "Found Dr. Young…in Warden's office…with Maul."

"I know," said Batman as back in the library he found the notes hidden in a book after using his cowl vision. "I found them."

He had Abigail send him the information to Dr. Young's fingerprints and was able to find out of the thousands of books in the room where only one book had her fingerprints on them. He begins analyzing it and sends the formula to his sister to see if she can make something to counter the formula.

Once he got what he needed he destroys the notes. Burning them to ashes so the Joker can't get to them.

"Get the hostages to safety. I'll go after Maul," said Batman knowing the formula is still in Dr. Young's mind and Maul will get to them no matter what.

"Found a droid that can help…hack into security systems…to get to the office," said Batgirl as she begins looking around to make sure the coast is cleared. "Bring them to you?"

"Do it, but once I get in get them out," said Batman as she sees Joker appeared on the screen.

"What' that you've got there, Bats? No! Not the formula," said the Joker acting distraught. "What am I going to do? Who can help me now?"

The Joker took a moment to think and then figured out what he needed to do. "What's that? How about our good friend, Maul? Hmmm. Yes, he could get what we need from the good doctor," the Joker soon began to laugh.

Batman knew he needed to get to the office now before Maul can. He begins heading to the door when all of a sudden he begins smelling a familiar scent. One that got him coughing as he goes to open the door. Once he opened it he soon realized he has fallen into another one of Crane's traps.

 **That's the end of the chapter and it looks like the Batman is going to have another go at Scarecrow. Will he get through it? Will Batgirl wait for him to show up? Or will she end up having to go fight Maul?**

 **Will the Joker get what he is looking for? Will the Jedi get through the laser defenses? Will Hera play more of a role in the story and sequels? And will we see other Rebel characters?**

 **Check out the next chapter to find out and thanks to my friend for his help on the story. I appreciate it and thanks to everyone for the reviews. I appreciate it and if you liked how this chapter went then leave some reviews. Just nothing negative please.**

 **If you didn't like this then don't leave a review. Take care guys and see you all next time.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Here we are with chapter 13 for the sequel of this story, despite it yes being chapter 41. Anyways, we are on the last week of November and are getting close to December. Thank you guys for the support. I appreciate it and hope you all had a good Thanksgiving or at least holidays with your loved ones this past week.**

 **Now then, last time we saw Batman find the formula and then destroyed it to keep Joker from finding it. Batgirl was in action and got some assistance from a young Hera Syndulla. They found out where Dr. Young is at and are on their way to save her. But Batman is going to be running into a little bit of trouble.**

 **What is it? Well, read on to find out what it is. Now then. As explained before this story I am trying to make it fit in the Star Wars Universe. Considering how different DC is with Star Wars on so many level.**

 **Still, hope you are all okay with this and time for the disclaimer. I don't own anything from the DC or Star Wars universe just my OCs. Also: Bold- means thoughts & Italic- will mean what an alien is saying in their native language. Now let's continue with the story and enjoy the chapter everyone.**

 **Story II: Chapter XIII**

 _Arkham_

Batgirl managed to lead Cash and some of the hostages that they found hiding in offices or were captured. Some were Clone guards that were tortured by Joker's men. They joined the hostages and head to another exit of the building. Batgirl didn't want to risk taking them through the front door, but Hera showed her a way out that she found to get in.

Batgirl has Hera show Cash where it is at so he can take the hostages there. Once she is done helping Batman, they will be able to join them.

Batgirl though felt something was wrong. She arrived outside of the warden's office, but couldn't see Batman around. She used her cowl vision to see where he is at, but he isn't anywhere near them. Either he ran into some of Joker's men or something else.

"So, where is the Batman?" Hera asked

Batgirl didn't say anything or at least respond in sign language since she knew she couldn't understand her. She was more focused on trying to figure out what to do. Should she go looking for Batman? Maybe.

On the other hand, she knew right behind the door Dr. Young is being tortured. Maul will do anything to get the formula for the Joker. If that happens then the Joker won't need the notes to get his Titan formula. He will just need to get what he needs from the doctor through force.

Could she wait for Batman to show up? Or should she go inside and confront the Sith Lord? Is she ready? Ahsoka and Batman trained her to be able to handle against powerful beings, but is she ready for Maul?

"Hey!" Batgirl snapped out of her thoughts and turns to Hera who seems concerned. "Look. I'm sure you are worried about Batman and where he is at. But, from what I was told if the Joker gets whatever Dr. Young has then things will go bad, right?"

Batgirl nods in response as she turns to the door. She still wasn't sure about this and knew Batman will probably discipline her for this, but what choice does she have?

"We need to do something, before things go bad," said Hera as she wanted to help out and do her part when she couldn't help stop the Joker.

Batgirl sighed knowing this is a mistake and will most likely end badly. Still, she had to give this a try.

She turns to the droid and motions for him to deactivate the shield. Chopper goes over and plugs himself in to try shutting the systems off. Batgirl sees some movement coming nearby and tackles Hera down as Joker's men appeared opening fire on them. She motions for Hera to go to her droid as she tosses some smoke pellets over to hide in the shadows.

The men see the smoke and stop firing as one of the motions for the others to move in. Batgirl used her grappling gun to head up to one of the gargoyles as she looks down to see Joker's men heading to where she was at. She looks down to see a total of twelve men all armed with automatic weapons.

She tosses down small explosives as they attached themselves to the guns. She detonates them as they all explode and destroy the weapons of the men. She used her cable to fall down, grab one of the men, and is lifted back up as she leaves the criminal upside down on the gargoyle. She glides down and lands near one of the men who threw a punch at her.

She grabs the arm and breaks it over her shoulder before elbowing him in the face. She tosses him over as she sees one of the men grabbing another blaster. She uses her grappling gun to grab block the muzzle of the weapon as it explodes in the man's hands causing him to scream. She rushes over and kicks him in the face knocking him out.

One of the men grabs a pipe to use on her, but she threw a Batarang at him. The Batarang hits the weapon and it electrocutes him knocking the man out. Two of the men charged at her, but she jumps over them and used her grappling gun to shoot two small hooks into their shoulders. The two men screamed as she shot the cable into a nearby table. She let's go as the table is send flying towards the two men and crashed into them knocking out the men.

One of the men came in with a knife and swings it at her. She dodges the blade as it missed her head. She grabs his arm, lifts him up, and slams him through a nearby table.

Four of the men took out their own knives as they all got together. Batgirl rushes over to them as she sees a fifth man stagger to get up. She jumps over the table, grabs him by the head, and slams him down on the table knocking him out. She attaches a cable to the table and shoots it at the wall behind the four men.

Three of them move out of the way, but the fourth got hit by the table and is send into a nearby wall knocking him out. The three men charged at Batgirl as she began blocking their blades. Thanks to the armor of her suit she is protected from them, but it didn't mean their punches wouldn't hurt.

She blocks one of the men's blades and punched him in the face, while the other two thrust their blades, but it bounced off the back of her mask. She headbutts the man and drops down forward, but lands on her hands. She pulls her legs back and pushed forward kicking the other two men in the face. She rushes over, jumps up, and grabs both men by their heads.

She then brings her whole body down and drives both their heads into the ground knocking them out. The last man left charged at her, but she used her suit to boost her next hit as she kicks him so hard in the gut that he is send over to one locked doors and breaks through it.

She looks around to see all the men are knocked out and sighed as she heads back up to Hera, who had just saw everything that happened. She has heard a lot about the Batman and his allies, but never thought she would see how strong they are. Sure, she saw what she could do earlier. But this was very different and brutal. This girl was someone not to mess with.

"Is it…done?" Batgirl asked not caring at this point if she spoke to Hera or not.

Hera was surprised to hear her speak to her, but cleared her throat and nods. "F-finished during the fight. Um, do you want my help?"

Batgirl shook her head in response. "Get the hostages to safety…and be careful," she said as she decided they waited too long to save Dr. Young. "I will save the doctor…stop Maul…and bring her back alive."

Hera nods as Chopper unlocks the door for Batgirl and rejoins with Hera. "Good luck and hope to see you again."

Batgirl turns to Hera as she sees the young pilot leave the room. Batgirl sighed and hopes if she makes it through this she will see her family again.

 _Meanwhile_

Batman left the library as he heads to join Batgirl and stop Maul. However, the moment he was leaving the room something went wrong. He once again got exposed to Crane's Fear Gas. Trying to stop him, but he had to fight through the illusion again as he made his way out of the room and into the hallway.

However, he soon found that the hallway was a lot bigger than when he first came in. He tried pushing on through as he tried ignoring anything and everything that got in his way. Suddenly a flash of light erupted before him and it began to rain. The sound of police sirens soon began also echoing around the room, but he tries his best to ignore it.

Another flash occurred before him as the table nearby began to move on its own. Papers all thrown around the ground and air began blowing through. Another flash happened, but this time he heard a familiar voice. One that he hasn't heard since…that night.

"I can't believe you insisted on sitting through that movie again, Daniel," said a familiar older man's voice. "Come on. We'll be late for Alfred."

Soon the voice of a little boy could be heard next. "I'm sorry, Daddy."

Followed by the voice of an older woman who sounded familiar as well. "Go easy on him, Tom. He loved it so. Alfred will wait. He has to make sure Abigail is well enough before he comes. Keep up, Daniel."

Soon the area around Batman…no, around Daniel began changing. Garbage cans began to appear, a puddle of water is seen on the ground, and he spots a familiar sign that he never thought he would see here. 'Crime Alley', the same place where it happened. The same place where he lost…them.

Another flash erupted as the room began changing again and the voices continued to speak.

"Where are you taking us?" said the older woman despite the fact they are nowhere to be seen.

"We can cut through here," said the older man.

"But it's starting to rain. Daniel is tired. Can't we just wait for him here?" the older woman insisted.

"Come on. Keep up. We're nearly there," said the older man who too insisted of cutting through the alley.

Soon the area around Daniel changed again resembling that of an old alleyway, with old brick buildings around them, and a fog appearing.

Suddenly, Daniel heard a disoriented voice talking. "Hold it there, lady!"

"Oh God!" the woman yelled as the older man spoke up next.

"Please. There's no need for this!" the older man pleaded with this stranger.

"Stay where you are. I'll shoot!" said the disoriented voice threatening the couple and their child.

"I'll give you whatever you want," said the older man as he tries to reason with the stranger.

Suddenly the sound of a blaster going off erupted and the area around Daniel shook, but he kept on moving trying to ignore what is happening. Trying not to fall for this. But soon he heard the older woman calling out to her husband and then to her child before again another shot was fired silencing the woman. Another flash broke out as Daniel fell on his knees as he struggled to get up.

He looks in front of him to the bodies of two people. A man and a woman. Daniel goes over to the bodies and recognized them. They are the bodies…of his parents.

This was all a flashback to the night when he went out with his parents to the movies, while his sister stayed at home with Alfred. They got out late because Daniel wanted to see the whole movie. Once they finished his dad took them down the alley to get to Alfred. Only for them to be confronted by a criminal who wanted their money and his mother's necklace.

His father tried to stop the man, but he was shot and killed. His mother too was shot after she fought the man when he grabbed her necklace. The murder stared at Daniel as if he had planned to kill him too. Daniel thought he was going to die like his parents, but instead the man ran away and left the young boy alone.

Another flash erupted as Daniel…now in the form of his younger-self. Is on the ground near the bodies of his parents. All while not noticing the symbol of a bat flashing over him. Daniel got up as he began to slowly walk away from the alley, while hearing another familiar voice.

"C'mon, young man, this way. Take a seat and I will be with you," said the voice of an older man.

This caused Daniel to flash back to that night. After his parents were murdered, he was picked up by the police, and was taken to their office where someone from the Jedi Order came by. Back then his parents were good friends with some of the Jedi in the Order. One of them he was told was a good friend of theirs.

The man appeared to be in his 50s, with brown hair, blue eyes, and light tan skin. The other with his is a young man who appears to be in his 20s, with light brown hair, gray-blue eyes, and fair skin. The older man went to speak with the officers to see what they can get from any witnesses who may have seen anything. His associate was asked to care for the boy and talk to him to see what he knew.

"I just need to ask you some questions. Can I get you anything? You OK?" the young man asked while noticing the boy is still crying. He took off his cloak and wraps it around the boy for comfort. "I know you don't feel like answering me, but it's the only way to catch who did this."

The boy looks up at the young man as he continued to cry. "Why did he do it? Why?"

The young man sighed as he looks down unsure how to answer that. "I don't know. I don't know why this happened and I wish I could tell you more. However, we will find who did this and everything will be okay. It will be all right."

The boy looks up at the Jedi and nods as he sees Alfred arriving as he talks to the older Jedi. The boy goes to return the cloak to the young man, but the Jedi shook his head.

"You can keep it," he said knowing the boy needs it.

The boy nods as he gives a small bow to the Jedi. "T-thank you, Mr. Jedi."

The young man smiled softly and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Call me, Obi Wan and you are welcome."

Daniel opened his eyes as he looks around to see a door right in front of him. He looked around to see the alleyway is gone, the bodies are gone, and he is not a little kid anymore. No, not since that night was he ever a kid again. Ever since that night he vowed to make sure no one else would go through what he went through.

No one will suffer like he did or his sister did. He vowed to become the very thing criminals fear so that they will never destroy another family again. He vowed to keep that promise and will start by breaking free from this illusion. He opened the door and found himself in yet another broken facility where he is confident there is another Bat-Signal around here.

Right on cue he hears Crane talking, followed by large syringe fingers appearing over a brick wall. Batman knew he had to get through this world without being caught by Crane. He sees him looking away and makes his way through this world. Hiding behind a large wall to stay out of sight of Crane's eyes knowing if he is seen then he loses.

He sees his next path is an open area and there doesn't appear to be any walls nearby. He sees some large crates though and uses his Batclaw to grab one. He pulls it down and rushes over to not be seen by Crane. Once the mad doctor looked away he pulls down another crate and does the same thing.

Stay out of sight and waits for Crane to move on. Crane continued to laugh at Batman, while mocking him and vowing to destroy his mind. Once he moved away, Batman rushes over a brick wall and made his way through a cemetery. Suddenly Crane's hand came over and injected the ground and summoned four skeleton soldiers to fight Batman.

Batman tossed four Batarang at the skeleton soldiers as they detonated. Destroying the skeletons as Batman made his way through this world. Once they were taken out Crane was gone and continued his search. Batman managed to get through the rest of this world as he got to where the Bat-Signal is at.

Climbing up a large tower with a clock pendulum swinging back and forth. Batman dodged the giant pendulum and got to the searchlight. He begins pushing it down to Crane who spots the Batman. However, before he can stop him the light from the Bat-Signal destroys Crane and shatters the illusion as Batman appeared in what looks like a large room with a bell nearby.

Batman looks around trying to assess where he is at and somehow the illusion caused him to make it up the mansion's clock tower. He looks down to find himself outside of the door that leads to the Warden's office, but no sign of Batgirl.

"Batgirl, come in. Can you hear me?" he tries contacting her to see where she is at, until her heard a loud explosion that came from the office. "Cassandra!"

 _A few minutes earlier_

Batgirl entered the East Wing Corridor where it will take her to the warden's office. One of Joker's men who is seen with an electric staff is the only thing standing in her way. She stood where she is at making sure her suit is ready for Maul. She knew he couldn't use the Force thanks to the collar, but from what she was told he still has his lightsaber.

If she is to beat him she will need to be careful and use what she learned to beat him. The guy comes running towards her as she dodges his attack, places a device on his back, and activates it. The device fires a grappling hook up to the ceiling as it sends the guy flying up. She reaches the door and pressed another button releasing the hook and causing the guy to fall on the ground.

He isn't dead, but he isn't anywhere anytime soon. As she goes to the door she sees decides to destroy the monitors and cameras just as the Joker began to appear on screen

"Hello? Anyone there? Bats, you there? No?" the Joker asked who despite not being able to see, but can still speak through the speakers. "Well, if you are there then we have been waiting for you. Listening to Maul make the good Doctor scream while you disappeared has been delightful," said the Joker as he began to laugh.

Batgirl was sure Batman didn't just disappear. Something must have happened, but she knew whatever it is he will come back. She knew he wouldn't let anything stop him from getting to the Joker. For now though, she had to do her part and rescue the doctor.

She destroys the speakers and goes inside quietly. Making sure to use the shadows to get the drop on Maul.

Inside, Maul had finished torturing Dr. Young. Using other methods that he normally wouldn't use since he was on the clock. However, hearing his victim scream, beg, and suffer was something he began to enjoy. It has been so long since he did and it brought back so many memories. Many though came from his time when he was once Darth Sidious's apprentice.

What he did made the doctor suffer. She was in so much pain and her makeup was coming off from her crying. During the torture, Maul would even use mind games on the doctor. Threatening her family, giving her details of what he would do to them, and how he would not kill her.

He would rather keep her alive to watch what he will do to them. Make her watch as he tortures her family until they beg for death.

He hears the door to the office opening and knew the Batman has arrived. "I know you are there, Dark Knight. Despite this collar on my neck I can still feel your presence."

"Help me! Please, somebody help…" Maul slaps Dr. Young in the face and knocked her to the ground.

"You are too late," Maul continued as he kept his focus on the entrance to the office. "She has already told me everything. She told me about her formula, what it can do, and once I have it I will use it to exact my revenge."

"Hey now! Are you trying to double-cross me, Maul?" the Joker asked, but faked being shocked. "How dare you. After all I did for you. You would try to betray me?" the Joker soon began to fake cry, but that only lasted for a moment before he began to laugh. "Only kidding. I knew you would try to betray me. Can never really trust your kind really."

Maul turns to the monitor and held his weapon up. "Laugh now, clown. But once I am done with the Batman, I will come for you. I know the entire formula and I will use it to make my own monster army."

"Oh my dear, Maul. I'm afraid that's not completely true," said the Joker as he disappeared from the screen.

Maul seemed confused by this until a Batarang is thrown towards his hand and knocked his weapon away. Before he has a chance to grab it, Batgirl glides down and kicks him in the chest. Maul kicked up and sees it isn't Batman, but rather his sidekick. Maul grabs his lightsaber and activates it as he lets out a growl.

He charges at Batgirl as she dodges his lightsaber and tossed some smoke pellets covering the area in smoke. Maul used the Force to sense out his opponent. Batgirl leaps from the smoke and threw some Batarangs at him. Maul sliced through them, but two missed him and exploded.

The force of the explosion knocked off him forward as Batgirl rushes at him. He activates his weapon again, but she leaps over to grab his lightsaber. The two flip over as Maul kicked her off of him. Batgirl though managed to grab his weapon and tossed it away behind the desk.

Maul runs over and threw a couple of punches, but Batgirl managed to dodge them. She returns with some punches and kicks of her own. Maul blocked them and grabs her right leg and tossed her over. Batgirl lands on her feet and used her grappling gun to shoot a line at Maul's right metal leg.

She tries to pull on it to knock him off his feet, but Maul held on and grabs the cable. He pulls on it causing her to be send towards him. He clothesline her and knocks her to the ground. He goes to stomp her, but she catches the foot and keeps him from crushing her.

Knowing he will be in pain, he still uses the Force to summon his lightsaber from behind the desk. The collar shocked him, but Maul withstood the pain enough to get his weapon. Batgirl used this moment to move his foot away from her and grabs both legs. She use them to slide behind him and leaps up to kick him across the head.

Maul growled in anger and activates his lightsaber. He swings it at her as it barely missed her neck. It did slash through her suit to graze her chest causing her some pain. Maul laughed at the sound of his opponent's pain.

Batgirl took out her grappling gun as Maul charged at her again. She used it to fly up to the ceiling, but Maul saw this coming and jumps up. Kicking her right in the chest and goes right through the table. Maul kicks her grappling gun away seeing it as a useful toy. He walks over and prepares to finish her off.

"A brave effort, child. But you were no match for me," Maul said as he lifts his weapon up. "You are not Batman."

"Not completely…" she said as she looks showed a detonator in her hand. "But I did learn…from him."

Maul seems confused by this until she pressed the button causing his legs to explode. Earlier when she grabbed his legs she left behind two small detonators on them. The explosion destroyed his legs as Maul yelled. Batgirl got up, grabs her grappling gun, and pulls out a device from her belt.

"Hold this…for me…" she said as she places the device on Maul's chest.

The device fires two cables with hooks on them to attach to the ground. She grabs him and used her grappling to send them both flying up to the ceiling. Once they got close to the ceiling she lets go causing Maul to fall to the ground. She releases the cable as Maul hits the ground face first.

She came flying down next as she drove both her feet on Maul's face to the ground. Knocking out the Sith Lord and defeating him.

She falls over on both her hands and knees as he began panting heavily. She really did it. She defeated Maul and did it without Batman's help. She looks over to find his weapon nearby.

She grabs it and breaks it making sure he will never use it. She sees Dr. Young has woken up just in time to see Maul be defeated. Dr. Young goes over to the unconscious body of the Sith Lord and begins hitting him.

"You monster! You evil, evil, evil monster!" she shouted as she continued to hit Maul.

Batgirl gets up and stops the doctor despite knowing Maul deserved this. "He's not going…anywhere. You can…stop now."

Dr. Young began trying to regain her composure as Batgirl helps her up. "Sorry…I'm so sorry!"

Batgirl helps the doctor to her feet and tells her they know everything. About Bane, about her Titan formula, about Cadmus, and everything else.

Dr. Young knew she couldn't lie to Batman or Batgirl about any of this. They deserved to know the truth. She wished she had told the truth earlier. Not that she feels she wouldn't have suffered for this.

For her hand in the Joker's madness she deserved to suffer. For all the harm she has done.

"I know. I…Joker threatened me. I wanted to stop the experiment. I tried to give him his money back," said Dr. Young as she tries to explain herself at least for what she did.

"Joker doesn't take no…for an answer," said Batgirl knowing the Joker will do anything to get what he wants. "We know he wants…an army of monsters."

"Not just an army of monsters. An army to destroy the galaxy," said Dr. Young recalling what the Joker told her he would do with his army. "But he couldn't do it without the formula. I hid it, but…"

"I know…he has Venom, and your formula," Batgirl knew they have the formula too to find a way to reverse the effects. "Do you know…where he will…make it?"

"He has gallons of the stuff," said Dr. Young as she heads to the warden's safe. "There's a lab, hidden in the Gardens. It's locked up, but the security codes for the entire island are in the Warden Sharp's safe. He was given the codes by Cadmus who they used to perform their experiments."

Batgirl climbs up the steps to join her when she felt something is wrong. She knew Joker has planned this whole thing for a long time now. He knew how to take control of the prison, the security systems, the security defenses, and any secrets the prison has. If he has a secret lab for his work and access to the lower levels of Cadmus's labs then that means.

"Wait!" she grabs Dr. Young as she began opening the plaque to reveals the safe.

The moment she did a strange green smiling painting is there letting out confetti. She grabs Dr. Young and jumps away from the safe as it explodes. Knocking both of them to the ground and knocking them out.

Harley Quinn showed up in the room and sees the two unconscious women. She came in with Warden Quincy Sharp, who is alive, gagged, and being dragged by one of the Joker's men. Harley sees the unconscious Maul and motions for one of the men to pick him up. Since she will need him for what the Joker is planning.

Harley stood over the unconscious Batgirl, with the warden's cane in her hand. "You just had to save the good doctor huh? You know Mr. J hates a squealer, but he also hates a killjoy who is trying to ruin his fun," she took out a list from her bra and looks at the names on the list. "Sorry, girly. You don't seem to be on the list and neither is Dr. Young. Looks like you two will both have to both go before the party."

She hears the warden trying to yell through the tape and gets annoyed. "Hey! Shut up!" she swings the cane and hits the warden in the face, but also breaks it in half. "Can't you see I'm trying to have a little fun here?"

She puts the list away as she turns to her four men. "All right boys. Kill them both!"

The four men go to kill Dr. Young and Batgirl as she was beginning to come to. However, Batman appears and knocks out two of the men as he grabs them by the head and slams them down hard on the ground.

"Sorry Bats! Places to go. Get him, boys!" she yelled as she heads out the door with the warden and one of her men.

Batman is stopped by two of the Joker's men, with one carrying an electric staff. The guy swings his weapon, but Batman grabs it. He brings his arm down and breaks the man's arm causing him to scream. Batman then kicks the man in the chest and knocked him into the wall.

The other man lets out a loud scream as he begins doing some front flips towards Batman. He jumps over doing some flips as he goes to kick him in the face with two blades attached to his ankles. Batman moved his hand up as an extendable gauntlet piece that extends metal with a fast force appears. It hits the man in the ground and knocks him to the ground as he gets into a fetal position.

Once they were down he rushes over to Batgirl and checks on her. "Batgirl. Are you okay? Talk to me," he said as he uses his suit to try scanning for any serious injuries.

"I'm…I'm okay," said Batgirl as she slowly opened her eyes and saw her vision is all blurry. "Dr. Young…is she?"

Batman turns to the unconscious doctor to find she is alive, but his scanner is showing some head trauma. "She will be okay once we get her some medical help," he said as he helps Batgirl to her feet. "What were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed."

Batgirl looks down from Batman feeling like she dishonored him for what she did. "I'm sorry…I…you were gone…and I had to save…the doctor from Maul. I am sorry."

Batman sighed as he knew she wasn't at fault here. It was his own fault. He should have been more careful and not get caught in Crane's Fear Gas again. Because of this she had to go save the doctor and he almost lost not a partner, but his own dau…he almost lost someone else to the Joker again.

He placed his hand on her shoulder and used his other hand to lift her chin up. "Don't apologize. You did what you needed to do and I am just glad you are alive. Just promise me you won't do something like that again. Not alone."

Batgirl looks up at him and wrapped her arms around him. Giving him a hug knowing he isn't mad at her, but was just worried about her.

Batman moved his hand from her shoulder to her back to pat her before turning to the unconscious doctor. "Let's get Dr. Young some medical help. I then want you to go to the Batcave to recover from your injuries."

"I can still…help…" she lied knowing she is feeling her body hurting from the explosion and isn't sure if she suffered any internal injuries.

"I wasn't asking," said Batman as he picks up the doctor. "Let's go. We need to get everyone to safety before the Joker finishes his formula."

 **That's the end of another chapter and what a nice moment here. Batman didn't want to lose another friend or in this case he didn't want to lose his daughter. How nice. Will this be the last time we see Batgirl in action?**

 **Nope, but for a while at least. Still, I hope everyone liked how this went and liked her fighting against Maul. How she beat him is similar to from the Injustice game where we see her finishing move. So, I hope everyone liked it.**

 **Also, yeah I was originally going to have Qui Gon be the one to comfort the boy, but I then changed it to Obi Wan. Hope everyone likes the changes here and how this is going. Guess we all know where Batman is going next right? Check out the next chapter to find out if you don't know.**

 **Thanks to my friend for his help on the story. I appreciate it and thanks to everyone for the reviews. I appreciate it and if you liked how this chapter went then leave some reviews. Just nothing negative please.**

 **If you didn't like this then don't leave a review. Take care guys and see you all next time.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Here we are with chapter 14 for the sequel of this story, despite it yes being chapter 42. All right, so I hope everyone is ready for this chapter. We are getting halfway I believe to the end of the sequel. Probably, not sure. By the time I got to this chapter I was under the weather so my mind was somewhere else.**

 **Anyways, last time we saw Cassandra go up against Maul. Defeating him, but almost got killed. Batman broke free of Scarecrow's illusion and went to save his daughter. After saving her he send her back to the Batcave, while going to find the warden.**

 **What is going to happen? Will he find the warden? What will happen when he finds him? And will he run into more trouble?**

 **Check out the chapter to find out and time for the disclaimer.**

 **Also, guys I wanted to point this out since I wanted to make sure everyone is aware of the Net Neutrality situation. Continue making your voices be heard. Do not stop, keep calling the FCC, congress, the senate, everyone so we don't lose our Net Neutrality. Please keep doing it even if you contact the people in charge of the vote.**

 **Brendan . Carr fcc . gov (have to separate the emails so they can show since here they won't let the emails show if they are together)**

 **Mike . ORielly fcc . gov**

 **Ajit . Pai fcc . gov (Especially this asshole who wants to take our Net Neutrality away and works for the fucktard Trumpy)**

 **www . battleforthenet . c o m**

 **Keep fighting guys and let us stop this before December 14 when they vote on this.** **I don't own anything from the DC or Star Wars universe just my OCs. Also: Bold- means thoughts & Italic- will mean what an alien is saying in their native language. Now let's continue with the story and enjoy the chapter everyone.**

 **Story II: Chapter XIV**

 _Naboo_

In the Wayne Manor, Abigail is in the Batcave with Alfred as they worked on finding a way to neutralize or at least reverse the effects of the Titan formula. After Daniel got Dr. Young's notes they were able to figure out how this formula works. Even how powerful it will be, which was different from the formula that Joker used on the test subject that fought Daniel earlier. It is more stable, is more addictive than Venom, and if given to someone with a strong willed-mind then they can control their monstrous form.

Abigail knew the Joker has done so many terrible and crazy things in the past. But this takes the cake. An army of monsters to take over the galaxy. Now that is something she didn't want to see. Hell, these monstrous forms will make blaster shots difficult to pierce through the skin.

Luckily, lightsabers can still pierce through the body, along with electrical attacks. Still, she is hoping to find a way to reverse the transformation or halt it enough by making a cure.

The entrance to the Batcave opened and down came Ahsoka. Abigail looks over and smiled when she saw her friend.

"Long night?" she asked.

Ahsoka nods as she sits down near her friend. "And it isn't over yet. The good thing is the Republic has been able to keep what is going on a secret. But I get the feeling it won't be long before this whole thing leaks out. If or when it happens there is going to be chaos."

"Luckily we're containing anything Titan or Joker related from spreading out," said Abigail as she goes to continue her work.

Alfred turns towards Ahsoka and pours her some tea. "Where is master, Bonteri? Is he not going to join you?"

Ahsoka shook her head in response. "He's upstairs keeping an eye on the kids, while Padme speaks with Senator Organa. She did ask me to see how things are going here."

"Surprised she didn't come down herself to ask," said Abigail who knew why Padme isn't coming down.

"I think after the little 'bat' incident she won't be coming down for a while," said Ahsoka as she looks up to the computer screen to see the Titan formula. "So, this is the formula that can make the Joker's monster army?"

Abigail nods in response. "We've been trying to find a way to reverse the effects of the formula. All while waiting to hear from Cassandra when she gets to the cave."

"Is she all right?" Ahsoka asked wondering why Cassandra is going back to the Batcave on Arkham.

"She got hurt during an explosion. After she defeated Maul in battle," said Abigail as she turns to Ahsoka. "You taught her well, but Daniel isn't happy that she fought Maul on her own. But blames himself for falling for Crane's Fear Gas."

Ahsoka is glad to know that Cassandra is alive, but was still worried for her when she heard what happened. She also couldn't blame Daniel for how he felt. Despite how he is when he dons the cowl, he cares deeply for his adoptive daughter as if she is his own. He isn't overprotective or cuddles her like other fathers she has seen.

He gives her some freedom, spends time with her, and trusts her. She in turn listens to him, doesn't rebel like a teenager would, and trusts him. They figured it is because of how he treats her more like a father would. Instead of the one who raised her and made her kill.

"Any word about Obi Wan?" Ahsoka asked wondering if her friend is all right.

"He is getting the last hostages onto the ship. We also found out Cham Syndulla's daughter is on the planet and is going to help pilot the ship," said Alfred as he pours some more tea for the women. "I do say I wonder how she was able to even become the pilot since I thought there was an age restriction."

"Ryloth lowered it for those who have shown great talent," said Abigail as she continued working. "Still, Daniel will need to make sure nothing bad happens to the daughter. Otherwise it is going to be a headache for the Republic."

"I just hope they all make it out of there," said Ahsoka as she sets her tea cup down on the table. "I'm going to go check on Lux and see if Padme needs anything."

"I think what she needs right now is this situation already being resolved," said Alfred as he takes the cup.

"Don't we all," said Abigail as she goes back to work.

 _Arkham_

Batman finished getting the hostages to Obi Wan in the Medical Facility. Obi Wan managed to find the ship and began getting the hostages inside. Hera volunteered to help fly the ship off the island. However, Batman knew once he gets the Warden's access codes he will be able to shut down the laser shield.

Once that happens the hostages can get to safety. Batman also informed Obi Wan that Maul was defeated, but was taken by Harley. He doesn't know where he is at, but in his condition he doubts he will be much of a threat to them. At least for now.

He explained he is going after the warden by tracing his blood. Batman found blood on the top of the cane and is able to track the warden down. Good thing is he doesn't have long to track him. He is across from where he is at, the Penitentiary. This is where they keep most of the crazed criminals with unstable minds are kept.

Batman heads inside the facility and took out Joker's men that were waiting for him. He knew he would need to be careful since the Joker hasn't released any of these criminals. At least, not yet. He knew he is biding his time to release them and cause more chaos.

He heads to the main cell block, which is surrounded by an electric floor. If the inmates break out they can send electric shock to incapacitate them. Above them is another platform. Overlooking the area and controls the cells.

Batman could hear loud screams coming from the cell as he walks in to find all the crazed inmates. Banging on the ray shields and talking in gibberish.

"Batman, you there?" said Oracle as she contacts her brother.

"I'm here. I'm in the Penitentiary. I'm getting close to finding the warden," said Batman as he passes by the cells and continues tracking the warden by his blood. "Found a way to reverse the effect of the Titan formula?"

"Not yet, but getting there," Oracle replied as she pulls up the formula on her holopad as she heads to the lab to get some samples. "I'm also working on a powerful serum to counter the effect of the Titan formula, just in case Joker makes a strong batch."

"Good idea. Can't take any chances with the Joker," said Batman as he heads into another room, which is designated the Green Mile room.

Ahead of him is a large chamber, which has former Dr. Pamela Lillian Isley locked inside. After an experiment gone wrong, the former eco-activist became the dangerous criminal, Poison Ivy.

He body mutated to become a plant-human hybrid. Chlorophyll flowing through her veins, possesses a toxic touch, and pheromone that can cause anyone to become her slave. Batman wanted to help her since he found out what happened to her was not accidental. However, time and again he hasn't been able to find a way to reverse her back to being human.

He sees Pamela getting up from the ground and begins pleading to him. "Stop! Batman. Please! You've got to help my babies."

Batman knew he didn't have any time for her flowers, but then recalls what Cassandra told him. About what Dr. Young said to her involving Joker and the Botanical Gardens. How he has a lab in the facility. A place where he believes he is using to make his formula and could use the plants there to make it.

"Joker is probably using them to make a formula he is conducting. I will stop him and do what I can for your plants,' said Batman knowing right now the last thing he needs is dealing with Ivy if she is set loose. "But I need to find the warden. Did Harley pass by here with him?"

Ivy nods as she moves her hand away from the glass. "In there," she points to the other room beyond the door. "Please help my babies. They're in pain! Crying for help!"

"Just stay where you are," said Batman as he begins moving away from her cell. "I will deal with Harley and then the Joker."

Batman continued his search for the warden as he enters the Security Control Room. Oracle who overheard everything began looking up what type of plants are in the garden.

"Well, if Joker needed the ingredients to make his Titan formula, then the garden is a perfect place to find them all," said Oracle as she noticed the different plants that the garden has an how they are what Joker needs.

"Ivy can sense the pain of any form of plant life. If she senses their pain then Joker is hard at work," said Batman as he looks up to find the warden up in the tower. "Let me know when you finish on the cure."

"I will continue working on neutralizing this formula and hopefully send the information to Cassandra. To start making it since we still can't send it to the planet," said Oracle as she begins working much faster than before. "Also, glad to know you are being well nice to Ivy."

"The last thing I need is for her to be on the loose and fight her," said Batman knowing fighting Ivy will take too much time and needs to stop the Joker.

"Figured as much," said Oracle as she shuts off her communicator and goes to work.

Batman walks over to the steps and noticed behind a large glass cell is the warden. "Batman! Please get me out of here! It's me, the warden!"

Batman though didn't fall for this. "You can cut the act, Karlo."

The warden's body soon transforms to take the form of the former actor himself, Basil Karlo. A famous movie actor who was loved by so many people, but fell out of the spotlight. When one of his films was to be remade, he came back to murder all those involved. He was arrested by Batman and while locked up he was involved in an experiment that turned him into a shapeshifting clay creature.

"Bravo, Batman," said Karlo as he walks in front of the glass cell. "I probably should have tried a different form, but I doubt it would have worked on you."

Batman looks around the cell noticing it is still locked. "I would have figured the Joker would have set you free. Use you to help cause some chaos."

"I thought so too, but I guess he heard about me helping save young Batgirl," said Karlo who recalls his meeting with Cassandra Cain. "How is she doing?"

Batman recalls how Cassandra and Clayface formed a bond between one another a year ago. How she didn't see him as a monster and how she treated him like normal. Clayface helped teach her to speak and did it with acting. However, he used his powers for a crime that involved him trying to take down the person that made him how he is and how he wanted to make more like him.

Batman fought him, but it was Batgirl who got him to surrender. Clayface agreed and was taken to Arkham where he would stay until he was cured.

"She is all right," Batman replied knowing despite Karlo being a criminal, he does care for Cassandra. "She is somewhere safe."

"Good," Karlo replied as he shaped into the form of the warden. "I was worried when I heard from the Clown's girlfriend that she blew her up. I knew she would not fall so easily, but was still worried for her. "If anything happened to her I would show the Clown and all who follow him no mercy."

"I will deal with the Joker and Harley. You will stay here," said Batman as he heads up the stairs.

"Nowhere for me to go, Dark Knight. Trap I am in this glass prison, until perhaps some unfortunate fool tries to break me out," said Clayface as he turns to the Batman. "Perhaps then we shall see what I shall do if I play the role of hero or villain."

Batman ignored Karlo and finds the warden on the ground. Gagged and tied up. Batman begins freeing him as he sees through the monitor Harley walking down the hallway where Batman came from. Just as a ray shield appeared behind Batman to block his exit.

He sees her speaking to Ivy, who pleaded for her freedom. Harley seemed to hesitate freeing her, but then decided to unlock her cell. Freeing Ivy as she blew a kiss to Harley before leaving. Soon the Joker appeared on screen and began to chuckle.

"I could watch those two all day! What a riot! And speaking of riots…" the Joker took out a controller with a red button on it. "Here's a bit of civil unrest I cooked up just for you!"

Pressing the button the cells to all the crazed inmates opened up. Releasing the dangerous criminals as they begin running around the facility.

Batman shatters the monitor and turns to the warden as he cuts him freed. "He's taken control of the security overrides. I have the sequence generator, but without the terminal in my office it's useless. We can't even shut down the laser shields without it."

"Your terminal has been destroye. Give me the sequencer," said Batman who can still use the codes another way.

The warden handed it to Batman, but knew it is useless without the other half of the code. Batman though knew there is another way out of here as he turns to the door. He took out his Cryptographic Sequencer to hack into the control panel and shuts down the ray shield. He tells the warden to lock himself in the room until help arrives.

Batman made his way out of the room and back in the Green Mile where one of the inmates came out from his cell. He charges at Batman, who grabs him by the head and slams him to the ground knocking him out.

He seen heads back to the Main Cell Block where he sees Harley Quinn appears across the room. "Surprise!" she shouted as she gives Batman a small bow. "Y'know, Bats. I always though there was a spark between us."

She began laughing as she does a back flip, lands on the cell bars, jumps over to the cell before her, and jumps again this time landing on the platform over the cell. "Well, now there is!" she kicks the emergency button that begins causing the floor to conduct electricity.

Batman uses his rocket boots to fly off the ground and land on the platform. Harley makes her escape as her men begin charging at Batman. He uses his cloaking device to disappear as the men begin looking for him. Batman kicks one of the men over the railing and used a cable to wrap around his leg so he doesn't touch the floor.

One of the men grabs a weapon and opens fire. Damaging Batman's cloaking device. Batman tosses a Batarang at the muzzle of the weapon. Causing it to explode as he rushes over to kick the man in the face. Another man tries to grab another weapon, but Batman leaps over and grabs his head before bringing it down on the railing.

This knocked out the man as Batman held on to the railing. Two of the men charge at Batman, both armed with pipes. Batman leaps over the men as they missed him. He grabs them both by the shirt collar and slams their heads together knocking them out.

Batman looks around to see all the men are knocked out and Harley is gone. She couldn't have gone far though as he heads to the control room where there is another way around the ray shield so he can stop Harley Quinn.

 _Batcave_

Cassandra is seen inside a tank that is filled with a strange light mint colored liquid. The liquid is a special medicine that Abigail created to help patient with serious injuries. She discovered this by using the sample she got from the Lazarus pit. It won't keep the one using it young or make them go crazy, but she was able to use it to help heal from any serious injuries or diseases.

So far, it hasn't completely healed all injuries, but will help stabilized the patient. Keeping them stabled so the doctors can help treat them and won't require any surgeries. She is hoping to finish her project to not only heal people's injuries, but also heal those that suffer spinal injuries. Something she hopes to use on herself one day to make the Joker pay.

For now, it will only help keep patients from critical conditions and also helps in healing any injuries one might suffer in battle. Or in the case of her brother and the others from their fights against crime.

Cassandra stays in the machine to continue healing her injuries, while her suit is also getting fixed. She knew she needed to heal up soon so she can go help her father. She opened her eyes, while the mask she has over her mouth feeds her oxygen. She looks up and is fortunate to be where she is now.

Being raised by the man who is technically her real father and being trained to be his assassin she thought her life had no other purpose. That night though when she killed an innocent man and rain away she thought of nothing more than to see her life end for the crime she committed. But then when she met Daniel and his family all that changed. She found a new purpose, found a family, and a father to take care of her.

Sure, he isn't like any other normal fathers or expresses his feelings like any other fathers would to their daughters. But she is glad. It makes him who he is and understands it. She accepts it and only wants to help the innocent like he does.

The machine finishes and drains the liquid from around her. She gets out of the machine and begins drying herself off as she approaches the computer.

So far, everything seems to be going well. Batman got the hostages out and is now in the Penitentiary. However, she noticed using the video surveillance in the cave that some of Joker's men are going around the sewers. It seems they are going into what appears to be the Pump Station.

This was odd since she doesn't understand why the Joker needs with the facility. Still, she is sure she can handle these criminals and can incapacitate them for Batman. She goes to grab her suit, but finds it is still being worked on. So, she will need to wearing something else.

She looks over to her bag that she brought with her and took out an old ninja outfit she wears as backup. **It will have to do.** She thought knowing she will need to rely on this to help the Batman.

 _Penitentiary_

Batman managed to get passed more of Harley's tricks and saved some more hostages. He kept them in the room until he can find a way to get them to safety. Without running into more trouble. Like with the crazed patients and Joker's men.

He knocked out more of the criminals an got to the Extreme Incarceration room. A room that is set for the most dangerous of all criminals. The Joker and Maul were set to be transferred to this facility, but they were delayed due to lack of room for the prisoners. He walks in to find Harley Quinn locked in her tower where she is controlling everything.

The Joker appearing on screen above the tower as Harley spots Batman. "Here he comes, Mr. J!"

"Excellent! I'll leave it to you, then my dear," said the Joker as he disappeared from the monitor.

"Get him!" Harley ordered as her men came running out of the room to attack Batman.

Batman noticed the floor is electrified as there are three sections of the room. The one he is on, the one on his left, and the one on his right. Each one have their own electric floors and connect to the cells they go to. Batman activates his electric gloves and decides to end this.

All four men charged at Batman as he threw a punch knocking out one of the men with a shock punch. The other got punched in the gun and then a punch to the face knocking him out too. One of the men tried grabbing Batman from behind as the other began punching him in the gun. Batman jumps up as he kicks the man in front of him in the chest and hits the other with the back of his head releasing him.

Batman rushes over at both men as he kicks them both in the face. He sees the floor is about to turn on and leaps to the next level to his left.

Batman sees more men coming out and all came armed. Batman tosses some Batarangs at them and knocked their weapons away. He leaps over and punched one of the men in the face. Sending him to the wall and knocking him out. The other men all tried ganging up on Batman and begin beating on him.

Batman noticed the floor is about to activate and uses his Grappling Gun to fire up to the ceiling as it lifts him off the ground. The men are knocked away as the floor began electrocuting them. Knocking them all out. Batman glides down to the next level to his right and begins spraying the floor with explosive gel.

More of Harley's men came out and rushed over at Batman. He leaps over and lands on the floor he started at as he activates the gel. It explodes knocking the men out. One of them was still up as Batman sees the floor beneath him begin to turn on.

Batman activates his suit to withstand the electrocution. He absorbs it knowing he can use this juice for later on against the Joker. The man grabs a pipe and charges at Batman, but gets punched in the face and gets knocked out. Harley bangs on the control panel out of anger that Batman defeated her men.

"He's done it again. I don't believe it," said Harley as the Joker appeared again on the screen. "I'm on my way now."

"Oops. Change of plans, kiddo," said the Joker who is leaving Harley to Batman.

"But I tried my best," Harley replied upset that Joker is leaving her.

"Sorry, but there is no prize for second place," the Joker replied. "I'm aria you're off the party list. Better luck next time," the Joker begins to laugh as Harley stormed out of the room.

She came out of the room and goes to attack, Batman. He grabs her kick and tosses her into the metal railing. He walks over to her as she was in pain from the hit. Batman goes to grab her, but she pushed his arm away.

"Hey! Hands off the merchandise!" she shouted as Batman noticed a piece of paper in her cleavage. Batman grabs it from her as she got upset. "That's my party list!"

"Quit!" said Batman as he noticed different names of the list. Those he recognized and some that have been crossed out. "Why the smiles next to certain names?"

"You're the detective. You tell me," said Harley as she got off the floor.

Batman puts the list away as Harley tried to attack him again. He grabs her arm and flips her over on the ground. He takes out a scanner and begins scanning her hand. Hoping to track down where she has been to.

Once he got what he needed he puts her in one of the cells and locks it behind him. Harley rushes over to the bars and tries to get freed.

"You won't find, Mr. J. He's in the secret lab in the Gardens and…Oh crap," said Harley as she realized she gave away where the Joker is at. "Well, he'll get me out! You'll see!" she shouted until reality kicked in that the Joker won't be getting her out anytime soon. "You'll see…"

 **That's the end of another chapter and looks like Batman is now off to the gardens. What will he find when he gets there? Will we also see him fight Ivy or will she be nicer to him? Well, it is Ivy so doubtful there huh?**

 **What will happen when he finds out what he needs to counter the Titan formula? Will he get Cassandra to help him? Will they be able to stop the Joker from making his formula? Or if you have seen the game then you know the answer to this already then.**

 **For those who have never played the game though, check out the next chapter to find out if what happens. Thanks to my friend for his help on the story. I appreciate it and thanks to everyone for the reviews. I appreciate it and if you liked how this chapter went then leave some reviews.**

 **Just nothing negative please. Those are not welcome here. If you didn't like this then don't leave a review. Take care guys and see you all next time.**


End file.
